Venganza, El Pasado Regresó
by Lady Supernova
Summary: Tras la muerte de Susana, Terry intenta recuperar la vida que dejó atrás. Viaja hacia Chicago para buscar a Candy, pero al llegar a la ciudad, se entera de que la joven se ha marchado fuera del país. Dos años después de la fallida búsqueda, Candy reaparece, sin embargo Terry se da cuenta de que ella ya no es la misma chica a la que tanto amó...
1. DISCLAIMER

**DISCLAIMER** : La historia y algunos de sus personajes son de mi autoría, sin embargo los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

* * *

 **ACLARACIONES:**

-Este Fan Fic, fue realizado para la Guerra Florida del año 2018 y ha sido reeditado para su publicación en este espacio (Aún está en proceso, por favor tómenlo en cuenta)

-La historia es una continuación del anime y como complemento incluirá personajes de mi autoría.

-Este es un relanzamiento del fanfic, la trama sigue siendo la misma que anteriormente conocieron, pero los capitulos han quedado un poquito más extensos pues hay algunas escenas nuevas.

* * *

 **SE PROHÍBE SU ADAPTACIÓN /NARRACIÓN**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Venganza... El Pasado Regresó"**

INTRODUCCIÓN

* * *

 _Harlem, Manhattan 1923_

 _«Mientras tengamos vida, existe la posibilidad de encontrarnos»_

Se dijo Candy, obligándose a seguir actuando con naturalidad.

 _«Algún día, en cualquier lugar, él y yo volveríamos a vernos... Solo era cuestión de tiempo, para que esto pasara»_

Añadió como queriendo convencerse, de que el inminente reencuentro con su pasado, era lo más natural del mundo y que tendría que afrontar la situación, sin importar nada.

Por fin había sucedido lo que tanto temía, Terrence Grandchester apareció de la nada, sacudiendo el mundo alterno en el que ella estaba viviendo; la suerte con la que había corrido en esas últimas semanas, simplemente se había esfumado. Pero como fuera, esa no era una razón de peso para acobardarse, u olvidar el motivo por el cual estaba allí, en el _Cotton Club_...

No, no podía echar a perder sus planes.

Candy sacó a flote su valentía y retomó su andar. Intentó ignorar la presencia de Terry, pero la mirada azul zafiro de éste, la estudiaba con tal insistencia, que ella no pudo evitar que los nervios se apoderaran de su ser. Era como si de un momento a otro, se hubiera quedado sin las fuerzas suficientes, para continuar con su camino.

—Parece que hubieses visto a un fantasma —le susurró Jamie, su joven acompañante—. ¿Por qué te detienes, cariño? —preguntó el hombre, pero Candy no respondió —. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Acaso estás dudando?

—Es que no sé si podré hacerlo... —contestó ella, dejando ver su nerviosismo.

—Claro que sí puedes... —Jamie respiró hondo y después le dijo—. Lo discutimos antes de venir aquí y tú estuviste de acuerdo, no podemos dar marcha atrás y lo sabes —la chica observó hacia donde se encontraba Terry y al verlo dirigirle una mirada llena de furia, se sintió aún más insegura—. Cariño, concéntrate... —Jamie la obligó a seguir caminando y a continuación agregó—. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien, al final de esta maldita noche regresaremos con Declan y festejaremos nuestro triunfo.

—Pero... —susurró ella, sin embargo el joven Jamie se negó a escucharla.

—Candy, por favor... Gino Lanotte está allí, finalmente lograremos lo que más deseamos, por favor no lo arruines —suplicó él y entonces ella se olvidó de Terry, quién aún la observaba desde el otro extremo del club—. Entrar en su mundo es vital para nosotros... Tú y yo nos hemos preparado para esto... No puedes renunciar así porque sí, no puedes acobardarte, tú querías estar aquí ¿No es verdad?

—Sí, tienes razón... —respondió Candy regresando a su realidad, mirando hacia adelante, para enfocarse en la misión que ella misma se asignó un par de años atrás—. Hagámoslo rápido, ya quiero irme de este lugar —señaló ella con seriedad, observando fijamente al terrible Gino, aquel asqueroso hombre al que ella tanto odiaba.

—Todo saldrá bien —afirmó Jamie, acercándose hacia Candy para posar un beso sobre su frente—. Hagámoslo, linda —expresó él al tiempo que la joven, observaba por última vez al muchacho del cual se despidió años atrás.

Terry se quedó allí, estudiándola, observando cómo aquel hombre se la llevaba.

Su corazón estaba hecho añicos, pero no demostró su tristeza en ningún momento... Continuó charlando con la joven mujer que acababa de conocer y se obligó a olvidar la inesperada aparición de Candice White...

Él la había buscado dos años atrás, pero no encontró rastro de ella, pues sus amigos y familiares no sabían en qué lugar de Centroamérica se encontraba, ellos le dijeron que la rubia muchacha trabajaba con la Cruz Roja y que viajaba a territorios inhóspitos del Continente Americano. Él intentó localizarla, pero nunca tuvo éxito...

Como fuera aquello había quedado en el pasado y finalmente Candy había aparecido, pero eso ya no interesaba... ¿O sí?


	3. Chapter 3

**"Venganza... El Pasado Regresó"**

CAPÍTULO 1

* * *

 _Harlem, Manhattan, 1923_

No importaba cuántas veces, Terry se juró a sí mismo no volver a ese lugar. No interesaba, porque de todas formas él había caído en la tentación, y todos los domingos volvía a Harlem para visitar el _Cotton Club_. Regresaba a ese sitio, sin pensar en el dolor que su corazón sufría, cada vez que Candice White aparecía frente a sus ojos.

Candy... Ella ya no era la misma muchacha que él conoció años atrás. De hecho, podía decirse que ya no quedaba absolutamente nada, de la dulce jovencita que le robó el corazón, en los tiempos de colegio.

Al inicio, él se negó a creer que esa coqueta y sensual mujer fuera su amada, sin embargo, le bastó encontrarse con los brillantes ojos verdes de ella, para echar por tierra todas sus ilusiones.

¿Qué era lo que había sucedido?

¿Por qué Candy desapareció del mapa y después regresó de esa forma tan abrupta?

¿Por qué lo miraba, pero jamás hablaba con él?

Esas tres preguntas lo estaban volviendo loco. Tenía un mes entero siendo víctima de la incertidumbre, y es que en todo ese tiempo, él no se había atrevido hablarle a la muchacha. La primera vez que la vio, ella estaba acompañada, la segunda ocasión era él quien tenía compañía y así sucedió un par de veces más. Sus miradas se encontraban todo el tiempo, pero ambos se comportaban como si fuesen un par de extraños.

Esa noche no era la excepción, Candy estaba allí justo frente a Terry, observándolo atentamente, a él y a la guapa mujer que lo acompañaba. Terry por su parte, también la observaba y la retaba con la mirada, invitándole a dar el primer paso para acercarse hacia él, pero para su desgracia, y tal como venía sucediendo en noches anteriores, la rubia le dejó claro que no estaba dispuesta aceptar esa invitación.

— ¿Estás escuchándome? —preguntó una voz, cuyo exigente tono, le provocó a Terry una infinita molestia.

—Sí... Lo hago... Te estoy escuchando —mintió él, sin siquiera mirar a la dueña de la voz que le hablaba.

—No... ¿Sabes? Realmente creo que no lo haces... ¡Nunca me escuchas! —reclamó la mujer y entonces él, finalmente volteó para mirarla.

—Ha sido un día difícil... —declaró Terry al tiempo que tomaba un cigarrillo y lo colocaba entre sus labios—. No lo hagas más complicado, por favor.

La muchacha frunció el ceño y clavó sus oscuros ojos en los de él... Terrence Graham era el hombre más bello que hubiese visto en su vida, le atraía como pocos hombres jóvenes le llegaron atraer, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a seguir tolerando ese horrible comportamiento. No había aceptado salir con él para ser ignorada. ¡Ella no era igual a las mujeres, con las que Terrence acostumbraba tratar!

—Terrence, yo ya no lo soporto más —declaró la joven mujer con firmeza, tomando su bolso de manera brusca, para luego levantarse de su asiento—. No deseo volver a verte ¿Has entendido? —gritó ella, antes de darse la media vuelta y emprender el camino hacia la salida del club.

Terry hizo un pequeño intento para detenerla, pero cuando quiso llamarla, se dio cuenta de que no recordaba su nombre... _«¡Demonios!»_ pensó, mirándole con furia. Estaba muy molesto, pero no la persiguió, simplemente la observó marchándose y después regresó su mirada hacia donde estaba Candy... La rubia lo estudió con detenimiento y al instante esbozó una burlona sonrisa, demostrándole que aquella escena había sido de su total agrado.

La molestia que el joven Grandchester, estaba sintiendo en su interior se intensificó, pues darse cuenta de que Candy se burlaba de él, provocó que la sangre le hirviera con furia... Sin embargo no demostró su descontento, él era el mejor actor de Broadway, y estaba catalogado como uno de los mejores en la historia del teatro, por lo tanto no le fue difícil actuar y comportarse como si la burla de la rubia, no le interesara. Relajándose, hizo un guiño con el ojo y después sonrío, dejando ver que no le importaba quedarse solo.

Segundos más tarde, observó a Candy haciendo un gesto "de mona" y a continuación vio cómo ella se levantaba de su asiento... _«¿A dónde crees que vas?»_ Cuestionó Terry para sí mismo, observando a la joven.

Había esperado verla acompañada, pero sucedió exactamente lo contrario, el hombre con el cuál ella siempre estaba, jamás apareció « _Estás de suerte Grandchester... El maldito rubio no está con ella»_ Se dijo, esbozando una sonrisa. Terry sabía que no podía perder la oportunidad de hablar con Candy, así que no dudó en levantarse de la silla, e ir hacia dónde ella se encontraba.

Sí... Hasta allí había llegado su "dignidad".

Terry ya no estaba dispuesto a permitir que esa mujer estuviese jugando con él. Correría tras ella si era preciso ¡Haría cualquier cosa para obtener una explicación!

Mientras él caminaba, Candy volteó para verlo una última vez, después de mirarlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se dio la media vuelta y se echó a correr.

 _«¿Por qué demonios huyes de mí? ¿Por qué Candy?»_

Terry no entendía nada... Y por desgracia, no había nadie que le ayudara a comprenderlo. Caminó hacia aquel lugar, haciéndose espacio entre la multitud, en cuestión de segundos salió del club e inmediatamente dirigió sus pasos hacia el callejón, para su suerte Candy estaba tan solo a unos metros de él.

— ¡Candice, detente! —le pidió él, al tiempo que alcanzaba los pasos de la muchacha y la detenía, tomándola del brazo, imposibilitándole cualquier intento por huir.

— ¡Suéltame! —gritó ella, pero Terry no cedió, la apretó con más fuerza y la obligó a encararlo.

— ¿Qué rayos sucede contigo eh? —preguntó él con molestia.

—A ti no tiene por qué importarte lo que me suceda ¡Tú y yo no somos nada! —respondió Candy, intentando zafarse de la mano de Terry... Había olvidado lo irracional que era ese chico cuando se enfurecía, y también había olvidado lo frágil que ella se sentía, cada vez que él la tocaba.

—Tienes razón, no debería importarme lo que pase contigo —admitió el joven actor, aprisionando a Candy contra la pared—. Pero resulta que soy un imbécil que no entiende razones, así que al final, todo este maldito asunto ¡Sí me importa! —exclamó al tiempo que pegaba sus labios a la suave mejilla de la chica, para posar un cálido y tierno beso sobre su piel—. Me importa y mucho —declaró deleitándose con la cercanía de la rubia, amoldando su cuerpo con el de ella, apretándola contra la pared para que la joven no pudiera moverse, él había añorado tanto ese momento, que no se percató de lo indecorosa que resultaba su acción...

—Terrence, por favor ¡Aléjate de mí! Te lo pido, por tu propio bien... —suplicó Candy, sin embargo Terry contestó:

—No, no pienso alejarme de ti... —advirtió él, sin bajar su tono de voz—. No lo haré hasta que me expliques qué demonios haces aquí... Candy... ¿Por qué te comportas así? —preguntó intentando serenarse, para darle a la joven, la confianza de hablar con él.

—Terry, no puedo explicártelo... Entiéndeme por favor...

—Cálmate y hablemos... —pidió él, abrazándola...

Candy cedió por un momento, fue inevitable que se dejara llevar por aquel contacto, pues Terry la volvía loca y sentir que él la enredaba con sus brazos, fue como si una explosión de sentimientos, removiera hasta la fibra más sensible de su corazón... Pero cuando el actor disminuyó la fuerza de su abrazo, Candy finalmente lo empujó y emprendió la huida una vez más. No podía permitirse caer en la tentación de quedarse junto a él... ¡Ella no podía abandonar su misión!

Terry decidió perseguirla, corrió desesperado detrás de ella, pero la observó desaparecer justo frente a sus ojos. La escurridiza rubia ingresó por una puerta que estaba custodiada por un par de hombres, cuyos rostros le indicaron a Terry, que él no podía acceder a esa zona.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó uno de los hombres.

—La señorita que entró allí... Ella...

Terry no terminó la frase, porque el más joven de los dos sujetos, lo tomó por el cuello, lo azotó contra la pared y le obligó a guardar silencio.

—La señorita no es tu asunto ¿Está claro? No te acerques a ella —amenazó, sin dejar de apretarle el cuello—. ¡Más vale que te largues por donde viniste!

—Pete... —expresó el otro tipo—. El jefe está llegando... —advirtió, pero el joven no atendió el llamado y siguió apretando el cuello de Terry—. ¡Maldito seas Pete! ¡Suéltalo ya!

— ¿Qué demonios es lo que pasa aquí? —escuchó el joven Grandchester al tiempo que observaba a un hombre, cuyos ojos miraban la escena con desaprobación.

—Señor... —dijo Pete con timidez, soltando el dolorido cuello de Terry—. Este tipo... Él venía persiguiendo a...

—No me interesa a quién venía persiguiendo —interrumpió el furioso hombre, observó a Terry por unos segundos, pero no expresó palabra alguna, no lo conocía y no tenía tiempo para juegos, tenía que ingresar al lugar y esos idiotas le estaban estorbando—. ¡Déjenlo ir, y abran la puta puerta! —pidió con aquella voz autoritaria que le caracterizaba.

—Sí señor... —respondió el otro guardia, adoptando una sumisa actitud, tomando a Terry por el brazo y alejándolo del loco Pete.

Terrence recuperó poco a poco la respiración, cuando se normalizó por completo, el guardia lo sacó del callejón y le obligó a retirarse.

—Este no es lugar para gente como tú... —le dijo con sinceridad—. Vete muchacho... Hazlo antes de que te maten.

— ¿Matarme? —Terry reacomodó su corbata y luego dijo—. No sea ridículo... ¿Por qué habrían de matarme?

—No tientes a la suerte... Y regresa al Cotton con tu gente —aconsejó el guardia señalando hacia el club—. El patrón está ocupado ahora, pero cuando sepa que tú estabas persiguiendo a su chica, va desollarte vivo... ¡Lárgate ya muchacho! —pidió el guardia—. ¡Vete! —exclamó el hombre dejando ver que no estaba jugando.

Terry se alejó de aquél callejón y luego se dirigió directamente hacia su auto. Ya no tenía caso regresar al Cotton Club, porque la única razón por la que iba a ese estúpido lugar, era para ver a Candy...

 _«¿Candice es la mujer de ese mafioso?»_ pensó al recordar al hombre con el que se había topado en el callejón... _«¿Y qué hay del otro tipo que siempre está con ella? ¿Ese quién es?»_

Terry no podía creerlo... ¿Por qué Candy había hecho eso? ¿En qué se había convertido?

Él encendió su automóvil para salir de allí, esa sería la última vez que visitaría ese endemoniado club, no pensaba regresar nuevamente. Él no quería volver a encontrarse con Candice... No... No volvería a buscarla nunca más... Candice White, estaba muerta para él.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

— ¿En dónde están? —cuestionó Declan, observando a su ayudante.

— ¿La Señorita Candy o el joven Jamie?

—Ambos, Roger —contestó el hombre, quitándose el sombrero para colocarlo sobre la barra del bar—. Llámalos, quiero verlos ahora mismo.

—Pero Señor Declan... ¿No venía usted con la señorita?

—No —Declan frunció el ceño e inmediatamente quiso saber, por qué Roger pensaba tal cosa—. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Vi a la Señorita Candy entrando, casi al mismo tiempo que lo hizo usted... —expresó el viejo Roger, encogiéndose de hombros—. Creí que habían discutido u algo así... Ella estaba llorando... ¿Seguro que no sucedió nada?

—Entre nosotros no sucedió nada, ni siquiera veníamos juntos —Declan observó cuidadosamente a las personas que se encontraban en el casino y luego regresó su mirada hacia Roger—. ¿En dónde está ella ahora?

—Está en la oficina ¿Quiere que le llame?

—No... Yo iré para allá.

Declan caminó rápidamente hacia dicho lugar, algo no estaba bien y podía darse cuenta de eso. Al llegar a su despacho, observó atento a la chica y al verla limpiándose las lágrimas con desesperación, él automáticamente entró en un estado de alerta.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó preocupado, pero Candy no respondió—. ¿Te pasó algo?

—No...

—Entonces... ¿Por qué estás llorando?

—No estoy llorando —contestó ella con aplomo.

—Si tú lo dices... —Declan respiró hondo para armarse de paciencia y después preguntó—. ¿Quieres hablar sobre el problema?

—No hay problema alguno, solo quiero estar sola... ¿Puedes dejarme en paz por lo menos cinco minutos? —preguntó Candy, mientras le dedicaba una furiosa mirada.

El hombre frunció el ceño, y enojado, observó a la respondona muchacha.

—Esperaré por Jamie y entonces vendré aquí de nuevo —le advirtió mirándola fijamente—. Será mejor que para entonces, hayas dejado a un lado tus niñerías —Declan se dio la media vuelta, caminó hacia la salida del despacho y salió tan rápido como le fue posible.

No insistió más, porque por experiencia sabía que no debía presionar a Candy, acorralarla o insistir, siempre le resultaba contraproducente. Abandonó la oficina y luego le pidió a Roger que trajera a los dos guardias que custodiaban la puerta, tenía que confirmar sus sospechas tan pronto como fuese posible.

Una incómoda sensación se instaló en su estómago y entonces recordó al joven con el que se encontró en la entrada, ese a quien él mismo, estúpidamente dejó ir... Recapituló y analizó de nuevo su aspecto físico, pronto descartó que fuese algún enviado de Lanotte, el muchacho no tenía la misma pinta de aquellos bastardos italianos, a los que la maldita familia Lanotte solía emplear... _«¿Quién es él?»_ Se preguntó Declan, sintiéndose nervioso, abandonando la tranquilidad en la que había estado viviendo _«¿Qué quiere de Candy?"»_ Volvió a cuestionarse mientras sonreía forzadamente hacia los clientes que recién habían llegado al local.

Todo era demasiado raro, pero pronto averiguaría la verdad. Él siempre lo hacía. Si ese joven representaba una amenaza para ellos, no dudaría en desaparecerlo. No dejaría que absolutamente nadie se interpusiera en su camino y mucho menos permitiría, que alguien amenazara la vida de su amada Candy.

— ¿Dónde demonios están esos imbéciles? ¿Que no entendieron que los quiero aquí? —preguntó Declan a su ayudante.

—Los clientes comienzan a llegar, Fergus y Pete vendrán en cuanto las personas dejen de ingresar al local —expresó el viejo Roger, observando a su patrón—. Como sea... Le advierto que lo que van a decirle, no le va gustar...

Declan no preguntó nada más, únicamente observó a Roger y luego se situó detrás de la barra. Actuó despreocupadamente, sin dar signos del enojo que estaba sintiendo en su interior.

—Localiza a James —pidió Declan antes de darle un trago a su vaso con whisky—. Tendremos una reunión... —agregó, mientras Roger asentía y se retiraba sigilosamente de aquel lugar.

 _Continuará.._.

* * *

 ** _Notas :_**

 _***El Cotton Club, era un club nocturno ubicado en el barrio de Harlem y era famoso por ser un club que se mantuvo oficialmente abierto durante la Ley Seca, además adquirió mucha importancia porque fue el escaparate para grandes músicos en la década de los años veinte._

 _***Las noches de los domingos eran llamadas "Celebrities Nights", porque el público que asistía eran (en su mayoría) personas destacadas de la alta sociedad, la cultura y la política neoyorquina._

* * *

 ** _¡Hola a todas! ¡Por fin! Estoy de vuelta con este fic que tanto me ha costado retomar, porque decidí editarlo y bueno, ha sido todo un show. La trama (en esencia) es la misma que leyeron anteriormente, pero por ahí habrá algunas escenitas nuevas. En esta plataforma publiqué hasta el capítulo 9 y en el foro hasta el 11, les aviso por si les entra la duda de si ya leyeron o no... Igual recomiendo leer desde el inicio para que le "agarren" gusto otra vez... ¡Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Les deje la introducción y el capítulo 1, para ponerlo a la par con Wattpad._**

 _ **Sé que han sido días difíciles para todos, y de verdad espero poder ayudar y contribuir con un poco de distracción. Deseo que todo marche bien en sus países y tengamos fe en que este virus que nos amenaza, no nos hará nada ¡Cuídense mucho, por favor! Mañana el capítulo que sigue ¿Ok? :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**"Venganza... El Pasado Regresó"**

CAPÍTULO 2

* * *

 _Manhattan, 1923_

Declan se mantuvo en la sala de juegos, tal y como lo hacía, cada vez que visitaba ese local.

Él tenía acceso preferencial en el Cotton Club, pero ese sitio nunca fue de su agrado, no le gustaba, porque siempre estaba repleto de personas indeseables: celebridades, miembros de la alta sociedad neoyorquina y sobre todo políticos, gente hipócrita y pretenciosa, con la cual él no deseaba convivir... Desde el inicio decidió mantenerse lejos, de ese ridículo lugar. Además, le parecía mucho más interesante observar a la gente rica, jugando y perdiendo su dinero.

En ese momento, Declan estudió detenidamente a cada uno de los clientes que se encontraban en las mesas, él no era capaz de entender por qué razón, esos individuos jugaban de forma tan enferma. Jamás comprendió a la gente que prefería perder sus riquezas, antes que invertirlas en algo, lamentablemente él siempre fue pobre y nunca tuvo dinero como para cuidarlo y forjar una fortuna, pero de haber tenido oportunidad de hacerlo, hubiese sido un excelente administrador.

Declan y sus padres, salieron de Irlanda hacia Norteamérica, para mejorar su situación económica, ellos soñaban con un mejor futuro y por un momento creyeron que el cambio mágicamente les beneficiaría, pero al final "la tierra de las oportunidades" no fue tan benévola con ellos... Desde que llegaron a Estados Unidos, lucharon para sobrevivir y cuando todo parecía marchar bien, vino una gran tragedia que acabó con las esperanzas de la pequeña familia; Amelia y Colin O'Shea, fallecieron después de caer gravemente enfermos, y de un momento a otro, Declan quedó huérfano.

Tenía sólo 12 años cuando eso sucedió, él no tuvo más remedio que salir adelante por su propia cuenta, abandonó la escuela y trabajó duro para poder mantenerse, pues se negó a ingresar a un orfanato. Con absolutamente nadie a su cargo, huyó de su condado y se mudó a Chicago, lugar en donde tristemente, las desgracias lo persiguieron...

Recordar el pasado provocó una gran ansiedad dentro de su corazón, Declan observó a su alrededor y se aseguró de que Candy no estuviese por allí; al darse cuenta de que la chica seguía encerrada en la oficina, tomó su cajetilla de cigarros y de inmediato sacó uno para encenderlo... Añoraba tanto el tabaco... Pero no podía fumar, porque la muchacha se ponía loca, cada vez que él encendía un cigarrillo. Tenía que aprovechar los minutos en los que ella no estaba a su lado, solo en esos instantes disfrutaba de aquel culposo placer.

—Señor... —expresó Fergus, dirigiéndose a Declan—. Roger dice que usted quiere hablar con nosotros.

—Los llamé desde hace media hora... ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —ninguno de los dos respondió y entonces Declan preguntó—. ¿Quién era el hombre que perseguía a la Señorita White?

—Eso no lo sabemos, señor... —contestó Fergus—. Al menos yo, nunca lo he visto, no es un cliente de aquí.

—El Cotton Club tiene una lista de invitados... Quiero el nombre de ese sujeto ¡Lo más pronto posible! —exigió Declan, haciendo valer su autoridad.

—Debe ser el hijo de alguna celebridad... Estoy seguro de que lo he visto en algún lugar, solo que no recuerdo exactamente en dónde —expresó Pete rascándose la cabeza.

—No estoy para adivinanzas, quiero información real ¡La quiero antes de que me marche! ¿Entendieron? —los hombres asintieron y Declan agregó—. Los guaruras que le mandé a mi chica no son de adorno, no les pagamos para que permitan que ella salga del club y sea perseguida por alguien... Roger, quiero que los despidas.

—Así lo haré, señor... —respondió el viejo asistente.

—Intenté decirle sobre el tipo que seguía a la Señorita White... ¿Lo recuerda? Pero usted lo dejó ir... —puntualizó el atrevido Pete, Fergus apenas podía creer que su compañero hubiese contestado eso, rodó los ojos y luego rezó internamente para que "el patrón" no se enfureciera.

Los tres hombres ahí presentes, sabían que la "Señorita White" era un tema sensible para Declan y también sabían que él no descansaría, hasta saber quién se había atrevido a perseguirla. Fergus y Pete no entendían muy bien la relación que había entre su patrón y la chica... Roger en cambio sabía todo lo referente a ellos y estaba tan temeroso como se encontraba su jefe, pues era consciente que la joven era una pieza vulnerable, una que podía ser removida del tablero de juego, en cualquier momento.

Declan se encontraba muy molesto, estaba furioso consigo mismo, pues ver a Candy llorando nubló todo su panorama. Odiaba verla así, su corazón le dolía terriblemente, ya que ella era su mayor debilidad, lo era todo para él.

Entre más tiempo pasaba, más culpable se sentía por haber cedido a sus caprichos y permitirle ingresar a ese mundo, en el que ni siquiera él deseaba estar... Declan se levantó de su asiento y sin decir nada más a sus ayudantes, se dirigió hacia la oficina.

Tenía que ver a Candy otra vez, pues necesitaba comprobar que ella estuviera bien. Había sido duro e intransigente y realmente no se había preocupado por su bienestar... ¿El tipo que la perseguía, le había hecho daño? ¿Se había sobrepasado con ella? Esas dudas lo estaban volviendo loco.

—Declan, estoy muy cansada... Ya quiero irme a casa... —dijo la chica en cuanto él apareció en la oficina.

—La orquesta de Duke Ellington va tocar en el Cotton... ¿Te quieres ir tan temprano? Pensé que deseabas quedarte a escucharlos... —señaló Declan, recordando lo mucho que la chica disfrutaba de la música de Jazz.

—No quiero quedarme, ya me quiero ir... Los chicos pueden llevarme... —contestó Candy, sin observar al hombre que con atención le analizaba.

—No, esos inútiles no pueden hacer eso... Está más que claro que no pueden hacerse cargo de ti —Declan buscó la mirada de la muchacha y entonces le pidió una explicación—. ¿Quién era ese joven que te perseguía? Vamos... Solo dímelo... Si él te hizo algo yo...

— ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? —cuestionó ella, mostrándose sorprendida.

—Candice... Yo siempre me entero de todo.

—Él no me hizo nada, ni siquiera pienses en dañarlo... —respondió la chica, sintiéndose mucho más molesta.

— ¿Él es la razón por la que te pusiste así? —preguntó Declan acercándose a Candy para para obligarla a elevar su mirada, sus ojos no mentían y él sabía que esa, era la única forma de que ella le respondiera con honestidad —. Cariño... Tienes que hablar conmigo, debo estar seguro de que ese joven no representa ningún peligro para ti... ¿Lo conoces?

—Es un viejo conocido y no tienes por qué perseguirlo —Candy tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero hizo uso de toda su fuerza para no explotar en llanto.

— ¿Te reconoció? ¿Hablaste con él? Porque creí haberte dicho que no podías jugar con tus amiguitos, mientras te encuentras aquí... —apuntó Declan con enojo—. Es por eso que tu gente de Chicago ni siquiera sabe en dónde estás.

— ¿Jugar? —Candy se mostró molesta, y así, enojada como estaba, le gritó al hombre—. ¡Tengo 25 años! ¡No soy una niña!

—Dios... Estoy bromeando con eso de los juegos, no actúes como una histérica.

Declan la observó, y pudo notar que la rubia estaba realmente furiosa, de pronto, a él le pareció estar viendo a la mujer a la que tanto amó en el pasado... _«¡Jesucristo! ¡Ambas igual de testarudas!»_ pensó, sintiendo cómo el corazón se le desgarraba por dentro.

—Quiero irme a casa... —insistió la joven.

—Te llevaré a casa, pero antes, tendrás que representar tu papel... ¿O es que te has olvidado del por qué estamos aquí? —Candy de inmediato negó.

— ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de eso? —preguntó enojada.

—El informante dijo que Gino Lanotte decidió hacer negocios con ustedes, por lo tanto, Jamie y tú tendrán que hacer una pequeña aparición en el club, necesitan estar cerca de ese bastardo.

—No quiero regresar al club —expresó alterada.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque...

— ¿Porqué temes encontrarte con quien te persiguió? Candice... ¿Quién demonios es ese muchacho? —cuestionó Declan elevando su voz nuevamente—. Ya no quiero que le des más vueltas al asunto ¡Dime! ¿Quién es?

Jamie entró a la oficina sin permiso, escuchar los gritos de su cuñado le asustó demasiado, así que no dudó en ingresar al despacho y detener lo que fuera que estuviese pasando allí.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? —preguntó Jamie mirándolos—. Declan... ¿Por qué le gritas a Candy?

—Porque temo por ella... James, te ruego que no te metas en esto —le pidió Declan.

—Según me dijo Roger, un joven la siguió hasta aquí ¿Es ese el problema? —Jamie sonrió burlón y luego palmeó la espalda de su cuñado—. Si tuviéramos que preocuparnos por cada admirador que tiene Candy, estaríamos arruinados... ¡Eres tan dramático! —el joven tomó la mano de Declan y luego tomó la de la chica—. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo? La familia debe permanecer unida... —expresó él con serenidad—. Debemos apoyarnos incondicionalmente, eso es lo que mi hermana querría... ¿Cuándo es que van a dejar de pelear ustedes dos?

La sola mención de aquella mujer, hizo que Candy y Declan se tranquilizaran, ambas miradas verdes se observaron por un largo rato, luego cuando todo se calmó, los dos cedieron y dejaron la inútil rencilla a un lado... Aún estaban molestos uno con el otro, pero tenían que parar y seguir adelante, ya que después de todo, padre e hija no debían estar enemistados... No, definitivamente no podían ir en contra de la naturaleza y comportarse de forma tan inmadura.

Olvidando el asunto, Declan dio inicio a la reunión. Candy y Jamie tendrían que estar muy bien preparados, antes de encontrarse con el desagradable Gino Lanotte. Tendrían que usar muy bien sus "disfraces" para deslumbrarlo y avanzar un paso más hacia su meta final.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

 _«Ésta noche ha regresado temprano, Señor Graham..."»_

Le hizo ver el indiscreto encargado del edificio.

 _«¿Cómo le fue en el teatro?»_

Quiso saber el hombrecillo, mirándole con auténtica admiración.

Terry no estaba de humor para ponerse a platicar con aquel sujeto, y un simple _«Muy bien, gracias»_ fue lo único que le respondió. Se dirigió de inmediato al elevador y subió a su departamento, lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era alejarse de todos y refugiarse en su espacio personal.

Los latidos de su corazón, eran dolorosos, la decepción que estaba sufriendo le hacía sentirse como el hombre más estúpido del planeta.

Entró al apartamento sin siquiera encender la luz, pues había dejado las persianas abiertas y la luz de la luna iluminaba todo a su alrededor. Caminó hasta llegar al ventanal que adornaba la estancia y después se deleitó con la vista de la ciudad... Observar los edificios, ver movimiento de personas en la calle y escuchar el ruido de los autos, era algo que extrañamente le tranquilizaba.

—Eres un idiota... —dijo en voz alta, recriminándose por el comportamiento que mostró en aquel callejón—. Es verdad lo que ella te dijo ¡No tiene por qué importarte lo que le suceda! ¿Por qué le ruegas? —se reclamó, odiándose por ser tan débil.

Respiró hondo, mientras apretaba los puños... Los dedos de sus manos aún sentían la tersa piel de Candy, y esa era una sensación que realmente odiaba, detestaba sentir la imperiosa necesidad de acariciar a esa chica y sentirla cerca de él una vez más.

—Candice White... —murmuró con desprecio—. Maldita sea la hora en la que reapareciste... —agregó antes de encender un cigarrillo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba muy dolido y le resultaba inevitable comportarse de esa forma. Pasó dos años deseando saber algo sobre la muchacha, la buscó, incluso rogó a las fuerzas divinas, para que la chica apareciera... Pero al final... ¿De qué había servido encontrarse con ella? ¿De qué servía tenerla cerca, e intentar retenerla?

—Eres otra persona, una mujer que desconozco, eres una...

Terry no pudo continuar con su reclamo, porque ni siquiera quería pensar en esa posibilidad, el coraje y la duda le carcomían el alma, pero a pesar de lo enojado que se sentía, no fue capaz de pronunciar aquel horrible adjetivo que luchaba por salir de su boca.

Cansado de tanto pensar, apagó el cigarrillo y entonces se fue directamente a su habitación. Deseaba perderse en el mundo de los sueños y no despertar jamás. Quería dejar de pensar en Candy y en lo mucho que la amaba.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

 _«—Tenemos el nombre que buscaba, Señor Declan._

 _— ¿Y?_

 _—El joven es un famoso actor de Broadway —respondió Roger._

 _— ¿Qué? ¿Un actor?_

 _—Así es, la descripción que dio Fergus, encajaba perfectamente con ese tipo, y por lo tanto, en el Cotton Club supieron inmediatamente quién era._

 _— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó y Roger le dijo:_

 _—Se llama Terrence Graham...»_

Declan no pudo dormir, ya que su preocupación rebasada los límites tolerables, y cuando eso sucedía, él se quedaba despierto, esperando a que llegara el amanecer.

Pasó una horrible y larga noche, sin embargo, él estaba allí luciendo tan atractivo, impecable y jovial como siempre.

—Buenos días... —saludó Candy y Declan sin voltear para verla, respondió:

—Buenos días.

Candy imaginó que el hombre estaba molesto, por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y sabía que él estaba en todo su derecho de sentirse así. Ella se había comportado como una niña caprichosa y Declan no tenía la culpa de lo que sucedió. Terry había llegado para sacudir su mundo y se sintió tremendamente agobiada después de aquel patético reencuentro en el callejón. Candy sabía que no tenía justificación para el drama que armó contra su padre, pero ya no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo. No le quedaba otro camino, más que pedir una disculpa y llevar la fiesta en paz.

—No tuvimos tiempo de platicar anoche —dijo ella, sentándose frente a Declan—. Lanotte busca socios y cree que el Tío Jamie es el más indicado para dicha sociedad. El hombre permitirá que el whisky de la familia sea vendido —sonrío complacida, después agregó—. Se comportó muy abierto al respecto y todo parece indicar que caerá en la trampa.

Declan elevó su mirada y entonces contestó:

—Él sabe perfectamente cómo envolver a sus víctimas... Ese maldito italiano hijo de perra, siempre usa el mismo cuento... —señaló a sabiendas que Gino Lanotte era un experto en el arte de la manipulación—. Él se muestra amable, hace que entres en confianza y al final te da una puñalada por la espalda.

—Ésta vez ninguno de nosotros seremos sus víctimas... —le recordó Candy—. Te has preparado para esto... El tío y yo también nos hemos preparado...

Declan ignoró las palabras de su hija, luego respondió:

—El trabajo prácticamente está hecho y ya se está acercando el momento, en el que tú y Jamie se retiren.

—No, no me retiraré hasta que la operación concluya... —Candy se mostró decidida—. No me preparé dos años para detenerme ahora... No he sacrificado a mis amigos y a mi familia para eso.

Declan bebió de su taza de café y después miró fijamente a Candy. Ella y Jamie eran lo único que le quedaba ¿Valía la pena dejar que se expusieran así? Él siempre estuvo en contra de que entraran directamente en la misión, pero ambos chicos eran tan testarudos que nunca le hicieron caso. Tanto uno, como el otro, se empeñaron en estar allí, pues cada quien, por sus propios méritos, logró colarse dentro del caso... Al final, las cosas se le habían salido de control, y fue incapaz de detenerlos.

Pero tampoco podía culparlos, porque sabía que la sed de venganza que ellos poseían, era tan grande como la de él.

—Lamento mucho la forma en la que me comporté ayer —expresó finalmente Candy—. Exageré, lo siento mucho.

—Yo también lamento haberte gritado —confesó Declan—. Pero ya me conoces, no confío en nadie y no puedo soportar que tú estés en peligro.

—Declan... Yo no estaba en peligro.

Odiaba que su hija lo llamara por su nombre, pero no podía pedir que la muchacha lo llamara de otra forma, él realmente nunca fue un padre para ella... Le dolía que no tuvieran una relación más cercana, pero no podía presionarla para que lo aceptara, así que como en otras ocasiones, Declan dejó de lado sus sentimientos y ocultó su decepción.

—Lanotte es un bastardo sin honor, pudo haber contratado alguien para seguirte... ¿Y si ese hombre que te siguió ayer, te perseguía para hacerte daño? Tienes que entenderlo Candy, no podemos confiar en nadie.

—No... Terry no tiene nada que ver en esto —aseguró la joven.

—Sí, eso ya me lo dijiste... Sin embargo no por eso voy a dejar de preocuparme... Si quieres tranquilizarme, cuéntame más sobre él —los ojos verdes de Declan, observaron con atención a la chica, esperaba una respuesta que lo convenciera o que por lo menos, le quitara un poco del peso que llevaba encima.

—Solo puedo decirte que es un viejo amigo y que lo conocí en el colegio... —expresó ella, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban y se pintaban de rojo.

—Viejo amigo... —Declan frunció el ceño—. No parece ser solo eso.

—Entonces... ¿Qué parece? —cuestionó la muchacha, sin mirar a su padre.

—Lo defiendes con tanta pasión que es obvio que él y tú tienen historia... ¿Sabes Candy? El día en el que conocí a tu abuelo, tu madre le dijo que yo era "solo un amigo", y cariño, yo era mucho más que eso... —Declan la miró fijamente y luego señaló con su dedo—. Reconozco los signos Candy... Ahora mismo te pareces mucho a ella, al igual que tú, Shannon no sabía mentir.

—Estás siendo exagerado.

—Ninguna medida será exagerada contigo —puntualizó Declan—. Ya sé que no soy tu persona favorita, pero cariño, tú eres mi hija y no pienso desprotegerte.

—Actúas como si Terrence y yo tuviéramos una relación, pero la realidad es que no la tenemos ... Deja de preocuparte... —aclaró Candy sin poder ocultar la decepción que sentía, Terry debía estar furioso con ella y ya sabía que él no perdonaba tan fácil, en esos momentos debía estar odiándola, Candy estaba segura de que él no volvería buscarla.

—Uno nunca sabe... —expresó Declan—. Mírame, tu abuelo tenía razón, yo no era un buen partido para su hija, ni siquiera pude cumplirle la promesa de protegerla.

— ¿Amabas a mi mamá? —preguntó Candy, Declan no hablaba mucho de Shannon así que tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad, para obligarle a que le hablara de ella.

—Aún la amo, y tú Candy, eres la prueba del gran amor que sentíamos uno por el otro —respondió él, tomando la mano de su hija para posar un beso sobre su dorso.

—Entonces no digas que no fuiste bueno para ella... —pidió Candy—. Ella debió amarte mucho, estoy segura de eso... —la rubia sonrió, pero no dijo nada más, no quería seguir hablando del pasado con su padre. Desde el inicio, había puesto en pausa sus sentimientos y no quería que nada la sacara del rol que se había impuesto. Vengar la muerte de su madre y la injusticia cometida contra él, era lo único que le importaba...

Después de esa pequeña pero sustanciosa charla, Declan ya no mencionó nada sobre el supuesto amigo de Candy ¿Para qué seguir preguntando? Si él mismo iba sacarle la información a ese "idiota"

Esa noche, Jamie y él harían una aparición en Broadway, buscarían al actor y lo pondrían en su lugar... Una cosa era que el jovencito ese no quisiera hacerle daño físico a Candy, pero otra muy distinta era que, el muy atrevido, anduviera rondándola... Eso tampoco lo iba permitir.

No pudo ser un padre para Candy, porque gracias a Gino Lanotte, estuvo en prisión por casi 23 años y fue imposible que él se mantuviera al lado de la chica cuando ella más lo necesitaba... Pero las cosas habían cambiado, Declan ya era un hombre libre y protegería a su hija de cualquier persona que le hiciera daño. Por supuesto, eso incluía a cualquier hombre que deseara acercarse y no fuera digno de ella.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Saludos **Letty Bonilla** :)


	5. Chapter 5

**"Venganza... El Pasado Regresó"**

CAPÍTULO 3

* * *

 _Manhattan, 1923_

Terry había despertado sin muchas ganas de asistir a su ensayo.

Tan indispuesto se sentía, que tuvo la tentación de faltar, y presentarse en el teatro hasta la tarde, pero después de meditarlo, aceptó que sería mejor ocupar su mente en algo productivo... Necesitaba con desesperación, olvidarse de las cosas negativas que había vivido la noche anterior, tenía que volver a la concentración que requería para representar a Hamlet.

Abandonó la cama desde muy temprano, tomó un baño y luego se arregló para salir rumbo a su centro de trabajo.

 _«Estás distraído, Terrence»_ le dijo Robert Hathaway un par de días atrás, y por eso, el mismo Terry se obligó a ensayar por las mañanas. Era verdad lo que le había dicho su director, él estaba distraído y la distracción era un lujo que no se podía permitir.

—Buenos días, Señor Graham —le saludó el portero de la compañía teatral, dándole la bienvenida al recinto.

—Buenos días...

—El Señor Hathaway lo espera en su oficina —anunció el hombre, intentando sonar lo más amable posible, pues Terry solía molestarse, cuando le daban esa clase de aviso.

—Está bien, ahora voy... ¿Puedes hacer que alguien lleve mis cosas al camerino?

—Claro que sí, señor.

—Gracias.

El joven actor de inmediato se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe, le resultaba extraño que el hombre quisiera hablar con él tan temprano, sin embargo, ocultó perfectamente su desconcierto y caminó a través de los pasillos del teatro, desplazándose con aquella envidiable seguridad que le caracterizaba.

Sonriente, saludó a unos cuántos empleados, pero al dar la vuelta en uno de los corredores, su sonrisa desapareció, pues se encontró frente a frente con la encargada del vestuario, la cual, era la misma chica que lo había estado acompañando al Cotton Club, y a la que prácticamente, había humillado con su grosera forma de proceder.

—Hola... —saludó él y ella hizo lo propio—. Ayer tuvimos un desacuerdo y...

—Eso ya no interesa —lo interrumpió ella, insinuándole que no era el lugar idóneo para discutir ese tema—. Solo olvídalo y dale la vuelta a la página.

—Lo lamento, no debí comportarme así... —reconoció Terry—. Discúlpame, he sido un auténtico tonto.

La joven sonrió, no sabía qué mosca le había picado al actor, pero sí sabía que las disculpas que él le estaba pidiendo, eran completamente sinceras, pues Terrence Graham no era el tipo de hombre que pedía perdón. Ella tenía muy poco tiempo de conocerlo, pero le bastaba con eso, para darse cuenta de que era una persona muy orgullosa, incapaz de dar su brazo a torcer.

—No te preocupes, haremos de cuenta que no pasó nada... —la joven le sonrió nuevamente y luego se despidió de él.

Al ver que ella se marchaba, Terry sintió que era hora de hacer algo y sin siquiera pensarlo, tomó la mano de la chica entre las suyas, y le pidió que no se fuera.

—Podríamos salir otra vez... No sé... Quizás podríamos ir juntos a tomar el almuerzo —propuso el actor, rogando para que la bella joven, aún no hubiese perdido el interés por él.

Ella le observó con suspicacia y después dijo:

—Me he dado cuenta de que nunca me llamas por mi nombre... Sí sabes cuál es ¿Verdad?

—Claro que sí... —Terry sonrió con nerviosismo, la noche anterior en el Cotton Club, se olvidó del nombre de la chica, pero después lo recordó...—. Dios... ¿Por qué no habría de saberlo? —cuestionó él, para después esbozar una sonrisa.

— ¿Y? ¿Cómo me llamo?

—Tu nombre es Alice...

La joven dejó libre una pequeña carcajada, realmente le agradaba Terry y salir con él, era como un sueño hecho realidad... Pero... ¿Cuánto le iba durar el gusto? Ella ya había sido víctima del incomprensible comportamiento del muchacho y no estaba segura de querer seguir en esa línea. Alice era el tipo de mujer que acaparaba la atención de todos los caballeros y había muchos prospectos a su alrededor, la mayoría de esos sujetos, eran hombres maduros y centrados, pues ese era el tipo de varón que ella había decidió tratar... Terry había sido una excepción a su regla, ya que realmente no le gustaba la inmadurez ni la poca seriedad en los jóvenes de su edad, por algo seguía siendo una mujer soltera.

—Ya debo irme, Terrence... Hablaremos luego ¿Está bien?

—Sí claro, hablaremos en el almuerzo... Te buscaré en un par de horas —respondió él, soltando la mano de la muchacha.

—Terrence, no te he dicho que sí —advirtió ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—Tampoco me has dicho que no... —contestó, con aquel tono de voz que derretía a cualquier mujer que se involucraba con él.

Alice sonrió emocionada y después se dio la vuelta para alejarse de allí. Terry por su parte también sonrió sintiéndose mucho más animado.

Sus disculpas habían sido sinceras y estaba dispuesto a resarcir el daño que le había provocado a la chica, además se dio cuenta de que no le caería mal darse la oportunidad de conocer a la muchacha y seguir con la vida que había dejado en pausa... Estaba seguro que tratar a Alice y salir con ella, le ayudaría a olvidarse definitivamente de Candy White... Olvidarse de esa mujer era su más grande anhelo.

—Pensé que no vendrías —dijo Robert, tomándolo por sorpresa—. Pero que bueno que has llegado —señaló el director indicándole que entrara a la oficina—. ¿Sabes hijo? Me alegra que estés haciendo buenas migas con la Señorita Spencer... Ya es hora de que dejes esa vida de enclaustramiento que llevas.

—Hablas como si yo fuese un monje —Terry rodó los ojos con enfado, él no había salido formalmente con alguna chica, pero tampoco había estado tan solo como Robert lo imaginaba.

—Desde que Sussie nos dejó, no te he visto salir con nadie, así que no me es difícil imaginarlo... —apuntó el veterano actor—. Tres años de no tener una novia es mucho tiempo...

— ¿Querías verme? —preguntó el joven actor, ignorando las insinuaciones de su director.

—Sí... Quiero hablarte sobre un evento al que tendrás que asistir.

— ¿Yo? —Terry se mostró enojado, e inconforme agregó—. Robert, ya sabes que no me gusta asistir a eventos públicos...

—Lo lamento, pero tendrás que hacerlo... Y no solamente tú, también lo harán los miembros principales del elenco, hijo yo tengo otro compromiso que atender y nosotros somos un equipo ¿No es verdad? —Robert le entregó un sobre y después le dijo—. Aquí están los pormenores del evento... Convendría que los leyeras... —recomendó, no sin agregar—. Ahhh y puedes llevar acompañante ¿No te parece que la Señorita Spencer sería ideal? ¿Por qué no la invitas?

El joven actor no respondió, tomó la invitación con brusquedad y de inmediato salió de la oficina de su jefe. Estaba realmente enojado y lo que menos deseaba, era verle la cara a ese hombre.

Abrió aquel sobre de mala gana y después observó los datos que venían escritos en dicha invitación.

.

 ** _Baile de Beneficencia_**

 ** _Palm Garden, Hotel Astor_**

 ** _Martes 19:00 hrs._**

 ** _._**

Terry se sintió aún más molesto, al darse cuenta de que el evento sería justo al día siguiente ¡En su único día de descanso!

 _«Lo que me faltaba...»_ se dijo con enojo, mientras entraba al camerino y se refugiaba nuevamente en su soledad.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

Platicar con Declan provocó que su estado de ánimo cambiara, y de pronto, Candy se sintió menos agobiada...

La rubia chica, aún no era capaz de admitirlo, pero se sentía muy feliz en los momentos en los que aquel hombre hablaba tranquilamente con ella, pues cuando él hablaba así, le hacía pensar en que realmente la amaba.

Candy no se sentía segura del amor de su padre... Ella tenía poco más de dos años de haberse encontrado con él, pero en todo ese tiempo, ninguno de los dos había hablado sobre sus sentimientos. No habían tenido tiempo, ni tampoco poseían las ganas para enfrentarse, ambos se encontraban heridos y esas heridas eran muy difíciles de curar.

El primer contacto que Candy tuvo con Declan, fue por medio de la correspondencia y tiempo después vino el encuentro frente a frente. Ella recordaba con claridad, aquel día en el que se encontró por primera vez con él. Ese día en el que su vida cambió y tomó otro rumbo...

 _«Ese hombre es mi papá...»_ pensó maravillada, al ver a Declan en aquel concurrido restaurante, acercándose hacia su mesa. Su corazón latía emocionado, y las lágrimas en sus ojos salieron sin que ella lo pudiese evitar... Lo imaginó de una y mil maneras, dibujó su rostro muchas veces, pero nada se comparaba a lo que era en realidad, Declan le pareció un hombre muy atractivo y elegante, pensó que no tenía el aspecto de la gente a la que ella acostumbraba a tratar... Él era tan diferente... Su porte y la seguridad con la que se conducía, le recordaron al joven a quien ella aún amaba locamente; Candy tendía encontrar parecidos entre las personas, la mayoría de las veces estaba errada, pero en esa ocasión no había error alguno, Declan y Terry sí tenían muchas cosas en común...

Estaba tan emocionada de conocerlo y reunirse con su familia, que pensó en organizar una pequeña fiesta, e invitarlos al Hogar de Pony, para presentárselos a todos... Sin embargo, repentinamente toda su perspectiva cambió...

Su insaciable curiosidad, la llevó a investigar y a enterarse de lo que estaban haciendo su padre y el Tío Jamie. Por fortuna o desgracia, conoció la verdad detrás de la historia de su familia y entonces, nadie pudo persuadirla para que se quedara quieta.. Algo cambió en su interior cuando supo todos aquellos secretos, y una nueva Candy surgió desde el fondo de su ser.

La rubia muchacha borró aquellos recuerdos de su cabeza y se obligó a dejar de pensar en el pasado, pues no deseaba que le invadiera la terrible culpa que sentía, al recordar que estaba mintiéndole a sus madres y a sus amigos. Ellos la creían viajando y trabajando como enfermera de la Cruz Roja... El único que sí sabía la verdad, de todo lo que sucedía con ella, era Albert, su querido amigo. Albert no estaba contento con sus acciones, pero a pesar de eso le había brindado su incondicional apoyo.

—Hemos llegado... —le dijo Roger, sacándola de aquella reflexión que la mantenía ausente—. ¿Quiere que la espere?

—No, no saldré pronto —expresó ella, a sabiendas de que ir de compras, nunca le resultaba sencillo —. Te veré en un par de horas ¿Te parece?

—Me parece perfecto, Señorita Candy.

La joven le sonrió al confiable y querido Roger, luego bajó del automóvil para dirigirse a la boutique. Ella no era de las chicas que necesitaban estar al último grito de la moda, sin embargo, su situación actual le obligaba estar a la altura de las circunstancias, y debía actuar como el tipo de joven vanidosa que tenía que estar a la vanguardia.

 _«Tenemos que asistir a un baile el día de mañana, así que convendría que fueras de compras»_ le dijo su Tío Jamie.

Candy no tenía muchas ganas de ir a dicho baile, pero tuvo que aceptar la invitación ¿Cómo podría faltar? Era el primer evento formal al que eran invitados, su conexión con Gino Lanotte estaba extendiéndose y Declan les dijo que eso había que aprovecharlo, entre más se mezclaran con esas personas, más creíbles serían los disfraces que usaban.

—Señorita Anais... Es un placer tenerla aquí —le dijo una de las dependientas del almacén, Candy ya se había acostumbrado a ser llamada así, Anais y Aidan White, eran las identidades que tenían su Tío Jamie y ella, pues se hacían pasar por hermanos. Para todos resultaba natural creerlo porque ambos compartían algunos rasgos físicos, entre esos el particular rubio y rizado cabello. Eran una fraternal pareja realmente llamativa, que causaba mucha admiración, la gente comenzaba a ubicarlos y a integrarlos en la sociedad.

Candy finalmente, esbozó una amable sonrisa y respondió:

—El gusto es mío...

— ¿No le acompaña su hermano? —preguntó la mujer con evidente decepción, pues Jamie era tan atractivo que siempre era un placer tenerlo allí.

—Este día no ha podido venir... El trabajo lo tiene a tope y le ha impedido acompañarme —Candy observó los vestidos del aparador y la encargada quiso saber:

— ¿Qué clase de vestido busca?

—Un vestido para un evento, en el Palm Garden del Hotel Astor.

— ¿El baile de beneficencia? —Candy afirmó y la mujer inmediatamente le confesó—. Muchas de nuestras clientes han venido por vestidos para ese evento... No se preocupe, aquí tenemos lo que usted busca, sígame por favor Señorita Anais...

La servicial mujer la condujo hacia el fondo de la tienda y entonces señaló los diseños que recién habían llegado.

Varios vestidos llamaron la atención de Candy, eran diseños muy bellos, elaborados con telas de vistosa caída: sedas, rasos, muselinas, encajes y tafetanes. Todos le parecían hermosos.

—Pienso que éste diseño le vendría bien —mencionó la mujer, señalando un bello vestido blanco—. ¿Le gustaría probárselo?

—Sí, me gustaría —contestó Candy con entusiasmo, pues el color blanco le recordaba sus días como enfermera, definitivamente le gustaba la idea, aunque claro, no estaba segura de que le fuera quedar bien... El vestido era por demás elegante, pero también era muy atrevido y ella no consideraba que su cuerpo tuviese lo necesario para lucirlo.

La inseguridad de Candy era infinita... No importaba cuántas veces la gente le hiciera ver lo bella que era, ella no se creía tal cosa y dudaba todo el tiempo de su apariencia.

La mujer le ayudó a colocarse el vestido e inmediatamente se deshizo en halagos hacia ella y la convenció de que ese era el vestido perfecto. A Candy le gustaba el diseño, pero no se sentía tan cómoda con el. Probó con otros atuendos, sin embargo, al final decidió quedarse con ese primer vestido blanco que la vendedora le sugirió.

—Se está llevando el vestido más bello, se verá preciosa, Señorita Anais...

—Gracias... Es usted muy amable —contestó ella observando cómo aquel vestido era empaquetado.

Candy salió del almacén, sintiéndose muy contenta. Y es que ella era una joven de 25 años que pocas veces se comportaba como tal. Ir de compras le parecía estresante, pero en ese momento, le resultó divertido y liberador, se sintió muy contenta por haber comprado un vestido tan bello.

Caminó por la avenida, buscando a Roger quien se suponía estaría esperándola... No lo vio por ningún lado, pero lo que sí vio, fue a Terry y a su "amiguita" ambos estaban esperando su turno, para entrar en uno de los restaurantes de la zona.

Los ojos de Candy estaban tan llenos de lágrimas, que sentía que le iban a reventar. Se suponía que debía estar acostumbrada a verlos juntos, porque ya los había visto varias veces en el Cotton Club, pero en esos momentos la costumbre se negó hacerse presente, lo único que podía sentir era una desoladora tristeza y una infinita decepción, apoderándose de todo su cuerpo...

Terry quizás aún sentía algo por ella, pero era obvio que él no era libre... Candy estaba segura de que el actor y la chica tenía una relación, eso le dolía en el alma.

La mirada que ella les dirigió era tan fuerte, que Terry pudo sentirla, él la miró desde el lugar en donde estaba, luego dejó de observar y la ignoró deliberadamente.

El corazón de Candy dolía tanto, que lo único que deseaba hacer, era huir de ahí... Caminó hacia el otro extremo, pero su tristeza era tan grande que no tuvo la precaución de ver los dos lados de la calle y no se dio cuenta de que un automóvil salió de la nada y se dirigía, hacia donde ella pretendía cruzar.

El espantoso rechinar de las llantas, llamó la atención de todos, Terry sufrió el susto de su vida, al igual que Alice; ambos jóvenes abandonaron la fila para ayudar a Candy, quien yacía tirada sobre el pavimento.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Alice y Candy afirmó con un leve movimiento de cabeza, estaba tan asustada que su voz se negó a salir.

Terry no supo qué decir... Quería levantarla en brazos, y llevársela de ese lugar, pero se encontraba petrificado... El susto fue enorme... Apenas iba ofrecerle su ayuda cuando otro astuto joven se acercó y de inmediato ayudó a Candy para levantarse.

Alice tomó el bolso y se lo entregó, Terry en cambio, solo se quedó observando la escena. Candy le dio las gracias a la chica y esbozando una forzada sonrisa, se dio ánimos para no llorar frente a todas esas personas.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —exigió saber un hombre mayor, reclamándole al imprudente conductor—. Usted está conduciendo en él sentido incorrecto ¡Rectifique su camino ahora mismo!

—No soy de aquí —se justificó el chofer—. Disculpe señorita...

—Solo ha sido una equivocación y yo estoy bien, —expresó Candy, mostrándoles una amplia sonrisa—. Por favor caballeros, no se preocupen —les pidió ella, intentando acabar con el conflicto—. No discutamos por algo sin importancia —ambos hombres cedieron y ella se dispuso a seguir con su camino.

—Señorita Anais... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó el asustado Roger, quien justamente en ese momento había llegado por ella—. ¿Está bien?

 _«¿Anais?»_ Se preguntó Terry, observando cómo aquél maduro y elegante hombrecillo, conducía a Candy hacia un automóvil. El joven sintió una dolorosa punzada en su pecho y entonces reafirmó la teoría que su cerebro fabricó la noche anterior... Candy estaba en malos pasos, ya no le quedaba duda de eso, ella era una mujer diferente a la que él conoció.

En ese instante, al verla subir en aquel auto, Terry pensó que ya no tenían nada en común... Aunque casi de inmediato reflexionó y se dijo que quizá sí podría mantener un vínculo con ella... Su atormentada conciencia le hizo ver que cuando él quisiera una mujer, para satisfacer sus deseos carnales, entonces podría buscarla...

 _«Yo también puedo pagar por tus servicios Candice...»_

Pensó con malicia, imaginando a la chica en la más indecorosa de las situaciones.

 _«Pagaré lo que sea, con tal de tenerte en mi cama»_

Añadió, mostrando una ladina sonrisa.

—Señorita, espere... —pidió Alice a Candy, al tiempo que Terry abandonaba sus insanos pensamientos—. Se le olvida su paquete... —señaló ella, entregándole la caja que contenía el vestido.

—Gra...cias... —contestó Candy, sin saber cómo reaccionar—. Es usted muy amable...

Alice observó a la chica marchándose y después observó a Terry.

—Terrence, te quedaste congelado... —advirtió ella con un tono de sorpresa—. Pero no puedo culparte, yo también me asusté.

—El susto ya pasó... Regresemos a la fila —expresó él, tomando gentilmente la mano de Alice—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Vas conmigo al evento de mañana?

—No lo sé... No estoy muy segura de poder ir, yo sí tengo que trabajar mañana —mencionó ella con desánimo.

— ¿Por qué no lo piensas? Avísame en la noche, después de que termine nuestra jornada laboral.

Alice no supo qué responder, solo se dejó llevar por Terry y regresó a la fila para formarse, la mesa ya estaba lista y ella realmente quería olvidarse de la chica que casi fue atropellada. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, solo sabía que se había sentido intimidada cuando la joven rubia le miró... Definitivamente sintió algo extraño en su mirada... Y no solo en la de ella, también en la de Terrence.

Alice sacudió aquella idea de su cabeza, ingresó al restaurante con el joven actor y se olvidó del asunto. No pretendía llenarse de dudas, no cuando las cosas marchaban tan bien para ella. Terrence Graham la había invitado a un evento formal ¿Qué más podía pedir? Todo, era simplemente perfecto.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

La charla matutina que sostuvo con su hija, abrió nuevamente las heridas que Declan tenía en el corazón, aquella conversación lo dejó intranquilo y melancólico. A él no le gustaba hablar del pasado, pero en esos momentos le resultó inevitable charlar, pues Candy le recordaba mucho a Shannon, su fallecida esposa.

El destino había sido muy cruel con ellos tres, los había puesto en manos de Gino Lanotte y éste los había separado así, sin más. Declan fue acusado de asesinato y Shannon habría muerto protegiendo a Candy, a Jamie y defendiéndose a sí misma del maldito Lanotte... Declan sabía muy poco de lo que sucedió, pero lo que sí le quedó claro, era que Gino había decidido deshacerse de la chica, porque ella valientemente lo había enfrentado... Él sentía rabia de solo recordar cómo sucedió aquello, todo había sido una terrible tragedia...

En aquel entonces él era muy joven y Gino aunque solo era unos años mayor, resultó ser muy astuto y supo cómo embaucarlo, ya que sembró las pruebas necesarias para cometer un crimen y salir completamente ileso. Por si eso no fuera poco, todo marchó bien para el desagraciado Gino y su clan, el tipo era un delincuente con negocios turbios, pero tenía la manera de limpiar todo el dinero que generaba con sus ganancias en el mundo del ampa. Veinte años habían servido para colocarlo en la cima, sin embargo en ese tiempo, Gino también había ganado muchos enemigos y solo necesitaba cometer un simple error, para que todo se le viniera abajo.

 _«Mi nombre es Carl Richardson, soy amigo de tu cuñado»_

Le dijo un hombre, en cuanto él salió de la penitenciaria...

 _«Platiqué con Jamie y me dijo que quizás estés interesado en colaborar con nosotros... ¿Sabes lo que es un Agente Provocador?»_

Declan afirmó, en la prisión les llamaban "Topos" y por lo que sabía, eran una especie de Agentes Encubiertos...

 _«Yo también estoy detrás del tipo que te mandó a la cárcel... ¿Te gustaría que nos reuniéramos un día y habláramos sobre el trabajo?»_

Él le dijo que sí, pero pospuso la reunión hasta un par de semanas después de que se reunió por primera vez con Candy, luego aceptó el trabajo y entonces la misión comenzó. Se sintió tremendamente bien al saber que su revancha se aproximaba, pero claro, no contaba con que su hija buscaría la manera de ser parte, de todo ese endemoniado plan.

El recuerdo de aquel día, estaba plasmado en su memoria, habían pasado dos años, pero para él, era como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido.

.

.

 _—Señorita...—expresó Carl, mientras Declan, observaba a Candy, ingresando a la oficina del agente—. Tome asiento, por favor... Permítame un momento y comenzaremos con la entrevista._

 _— ¡Candy! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Declan se levantó de la silla e intentó tomarla del brazo, para detenerla, pero ella no se lo permitió._

 _—No he venido aquí, para ser una secretaria —mencionó ella, mientras Carl observaba a Declan._

 _— ¿La conoces? —preguntó, mostrándose cnfundido._

 _— ¡Por supuesto que me conoce! –exclamó ella, esbozando una sonrisa—. ¿Sabe? ¡Soy su hija!_

 _—Candice, por favor... Vayamos afuera —pidió Declan, extendiendo su mano hacia ella._

 _— ¿Tu hija? —preguntó Carl, mirando a Declan... Jamie le hablaba de su sobrina como si ella fuese mucho más joven, Carl la observó maravillado, aunque casi de inmediato recordó que era impropio deleitarse con la hermosura de la muchacha, estando el padre ahí presente._

 _—Señor Richardson, sé que usted necesita a una mujer joven, para trabajar con ustedes en la siguiente misión... —Candy se sentó sobre la silla y Carl frunció el ceño—. Escuché a mi Tío Jamie, hablando sobre el tema... Y... Quiero que sepa que yo estoy más que dispuesta hacer el trabajo._

 _—Esto no tiene nada qué ver contigo —expresó Declan—. Candice, detente por favor._

 _—Usted necesita gente de confianza, y yo sé que se le ha dificultado encontrar alguien que cumpla con las características —dijo ella, ignorando a Declan—. Señor Richardson, déme una oportunidad, le prometo que no se arrepentirá... Créame... No encontrará un mejor prospecto... Además estoy dispuesta aprender y tomar ese entrenamiento del que mi tío habló._

 _— ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste de esto? —exigió saber Carl._

 _—¿Eso importa? —Candy se levantó de su asiento y antes de marcharse, advirtió—. Puede pensarlo el tiempo que quiera, pero como sea, yo vendré todos los días, lo haré hasta que usted me dé una respuesta afirmativa..._

.

.

Declan regresó al presente, le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y enseguida lo apagó... Ese fatídico día, su hija y él comenzaron una batalla, Candy insistió en incorporarse y Carl no pudo resistirse a brindarle una oportunidad. Declan no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, Candy era adulta y él era un extraño para ella...

—Jefe, tengo malas noticias —expresó un alterado Roger, en cuanto llegó al cuartel—. El hijo de Gino regresó de Europa y por lo que me han dicho, este chico está cambiando muchas cosas en el negocio familiar, una de ellas es nuestro trato, todo apunta a que Aidan White está en la mira...

— ¿Quién dice eso?

—Nuestro informante...—Roger respiró hondo y después dejó el aire contenido—. Gino es ambicioso, hubiese aceptado todo con tal de ganarle unos cuántos galones de whisky a la gente de Johnny Torrio, pero el hijo se ha metido en todo... Me han dicho que ademas él y Gino quieren concretar otra reunión con Jamie.

—Está bien, estamos preparados, Jamie se reunirá con él...

—Jefe... Pero eso no es todo... —expresó Roger, atreviéndose hablar sobre otro aspecto que los Lanotte querían agregar en el contrato.

—Habla... —pidió Declan.

—Gino y su vástago, están interesados en anexar algo más en el trato.

— ¿Algo más? Por Dios... ¿Es que a esos bastardos no les basta con todo lo que ya han pedido?

—Me temo que no... Y esto es muy delicado...

— ¡Habla claro!

—Gino desea pedir la mano de la Señorita Anais, quiere que la chica le sea otorgada para celebrar un matrimonio con su hijo, lo más pronto posible... —Roger hizo una pausa, luego agregó —. Es una forma de afianzar el trato, ya sabe, los italianos son así...

Declan finalmente explotó, molesto, golpeó contra la mesa y Jamie al escuchar aquel alboroto, quiso saber qué sucedía.

—Ahora no... —le advirtió Declan al joven James—. Después hablamos.

— ¿Después? ¿Cuándo es después? —Jamie lo detuvo y quiso saber—. ¿A dónde vas? Creí que iríamos a Broadway para investigar al actor...

—No iremos... Sucedió algo... Tú y Candy vayan a la casa de Upper East Side y no salgan de allí hasta que yo regrese y hablemos de nuevo.

—Pero... Declan... ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

Declan miró fijamente a su cuñado y el joven James decidió callarse... Ese no era su caso y para efectos más precisos, Declan era su actual jefe. Jamie observó cómo el hombre se marchaba y entonces decidió regresar al edificio que compartían todos en Upper East Side, hacer lo que le pidieron era lo mejor. Candy y él no podían correr ningún riesgo.

Por otro lado, Declan prosiguió con el plan que ya tenía trazado y se dirigió hacia Broadway para buscar a Terry.

«Terry es un buen muchacho»

Le dijo Albert Ardley, esa mañana cuando hablaron por teléfono, Declan estaba tan intranquilo que lo único que se le ocurrió fue llamarle al joven amigo de su hija

«Candy y él fueron mucho más que grandes amigos, si ella necesita ser protegida, entonces Terry es la única opción, no lo apartes, mejor conviértelo en un aliado y quizás él convenza a Candy de abandonar la operación en el tiempo establecido»

Declan sabía que Albert tenía razón, él precisaba tener un aliado, pues dominar a Candy estaba resultando ser una tarea imposible.

Compró un boleto en la taquilla, entró al teatro y observó la obra como si fuese cualquier otro espectador. Cuando era joven, asistió a un par de obras con Shannon, el teatro nunca fue de su agrado, pero ver a Terrence Graham sobre el escenario llegó a conmoverlo... "Hamlet" era una historia de dolor y venganza, estaba llena de drama y eso extrañamente le gustó, llegó al punto en el que realmente se identificó con el personaje.

En cuanto el espectáculo concluyó, Declan se dirigió a la salida y esperó a que Terry apareciera, según le dijeron, Graham siempre salía por la puerta trasera. Esperó recargado en el automóvil del joven actor y cuando éste salió y lo vio, de inmediato lo enfrentó.

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Qué se le ofrece?—preguntó Terry.

—He venido porque quiero hablar contigo... —respondió Declan, riéndose internamente de sí mismo ¡Dios! ¡Nadie le dijo que ese tipo era un maldito inglés! Apenas podía creer esa desgracia... ¡Su hija! Enamorada de un idiota como ese...

Terry por su parte, reconocía que Declan era realmente imponente, pero a pesar de eso no le demostró miedo, y entonces respondió:

—Hable... Lo escucho

—Aquí no, vayamos a tomar un café —propuso Declan, mostrándose más amigable.

El joven esbozó una burlona sonrisa.

—No... Lo que quiera hablar, háblelo aquí... No pienso moverme de este lugar.

—Quiero hablarte sobre mi... —Declan guardó silencio y enseguida rectificó—. Quiero hablarte sobre Candice.

— ¿Candice? Yo no conozco a ninguna Candice —respondió Terry.

—Según Albert Ardley, la conoces muy bien, ella fue tu novia hace unos años —el semblante de Terry cambió, escuchar que Declan nombraba a Albert provocó que abandonara el papel desinteresado, que pretendía representar—. Por cierto, Albert te manda sus saludos y dice que lamenta haberte mentido sobre el paradero de Candy...

—Usted es... Es un...

—Guárdate tus insultos por ahora, muchachito —expresó Declan y añadió—. Será mejor que vengas conmigo, es realmente importante esto que te voy a pedir.

—No quiero ir a ningún lado con usted —respondió Terry.

—Es una situación delicada —insistió Declan, recurriendo al último recurso que le quedaba.

Terry observó la brillante placa del FBI que el hombre mostró ante sus ojos y entonces supo que sus negativas no servían de nada y que tenía que aceptar esa "invitación" que amablemente se le estaba haciendo... Él sabía que no se podía jugar con esa gente, había escuchado muchas historias al respecto, ninguna terminaba bien.

—Por aquí... —señaló Declan, pidiéndole a que Terry lo siguiera—. No tomará mucho tiempo, te lo prometo.

 **Continuará...**

 **Notas:**

 _***Johnny Torrio fue un ganster muy poderoso en la década de los años 20, era nada más y nada menos que el jefe y mentor de Al Capone. Johnny fue quien construyó el imperio, luego se retiró y lo heredó a Capone. Es la segunda vez que los menciono en un fic, en "Amar y Querer" también tuvieron una pequeña mención._

 _*** El FBI se fundó en 1908, tuvieron muchas etapas pero sin duda la época de la prohibición marcó un parteaguas, pues las actividades de espionaje se intensificaron, de allí mi idea para este fic, ya saben cómo somos los conspiranoicos._

¡Gracias por leer! ❤️


	6. Chapter 6

**"Venganza... El Pasado Regresó"**

CAPÍTULO 4

* * *

 _Manhattan, 1923_

Candy se encontraba sumida en la preocupación.

Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos, era que Declan se apareciera frente a ella ¡El hombre la sacaba de sus casillas! ¿Cómo se le ocurría enviarla a otro lugar y dejarle allí, sin saber nada? Pasó la noche despierta, pues por más que lo intentó, no pudo tranquilizarse y conciliar el sueño.

Se encontraba asustada, por supuesto, pero no lo estaba por su seguridad ¡No! lo que realmente le aterraba, era pensar en las probabilidades de quedar fuera del operativo... ¿Qué iba hacer si eso sucedía? Ella ni siquiera deseaba pensar en esa posibilidad, sin embargo su duda era comprensible, ya que Declan había insistido una y otra vez, en que abortara la misión...

¿Y si tenerla en esa casa de seguridad, era parte de sus planes para excluirla?

La muchacha se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pero luego buscó serenarse... De nada servía ponerse histérica ¿O sí?

—Candy, tu papá ya llegó —le dijo su Tío Jamie, observándola con atención—. Será mejor que no riñas con él, y escuches atentamente lo que tiene que decirte —el joven James le recordaba mucho a Albert, por eso, él siempre lograba calmarla y hacerla entrar en razón—. Cariño... ¿Me prometes que te vas a comportar?

—Lo intentaré... —contestó ella, haciendo reír a su tío.

— ¡Jesucristo! Eso me suena a que aquí habrá drama... Pobre Declan...—expresó él, intentando borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, pues su cuñado estaba a punto de llegar.

En cuestión de segundos, el susodicho atravesó el umbral de la puerta e ingresó en la estancia, entonces Candy tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, para no recibirlo de mala gana y llenarlo de reclamos.

— ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó él, y ella frunciendo el ceño, respondió:

—Estoy bien...

Declan la estudió con cuidado, luego cuestionó:

— ¿Segura?

— ¿Por qué habría de estar mal? —expresó Candy con molestia.

—Por lo que te pasó ayer en la avenida —declaró él, sin darle más vuelta al asunto.

—¿Y hasta el día de hoy, me preguntas que si me encuentro bien? —reclamó la joven, pues se sentía realmente dolida, había pasado uno de los peores días de su vida y Declan, que se suponía debía estar allí para ella, simplemente no estuvo.

—Cariño, lo lamento... Roger me lo informó hasta hoy... Ayer se suscitó algo inesperado, salí a prisa y no le di oportunidad de cortarme sobre eso —confesó Declan, tomando la mano de la chica, para que ella se acercara hacia él.

— ¿Por qué desapareciste? —cuestionó Candy con voz temblorosa.

—Tuve que arreglar varios asuntos... Pero... ¿A qué viene ese reclamo? ¿Acaso me querías aquí? Niña... Siempre dices que no te dejo ni respirar ¿Ya se te olvidó? —preguntó Declan queriendo bromear con ella, pero al final se arrepintió, porque la reacción de Candy lo tomó por sorpresa, Jamie le hizo una señal para que no dijera nada más y entonces Declan, al ver que su hija estaba al borde del llanto, se acercó a ella para enredarla en un fuerte abrazo y reconfortarla.

Sin más, la rubia joven finalmente dio rienda suelta a su llanto... Candy tenía muchas razones para llorar, pues se encontraba decepcionada y profundamente triste. Primero, por el hecho de ver a Terry con su novia, y después Declan con su ausencia, no sabía cuál de los dos hombres le hacía enojar más... Ambos la hicieron sentirse miserable, parecía que habían competido para ver quién era el peor de los dos...

—Ya estoy aquí, cariño... No llores más, por favor. —le pidió Declan, mientras ella se dejaba consentir e intentaba calmarse.

Jamie no dijo nada, solo les observó y se sintió profundamente conmovido, porque a pesar de todo, padre e hija se estaban acercando, Dios sabía que lo que él más deseaba, era que ellos dos se entendieran y fuesen la familia que debían ser. Él también era padre y no podía concebir la idea de que hijos y progenitores se enemistaran.

Candy se abrazó a su padre como nunca antes lo había hecho, y es que estar cerca de él, por un momento alivió la pena que sentía. Declan no entendía lo que le pasaba a su hija, pero la confortó sin importarle nada, le abrazó fuerte y le dedicó palabras de aliento, hasta que ella por fin se tranquilizó...

—Tenemos que hablar, siéntate hija... —sugirió él, señalando el sofá, para que la joven tomara asiento.

— ¿Por qué cambiamos de casa? —cuestionó ella.

—Porque Lanotte nos está dejando sin opciones—respondió Declan.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Todo esto se está saliendo de control... Candy... Ya no es solo Gino, ahora también es su hijo... —le anunció, pero ella seguía sin comprender la magnitud del conflicto.

— ¿Su hijo? Pero sus hijos aún son muy jóvenes... No están dentro de su organización —replicó Candy.

—Te hablo del mayor de ellos... Nuestro informante nos envió un reporte y nos ha dicho que el joven acaba de llegar de Europa...

Candy ya sabía que el hijo mayor de Gino estaba en Europa, pero lo que no sabía era que el chico hubiese regresado a Norteamérica, Lanotte no les había comentado nada.

— ¿Y qué con eso? —cuestionó, fingiendo no sentirse confundida.

—Él tiene planes muy particulares y es por eso que yo deseo que desde hoy, tú te mantengas al margen de todo...

— ¿Para eso me trajiste aquí? ¿Para persuadirme de abandonar la misión? —Candy dejó ver su molestia y entonces agregó—. Mi función es ayudar al Tio Jamie, para que él pueda completar la provocación... Por favor no arruines todo lo que hemos hecho, deja a un lado tu inseguridad.

— ¿Mi inseguridad? ¿Crees que es tan simple como eso? —preguntó Declan, mirándola con enojo—. Niña, no sabes nada de nada... ¡El maldito Gino va cambiar los términos del trato! —exclamó sin darle más vueltas al asunto.

— ¿Qué más quiere? No lo entiendo...

—Quiere que Aidan le otorgue la mano de su hermana Anais... —expresó Declan con dificultad—. La familia Lanotte cree que esa, sería una muestra inequívoca, de la confianza que hay entre ustedes... Un matrimonio afianzará cualquier trato que hagan con ellos... Gino sigue siendo el peor de los ambiciosos.

El estómago de Candy se contrajo, y entonces, comprendió que las cosas estaban verdaderamente mal. Siempre se sintió intimidada por Gino, le provocaba repulsión que todo el tiempo él estuviese atento hacia ella, lo pasó por alto porque estaba entrenada para soportar ese tipo de incomodidad, sin embargo, enterarse de que el odioso hombre, quería hacerla parte de su familia, la llenaba de verdadero temor.

—No te preocupes, cambiaremos el plan, doblaremos la oferta y los Lanotte tendrán que aceptar eso... —aclaró Jamie—. Más alcohol en diversas presentaciones, ellos no podrán decirnos que no, porque les conviene aceptar nuestro trato... Es mucho más de lo que esperan de nosotros.

Declan observó a su hija y la notó preocupada, por primera vez la veía así, y eso le hacía sentirse desdichado.

—Candy, yo jamás te entregaría a esos bastardos, tú eres más importante que cualquier operativo... —reiteró él, para que la chica no estuviese temerosa—. Si tú quieres dejar esto, lo dejarás y te irás directo al lugar que Carl tiene para ti, ya hablamos él y yo... Siempre que se trate de ti, Carl me apoyará.

—No puedo salir tan abruptamente.. —musitó ella—. El Tío Jamie no puede quedarse solo... Lanotte cree fielmente en el concepto de la familia y un cambio de esa naturaleza lo haría sospechar de nosotros... —aseguró confiada en que había aprendido a interpretar a Gino—. No podemos arruinar lo que ya logramos... No quiero irme Declan, yo deseo continuar con la misión, quiero concluir con esto.

—Está bien... —respondió el hombre, decepcionado por no poder convencerla—. Y ya que decides seguir adelante, tienes que estar segura de que todo está bajo control, los Lanotte son huesos duros de roer, pero tengo un plan que nos dará tiempo...

— ¿Qué plan es ese?

—Uno que no te va gustar —aseguró Jamie, atreviéndose a entrar en la platica, el joven esbozó una burlona sonrisa, luego se echó a reír.

Candy frunció el ceño, Declan a su vez, respiró hondo... No tenía más remedio que revelar los planes más recientes, y la forma en la que estos, los iban ayudar a darle un giro a los planes de la familia Lanotte.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

Terry había pasado la noche en vela, ya que relajarse y descansar, simplemente le resultó imposible... ¿Cómo iba poder dormir, después de haber recibido tremenda información? Él no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, lo único que sabía, era que no podía ignorar tan fácilmente, la propuesta que Declan le ofreció la noche anterior...

.

.

.

 _— ¿Quién es usted? ¿Por qué porta una placa del FBI y al mismo tiempo actúa como si fuera un mafioso? —cuestionó Terry, conteniendo el enojo que le provocaba ese hombre._

 _—Soy un agente encubierto, eso es lo único que puedo decirte —confesó Declan omitiendo lo más importante, pues no pensaba decirle que él era el padre de Candy—. Mira, sé que tienes muchas dudas... Pero quiero que entiendas que estoy en mi derecho de no responder a tus preguntas, pues si lo hago, pondría en peligro toda la operación que está en curso._

 _—Entonces... ¿Para qué me trajo aquí? —quiso saber el actor._

 _—Porque tú y yo necesitamos hablar._

 _—Hablar... —Terry alzó una ceja y después dibujó un gesto burlón en su rostro—. ¿Sobre Candice? —inquirió con aquel tono despectivo que todas las personas que lo conocían, detestaban._

 _—Sí, tengo un trabajo para ti, de hecho es una labor muy sencilla... —Declan ignoró el comportamiento del joven, lo hizo única y exclusivamente porque sabía que el muchacho, que estaba frente a él, se encontraba dolido y molesto por el hecho de que Candy estuviera "con alguien más". Conocía ese sentimiento y por ello no lo pondría en su lugar._

 _Terry resopló enfadado y enseguida dijo:_

 _—No creo que la "sencillez" esté dentro de su propuesta. Usted es parte de un maldito plan que yo desconozco... Y además Candice está incluida... Definitivamente no hay nada sencillo en eso._

 _—No puedo revelarte ningún detalle de la operación, lo único que yo quiero es que mañana, estés junto a Candy en un baile de beneficencia... —Declan sacó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla y lo encendió, luego le ofreció uno a Terry, pero éste lo rechazó—. No vas hacer nada más, que estar a su lado y alejarla de un tipo indeseable._

 _— ¿Ella le pidió que me buscara?_

 _—No..._

 _—Entonces no comprendo ¿Por qué me está pidiendo esto?_

 _—Porque ella te necesita._

 _— ¿Qué es lo que hace ella con usted? —cuestionó Terry, deseando revelar el misterio que envolvía a esos dos._

 _—Ella también es un agente y trabaja para mí, solo eso puedo decirte —Declan no quiso confesarle la verdad, porque esa charla estaba siendo una prueba para Terry, si ese muchachito realmente amaba a su hija, no tenía por qué dudar en ayudarla._

 _—Pero..._

 _—Tienes hasta mañana para pensarlo... Sé que tu compañía de teatro tiene una invitación, seguramente tú ya estabas listo para ir a ese estúpido evento ... —le dijo Declan, sacando su billetera para pagar lo que habían consumido—. Si deseas tomar mi propuesta, llama a éste teléfono y cómunicame tu resolución —expresó extendiendo una tarjeta—. Igual no te preocupes, si tú no aceptas estar a su lado, alguien más lo hará... Tú eres quién me gustaría que hiciera el trabajo, pero tampoco pienses que eres mi única opción —aclaró antes de levantarse de su asiento y desaparecer._

.

.

.

 _«Estar junto ella»_ se dijo Terry, abandonando sus pensamientos ¿Cómo podría estar con ella, así como si nada? Él aún no podía creerlo... _«¡Candy, eres una demente!»_ pensó con pesar... ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido convertirse en agente encubierto? Y peor aún ¡En la clase de agente que necesitaba ser salvada! ¿Es que había algo más ilógico que eso?

Por un momento, agradeció enterarse de que ella no andaba en malos pasos, pero después se sintió muy avergonzado por haber pensado tan mal de ella. Se odió a sí mismo por confundirla con una prostituta... _«¡Dios!»_ Él se merecía que Candy lo abofeteara con fuerza, pues había sido un verdadero imbécil... Nunca se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta, pero su prejuicio corrompió su pensamiento y esa era una razón suficiente, para sentirse sucio y poco digno.

Después de regañarse, Terry salió del edificio en donde vivía, y caminó directamente hacia el parque, precisaba calmarse e intentar poner en claro sus ideas...

Caminó por algunos minutos y cuando lo creyó conveniente se detuvo, para sentarse sobre una de las bancas. Era muy temprano para que hubiese personas por allí, pero el buen clima invitaba a la gente a dar un paseo por el lugar. Era verano, los chicos estaban de vacaciones y sus padres los llevaban a jugar al parque.

Intentó serenarse observando hacia el lago, luego mirando hacia el cielo; ambas cosas le relajaban, pero en esos momentos le fue imposible conseguir la calma.

 _«Ese idiota piensa que con chasquear los dedos, tú vas correr para ir detrás de ella»_ le dijo una maliciosa voz en su interior... _«No eres un perro faldero ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué tendrías que obedecerlo?»_

Dos años estuvo buscando a Candy. Fueron dos años de remar contra la corriente, de mostrarse calmado ante todos, cuando en realidad estaba derrumbándose por dentro, dos años en los que nadie le ayudó a dar con su paradero ¡Ni siquiera Albert fue capaz de guiarlo!

 _«Vaya amigo resultaste... Albert»_ Pensó, recordando al rubio aquél, a quien siempre consideró como su aliado y mejor amigo.

No le gustaba admitirlo, pero tenía mucho miedo... Estaba realmente indeciso y sentía temor de no tomar la decisión correcta.

Candy era un sueño que él anheló por mucho tiempo, pero la gran realidad era que ella, ya no era la misma chica que lo enamoró, la rubia había cambiado demasiado y a él, los cambios extremos jamás le agradaron.

Además, estaba Alice... Ya la había invitado al baile y ella había aceptado ir... ¿Qué iba hacer con eso? ¿Volvería a dañarla y a comportarse como un patán otra vez? La chica era muy agradable y comenzaba a gustarle ¿Por qué arruinarlo todo con ella?

El joven actor respiró hondo e inmediatamente, se levantó de la banca para seguir caminando. Él sabía que al final de su recorrido, tendría la respuesta a sus dudas y que luego de entrar en comunión consigo mismo, tomaría la decisión correcta.

Caminar y perderse en la majestuosidad del Parque Central, le traería la paz que desesperadamente buscaba...

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

 _«No puede ser...»_

Pensó Candy, sintiéndose intranquila.

¿Cómo se les ocurría a Carl y a Declan infiltrar a otra persona? ¡Y encima obligarla a presentar a ese joven, como si él fuese su novio! Increíble... ¿Su novio? ¡Un total desconocido! Candy no podía con concebir esa idea.

 _«Están enteramente locos...»_ Se dijo a sí misma, mientras le daba los últimos toques a su peinado.

La mayoría de las mujeres estaban recortando su cabello, pero ella no había querido seguir esa tendencia. En lugar de deshacerse de sus largos rizos, había aprendido a peinarse y a lograr un estilo moderno con sus peinados. Le tomaba mucho tiempo, pero aún no estaba lista para deshacerse de su cabello, así que hacía todo lo posible para seguir conservándolo... «Ni siquiera me gustan los bailes...» recordó mientras colocaba la última horquilla, para arreglar un rizo rebelde que se negaba a ser domado.

Candy se sentía tan nerviosa que las manos le temblaban, las cosas verdaderamente se habían salido de control, por primera vez en dos años, sentía que estaba frente a un auténtico peligro. Gino era un ser malvado, y le asustaba que estuviese llevándolos hacia los extremos...

— ¿Estás lista? —preguntó Jamie, tocando en la puerta, ella dio una respuesta afirmativa y le dio permiso para ingresar al cuarto—. ¡Te ves hermosa! —exclamó al verla—. ¿Sabes? Creo que tu padre va morirse cuando te vea... —dijo él refiriéndose al vestido que portaba la chica, era lo que las jóvenes usaban, pero Declan estaba chapado a la antigua, el siglo XX aún no llegaba a su modo de pensar.

—A él nunca le gusta la ropa que uso... —le recordó ella al joven James—. Cualquier queja sobre este vestuario no será una novedad —agregó sonriendo.

—Tienes razón, aunque esta vez, seguramente lo va odiar —declaró riendo a carcajadas, Jamie la tomó de la mano y enseguida le dijo—. Mira... No importa lo que sus celos de padre le hagan decir ¡Te ves genial! Shannon estaría muy orgullosa de ti.

— ¿Es verdad que me parezco a ella? —cuestionó Candy, ilusionada por escuchar una respuesta afirmativa.

—Sí, te pareces mucho... —Jamie recordó a su hermana y después dejó libre un suspiro—. Excepto por los ojos y las pecas... Esos son herencia de la familia de tu padre... Según decían, tu abuelo era pelirrojo y pecoso, contrario a tu abuela que era castaña y muy parecida a Declan...

— ¿Quién pensaría que yo saldría tan rubia? —cuestionó la chica haciendo reír a Jamie.

—Los Keating también pusimos nuestro gano de arena —admitió él—. El rizado y rubio de tu cabello es completamente nuestro... Ahhh y no olvidemos la belleza... —agregó en tono engreído, haciendo que Candy sonriera—. Somos bellos por naturaleza.

—Me hubiese gustado conocerlos... A todos... —confesó ella, recordando lo injusta que había sido la vida, con su familia.

—Cariño... Algún día estaremos todos juntos, pero mientras eso sucede, debemos seguir viviendo y aprovechar nuestro tiempo aquí en la tierra... —a Candy de pronto le pareció estar escuchando a Terry, pues él siempre decía que tenía que mirar hacia adelante.

— ¿Crees que los Lanotte ya nos descubrieron? —cuestionó ella con temor.

—No, no lo han hecho —dijo Jamie, convencido—. Sin duda tú le recuerdas a Shannon, pero Gino no se atreve admitirlo... Y yo, bueno... Era muy pequeño cuando todo sucedió, tenía sólo 7 años, él no me reconocería jamás... En el momento en que Shannon murió, tú y yo nos quedamos solos, Roger te llevó a un orfanato y a mí me llevó a otro. Ambos fuimos criados muy lejos de Chicago, Lanotte nunca se enteró de nada, él estaba más preocupado por escaparse de Illinois y refugiarse aquí en Nueva York, sus hombres hicieron lo mismo, abandonaron el barco, cual ratas.

— ¿Y Declan? ¿Lanotte ya sabrá que salió de la cárcel? —Jamie negó y entonces decidió contarle la verdad sobre la etapa que su cuñado, vivió en prisión:

—Cuando Gino tuvo el dinero suficiente y se hizo poderoso, inmediatamente mandó matar a tu papá... —reveló Jamie, mientras Candy sentía que su corazón se encogía—. Los sicarios fallaron en su intento de asesinato, pero ellos nunca lo supieron. Declan estuvo hospitalizado por algún tiempo y luego fue trasladado a la costa oeste, muy lejos de Gino y su gente.

—Él nunca me habló sobre esto... —expresó sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de llorar—. De hecho, nunca me habla de nada... Lo único que me dice, es que lo tiene todo bajo control y evade cualquier tema.

—Declan no quiere que lo sepas cariño, y será mejor que no le digas que yo te lo conté...

—No te preocupes tío, no lo haré.

Los inconfundibles pasos de Declan se escucharon sobre la duela del corredor, entonces Candy y Jamie dejaron a un lado su platica y actuaron con normalidad, justo como si estuviesen platicando de cualquier otra cosa.

—Ya es hora de que se vayan —les dijo el hombre, observándolos con atención—. Candy cariño... ¿No llevarás un abrigo? —inquirió, mirando a su hija—. Las noches se han tornado frías, llévate algo para cubrirte porque quizá lo necesites... —Jamie rió sonoramente y entonces optó por dejarlos a solas.

—Te espero abajo, niña —anunció, mientras palmeaba la espalda de su cuñado.

—No te burles, que tú también tienes una hija —le recordó Declan, esbozando una sonrisa—. Ya quiero verte cuando esa pequeña te ponga en este predicamento —susurró para que Candy no le escuchara.

— Ya veremos... Pero mientras eso sucede, me reiré de ti...

—Llevaré un chal —explicó Candy, mostrando la prenda—. ¿Eso te tranquiliza?

—Sí claro... No queremos que pases frío y te enfermes ¿Verdad? —Declan tomó la mano de la chica y después posó un beso sobre su dorso—. Estás realmente hermosa... —ella le sonrió con timidez pero no dijo nada, él por su parte no perdió el tiempo para dar las últimas indicaciones—. No olvides lo que te dije: Numero uno, no dejes que te tomen ninguna fotografía, hasta hoy no había sido necesario hacerte esa advertencia, pero esta noche es preciso que te cuides y número dos, cuando los Lanotte lleguen al evento, tú les saludas y enseguida te retiras con el joven que va acompañarte.

—Gino quizás no se trague ese cuento... Él ya sabe que Anais no tiene una relación formal, en todo este tiempo no me ha visto con alguien...

—No importa si no lo cree, solo necesitamos que estés a salvo hoy... Se supone que esta noche, mientras Jamie convive con él y con el hijo, se buscará cerrar el trato y entonces todo esto se acabará... Tendremos la prueba que necesitamos para acusarlo de tráfico de alcohol.

— Y... ¿Quién es el joven que me acompañará? —preguntó ella con timidez—. ¿Lo conozco?

—No lo conoces, es un chico que envió Carl... —dijo Declan, sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

—Al menos dime cómo luce... Porque... ¿Cómo vamos a identificarnos? ¡Si no nos conocemos! —exclamó ella un tanto preocupada.

Declan esbozó una divertida sonrisa.

—No soy bueno con las descripciones, además el chico conoce a Jamie, así que no te preocupes él sabrá reconocerlos, de hecho ya debe estar en el Hotel Astor, esperando por ustedes —el hombre sostuvo la mano de Candy una vez más, y la encaminó hacia la salida de la habitación—. Recuerda tu entrenamiento y estarás bien, no importa quién sea o cómo luzca el joven que te acompañará, simple y sencillamente vas a seguir adelante, cariño, no hay otra opción. Anais White tiene que dejar claro que es una mujer independiente y con absoluto poder de decisión, tiene que demostrar que es tan dueña del negocio como lo es su hermano, y lo más importante, tiene que demostrar que ella no será vendida al mejor postor.

—Soy consciente de eso y no te preocupes, yo haré que te sientas orgulloso de mí —expresó ella con entusiasmo.

—Querida, yo ya me siento orgulloso de ti.

—Quieres decir que... ¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo? ¿Ya no te molesta que yo haya entrado en este operativo?

—Aún estoy muy enojado...

— ¿Cuándo dejarás de estarlo?

—Cuando termines con esto y regreses a tu vida normal...

Candy se encogió de hombros y luego soltó la mano de su padre, no estaba muy segura de dejar ese trabajo, además Carl le había dicho que ella tenía talento, y también le dijo que habría otros casos en los que podía participar. Le gustaba ser agente y no deseaba abandonar lo que ya había logrado.

Declan la observó bajando los escalones y sintió una aguda punzada justo en el pecho, su hija estaba sufriendo por dentro, pero ella no se lo decía. Hasta esos momentos comprendió todo ese deseo de autodestrucción que la joven demostraba...

Sí, Candy quería vengar la muerte de su madre, pero eso no era todo, Declan podía darse cuenta de que ella no era feliz, y que esa era la razón, por la que no le importaba poner su vida en un riesgo latente.

 _«Terrence Graham... ¡Ese imbécil!»_ pensó el padre de la chica, recordando la noche anterior.

Declan observó a Candy agitando su mano, para decirle adiós y luego vio cómo ella y Jamie se marchaban.

—Maldito inglés de mierda... —expresó al recordar al actor, finalmente el muchacho no le había llamado y entonces él tuvo que conseguir a un joven agente—. Como si mi hija necesitara en su vida a un estúpido y ridículo actor... —expresó entre dientes, mientras sacaba la cajetilla de cigarrillos y extraía uno para fumárselo—. Como si a mí me agradara que un hombre como ese, esté al lado de lo único que me importa en la vida... —Declan bajó las escaleras y se dispuso a salir de aquella secreta propiedad, tenía que visitar el pequeño local en Harlem y escuchar los reportes que tenían para él.

Confiaría en Carl y en los hombres que vigilaban el Hotel Astor.

Sabía que Candy y Jamie estaban seguros, y que muy pronto, lograrían atrapar al maldito Gino Lanotte.

 **Continuará**...

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias **Letty Bonilla**! Conste que por ti es que publico en esta plataforma, jajaja porque creo que esta medio muerta ¡Mil gracias por comentar bella!_


	7. Chapter 7

**"Venganza... El Pasado Regresó"**

CAPÍTULO 5

* * *

 _Manhattan, 1923_

 _«Comuníqueme con Declan O'Shea, por favor...»_

 _«Él no está aquí... ¿Quién habla?»_

 _«Soy Terrence Graham, no pude llamar antes, pero quiero que le diga al Señor O'Shea que estaré en el Hotel Astor, a la hora pactada»_

 _«Señor Graham, el patrón ya consiguió su remplazo, su ayuda ya no es requerida...»_

 _«Le repito, voy estar allí, así que ¡Dígale a su estúpido jefe, que cancele lo que tiene preparado!»_

 _«Pero...»_

 _«¡Maldita sea! ¡Solo haga lo que le digo!»_

Terry se extralimitó al gritarle al hombre que atendió el teléfono, lo reconocía, pero es que ¿Qué se creía el tal Declan? ¿Que podía estar jugando con él? ¿Por qué no pudo esperar un poco más para recibir la llamada? ¡Terry en verdad detestaba a ese tipo!

Sí... Le tomó algún tiempo decidirse a participar en esa locura, pero después de aquel paseo por el parque central, él se dio cuenta de que ya no podía vivir sin Candy y que a pesar de estar tan molesto con ella, la amaba... La amaba tan profundamente, que dejarla sola sería una acción imperdonable. No elegirla por segunda vez, sería el final de su historia y Terry realmente no quería que eso pasara... Candy representaba un libreto, con millones de páginas en blanco y él estaba listo para escribir en cada una de ellas... No podía, ni deseaba olvidarla... La quería para él y no se cansaría de insistir, hasta lograr tenerla a su lado.

Después de realizar la llamada, salió nuevamente de su edificio para buscar a Alice y disculparse con ella por no poder llevarla al baile. Le dolió mucho decepcionar una vez más a la chica, pero ya no podía hacer nada para solucionar, la inmadurez cometida el día anterior, cuando la invitó a ir con él al evento. Estaba tan dolido con Candy, que no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que avanzaba con Alice, no fue consciente de su forma de proceder hasta que ya era demasiado tarde...

 _«No vuelvas a buscarme Terrence... Ya no lo hagas, por favor»_ le suplicó la chica, para que él se alejara por completo _«Me has humillado de todas las maneras posibles, al menos ten la decencia de no volver acercarte a mí»_ advirtió sin ocultar el inmenso dolor que se había apoderado de ella.

Terry se sintió muy mal, porque Alice era una joven muy agradable, sin embargo él no podía ofrecerle algo más que su amistad... Le pidió perdón por la tontería cometida y luego le dijo adiós. Afrontó el problema como nunca antes lo hizo, pues no deseaba que las cosas se quedaran como con Susana, a quién jamás le habló con la verdad... A ella nunca le dijo que no la quería y que él era el más infeliz de los hombres, por tener que permanecer a su lado.

Ocultar sus sentimientos, era algo que ya no pensaba hacer.

Llegó al Hotel Astor tan temprano como le fue posible y aguardó en el lobby, observando a todos los invitados que se dirigían al Palm Garden. Pasó una hora sin tener señales de la presencia de Candy, pero entonces, justamente cuando el reloj marcó las ocho de la noche, ella y el rubio que siempre le acompañaba, aparecieron en la entrada del hotel.

Los azules ojos de Terry, se abrieron maravillados, ante la imagen que le mostraba su querida Tarzán Pecosa... Se veía tan bella, que no sabía cómo le iba hacer, para controlar los inexplicables nervios que estaba experimentando. Él era todo un maestro en el arte de la interpretación, pero justo en esos momentos, se sentía como si fuese un actor novato, temeroso por salir a escena.

Respiró hondo y después caminó detrás de Candy y su acompañante... A partir de ese momento inicio una noche de locura que traería felices y tristes consecuencias para todos.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

 _«Número uno, no fotografías»_

Candy recordó aquella recomendación de su padre y tanto ella como Jamie fueron cuidadosos al respecto, un par de fotógrafos se mostraron interesados en capturar una imagen de ambos hermanos, sin embargo Candy supo cómo quitárselos de encima. Ella aún no perdía la gracia, ni la chispa que siempre le caracterizaron, fue amable al decirles que no deseaba una foto y los fotógrafos se dejaron conquistar por esa inesperada amabilidad. Nunca los trataban bien, así que recibir una sonrisa en lugar de un «Lárguese de aquí» fue algo más que aceptable para ellos.

 _«Numero dos, quédate junto a Jamie y el joven que te acompañará...»_

Su Tío Jamie estaba con ella, pero ningún joven había llegado para acompañarla. De pronto, a Candy le aterró pensar en la idea, de que no fuese a estar acompañada por alguien... Tenía miedo de seguir siendo un blanco, para los Lanotte.

— ¿Y el muchacho que me acompañará? —preguntó ella con temor, mientras Jamie tomaba su mano para tranquilizarla.

—No lo veo por ningún lado, pero los Lanotte tampoco han llegado... Así que no te preocupes, por favor.

Candy observó nuevamente hacia la entrada del salón, y en ese momento vio una figura muy conocida, apareciendo frente a sus ojos... Había mucha gente allí, pero como era su costumbre, él destacaba entre toda la multitud, Terry Grandchester siempre fue así ¡Todo el tiempo acaparaba las miradas! El corazón le latió acelerado y ella rogó para que Terrence no la viera. No sabía por qué le interesaba que la viese con alguien, pues él ya tenía una novia, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse incómoda.

Notó que varias mujeres se acercaban para saludarlo y entonces Candy desvió su mirada, no soportaba estar viéndolo, le resultaba detestable observar cómo las féminas coqueteaban con él, además sabía que ella necesitaba concentrarse y ese hombre lo único que hacía ¡Era sacarla de sus casillas!

 _«Odioso engreído»_ Pensó, al ver que Terry saludaba a las mujeres aquellas... El desfile parecía interminable.

Jamie lucía nervioso, pues era evidente que algo estaba saliendo mal. Analizó cada rincón del concurrido salón y no obtuvo respuesta a su interrogante _«Maldito seas Zack... ¿Qué parte de las indicaciones no entendiste?»_ se cuestionaba con modestia.

—Buenas noches... Espero no haber llegado tarde —saludó una voz que interrumpió el debate interno que sostenía Jamie, Candy también salió de su reflexión y observó al dueño de aquella voz que tan bien conocía. Lo miró acercándose lentamente hasta ella, para posar un cálido y cariñoso beso sobre su mejilla... La joven sintió que se iba desmayar... ¿Cómo era posible que Terry estuviese haciendo eso?

—Terrence que... ¿Qué es lo que haces? —murmuró ella, confundida, mareada... Sentir a Terry así de cerca, la estaba volviendo loca.

—Soy tu acompañante, Candice... Y vengo a sacarte del apuro en el que te encuentras... ¿El tal Declan no te lo dijo? —cuestionó Terry mostrándose tranquilo.

Jamie observó al actor, estaba muy sorprendido por verlo allí, pero no dijo nada al respecto, únicamente se limitó a hacerles una ultima recomendación.

—Candy, quiero que recuerdes las indicaciones... Manténte junto al Señor Graham—pidió el joven James, después observó a Terry y le dijo—. Anais y Aidan White, son nuestros nombres, no los olvides por favor.

—Por Dios... No soy idiota... —respondió el muchacho, esbozando una burlona sonrisa—. Despreocúpate, no voy a olvidarlo.

—Me alegra que seas tan inteligente —expresó Jamie ante la respuesta del engreído joven—. Solo nos faltaba que fueses un actor con poca capacidad para retener información... Jesucristo... ¡Eso sería el colmo!

Terry le observó con enojo, a punto estaba de responderle, pero la voz de su ex novia lo distrajo...

—La Familia Lanotte está llegando —murmuró Candy, para callarlos.

—Bien, no pasa nada... Solo actúen normal —recomendó Jamie.

Terry estiró su mano y se la ofreció a Candy, ella la tomó e inmediatamente sintió que una pequeña descarga eléctrica, sacudía su cuerpo... Allí estaba él, sosteniendo su mano, justo como lo hacía en los viejos tiempos ¿Qué clase de juego era ese? ¿Cómo fue que se le ocurrió a su padre, infiltrar a Terry? Ella no lo comprendía, sin embargo, debía afrontar la situación y concentrarse de nuevo.

—Tranquilízate... —le pidió Terry.

—Estoy tranquila —respondió ella.

—Pues no lo parece... Estás temblando.

—Deja de darme órdenes ¿Quieres? —pidió Candy, soltando la mano del muchacho.

—No... No quiero... Y ya deja de reñir conmigo, o terminarás por arruinarlo todo —respondió Terry, tomando nuevamente la mano de Candy, logrando así, que ella guardara silencio.

En cuestión de segundos, Gino, su esposa y el hijo mayor de ambos, llegaron hacia donde ellos estaban.

—Pero... ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —cuestionó la voz de Gino, mostrándose emocionado por ver a sus futuros socios, los Hermanos White.

—Señor Gino... Cuánto gusto verle —expresó Jamie, mientras Candy se esforzaba para sonreír y saludar con entusiasmo, a la antipática Señora Lanotte.

—El gusto es completamente mío —dijo, el hombre, observando directamente a la chica—. Querídisima Señorita Anais se ve usted bellísima...

—Muchas gracias Señor Lanotte, es muy amable —contestó la joven, mostrándole su mejor sonrisa.

Gino no perdió más tiempo y de inmediato llamó a su hijo Gian Luca para presentarlo. Primero lo presentó ante Jamie y después se dirigió hacia Candy.

—Mucho gusto, Señorita White... Me alegra conocerla, mi padre no hace otra cosa más que hablarme de usted —expresó Gian Luca, antes de tomar la mano de la chica para posar un beso sobre su dorso.

—El gusto es mío, Señor Lanotte... —respondió ella, Luca sonrió ampliamente y luego le dijo:

—El Señor Lanotte es mi padre... A mí llámame Luca, por favor...

Candy asintió y Luca volvió a sonreírle, estaba realmente fascinado con ella... Gino le había dicho que Anais White era una muchacha muy hermosa, sin embargo él no lo creyó hasta que la vio con sus propios ojos. Su progenitor tenía toda la razón del mundo, Anais no sólo era poseedora del escape que ellos con tanta urgencia necesitaban, también era sumamente bella y para nada se arrepentiría de comprometerse de forma tan abrupta y desesperada... No... Él estaría encantando de casarse con esa jovencita, y mientras más rápido, mejor...

Luca era un joven alto, de cabello castaño, finos rasgos y unos bellos ojos grises... Parecía ser un muchacho muy agradable, claro, eso pensaban todas las mujeres al verlo por primera vez, pero al conocerle como realmente era, terminaban huyendo de él... Pues al final resultaba ser un joven perverso y bastante sádico, que hacía temer a todo mundo.

Terry sintió unas ganas inmensas de golpear al joven Lanotte ¿Él era el tipo indeseable del que debían alejarse? ¡Por primera vez estuvo de acuerdo con Declan! Candy tenía que estar muy lejos de ese «Italiano de mierda» el actor apenas podía contenerse ¿Qué le sucedía a esa gente? Lo estaban ignorando de forma deliberada, pues no daban oportunidad para que él fuese presentado.

— ¿Y éste joven es...? —finalmente preguntó Gino, refiriéndose a Terry, Candy iba presentarlo, pero Terry se le adelantó.

—Soy el novio de Anais... Mi nombre es Terrence Graham... —dijo él, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia Gino, mientras que con la izquierda, tomaba la mano de Candy y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

 _«El novio de Anais...»_

Candy sintió miles de mariposas revoloteando en su interior, e hizo un enorme esfuerzo para ocultar la emoción que le causó, sentir a Terry adueñándose de su mano.

—Terrence Graham... ¡El actor! —expresó la Señora Lanotte, que emocionada había estado mirándolo, intentando reconocerlo.

—El mismo... —contestó él, guiñando un ojo, tomando la mano de la mujer para posar un beso sobre su dorso.

—Qué agradable sorpresa... —dijo la Señora Lanotte, mostrándose complacida por encontrarse con el joven.

Gino y Luca se limitaron a sonreír, le dieron la mano a Terry y la estrecharon, pero con la mirada y la comunicación no verbal, le dejaron claro, que no estaban interesados en llevarse bien con él. Terry por su parte, les dejo ver que tampoco eran de su agrado.

—Vayamos a saludar a nuestros amigos —pidió la mujer a su esposo y a su hijo—. Los veremos más tarde, chicos... —agregó despidiéndose de los tres muchachos.

Al ver que aquellos individuos se marchaban, Jamie dijo:

—Será mejor que ustedes también se vayan...

— ¿Estás seguro? —cuestionó Candy.

—Sí eso es lo mejor, bailen, hagan algo, pero aléjense de aquí.

El baile ya había comenzado, la pista estaba repleta de personas y entonces Terry pensó que ir a bailar, era la mejor opción para ellos. Caminaron tomados de la mano e ingresaron a la pista para perderse entre la multitud.

—Hay muchas cosas que me tienes que explicar... —reclamó Terry, mientras posaba su mano en la cintura de la rubia—. Pero no importa, tenemos toda esta velada para que lo hagas ¿Verdad Anais? —agregó acercándola hacia él.

—No tengo por qué explicarte nada... —contestó Candy, mostrándose indignada.

Terry sonrió y mirándole con atención, cuestionó:

— ¿Ah no?

—No, no estoy obligada.

—Lo mismo me dijo el tal Declan, tu jefe... Novio... Amante... Lo que quiera que él sea para ti... —declaró Terry.

Candy abrió los ojos y luego sonrió burlándose, Terry era el mismo celoso dramático de siempre... Pero... ¿Para qué sacarlo de la duda? Ya había hecho sus conjeturas ¡Qué pensara lo que quisiera! No le aclararía lo de Declan, lo dejaría hacer el ridículo, eso le resultaba mucho más divertido.

— ¿Y tú en dónde dejaste a tu novia? —cuestionó ella en forma casual.

—Mi novia, está aquí conmigo... Eres tú ¿No?—expresó Terry con naturalidad.

— ¡Qué chistoso eres! —exclamó ella.

—Bueno es que si quieres alejar al maldito italiano, tendrás que comportarte como si fueras mi novia... Vamos... Hay que darle más realismo a esto ¿No lo crees? —cuestionó mostrando una ladina sonrisa, ocultando perfectamente la decepción que le provocaba que todo fuera actuación—. Podrías darme un beso o quizás dos... —añadió, observando cómo la chica se sonrojaba ante su insinuación.

—Estás loco...

—No... De hecho darse besos, es lo que hacen las parejas.

—Jamás en público —puntualizó ella, desviando su mirada.

—Está bien, entonces lo haremos en privado.

Candy no dijo nada más y continuó bailando.

—Ya en serio Candice... Yo soy una figura pública y mientras te vinculen conmigo, ellos no harán nada en tu contra.

—Pero... ¿Y tú novia? ¿Dónde está? —insistió Candy.

—Alice aún no es mi novia... —respondió él mirándole fijamente—. Pero me gusta mucho, es una chica muy agradable... Quizá después inicie una relación con ella —Terry vio que Candy arrugada la nariz y hacía un gesto de molestia, eso le gustó tanto que pensó en seguir por ese camino, le encantaba hacerla rabiar—. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en saber dónde está Alice, Señorita Entrometida?

—Por nada...

Terry acercó su boca al oído de Candy y luego susurró.

—Esa clase de preguntas no se hacen "por nada" Señorita Metiche...

Candy lo pisó a propósito y luego dijo:

—Oops... Perdón, es que no sé bailar muy bien este ritmo.

—No te preocupes querida, eso también me pasa a mí —dijo él regresándole el pisotón, claro, él lo hizo de una manera mucho más suave—. Discúlpame, tengo dos pies izquierdos... —agregó mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.

Candy rodó los ojos y enseguida desvío su mirada hacia Jamie, él estaba allí, observándola con auténtica diversión.

— ¿Tus compañeros del teatro están aquí? —preguntó Candy, pues deseaba formular un plan en caso de que Karen Klyss estuviese allí.

—Sí, pero nadie te conoce Anais... —Terry recalcó aquel nombre, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Qué hay de Karen? ¿No trabaja más contigo?

—No... Está felizmente casada y embarazada... Se retiró temporalmente de la actuación hace un par de meses —anunció él—. Ya te lo dije, puedes estar tranquila, tu jueguito de agente encubierta no será estropeado.

— ¿En serio crees que esto es un juego?

—Eso me parece... No veo nada lógico aquí.

—Qué bueno que no hayas notado la lógica en esto, porque nadie fuera de la operación, debe entender lo que sucede..

— ¿Sabes? Me gustabas más cuando eras enfermera —dijo él con seriedad.

— ¿Quieres decir que ya no te gusto? —cuestionó ella, aunque después se arrepintió de ser tan directa.

Él bajó la mirada hacia los labios de ella y luego posó sus azules ojos en el escote del vestido, lo hizo con toda la intención de escandalizarla.

—Físicamente, me gustas aún más... —admitió, haciendo que Candy se pusiera colorada—. Pero esa actitud tuya... Eso es lo que no me agrada nada.

—Tampoco me gustas... —susurró ella

—Bien, entonces estamos a mano.

La música terminó e inmediatamente, Candy dijo que deseaba descansar. Terry aceptó la propuesta y la llevó hacia el otro extremo del salón. Lo mejor era permanecer lejos de sus compañeros y de los Lanotte.

—Lamento que Declan te metiera en esto —admitió la rubia, caminando hacia la terraza—. No sé por qué lo hizo... ¡Dios! ¿Cómo fue que te encontró?

—Al parecer tiene ojos en la espalda y oídos por todas partes...

—Lo siento mucho...

—Yo no... —confesó él—. En realidad, me alegro de que me haya investigado y también me alegro de que me pidiera hacer esto ¿Quién más podría salvarte, Señorita Pecas?

La chica sonrió, le dio un golpecito en el brazo y a él finalmente le pareció, estar a un lado de la Candy a la que siempre amó.

—Gracias por ayudarme... —expresó Candy con timidez.

Ella le miró como en los tiempos de colegio y entonces él se sintió sumamente dichoso.

No quería pelear más, lo único que deseaba era estar a su lado y olvidarse de los años que sufrió por estar lejos de ella. Por Declan no se preocuparía, ese hombre se podía ir al infierno, Candy era suya y pelearía por quedarse con ella ¡Qué no creyera que iba dejársela!

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

El corazón de Declan latió extrañamente, al recibir la noticia que Roger le estaba dando. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, el "actor ese" le representaba una completa contradicción a sus sentimientos.

Él se negaba aceptarlo, pero era perfectamente consciente de la razón por la cual se sentía así. Era demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo... Estaba celoso... Candy era su adoración, él la había tenido cerca por dos años y era normal que se sintiera amenazado por la presencia de aquel joven... Muchos chicos se mostraron interesados en la muchacha, pero ninguno de ellos representó un peligro... En cambio... Terrence era diferente, ese sí que alejaría a Candy de su lado. Declan estaba muy seguro de que Candy lo amaba y ya no le quedaba duda, de que el actor también la amaba a ella. Si todo salía bien entre ellos, Candy y ese muchacho estarían juntos y al final vivirían su vida e inevitablemente se olvidarían de él.

—Lamento no haberlo dicho en el momento, pero tuve que ir a buscar a Zack y decirle que estaba fuera de esto... —Roger le miró con timidez y Declan le palmeó la espalda

—Hiciste bien, no te preocupes... Candy estará mejor con ese tipo..

—En fin —dijo el cansado hombre—. Fergus y Pete tienen algo que reportar...

Declan rodó los ojos, pues cada vez que ese par le comunicaba algo, las cosas se complicaban, ellos tenían un don especial para sacarlo de su eje.

—Déjalos que entren —pidió mientras Roger le daba el paso a los agentes que aparentaban ser unos simples guardias—. Roger dice que tienen noticias...

—Así es... Nuestros contactos en Chicago han mandado un mensaje.

— ¿Qué dice ese mensaje?

—Hay rumores de que Lanotte está en serios problemas... Sus negocios legales lo han perdido todo, se presume que el contador hizo un mal manejo del dinero... —expresó Fergus—. Oficialmente están apunto de irse a la quiebra y eso obvio representa su perdición, porque no tendrían cómo justificar el dinero sucio que siguen generando, su fachada como empresarios se vendría abajo.

 _«Ladrón que roba a ladrón...»_ Pensó Declan, sintiendo satisfacción al escuchar eso.

—Además se dice que Torrio no está contento con el movimiento que Gino está haciendo para obtener el alcohol... —agregó Pete—. Al parecer tienen conexiones en Europa y es cuestión de tiempo para que les llegue un cargamento por barco con: ginebra, ron y whisky...

– ¿Quiénes les venden ese alcohol? —preguntó Declan.

—Los Hermanos Shelby... —agregó Fergus—. Son originarios de Birmingham, ellos tienen una sociedad con un poderoso judío llamado Alfie Solomons y están exportando grandes cantidades de alcohol.

— ¿Ingleses eh? —Declan sonrió burlonamente.

Pete corrigió:

—Sí... Y también son descendientes de gitanos irlandeses...

Declan soltó una carcajada.

—No cabe duda de que los Lanotte son idiotas... Se han puesto una enorme marca sobre la frente, piden a gritos que los maten.

Declan les agradeció la información y los envió a seguir "trabajando" en el casino.

Roger había guardado silencio, pero en cuanto los chicos se marcharon, expresó su opinión.

—Es por eso que quieren que Gian Luca Lanotte se case con la Señorita Candy... Ellos creen que podrán disponer de las empresas de los White para seguir lavando dinero... —puntualizó sabiamente—. Nuestro alcohol no les interesa, lo que ellos quieren son los negocios ¿Y qué mejor que obtenerlo todo con un matrimonio ventajoso?

—Sin empresas para justificar ganancias, entonces están fritos... Ya ni siquiera hace falta provocarlos para que cometan un delito.

—El FBI podría levantar una investigación ahora mismo y ellos estarían acusados de lavado de dinero —le hizo ver Roger.

—Llamaré a Carl, y veremos qué tanto puede investigar... Si ésta información es cierta, la operación acabará pronto.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

—Santo Dios... Se supone que no debo llamar la atención y ahora estoy en la lista de las mujeres, que venden su dignidad al mejor postor... —expresó Candy con molestia—. Esto es denigrante...

—Cariño, los bailes de beneficencia siempre recurren a estas estupideces...—susurró Jamie, intentando tranquilizar a la chica—. No te preocupes, solo es una pieza de baile...

—Aún así, las mujeres no deberían verse obligadas a vender sus bailes, hay otras maneras de recaudar fondos, esto es una acción cien por ciento machista...

Terry la escuchó quejándose y entonces notó en ella, otro pequeño destello de la Candy que conocía, esa orgullosa y rebelde chica que siempre reñía con él. No le sorprendía que estuviese convertida en una de esas feministas, que tanto se habían hecho notar en los últimos años.

—Hay presupuesto para hacer una buena oferta, no te preocupes más —le pidió Jamie.

—Quizá no tengas que gastar tanto, hay muchas mujeres y yo soy la última... —expresó la chica inocentemente, ignorante de cómo funcionaba esa actividad—. Hay muchas chicas hermosas... —agregó, convencida de que la belleza de aquellas, era más grande que la suya.

Terry y el Tío Jamie se miraron entre ellos, ambos esbozaron una sonrisa, pero no se atrevieron a contradecirla... Ser la última chica en esa subasta, la convertía automáticamente en la joven más valiosa, las mejores ofertas se guardarían y serían lanzadas cuando ella cerrara la actividad, ambos estaban seguros de eso.

—Señorita Anais... —le dijo la mujer que organizaba la subasta—. Acompáñeme, por favor —Candy observó a Terry y a su tío por última vez, después caminó con aquella mujer que la guiaba hacia la fila.

—Yo ofreceré el dinero —explicó Terry—. No te preocupes, voy a sacarla de allí.

—Como quieras, pero si llegas a un límite, yo puedo prestarte...

—Está bien, gracias.

—Caballeros... La puja inicial en cada subasta será de quinientos dólares —dijo el hombre a cargo—. Una cantidad bastante justa, creo yo... —expresó mientras los participantes se mostraban conformes—. Cada uno de ustedes tiene una paleta con un número, levanten ese número cuando hagan una oferta, de esa manera estarán bien identificados... Haremos esto lo más ágil y rápido posible, así que les aconsejo que estén atentos y hagan sus ofertas a tiempo.

La subasta dio inicio y Candy tuvo que hacer gala de su paciencia, para soportar el asco que le producía ser vendida así, se puso a pensar en las obras de caridad que ese dinero cubriría y se sintió más relajada. No estaba tan tranquila como las demás chicas, pero al menos ya no lucía tan enojada. Observó pasar a una chica detrás de otra, luego, cuando su turno llegó, esbozó una tímida sonrisa y atendió el llamado del subastador. Las piernas le temblaban, estar frente a toda esa gente le provocó una horrible desesperación.

—Y por último, tenemos a la preciosa Señorita Whi...

— ¡Mil dólares! —gritó un hombre, sin quiera esperar a que el subastador terminara con la presentación de la chica. El molesto encargado de la subasta iba llamarle la atención, pero entonces escuchó otra oferta:

— ¡Mil quinientos!

El subastador sonrió satisfecho y contento, aceptó las ofertas que se hacían.

— ¡Dos mil quinientos! —ofreció Luca Lanotte.

— ¡Tres mil!

El trabajo del cansado subastador prácticamente se hacía solo, los hombres ofertaban y él solo ponía atención a las pujas.

Jamie sonrió y volteó para ver a Terry, su cara lo decía todo, las pujas por obtener un baile con Candy estaban siendo cada vez más altas y eso claramente lo estaba enfureciendo, se notaba que estaba enojado de solo pensar que alguien podría ganarle... Se preguntó: ¿Qué habría hecho su cuñado si hubiese visto ese interesante espectáculo? Todos esos hombres, peleando por la atención de su hija... Rió internamente y de nuevo puso atención a la subasta.

Luca Lanotte subió la suma hacia los diez mil y pronto los orgullosos hombres la igualaron; una joven perteneciente a la élite de la sociedad neoyorquina, había conseguido que su baile se vendiera en diez mil dólares y ese había sido el precio más alto, sin embargo Candy, ya había llegado a los catorce mil.

— ¡Quince mil! —exclamó un joven, sintiendo que ya ninguno de los demás hombres daría más.

Luca no quería perder, sin embargo Gino lo calmó y le pidió que no ofertara más.

—Quince mil a la una, quince mil a las dos...

— ¡Veinte mil! —expresó Terry, impresionando a la multitud, el último joven en ofrecer dinero, frunció el ceño y molesto, decidió desistir.

—Veinte mil a la una, veinte mil a las dos, veinte mil a las tres... ¡Vendido al número 7! —dijo el hombrecillo con emoción—. ¡Démosle un aplauso a los ganadores! Muchas gracias a todos, han sido muy generosos.

—Bien jugado —dijo Jamie, palmeando la espalda de Terry—. Ahora ve por ella...

Terry no lo pensó dos veces, de inmediato se dirigió hacia dónde estaba Candy, ella le observó acercándose y entonces esbozó una brillante sonrisa. El joven actor entregó un cheque al subastador y cuando por fin los dejaron solos, Candy expresó:

—Gracias...

— ¿Por qué?

—Por hacer esto...

Terry la tomó de la mano y luego la dirigió hacia la pista de baile.

—No es nada...

 _«Demonios Candy... No dejaría que ninguno de esos cerdos, pusiera sus sucias manos sobre ti»_ pensó, observando a la hermosa rubia.

—Pero es que me apena que hayas gastado tanto dinero...

—Me pagan bien y no tengo en dónde gastarlo ¿Qué mejor que gastarlo aquí? Ayudarán a mucha gente con eso.

 _«Jamás permitiría que algún idiota posara su mano sobre tu cintura»_ pensó él mientras se preparaban para iniciar con el vals _«Mi amor, yo no soportaría que alguien más se deleitará con tu cercanía»_ agregó en pensamientos, aguantándose se las ganas de decir eso en voz alta.

—No podría soportar bailar con ninguno de esos tipos —expresó ella con honestidad—. Me salvaste...

Terry esbozó un sonrisa y por fin aceptó que la Candy que él conocía estaba allí frente a él, la Candy que tanto amaba había regresado y ¡Qué caprichoso era el destino! Pues finalmente la tenía entre sus brazos.

—Eres mía, Candice... — él se atrevió a decir—. ¿Cómo voy a permitir que alguien más, tenga el privilegio de bailar contigo? —cuestionó, dejándola sin palabras.

Las primeras notas del vals comenzaron a escucharse y las parejas empezaron a danzar. Jamie observó a su sobrina y se sintió muy feliz por ella, pues era maravilloso verla sonreír y mostrarse como la chica que debía ser. Ella merecía ser feliz y al igual que Declan, estaba seguro de que "el actor" la haría volver a su vida normal, muy lejos de la vida en la agencia.

Gino apareció en escena y le hizo una seña para pedirle que le siguiera, pues deseaba tratar el tema del negocio, por lo tanto, Jamie inmediatamente lo siguió hasta un salón privado.

—No sabía que su hermana tuviese un novio —dijo Gino, al sentarse frente a él.

—Las damas siempre guardan secretos, y estando enamoradas son todavía más misteriosas —reconoció Jamie.

— ¿Quiere decir que usted lo acaba de conocer?

—Así es... Recién me lo ha presentado—Jamie tomó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, luego preguntó—. ¿Y? ¿Qué ha pensado de nuestro trato?

—Mover alcohol es bastante complicado... Ya sabe cómo son las cosas, Torrio se cree el dueño de todo.

Jamie asintió, pero no quitó el dedo del renglón.

—Entiendo, pero sé que usted tiene la experiencia para lograrlo... Imagine el dinero que ganaremos...

Gino no se dejó deslumbrar. Gian Luca le dijo que mientras su situación fuera tan precaria, no podría seguir con la idea del tráfico de alcohol, así que Gino siguió con la misión de no aceptar tan fácil ese trato que Aidan White le ofrecía.

—Corro muchos riesgos al aceptar su oferta... —expresó Gino—. ¿Cómo sé que éste negocio va funcionar? ¿Qué garantía me ofrece?

—Mi palabra... ¿Eso no es suficiente?

—Me temo que no... Mi hijo dice que hay que pedir algo más —mintió, porque en realidad, era él quien quería que Anais se casara con Gian Luca, todo lo del compromiso había sido su idea.

—Un cargamento de cerveza viene en camino... También lo dejaré mover esa mercancía.

—Sin duda es bueno, pero lo que más desea mi hijo es a su querida hermana, Señor White.

—Mi hermana... Pero...

—Oiga yo sé que es difícil tomar una decisión así, pero mi Luca es un gran partido y créame, su hermana sería tratada como a una reina...

—Pero... Ella está con ese joven actor...

—Eso no importa... Usted va pedirle que lo deje. —Lanotte se levantó de su asiento y agregó—. Tiene un par de días para hacerlo y si no hace esto, entonces tendré que reportar su mercancía con la policía... ¿Sabe lo que puede pasar, verdad? Si ellos lo encuentran con todo ese whisky, pasará el resto de sus días en la carcel. Y no solo usted, sino también su hermanita... —el odioso hombre le miró a los ojos y agregó—. Por cierto ¿Ella no le contó sobre el pequeño percance que sufrió, sobre la Quinta Avenida? —Jamie lo observó con rabia y Gino simplemente sonrió—. Evite futuros accidentes Señor White... Haga lo que le pido.

Gino se levantó de su asiento y Jamie no supo si llorar o reírse... El tipo estaba acabado, había sobornando a un agente del FBI y si recurría a la policía, solo estaría comprobando la acusación, que él desde luego, levantaría en su contra.

Lanotte caminó por el corredor y se encontró con su hijo.

—No habrás estado aspirando nuevamente esa porquería ¿Verdad? —indagó Gino y Luca se limitó a sonreír—. Te dije que te quería en tus cinco sentidos ¡Idiota!

—Estoy en mis cinco sentidos, padre...

—Ya no importa si estás bien o no, lo que interesa es que le des un incentivo a Aidan —Gino palmeó la mejilla de su hijo y agregó—. Déjale claro que no hay más opción que aceptar nuestros términos... No lo mates, solo dale una buena lección... Una que no pueda olvidar.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

Candy se quedó intranquila desde que notó que Jamie se marchó junto a Gino, intentó calmarse, pero finalmente no pudo lograr olvidarse del asunto.

— ¿Sucede algo? —le cuestionó Terry.

— ¿En dónde está el Tío Jamie? —preguntó ella, olvidándose de que Terry no sabía del parentesco que guardaba con el joven.

— ¿Tu tío? —Terry se sintió muy sorprendido y la observó con curiosidad—. ¿Ese hombre es tu tío?

Candy no atendió la pregunta, simplemente siguió el camino por donde Jamie se había ido. El joven Grandchester caminó detrás de ella y luego la obligó a detenerse.

—Candy...

Candy no hizo caso, caminó por el corredor, observó a un lado y luego al otro, pero no había rastro de Jamie.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Terry, pero ella no reaccionaba. Solo observaba el solitario corredor, la chica se dio cuenta de que una de las puertas no estaba bien cerrada y entonces sintió el impulso de abrirla.

— ¡Tío Jamie! —exclamó asustada, encontrando al joven James, tirado sobre el piso, golpeado brutalmente.

—Voy por ayuda, tú quédate aquí... —expresó Terry, antes de salir corriendo para pedir ayuda.

Candy no dijo nada, solo aseguró que Jamie estuviese bien, su pulso parecía normal pero si no despertaba era porque habría sufrido un severo golpe en la cabeza y eso le preocupó de sobremanera. Lloró descontroladamente, pero no olvidó los principios básicos de su verdadera carrera profesional, no lo movió, solo buscó dentro de la chaqueta del joven, sacó un pañuelo y limpió su rostro con cuidado; estaba tan golpeado que ella no podía resistir verlo así.

—Tío Jamie, por favor despierta... —rogó la chica, al tiempo que lloraba—. Por favor, vuelve... Por favor no nos dejes... —rogó con profunda tristeza, mientras esperaba a que llegara la ayuda y su tío fuera atendido.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _Notas:_

 _****Los Hermanos Shelby y Alfie Solomons son personajes ficticios que tomé de la serie de TV titulada "Peaky Blinders" los incluí como un pequeño homenaje de mi parte, porque adoro la serie y se me ocurrió mencionarlos aquí, pues la historia se desarrolla en la misma época. En el futuro compartiré un crossover de esa historia con Candy Candy, solo déjenme pulir lo que tengo escrito._

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer! Espero que todas ustedes se encuentren muy bien ¡Ánimo! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**"Venganza... El Pasado Regresó"**

CAPÍTULO 6

* * *

 _Manhattan, 1923_

Los encargados del Hotel Astor, siguieron el protocolo establecido por el FBI. Ninguno de los invitados al evento se había enterado del percance ocurrido, por lo tanto, todos los empleados tenían la obligación de comportarse como si nada estuviera sucediendo, debían continuar con sus actividades, sin llamar la atención, ya que la seguridad de los civiles ahí concentrados, era una prioridad para la agencia.

La ambulancia, ingresó a la zona por el callejón trasero, y Jamie fue trasladado al hospital sin mayor complicación. Candy le acompañó durante el trayecto, y Terry los siguió en su auto. La situación era muy confusa, pero a pesar de eso, el joven actor no dudó en ir detrás de ellos. No quería dejar sola a Candy, justamente en esos momentos, en los que ella más lo necesitaba.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

Terry no tenía la menor idea, sin embargo no se atrevió a preguntar nada. Aún allí, en la sala de espera de la clínica, él se abstuvo de cuestionar sobre lo sucedido y también evitó pedirle alguna explicación a Candy, sobre el parentesco que compartían ella y James.

 _«Su tío...»_ Pensó el actor, sintiendo una incómoda sensación, alojándose dentro de su pecho. Sentía vergüenza de sí mismo, pues todas las teorías que maquinó sobre Candy y su misteriosa desaparición, estaban desmonronandose. Cada vez se sentía peor... Había sido muy cruel con ella.

Por otro lado, el personal de la clínica, iba y venía sin decir nada sobre el estado de salud de Jamie, aquello le dio mala espina a Candy, pues ver tanta actividad le trajo a su mente, el recuerdo de las innumerables tragedias, que vivió siendo enfermera. Su cuerpo se estremeció, al pensar en su Tía Helen y en sus pequeños primos, en lo mucho que el Tío Jamie los amaba y en lo mal que ellos la pasarían al enterarse de lo que pasó.

—Toma, usa esto —le dijo Terry a Candy, ofreciéndole la chaqueta de su traje—. Hace mucho frío... — _«Y tú estás algo descubierta»_ agregó en pensamientos, admitiendo que aunque le encantaba verla así, era mejor que ella se abrigara.

—Gracias... —Candy había olvidado su chal en alguna parte del hotel, ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento se deshizo de el. Realmente agradeció que Terry le ofreciera su chaqueta, porque estaba muriéndose del frío.

Terry deseaba decirle algo que la reconfortara, cualquier palabra que le animara, pero por alguna extraña razón nada se le venía a la mente, una gran impotencia le había invadido, su pensamiento estaba en blanco... Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, fue acercarse hacia la chica y rodearla con su brazo, para que de esa forma, ella descansara la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Candy sintió la calidez de aquella muestra de afecto y no dudó en responder a la invitación que Terry le hacía, ella necesitaba estar muy cerca de él y sentirse tranquila, precisaba un poco de paz, para no terminar de derrumbarse.

 _«Las desgracias, siempre traen un aviso con ellas..»_ Pensó ella, mientras sentía que la tristeza se apoderaba de su ser _«Debí haber estado mucho más atenta...»_ Se recriminó duramente, al tiempo que sollozaba y se abrazaba al cuerpo de Terry.

—Él estará bien... —murmuró Terry—. No llores más, Candy... —agregó abrazándola más fuerte, dejándole ver lo mucho que le amaba.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

Declan no supo cómo fue que llegó al hospital, condujo el automóvil sin ninguna precaución, lo hizo tan rápido, que hasta él mismo se sorprendió de haber llegado a la clínica en tan poco tiempo.

Jamie era como un hijo para él, y saber que había sido gravemente herido, provocó que los sentimientos más oscuros que guardaba, despertaran y nublaran su cabeza; él no tenía duda de que los culpables del ataque, habían sido aquellos bastardos sin honor, Declan quiso correr e ir detrás de ellos, pero al final la razón regresó, obligándole a no actuar impulsivamente, porque además, Candy estaba sola y ella necesitaba de él...

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó al encontrarse con uno de los hombres, que se suponía, estarían cuidando a Candy y a Jamie.

—No lo sabemos, todo sucedió dentro de uno de los salones del hotel, a Jamie lo golpearon y lo dejaron allí.

Declan no preguntó nada más, y continuó con su trayecto, caminó sin detenerse hasta que se encontró con Candy... Su hija se encontraba sentada junto al actor, pero al ver que él ingresaba en la sala de espera, se levantó de su asiento y corrió para abrazarlo.

—El Tío Jamie... —sollozó la chica, aferrándose al abrazo de Declan—. Gino le hizo esto... Fueron los Lanotte... Yo no pude hacer nada para protegerlo — Candy hablaba con palabras entrecortadas, sin ser capaz de detener su llanto.

—Tranquila cariño, todo va estar bien —le dijo Declan, apretando su abrazo, para que ella se calmara—. El plan era que tú estuvieses alejada de Jamie, hija no podías hacer nada para evitar que lo atacaran, la orden que te dimos era clara y tú la obedeciste.

—Lo vi yéndose con Gino, parecía una reunión normal, igual a las que siempre tienen en lugares públicos... Tuve un mal presentimiento pero... ¡Dios! Esto ha sido mi culpa... —Declan la sostuvo por los hombros y la interrumpió:

—Nadie sospecharía de un comportamiento tan normal... Tú no eres adivina, cariño, deja de culparte por algo que difícilmente se podía evitar.

Terry observó la escena desde lejos, miró a Declan hablando con Candy y sintió que unos incontrolables celos se apoderaban de su alma. Era muy evidente que la chica se había olvidado de él... Apenas notó la presencia de aquel hombre, corrió rápidamente a su encuentro...

¿Por qué Candy lo seguía de esa forma?

¿Era Declan la verdadera razón, por la que ella se convirtió en agente?

¿Tanto era el amor que sentía por él?

Esas dudas carcomían su ser por entero... Terry no podía soportarlo, por más que lo había intentado, había fallado miserablemente ¡No podía ver a Candy con alguien más!

Cuando al fin padre e hija se separaron Candy regresó al lado de Terry, pero para ese entonces, el joven actor estaba tan molesto, que muy pronto buscó la forma salir de esa condenada sala de espera. Irse de ese hospital era el único camino que le quedaba.

—Ya tengo que irme, Candice —anunció, tomando por sorpresa a la muchacha—. Obviamente ya no hago falta aquí... —aclaró él, levantándose de su asiento.

Declan lo escuchó y entonces se apresuró a decirle:

—No puedes irte Terrence... Al menos no hasta que tú y yo hayamos hablado...

—No creo que nosotros dos, tengamos algo de qué hablar —expresó Terry, haciéndole frente a Declan.

—Sí tenemos... Créeme muchachito, tenemos mucho que platicar —Declan hizo una señal hacia Roger y éste de inmediato se acercó—. Roger quédate con Candy, por favor... Su amiguito y yo tenemos que charlar —expresó, invitando a Terry para que caminara junto a él.

Roger rápidamente se sentó a un lado de Candy, y ella a su vez, le observó con preocupación.

—No creo que sea buena idea dejarles solos —expresó la joven, sincerándose con el viejo amigo de su padre.

—Yo creo que dejarles a solas es más que necesario, querida.

—Terry tiene una idea errónea sobre mi papá... —Roger casi lloró, al escuchar que la muchacha llamaba "Papá" a Declan, le sonrió emocionado y enseguida dijo:

—Es por eso que deben estar a solas mi niña... Ambos deben arreglar esos desacuerdos, los dos tienen que comprender que la familia no puede estar enemistada.

—Oh Roger... ¿Has dicho familia? —cuestionó Candy, mirando al hombre con ternura.

—Ese muchacho te adora, no neguemos lo que es obvio... Él y tú van a casarse muy pronto.

— ¿Casarme con él? —la chica sonrío avergonzada y Roger afirmó su teoría.

—Así es... Ustedes dos van a casarse, y tu papá tendrá que soportar el hecho de tener un yerno inglés.

— ¿Qué tienen de malo los ingleses? —preguntó ella.

—Querida mía... Nunca le preguntes eso a un irlandés, créeme, no te gustará la respuesta.

Candy esbozó una sonrisa y después se acurrucó sobre su asiento, no deseaba pensar en nada más, solo quería que el trago amargo pasara y que su Tío Jamie despertara pronto. Quería que todo terminara, para volver a ser la Candy que era antes.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Terry caminó junto a Declan. No sabía hacia dónde se dirigían, solamente siguió los pasos del hombre.

El actor no entendía, por qué demonios le estaba haciendo caso a ese individuo _«Eres un idiota...»_ Se dijo en pensamientos, reprobando su poca resistencia a obedecer las invitaciones de ese tipo, al que por cierto, odiaba con toda su alma.

Caminaron por un par de minutos y luego por fin se detuvieron, Terry se sintió sorprendido al ver que se detenían justo frente a la capilla de la clínica.

—Entra... —le pidió Declan.

— ¿Por qué aquí?

—Porque aquí nadie nos molestará.

El joven ingresó en la capilla, luego observó a Declan retirándose el sombrero y persignándose ante la figura de un Jesús crucificado.

 _«Irlandés...»_

Se burló Terry al verlo, pues él siempre renegó del catolicismo, quizá porque se vio obligado a seguir esa religión. Su padre lo recluyó en un colegio católico porque era el único que lo aceptaba, pero él jamás se identificó con esas creencias, de hecho, no se identificaba con ninguna religión. Dios no tenía por qué pertenecer a una sola ¿O sí? Le parecía de lo más ilógico...

— ¿Qué más quiere de mí? —se atrevió a preguntar Terry, y Declan sonriendo le respondió:

—Quisiera decirte que no deseo nada tuyo... ¿Sabes muchachito? Realmente adoraría no tener que pedirte favores, sin embargo, en estos momentos me resulta imposible no recurrir a ti.

— ¿Tanto así le importa Candy? —preguntó Terry, observándole con cierta incredulidad.

—Candy es mi vida... —aceptó Declan—. El amor que siento por ella es lo único que mantiene aquí, en donde me ves.

Terry se enfureció ante aquellas palabras y Declan no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reírse de él.

— ¿Qué demonios quiere de mí? —cuestionó el joven nuevamente.

—Quiero que te lleves a Candy... —respondió Declan—. Necesito que te vayas con ella a Illinois... Albert Ardley va recibirlos en Chicago y luego los enviará hacia su casa de campo.

Terry se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Por qué quiere que yo haga eso?

—Porque la vida de Candy corre peligro... —Declan le miró atentamente—. Ya conociste a Gino Lanotte y has visto lo que le hizo a Jamie ¿No te parece suficientemente claro lo que sucedería, si ese bastardo se acerca a Candy?

—Eso ya lo entendí... Lo que sigo sin comprender, es el interés que usted tiene por Candy... —Terry se mostró contrariado y finalmente se atrevió a decir—. ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones con ella? Me pide que me la lleve, pero ¿Y después? ¿Qué es lo que usted quiere de ella?

Declan iba responderle la pregunta, pero entonces las puertas de la capilla se abrieron e ingresó una mujer de mediana edad... Ambos hombres guardaron silencio y enseguida salieron de aquél sitio. Su plática había dejado de ser privada.

—De verdad... Ya debo irme —insistió Terry, deseando dejar a Declan sin la oportunidad de seguir charlando.

—No solo la vida de Candy corre peligro, también la tuya está en juego... Lanotte ya te identificó.

—Usted no me advirtió sobre los riesgos del trabajo, fue mi error no pedirle más información, pero le pido que me deje seguir con mi camino... Por favor, no me pida que me lleve a Candy —rogó el joven actor.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Por qué? —cuestionó dejando libre una de sus sarcásticas risas—. Porque no voy a poder soportar tenerla a mi lado... ¿Entiende? ¿O necesito explicarle detalle a detalle, todo lo que deseo hacer con ella? —preguntó esbozando una perversa sonrisa.

Declan hizo un gesto de desagrado, mientras le miraba con ojos furiosos ¡Maldito fuera ese insolente muchacho!

—No me provoques, por favor —suplicó el padre de Candy, pero Terry no guardó silencio...

—Es que si la tengo a un lado, terminaré por quitársela ¡Eso es lo que he intentado decirle todo este tiempo! Ella dejará de ser su mujer y entonces será mía ¿Qué no lo entiende? ¡Yo la amo!

—Estás confundido en lo que respecta a la relación que tenemos Candy y yo —expresó Declan—. No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasa entre nosotros.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué clase de relación tienen? —preguntó Terry con interés—. ¿Qué tipo de entendimiento hay entre ustedes? Porque lo que yo veo, no me dice nada... No comprendo por qué demonios Candy está a su lado. No puedo entender por qué cada vez que ella está conmigo, me deja para correr hacia usted.

Declan y Terry yacían sobre el corredor, discutiendo, estaban tan centrados en el tema, que ninguno de los dos advirtió que una rubia y furiosa presencia, se acercaba con pasos firmes, hacia ellos.

—No voy a irme —anunció Candy, interrumpiendo la plática de los dos hombres—. Carl me dijo que ya no soy requerida y es obvio que dice eso ¡Porque tú le pediste que me sacara del operativo! —reclamó muy molesta.

—Yo no le pedí nada, pero Carl tiene toda la razón, tu presencia ya no es requerida, a los Lanotte les abrirán una nueva investigación. Jamie y tú están fuera del caso —aclaró Declan, observando cómo el rostro de su hija se transformaba, le dolía decepcionarla, pero no estaba dispuesto a seguir cumpliendo sus caprichos.

Terry la observó llorando y entonces se sintió aún más inseguro ¿Por qué ella lloraba así? ¿Por qué se negaba a irse y dejar todo ese absurdo enredo?

—No quiero irme...

— ¡Tienes qué!

—¡No voy a irme!

— ¡Vas a irte, así tenga que arrastrarte hasta el estúpido tren!

— ¡Eres un maldito autoritario! —exclamó Candy, sorprendiendo a Declan.

—Bueno... Yo voy a ser un maldito autoritario, siempre que te compartes así de intransigente —aclaró él, sin dar signos de rendirse.

—No tienes derecho... —expresó ella, con voz clara— ¡No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí!

—Soy tu padre Candice ¡Por supuesto que tengo todo el derecho! —exclamó Declan, mostrándose realmente furioso—. Yo voy hacer lo necesario para mantenerte viva niñita ¡Y no me importa lo que digas! —él se dio la vuelta y se alejó del lugar, Candy se quedó llorando y Terry se mantuvo quieto, intentando comprender la escena que había presenciado.

—Ahí está la respuesta a tu infantil y ridícula duda. —expresó la joven sollozando, quitándose furiosamente la chaqueta, para devolvérsela al sorprendido castaño—. Ya puedes irte Terrence, no te preocupes y sigue con tu camino —añadió ella antes de correr, para alejarse.

— ¡Candy! ¡Espera! —gritó Terry, corriendo detrás de la rubia, no permitiría que se alejara... No, ya no iba dejar que ella siguiera huyendo de él.

Candy... Declan... Padre e hija... ¡Apenas podía creerlo! Terry estaba volviéndose loco ante tanta información. Pero eso no lo haría desistir. Correría tras la chica y le haría entrar en razón. Era hora de pagar la deuda que tenía con ella.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

Declan no pudo contener sus lágrimas. Candy y él no eran los mejores amigos, sin embargo, su hija nunca lo había hecho sentir como actualmente se sentía. Jamás le había insultado, ni tampoco le había dejado ver, lo poco que él significaba para ella.

 _«No tienes derecho...»_

Le gritó, y él sabía que tenía razón, sin embargo esa declaración dolía, le dolía mucho... Él perdió todo derecho el día en el que el fue enviado a prisión, y no estuvo en casa para poder protegerla a ella y a Shannon... No fue su culpa el estar ausente, pero tampoco era culpa de Candy haberse quedado sola... Él no era una figura paterna para ella, odiaba que esa fuera la realidad, pero ya nada podía hacer para cambiarla.

—Debe darle tiempo... —expresó Roger—. Jefe, no se rinda, solo deje que la señorita se calme.

—No creo que el tiempo haga que Candy llegue a sentir amor por mí —declaró Declan.

—Está molesta... Quería vengarse de Gino y por eso no quiere marcharse, es normal que se sienta decepcionada.

—Lo sé... Pero ella no podrá hacer nada en contra de ese bastardo y lo único que va lograr es que la secuestren o algo peor... En fin.. No quiero hablar más de eso...

Declan respiró hondo y después buscó un cigarrillo dentro de su chaqueta.

Candy observó a Declan, través de los cristales y sintió que el corazón se le encogía, se sentía horriblemente mal por haber discutido con él... Estaba muy enojada consigo misma por haberle dicho todas esas cosas. Sus palabras habían sido brutales, le había dolido expresarlas, pero no pudo detenerse... El enojo y el hartazgo hablaron por ella.

—Es igual de necio que tú... —dijo Terry, acercándose hasta donde ella estaba—. Ahora veo de dónde sacaste ese lado entrometido e impulsivo que posees.

—No estoy para bromas Terrence.

—No estoy bromeando, Candice.

— ¿Cómo pudiste ofenderme de esa forma? —preguntó ella con tristeza—. ¿Qué impresión te di para que pensaras que Declan era mi pareja?

Aquella pregunta tan directa hizo que Terry se sintiera avergonzado... La gran verdad era que él se había comportado como un idiota y eso no tenía justificación ¿Qué podía decir a su favor? Candy estaba convertida en una belleza y sus celos no entendieron razones... Declan era un hombre joven, no sabía su edad con exactitud, pero él no se veía como el padre de una mujer como Candy ¿Qué otra cosa podía pensar? Era la clase de sujeto que podía tener a cualquier chica a su disposición ¿Candy no podía comprender eso?

—Soy un idiota, lo sé, no tengo perdón —admitió el castaño.

—Eso ya no interesa, ahora sabes la verdad... —expresó la muchacha—. No soy la mujer fatal que imaginaste y aunque no espero una disculpa de tu parte, quiero que al menos respetes mi deseo de no hablar más contigo.

—Perdóname... —se acercó él, pero ella retrocedió, luego se alejó hacia las escaleras, Terry corrió detrás de ella, la alcanzó y la tomó por la cintura, obligándole a voltearse para que quedara frente a él—. Deja de huir de mí Candice, deja de hacerlo, por favor.

Por primera vez, ella sintió la cercanía del muchacho, lo percibió de una manera tan cálida y tan íntima que le fue difícil resistirse, Terry la acorraló contra la pared y entonces Candy sintió que sus fuerzas eran nulas.

—Me vuelves loco... ¿No eres capaz de sentirlo? —le preguntó, acercando su boca a la comisura de los labios de ella, posando un suave beso, para demostrarle cuánto la deseaba—. Perdona mi confusión, admito que soy un celoso ridículo, pero es que mírate —dijo él apretándola contra la pared—. Estás tan hermosa...¿Cómo puedo sentirme seguro cuando ya no volteas a verme?

Candy comprendió lo que él intentaba decir y entonces se tranquilizó poco a poco, Terry al sentir que ella no luchaba más contra él, sonrió y volvió a besarla muy cerca de los labios. Ella acarició el rostro de Terry y besó su mejilla, dejándole claro que lo entendía y que deseaba hacer las paces con él.

Ambos escucharon unos pasos sobre las escaleras y agitados se separaron. Terry se apresuró para colocarle su chaqueta otra vez y después la tomó de la mano. Los dos actuaron de manera tan normal, que cualquiera hubiera pensado, que solo eran una pareja más, que iba rumbo a la sala de espera.

—Terry, ya no quiero discutir más contigo... —expresó ella.

—Yo tampoco.

— ¿Por qué no vas a descansar? Vete a casa... —le recomendó la muchacha.

—No puedo irme, al menos no sin ti...

Candy le miró con atención y preguntó:

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Digo que si me voy es porque tú vendrás conmigo... Iremos a donde Albert, y te pondremos a salvo.

— ¿Mi papá te lo pidió?

—Sí, lo hizo... Y obviamente tiene toda la razón, no puedes permanecer aquí —él la observó con atención—. Alguna vez tú te interpusiste entre mi madre y yo, y quiero que sepas que hoy me toca devolverte ese favor... —dijo mientras ella le miraba con sorpresa—. Candy, ese hombre es tu padre, te ama y quiere protegerte, no le hagas más difícil el trabajo... No sé por qué él y tú tienen este empleo, eso me lo tendrás que explicar luego... Pero si tu presencia ya no es requerida entonces debes hacerte a un lado.

—No quiero dejar de verlo... —confesó la rubia—. He pasado toda mi vida lejos de él... Temo perderlo a manos de ese maldito hombre ¡No quiero dejarlo aquí y no volver a verlo!

—No le pasará nada si lo dejas, Declan es un hombre que sabe cuidarse... Él estará a salvo si tú también lo estás.

Terry se acercó para abrazarla y ella finalmente lloró por la verdadera razón por la que hacía aquellos dramas... Amaba profundamente a su padre y la única forma de estar junto a él, era seguir dentro del caso.

—Anda... Ve y habla con él, dile que tú y yo nos iremos...

—Pero... ¿Qué hay de tu trabajo? ¿Cómo es que vas a dejarlo así?

—Ya lo tengo resuelto, tú no te preocupes por eso.

—Terry, no puedes irte y ya... Lo sabes...

—Sí puedo, Robert Hathaway me debe muchos favores y es hora de cobrárselos —dijo el muchacho, convencido de que Robert no tenía opción de negarse—. Anda Candy, ve con tu papá y habla con él... No dejes pasar más tiempo para disculparte... —le recomendó, antes de tomar su mano y darle un cálido beso sobre su dorso.

—Gracias... —dijo ella, sin poder contener las lágrimas—. Mil gracias por hacerme entrar en razón —añadió, consciente de que las palabras de Terry, le habían hecho reaccionar.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer... —expresó, conteniendo la frase que realmente deseaba decir, pues ese no era el momento de confesarle su amor a la chica—. Ven, te llevaré hacia la salida... Y esperaré a que hables con tu padre.

Ella se dejó llevar, sintiendo que una cálida caricia, se posaba sobre su helado corazón, sanándola, demostrándole que el amor que sentía por los dos hombres de su vida, era lo único que debía importarle.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

Gino se encontraba intranquilo, caminaba de un lado a otro intentando calmarse, pero por más que se esmeró, no logró hacerlo.

—¿Están seguros de lo que vieron?

—Sí señor... —respondió uno de sus hombres—. Hubo un movimiento inusual, quizás el joven White esté muerto...

— ¿Y qué mierda hacían ustedes? ¿Por qué no detuvieron a Gian Luca? —cuestionó con furia.

—El joven Luca estaba cómo poseído, no permitía que nos acercáramos.

Luca hizo su triunfal aparición, en la oficina de su padre y enseguida fue recibido con un par de bofetadas, Gino estaba tan molesto con él, que no dudó en dejárselo saber. Lo golpeó con fuerza y luego lo arrojó hacia un lado, tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que él se tranquilizara.

Luca por su parte, no estaba preocupado, los golpes no le habían dolido, pues la droga que había inhalado aún estaba dominando su cuerpo. En lugar de emitir un lamento, reía sin poder controlarse...

—Antes de que me mandes al diablo, como es tu costumbre, tienes que saber algo... —dijo el muchacho, observando con frialdad a su padre.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir a tu favor?

—El idiota ese no está muerto... Pero el juego ha cambiado de lado —Luca esbozó una sonrisa e inmediatamente arrojó la placa de Jamie sobre el escritorio.

 **Agente James Nicholas Keating**

 **FBI**

—Al menos mi estupidez sirvió de algo ¿No? —cuestionó Luca, riéndose de su padre—. Dime papá ¿Qué es lo que vas hacer al respecto? —agregó con voz burlona, esperando a que Gino reaccionara y les diera la orden que tenían que seguir.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _¡Saludos Letty Bonilla, PecasTG y Ladyyiya! Gracias por seguir la historia._


	9. Chapter 9

**"Venganza... El Pasado Regresó"**

CAPÍTULO 7

* * *

 _Manhattan, 1923_

Los recuerdos de Gino se movían confusos, dentro de su mente. Pero a pesar de la confusión no tardó en atar los cabos sueltos, pues Luca estuvo allí, ayudándole a refrescar la memoria...

Fue hasta entonces que el hombre se dio cuenta del terrible error que había cometido... _«¿Cómo pude caer en esa ridícula trampa?»_ Se preguntaba con incredulidad, mostrándose realmente molesto por haber sido engañado, por aquellos estúpidos muchachos.

—Estamos en la ruina —le dijo Luca mientras se sentaba frente a él—. Los White eran nuestra esperanza de salvación ¡Y ahora resulta que ni siquiera existen! Su identidad, sus empresas, todo fue una puta mentira... Estamos jodidos papá ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí, antes de que todo se descubra! —exclamó el joven, desesperado.

—No... Yo no voy a huir de éste país ... —contestó Gino, con seguridad—. Ninguno de nosotros lo hará.

—Los negocios legales ya no son una opción, pero nuestra fortuna está a salvo... —le hizo ver el muchacho—. Nos iremos a Sicilia y todo volverá a la normalidad, seguiremos siendo ricos.

Gino hizo un gesto de inconformidad, él no estaba dispuesto a regresar a la desolación de la terrible Sicilia, Johnny Torrio tenía ojos y oídos en todo ese endemoniado lugar ¿Cómo podría regresar allí? No, no podían irse, Norteamérica era mucho más seguro para ellos, además ya tenía tratos en Chicago, Dean O'Banion quería comprarle todo el alcohol que estaba a punto de llegar desde Inglaterra. El gangster de origen irlandés ya había asegurado su bienestar y eso le hacía sentirse protegido. Torrio no podría hacerle nada si él y sus hombres de quedaban del lado de Dean.

—Quédate tranquilo, no hay pruebas de que tengamos una fortuna en dinero sucio... —explicó Gino—. El abogado se encargó de todo y por lo tanto nosotros estamos limpios... Si los del FBI vienen aquí, no podrán hacernos nada... Lo único que encontrarán será a una familia en la ruina y punto.

—Un cargamento de alcohol viene en camino ¿Qué vamos hacer con él? —cuestionó Gian Luca, sintiendo que su cabeza, comenzaba a verlo todo con más claridad, el polvo inhalado estaba perdiendo su efecto.

—Se lo venderemos a O'Banion, yo voy ir a Chicago para hablar con él, pasaré unos días allá y platicaremos con calma... —informó Gino con naturalidad—. Y por el lavado de las ganancias no te preocupes, hay formas de seguir haciéndolo, todo está bajo control.

—Y si tienes todo bajo control ¿Por qué demonios insistías en querer las empresas de los White?

Gino no fue capaz de admitirlo frente a su hijo, pero el único interés que tenía en la pareja de supuestos hermanos, radicaba directamente en la chica... "Anais" le resultaba familiar y le atraía demasiado, fue por ella que él accedió hablar de negocios con aquel que decía ser su hermano.

—Si esos dos idiotas hubiesen sido quienes decían ser, nuestro panorama sería mucho más claro ¿No te lo parece? —contestó Gino, intentando sonar desinteresado.

Luca no creyó en esa excusa, luego se alejó y se sentó sobre el sofá. Su padre siempre fue un mujeriego, pero en esos momentos, no lograba entenderlo... ¿Por qué lo quería casar con aquella muchacha? ¿Deseaba tenerla cerca, sin importarle que "Anais" fuese la mujer de su hijo? Luca no podía comprenderlo... Su padre se estaba dejando ver como un enfermo total, un sujeto que ni siquiera pensaba respetar a la mujer de su propio hijo...

Ambos guardaron silencio por un largo rato y después el joven preguntó:

— ¿Qué haremos con el agente?

—Investigaremos en dónde está y cuando lo ubiquemos, lo traeremos aquí, para acabar con él.

—Y... ¿Qué hacemos con la zorra esa, con la que me querías casar? —cuestionó en forma despectiva, dejando que brotara su odio hacia aquella chica, que los había engañado a todos.

—Matarla sería un desperdicio —puntualizó Gino.

—Yo no la quiero como esposa, eso te lo advierto.

—No, claro que no... Pero traerla con nosotros sería bueno para el negocio... Los hombres pagarían muy bien por ella.

Luca esbozó una sonrisa y le dio el visto bueno a la idea, la tal "Anais" le vendría muy bien a cualquiera de los dos burdeles de élite que manejaban... Conseguir mujeres bellas y que encima lucieran decentes, era casi imposible, pero "Anais White" era perfecta para el trabajo... Ademas, nadie podría impedir que él se divirtiera con ella... Y eso le gustaba aún más, poseerla sin tener un compromiso con ella, le caería de maravilla.

—Tienes razón viejo, eso será lo mejor.

—Bueno y ¿Qué esperas para ponerte a buscarlos? ¿Aplausos? —cuestionó Gino con enfado—. Anda niño ¡No podemos perder más tiempo! —exclamó apresurando al joven, mirándole con ojos inquisidores para que éste se marchara.

Cuando al fin Luca abandonó la oficina, el hombre esbozó una triunfal sonrisa y luego apretó los puños de sus manos... Estaba ansioso por encontrar a los "Hermanos White" y hacer que pagaran por su atrevimiento.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

El estado de salud de Jamie, era precario. El fuerte golpe que recibió en la cabeza, le había ocasionado una severa contusión. Por la gravedad del asunto, los médicos encargados del caso no podían emitir un pronóstico... Una opción era que el golpe en su cabeza se desinflamara y que el joven James despertara en unas cuantas horas; la otra era que el proceso de recuperación fuera muy lento y que Jamie permaneciera inconsciente por varios días. Cualquiera de las dos opciones traerían consecuencias, era muy probable que al despertar, presentara secuelas del golpe: ya fuera un terrible malestar o quizás un cuadro de amnesia.

A Declan no le quedó otra opción, más que reportar la noticia a la esposa de su joven cuñado, eso era lo mejor, pues Jamie necesitaba de ella y a la mujer definitivamente no le gustaría que le ocultaran que su marido, había sido gravemente herido e ingresado en una clínica.

— ¿A quién llamabas? —preguntó Candy, al ver que su padre colgaba el teléfono.

—A tu Tía Helen... —contestó él, sin mirarla.

— ¿Le avisaste sobre la condición del tío?

—Claro... No tenía otra opción, debía ser honesto con ella.

—Hiciste lo correcto... —expresó Candy, mirándole con atención—. Oye... ¿Podemos hablar?

—No dispongo de mucho tiempo ahora —advirtió Declan—. Carl me citó en el cuartel, así que trata de ser breve, por favor.

—Bien... Solamente quería decirte que haré lo que me pediste... —expresó Candy con timidez—. Me iré a Chicago con los Ardley.

—Me parece perfecto, has tomado la mejor decisión, estar con tu verdadera familia es lo mejor... Tu maleta está en el auto y Roger tiene los pasajes —respondió Declan con frialdad, haciendo que Candy se sintiera verdaderamente miserable—. Ya debo irme... —dijo, antes de comenzar a caminar.

—Y... ¿No irás conmigo a la estación? —cuestionó ella, deteniendo los pasos de su padre, sintiéndose temerosa de la respuesta que él le daría.

—Si puedo ir, allí estaré.

—Está bien...

—Nos veremos luego —expresó Declan, despidiéndose fríamente, congelando el sensible corazón de Candy con esa frialdad.

 _«Es tu culpa que él actúe así»_

Dijo la conciencia de la chica, mientras ella observaba a su padre marchándose.

 _«No lo verás en mucho tiempo ¿Por qué no corres y le obligas a detenerse?»_

—El jefe me pidió que la resguardáramos, hasta que sea la hora de partir... —le hizo saber Roger interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Advirtió que no puede ser un lugar de los que tenemos, así que la llevaremos donde la madre del joven Terrence.

— ¿A la casa de la mamá de Terry? —preguntó ella con nerviosismo.

—Eso acaban de acordar el joven y el jefe... El muchacho nos estará esperando allá.

—Está bien, solo quiero despedirme del Tío Jamie.

No les tenían permitido entrar a ver al paciente, sin embargo, podían observarlo a través de un cristal. Candy le observó por un par de minutos y luego elevó un oración para que las fuerzas divinas, cuidaran del joven James. Regresó a la planta baja y se reunió con Roger y dos hombres más que les acompañarían.

El trayecto hacia la casa de Eleanor Baker se le hizo eterno, se sentía temerosa de todo, a su alrededor... Además odiaba tener que irse de Manhattan sin saber algo relevante sobre la salud de su tío... Rogaba a Dios para que él se recuperara del todo y no tuviera secuelas.

—Llegamos... —avisó Roger, invitándole a salir del automóvil.

Candy observó la lujosa residencia y luego sonrió al ver que la madre de Terry aparecía en el umbral de la puerta de entrada.

—Nos veremos en la estación —apuntó Roger.

—Por favor, no dejes de ir... —le dijo ella, tomando las manos del hombre—. Mi papá dijo que quizás no iría y realmente me sería muy difícil partir sin ver a ninguno de ustedes allí.

—Ahí estaré... —prometió Roger, esbozando una sonrisa—. No se preocupe Señorita Candy, su padre también estará allí, lo conozco y sé que no la dejará ir sin despedirse de usted.

—Ojalá tengas razón...

Roger bajó el equipaje, saludó a Eleanor y después de darle las gracias por recibir a Candy, simplemente se retiró... Declan le dijo que no llamaran la atención, así que todo fue muy rápido, le dolía dejar a Candy así nada más, pero eso era lo único que podía hacer por ella.

—Me da muchísimo gusto verte... —expresó la actriz observando a Candy, mirándole con auténtica sorpresa, pues la niña que había visto años atrás, había quedado solo en sus recuerdos—. Dios santo... ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —cuestionó, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Señorita Baker, también me da gusto verla... Ha pasado algún tiempo... —mencionó la chica, sonriéndole también.

—Eras solo una niña cuando te conocí y ahora eres toda una mujer —Eleanor acarició el rostro de Candy y contenta exclamó—. ¡Bienvenida a casa cariño! Anda ven conmigo, no te quedes aquí que hace mucho frío —expresó Eleanor sin siquiera darle oportunidad a Candy de responder, la tomó de la mano y la invitó a ingresar a la casa—. ¿Qué te parece si subimos al cuarto que te preparé? —preguntó Eleanor—. Podrás tomar una ducha, relajarte y dormir un poco antes de que llegue la hora de partir.

—Sí, muchas gracias... —la chica se sintió algo avergonzada y con timidez añadió—. Me da un poco de pena con usted... Esto es tan repentino...

—Ha sido sorpresivo... —expresó Eleanor con honestidad—. Pero estoy feliz por ayudarte, así que no te preocupes, por favor.

Ambas subieron las escaleras y cuando llegaron a la habitación, Candy se armó de valor para indagar...

—Me dijeron que Terry estaba aquí —expresó intentando sonar natural, y no desesperada por saber algo sobre el joven actor.

—Está en el estudio, realizando algunas llamadas... —Eleanor le sonrió, dejando ver que le enternecía mucho, que la chica preguntara por Terry—. Le avisaré que llegaste ¿De acuerdo? Mientras ponte cómoda que ésta es tu casa.

—Gracias Señorita Baker...

—Eleanor, querida... —rectificó la actriz, sonriéndole con alegría—. Solo llámame Eleanor, por favor.

La mujer salió de aquella habitación, luego pensó en bajar para avisarle a su hijo que Candy había llegado, pero al final ella no tuvo que hacer nada de eso, porque el susodicho ya escuchado voces y con rapidez subió por las escaleras, para ver de quiénes se trataba...

— ¿Ya llegó Candy? —cuestionó Terry y Eleanor afirmó, ella iba decirle que esperara, que le diera tiempo a la chica para ducharse y cambiarse, pero Terry ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de darle ese consejo, el joven se dirigió inmediatamente a la habitación de huéspedes y tocó en la puerta...

 _«No puedo pedirle que actúe de otra forma, él ha esperado mucho tiempo para tenerla cerca»_ Pensó Eleanor sintiéndose conmovida por el comportamiento de su hijo.

—Estaré abajo... —anunció la actriz, al tiempo que Terry esbozaba una sonrisa—. Si ella necesita algo, házmelo saber...

—Lo haré, mamá...— contestó él, mientras esperaba que Candy le diera permiso para entrar al cuarto.

Candy escuchó la voz de Terry detrás de la puerta y se sorprendió por saber, que no tendría que esperar más tiempo para verlo. Apresurada, dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y le dio permiso para que ingresara.

—Llegaste —afirmó él, mirándola con alivio, sintiéndose satisfecho por tenerla allí.

—Sí... Y tú también estás aquí —ella se llevó las manos a la cabeza y le sonrió con timidez, había olvidado que estaba retirando las horquillas de su peinado y que su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, algunos mechones estaban sueltos, otros aún se encontraban sujetos...

Terry se acercó a ella y sin decirle nada, le ayudó a quitar las horquillas restantes... Él había sentido el impulso de verla con el cabello completamente suelto, y le fue tan difícil frenar ese deseo, que por eso no dudó en acercarse para ayudarla... Una vez que el cabello de la joven estuvo libre, Terry acarició los rizos muy suavemente con la palma de su mano y luego los enredó entre su dedos, sintiéndose fascinado...

—Los has ocultado todo este tiempo... —reclamó él sutilmente.

—Las chicas ya no usan el cabello así de largo —expresó Candy en su defensa.

—Tú no eres como las otras chicas —Terry dejó de jugar con aquellos cabellos, luego bajó sus manos y apretó los puños para intentar contener el deseo, que rugía frenético dentro de su ser—. Tú eres diferente... —mencionó conteniendo las ganas de tomarla entre sus brazos para besarla.

— ¿Diferente? —cuestionó ella, liberando una divertida risita.

—Lo eres... —aseguró él—. Siempre lo has sido...

—Tu mamá hizo que me preparan el baño... —mencionó ella, recordando que la tina estaba lista para ser usada.

—Sí, claro, y yo estoy interrumpiéndote.

—Si quieres, puedes esperar a que me bañe... Y luego... Podemos platicar.

—No... Mejor te dejo descansar, duérmete un rato, platicaremos en el tren... Buenas noches, Candy.

Terry retrocedió y a continuación, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la salida de la alcoba.

—Terry, espera por favor... —mencionó Candy, mientras él volteaba—. Gracias por todo... —susurró la muchacha, acercándose hacia él, para posar un beso sobre su mejilla—. No sabes cuán importante es esto para mí...

El joven sintió los suaves labios de ella sobre la piel de su rostro, y eso fue suficiente, para atizar el fuego que guardaba en su interior. La tomó de la mano y la acercó lentamente hacia él. No le dijo nada, solo inclinó su rostro y dirigió su boca a la de ella, para de esa forma, revivir el recuerdo de aquella hermosa tarde de verano en Escocia. La besó con suavidad y ternura, transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía y el cual había guardado solamente para ella.

Candy por su parte, correspondió al beso de Terry con tal sumisión que hasta ella misma, se sorprendió por actuar de esa manera. No se reconocía... Ella ignoraba que pudiese comportarse de forma tan tranquila. No era consciente de la naturalidad de su proceder, pero eso no le importó, se dejó llevar por el beso y lo disfrutó al máximo.

Sintió las manos de Terry, vagando por su espalda, acariciando suavemente, la piel que su vestido dejaba al descubierto. En otro tiempo se habría escandalizado por eso, sin embargo en esos momentos estaba lejos de hacerlo... Adoraba sentir las manos de Terry acariciándola, adueñándose de ella y de la poca cordura que poseía.

Cuando al fin sus labios se separaron, ambos se observaron a los ojos e intercambiaron sonrisas.

—No vas a pegarme ¿Verdad? —preguntó Terry haciéndola reír, Candy negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza e inmediatamente contestó:

—No, Terry... No lo haré jamás.

— ¿Jamás?

—Nunca más...

—Siendo así... Voy a besarte hasta cansarme —expresó él y entonces volvió a besarla, esta vez dejó la ternura a un lado, la besó con la urgencia que la misma Candy le demandó.

Después del segundo beso, decidieron despedirse con un tercero y como ese beso no fue suficiente, se besaron una vez más... Al concluir con el beso número cuatro, Terry por fin se obligó a reaccionar y se marchó de la habitación sin poner más pretextos. Candy al verlo irse, se fue directamente hacia el cuarto de baño, para asearse... El agua estaba fría, pero eso obviamente no le molestó, sino todo lo contrario, agradeció que aquel baño helado la regresara de vuelta a la realidad.

Ella estaba ardiendo y tenía que apagar ese fuego a como diera lugar.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

Carl se veía tremendamente cansado, había trabajado todo el día y la tranquilidad, aún estaba muy lejos de llegar a él.

Los datos proporcionados por sus informantes, no eran lo que estaba buscando... Gino Lanotte sí había perdido sus negocios legales, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que ellos no podrían acusarlo de lavado de dinero, pues el hombre estaba limpio de toda culpa.

— ¿Querías verme? —preguntó Declan.

—Sí... ¿Cómo está Jamie?

—Nos han dicho que está: Grave, pero estable

— ¿Qué carajos significa eso?

—Jamás he entendido esos términos... Pero mientras él siga inconsciente, no habrá tranquilidad para mí.

Carl le dio la razón y después lo invitó a sentarse.

—El maldito Lanotte se nos está yendo de las manos —expresó con enojo—. Lo hemos investigado y no ha dejado rastro de sus negocios chuecos... El hijo de puta seguirá libre, como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¿Y qué crees que esté sucediendo? ¿Descubrieron a Jamie y por eso lo golpearon?

—Jamie no portaba su placa al momento de ser encontrado, y ya sabes que siempre la trae consigo, así que lo más probable es que ya estén enterados de quiénes son los White y por eso necesito que tu hija se ponga a salvo.

—Ella saldrá en el primer tren de la mañana.

— ¿Se irá con el actor? —Declan afirmó y Carl esbozó una sonrisa—. No estarás preocupado por eso ¿O sí?

—No... —dijo Declan, ocultando su enfado, la única razón por la que permitía esa barbaridad, era para salvar a Candy, pero no le gustaba nada que ella y el joven ese huyeran juntos. No estaban casados y él más que nadie, sabía lo que pasaba cuando dos enamorados se encontraban solos, y sin ninguna autoridad paterna presente.

—Johnny Torrio mandó un mensaje con su compinche —declaró Carl, encendiendo un cigarrillo—. Quieren la cabeza de Lanotte.

— ¿Te encontraste con Al Capone?

Carl afirmó.

—Torrio mandó decir que cualquiera que tenga negocios con Dean O'Banion, es enemigo suyo.

— ¿Qué es lo que haremos?

—Entregárselo... Porque claramente no podemos hacer nada más. La justicia no puede juzgarlo y yo no voy a dejar que se salga con la suya —confesó sin pena—. Además el idiota se puso una bala sobre la frente y ya nadie puede quitársela.

Declan sabía que la policía y en especial el FBI hacían incontables tratos con los criminales, mientras estuvo en prisión escuchó y vio muchas cosas... La corrupción dentro de la propia agencia era infinita y no le sorprendía escuchar a Carl hablando así, sin embargo, no estaba contento con esa propuesta.

—No hay nada más qué hacer, has hecho un gran trabajo, Candy, Jamie y tú lo hicieron muy bien —le hizo saber Carl

—Sin embargo no logramos que atraparan a ese bastardo...

—Es escurridizo, pero pronto pagará el precio de su traicionera forma de vivir —Carl le miró con pena y sintió la decepción que Declan estaba experimentando... ¿Qué podía decir? Él también había pasado por eso—. Entiende esto Declan, si llegáramos a meterlo en la cárcel, de igual forma le matarán... Todo esto ya se convirtió en una vendetta entre mafiosos... Te juro que no podemos hacer nada, esa gente no se anda con juegos.

—No te preocupes, yo entiendo.

—De cualquier forma podrás seguir trabajando conmigo... Y Candy... Bueno si tú quieres y ella también, será más que bienvenida a mi equipo... Necesito gente que quiera trabajar en Chicago.

—Te lo agradezco, pero yo no quiero que Candy continúe con nosotros y estoy seguro de que su actor tampoco querrá... No... Ella ya no puede seguir en esto.

— ¿Y tú?

—Yo seguiré, no tengo nada que perder... No hay más por hacer, nadie emplea a un ex convicto... Gracias por seguir confiando en mí.

—Oh no, no tienes nada qué agradecer, eres un magnífico elemento —mencionó Carl—. Siento mucho que no encontráramos la forma de limpiar tu nombre.

—Eso ya no interesa, lo único que deseo es salir adelante... No te preocupes.

—Esto ya terminó, regresé el casino a sus dueños y todos los implicados en el caso se han marchado... —Carl extendió un sobre y agregó—. Tú irás a este lugar y te mantendrás allí... Llévate al viejo Roger contigo y no te preocupes por Jamie, él y su familia estarán a salvo.

—De acuerdo... Gracias por todo.

Declan se despidió de Carl y enseguida salió del cuartel. El sueño que tuvieron Candy, Jamie y él se había esfumado... Ninguno de ellos podría tener el placer de ver a Gino, ser juzgado por todos los delitos cometidos... Su venganza contra ese despreciable ser, había quedado en el olvido.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

Candy no dejaba de pensar en los besos que compartió con Terry, sus labios sentían un extraño cosquilleo y el corazón le latía acelerado. Había esperado tanto tiempo para que eso sucediera, que le parecía imposible que por fin estuviese viviéndolo.

No deseaba ilusionarse tan pronto, ni tampoco echar sus campanas al vuelo, pero era inevitable pensar en que Terry la amaba, y que lo hacía tanto como ella lo amaba a él. Terry aún no se lo decía, pero Candy sería paciente... Sabía que poco a poco se irían reencontrando y tenía la certeza de que algún día llegaría el ansiado "Te amo..."

Observó el amanecer y sonrió con alegría, habían pasado muchas cosas malas en las últimas horas, pero estando con Terry podía soportarlo todo, incluso podía soportar estar alejada de Declan... Al recordar a su padre, ella sintió una profunda tristeza invadiendo su interior. Declan era un hombre que se caracterizaba por ser frío y muy cortante, pero él nunca había sido así con ella, a pesar de sus berrinches , Declan jamás se comportó como lo hizo en el hospital. Candy sabía que lo había herido profundamente y ella lo único que deseaba era que él la perdonara y que volviera a verla a los ojos, mientras le sonreía y la hacía sentirse especial. Quería volver a escuchar decirle: "Cariño" aquel tierno apelativo, que Declan siempre usaba para referirse a ella.

— ¿Querida? ¿Estás despierta? —preguntó Eleanor, Candy afirmó y se apresuró para abrir la puerta de la habitación.

—Buenos días Eleanor, ya casi estoy lista.

—Terry piensa que lo mejor es que tomemos todas las precauciones posibles —dijo la actriz, señalando una peluca castaña—. Solo será un distractor para el momento en el que suban al tren, después podrás retirarla Terry y tú estarán en un compartimento privado y tendrás la libertad de deshacerte de ella...

—Me parece una buena idea ¿Cómo es que debo usarla?

—No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo —dijo la rubia actriz, poniendo manos a la obra.

La hora de partir hacia Chicago, finalmente estaba llegando y aunque Candy no se sentía lista para marcharse, no tenía más opción que aceptar lo que se le había pedido. Se observó atentamente en el espejo e hizo un gesto de sorpresa al ver el reflejo que éste le regalaba, pues el trabajo de Eleanor había concluido.

—Es incómodo al inicio... —dijo la mujer, mientras terminaba de colocarle la peluca—. Pero después te acostumbrarás—. Mírate, te ves preciosa.

—Gracias por ayudarme. —dijo ella sorprendía por observar el resultado final—. Es usted toda una artista.

—Tengo experiencia en esto de esconder la identidad.

Ambas rieron y luego de ultimar algunos detalles, finalmente bajaron para encontrarse con Terry.

—Sigues escondiendo el cabello que tanto me gusta —dijo él, para molestarla.

—Fue tu idea, así que no puedes reclamarme nada —ella tomó la mano que él le brindaba y luego bajó los últimos escalones.

—Hmmm... De hecho, esa no fue mi idea.

—Entonces... ¿De quién fue?

—Fue mía... —expresó Declan mientras aparecía y observa a su hija—. Vaya, ahora sí que te pareces a mí... —agregó, esbozando una sonrisa.

Candy miró a Terry y éste, la invitó acercarse a su padre...

—Es tu oportunidad de arreglar la cosas con él —susurró en su oído, provocando que Candy sintiera muchas ganas de llorar—. No lo hagas esperar...

Candy asintió y enseguida corrió hacia Declan, una vez que estuvo frente a él, lo enredó en un cálido abrazo.

Conmovida por la escena que presenciaban, Eleanor tomó la mano de su hijo y le pidió ir con ella, Terry atendió la petición, pues lo mejor era dejar a Candy y a su padre a solas. Ellos tenían que arreglar sus asuntos, y reconciliarse sin tener público presente... Terry esperaba que todo saliera bien para Candy, él más que nadie sabía lo mucho que la chica había sufrido por no tener a sus padres consigo. Verla abrazando a Declan, le provocó una sensación nueva, una que nunca esperó sentir... Sonriendo, apretó la mano de su madre y caminó junto a ella. Ambos se perdieron en el corredor que llevaba hacia la estancia, deseando que todo se arreglara.

—Pensé que te vería en la estación —dijo Candy, observando a su papá.

—La estación no es un buen lugar para despedirse... Creí más conveniente venir aquí y no exponernos, puede ser que el lugar esté siendo vigilado por esos dementes...—expresó Declan...

—Creí que me iría de aquí sin verte... —confesó la chica, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de su papá.

—No... Eso jamás...

—Te hice enojar hace rato, perdóname... —pidió ella con desespero—. Yo, realmente no quería decir lo que dije —expresó contrariada, al borde del llanto.

—Yo lo entiendo cariño, no te preocupes —Declan tomó la mano de Candy y luego la invitó acercarse a él para enredarla en un nuevo abrazo—. Olvídate de ese asunto —le pidió, posando un beso sobre su frente.

— ¿Me perdonas? —preguntó ella, mirándole a los ojos:

—No tengo nada que perdonarte —Declan le sonrió y después agregó—. Yo te amo y lo único que quiero es que tú estés bien...

—Lo sé... Me voy con mis amigos y estaré feliz de verlos —expresó Candy—. Pero desde ya, estoy contando los días para volver a verte y para estar contigo, con los tíos y mis primos, pues ustedes son mi verdadera familia... —ella hizo una pausa, después continuó—. Papá... —le llamó por primera vez, llenando el corazón de Declan de una inmensa dicha, Candy esbozó una gran sonrisa, tomó ambas manos de su progenitor y enseguida confesó—. Yo también te amo... Te amo muchísimo y siempre lo haré... Te amaré y querré estar cerca de ti, toda mi vida.

Emocionado por escuchar aquellas palabras, Declan ya no soportó más y dejó que sus lágrimas se derramaran, lloró conmovido, entendiendo que todo el calvario que había sufrido, finalmente había terminado... Pues lo que de verdad valía la pena, estaba justo frente a él, su hija era lo único que interesaba...

Gino Lanotte, le robó 23 años de libertad y le arrancó de los brazos al amor de su vida, pero al final no todo estaba perdido, pues él aún conservaba un valioso tesoro y ese no pensaba perderlo ante aquel rufián.

Protegería a Candy y pagaría cualquier precio para que ella estuviese a salvo.

Si Gino se atrevía a poner un dedo sobre su hija, él mismo le volaría la cabeza y no le importaría lo que el FBI y Johnny Torrio, tuviesen que decir al respecto.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _****Dean O'Banion existió realmente, él era un gangster de origen irlandés de la ciudad de Chicago y era enemigo de Johnny Torrio y de Al Capone._

 **¡Gracias por leer! ¡Ánimo y cuídense mucho! ❤️**


	10. Chapter 10

**"Venganza... El Pasado Regresó"**

CAPÍTULO 8

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida, Terry se sintió intimidado.

Los inquisidores ojos de Declan, no dejaban de observarlo _«¿Qué estará pensando?»_ Sé preguntó Terry... _«Nada bueno...»_ Le respondió su sabia conciencia... _«¿Cómo crees que se siente con la idea, de que te lleves a su hija lejos de él»_

Terry bajó la mirada y se concentró en observar su taza de té... Le daba pena de solo recordar lo mal que se comportó con el hombre ¡Por amor de Dios! "Metió la pata" desde el inicio ¿Había algo más vergonzoso que eso? Le mostró la peor de sus facetas y no le interesaría si fuera cualquier persona, pues nunca le importó lo que los demás pensaran de él, pero resultaba que Declan no era "cualquier persona"...

—Candy, querida... ¿Me acompañas a preparar una canasta con comida? —propuso Eleanor, con la intención de que su hijo y el padre de la chica pudiesen charlar un poco—. Quisiera saber qué alimentos te gustaría llevar para el viaje.

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió Candy, sintiéndose muy entusiasmada—. Enseguida vengo... —le anunció a ambos hombres, sonriéndoles, como a los dos les gustaba que lo hiciera. Declan y Terry le devolvieron la sonrisa, uno le dijo que todo estaba bien, y otro le recomendó que se tomará su tiempo para preparar la canasta.

Por un rato, ambos hombres se dedicaron a ignorarse, lo hicieron hasta que tuvieron que aceptar, que tenían que hablar sobre lo que estaba pasando...

—Lamento que usted y yo nos hayamos conocido en estas circunstancias... Le pido una disculpa por lo mal que me he comportado —se atrevió a decir Terry.

—Bueno, yo tampoco me he portado muy bien que digamos... —aceptó Declan—. Desde que nos encontramos en aquel callejón, tuve un prejuicio sobre ti, incluso te investigué aunque no tenía permiso para hacerlo... —confesó mostrándose apenado—. También te ofrezco una disculpa.

—Voy a cuidar a Candy —aseguró el muchacho—. Que no le quede la menor duda, voy a protegerla hasta que todo esto termine... —Terry le miró con seguridad y añadió—. Le prometo que la respetaré y que no haré nada para ofenderlo a usted y su familia.

Declan sabía que eso era una mentira... Caray... Él era mucho más joven que Terry, cuando se casó con Shannon, sabía a la perfección que dos enamorados no se "respetaban".

—Eso suena muy bien, gracias... —apuntó Declan, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, aguantándose las ganas de lanzar una amenaza sobre lo que le haría, si se aprovechaba de su hija.

Terry tragó saliva... ¿Sería prudente pedirle permiso para cortejar a Candy? ¿O quizá sería mejor pedirle su mano de una vez? Al final no hizo una cosa, ni la otra, porque se dio cuenta de que seguramente "su suegro" terminaría por volverse loco... Solo había que verlos allí, uno frente a otro, para darse cuenta que estaban muy lejos de entenderse...

 _«Suegro»_ esa palabra era muy nueva para Terry... Ni siquiera sabía si podía emplearla para referirse a ese hombre... Y lo entendía, porque si él y Candy tuviesen una hija y algún idiota llegara de la nada a llamarle "Suegro" estaría bufando ¡Rayos! ¡Él ni siquiera estaba seguro de permitir que su hija, tuviera un novio!

La hora de partir se estaba acercando, y cuando escucharon los pasos de Candy y Eleanor, caminando de vuelta hacia la estancia, Declan y Terry se sintieron aliviados. Ya no tenían que seguir charlado, ni sintiéndose incómodos... Lo único que les restaba por hacer, era comprender la naturaleza de la relación que tendrían a partir de ese momento, pues Candy era lo más importante para ambos.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

Como era de esperarse, la estación de trenes lucía repleta de viajantes. Los pasillos estaban abarrotados de personas que iban y venían, buscando llegar al destino que tenían reservado.

Para Terry, era normal desplazarse con facilidad por aquel lugar, él viajaba continuamente y conocía muy bien cada rincón de ese sitio. Sabía cómo escabullirse entre las personas y llegar hasta el tren sin contratiempos. En cambio para Candy, la experiencia era algo nueva, ninguna estación era tan grande como esa, realmente le parecía que iba perderse entre toda esa inmensidad.

—Hemos llegado... —expresó él, mientras detenía sus pasos y volteaba para ver a Candy—. Lo lamento... ¿Caminé demasiado rápido? —cuestionó al darse cuenta de que la chica, hacía un esfuerzo para tomar aire.

—Tus pasos son muy largos, los míos mucho más cortos... —reclamó ella—. Como sea, no importa... Olvídalo... Ya estamos aquí.

—Discúlpame, es que estoy muy nervioso... Quiero subir a ese tren cuanto antes —declaró, al tiempo que dejaba las maletas sobre el suelo.

 _«No hay por qué estar nerviosos...»_ Quiso decirle Candy, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo... Ella también se sentía un tanto alterada.

Observó con atención a su alrededor y se aseguró que nada, fuera de lo normal estuviera sucediendo. No debía comportarse tan temerosa, lo sabía... Terry se había ocupado de ocultar su identidad y ella también estaba bajo la personalidad de otra chica, sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en la posibilidad de que estuvieran siendo vigilados.

—Yo también quiero que subamos a ese tren... Alejarnos de aquí por un tiempo, será lo mejor —expresó Candy, observando al joven actor.

—Suena raro... —confesó Terry y ella inmediatamente preguntó:

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque viajar juntos no estaba dentro de mis planes —admitió él tomando la mano de Candy, luego agregó—. No pongas esa cara... Lo que digo es que, siempre pensé que antes de viajar juntos, tú y yo ya estaríamos casados...

Candy lo miró sorprendida e inevitablemente sintió cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

—Qué cosas dices... —contestó ella con timidez.

—Sólo digo la verdad ¿Tú no lo pensabas?

Candy no respondió, pues la mirada de Terry y la forma en la que él sonreía, la dejaron muda. No fue capaz de confesar que ella siempre pensaba en eso, y que no había un solo día, en el que no imaginara cómo sería su vida junto a él.

—Ya están subiendo... —le dijo Terry, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Vamos, tú camina por delante, yo te sigo.

Candy estuvo de acuerdo, caminó hacia las escaleras para abordar el tren. Terry la siguió y juntos desaparecieron de la vista de sus padres, quienes habían estado vigilándolos en secreto.

—Me sentiré un poco más tranquila cuando ellos se vayan... —mencionó Eleanor, mientras Declan estudiaba a los pasajeros que subían al vagón.

—Que estén lejos por un tiempo, será lo mejor —declaró el hombre—. Lamento tener que hacerle pasar por esto, señora...

—No ha sido su culpa.

—Yo metí a su hijo en éste problema... —aceptó Declan.

—Terrence es un adulto, y créame cuando se lo digo, nadie toma decisiones por él —apuntó Eleanor—. Mi hijo ama profundamente a Candy y haría lo que fuese necesario para mantenerla a salvo.

 _«Ama profundamente a Candy»_

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Declan y le hicieron sentirse sumamente incómodo... Esperaba que ese amor "tan profundo" no fuera salirse de control, aunque claro, tampoco podía impedir, que sucediera algo entre su hija y aquel muchacho. Estaba atado de manos, Terrence era su única salida para mantener a Candy fuera de peligro.

—Estaré visitándolos en cuanto me sea posible —anunció Declan y Eleanor sonrió emocionada.

—Cuando vaya avíseme, por favor... Quiero enviarles una carta.

—Sí, claro, yo le aviso —ambos escucharon el ansiado aviso de que el tren se marchaba, entonces guardaron silencio, y observaron como aquella ruidosa maquina se ponía en movimiento—. Estarán bien —aseguró Declan, al tiempo que Eleanor y él observaban al tren avanzando—. No hay mejor lugar para ellos, Albert Ardley los mantendrá a salvo.

—No lo dudo Señor O'Shea —la mujer le miró con ojos llorosos y luego de ver que el tren desaparecía de su vista, se despidió del padre de Candy—. Ya debo marcharme, tengo un día bastante ocupado.

—Por supuesto... ¿Quiere que la lleve algún lado?

—No, gracias... No se moleste —contestó la rubia actriz—. Nos veremos luego.

—Como usted prefiera... —contestó Declan, aliviado por no tener que seguir junto a Eleanor, no era que la mujer le cayera mal, pero realmente no se sentía cómodo estando a su lado, la mayoría del tiempo no sabía qué decirle, ni tampoco sabía cómo comportarse, le resultaba estresante convivir con ella... Él finalmente hizo una venía hacia la actriz, en señal de despedida, y luego se dio la media vuelta para alejarse de allí.

Eleanor por su parte caminó por la plataforma, se dirigió directo hacia uno de los puestos de periódicos, pues quería ver qué había publicado la prensa, sobre el baile de la noche anterior. Estaba segura de que todos estarían hablando sobre Terry y "su nueva chica" solo esperaba que no hubiesen exagerado...

Adquirió cada uno de los diarios que circulaban en la ciudad y luego caminó hacia la salida de la plataforma. La sala de espera era un buen lugar para sentarse a leer tranquilamente. Nadie la reconocía bajo su disfraz, y eso era suficiente para que ella se sintiera segura.

La sección de espectáculos de cada uno de los diarios neoyorquinos, hablaron sobre el baile de beneficencia celebrado el Hotel Astor, todos sin excepción, hicieron hincapié en la nueva relación amorosa del primer actor del Grupo Teatral Stratford.

Hablaban de una chica rubia y muy hermosa llamada: Anais White, pero eso era todo, no había más datos al respecto, ni tampoco una imagen de la muchacha, la única fotografía que fue tomada, era una imagen donde Candy estaba de espaldas y Terry de frente, Eleanor estaba segura que su hijo, había hecho todo lo posible para que el fotógrafo, no pudiera capturar la imagen de la chica... Era una fotografía discreta, pero a la vez reveladora. La actriz se sintió gratamente sorprendida, cuando vio el rostro de su hijo, adornado por una sonrisa tan natural.

Aquella fotografía, dio mucho de qué hablar en aquel caluroso y soleado día. Algunas personas se sintieron sorprendidas, otras se sintieron curiosas por saber más y otras definitivamente se sintieron tristes por saber que el corazón del joven ídolo ya estaba ocupado, Alice Spencer era una de las chicas que más desencantadas se sentían.

 _«Solo fue un sueño...»_ Pensó al ver el periódico de esa mañana y encontrarse con la imagen de Terry y la misteriosa chica que le acompañaba... _«Él y yo... Eso nunca hubiese funcionado»_ Agregó en pensamientos, mientras dejaba la decepción a un lado... Ella quería terminar su trabajo lo más rápido posible, para poder irse y no tener que verle la cara a Terry. Alice ni siquiera imaginaba que el actor estaba de vacaciones y que él, no aparecería por allí en un largo tiempo.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

Declan tenía órdenes expresas para salir de Manhattan, sin embargo, entre sus planes no estaba el abandonar la ciudad. Primero, porque no había noticias sobre Jamie y segundo, porque no pensaba dejar de vigilar a Gino y a su maldito engendro.

—Ya nadie puede informarnos... Carl ha desmantelado toda la operación —avisó Declan a Roger—. No tenemos protección en estos momentos, y entendería si deseas mantenerte al margen.

—Yo jamás le dejaría solo... Soy viejo, pero creo que aún le puedo servir jefe —contestó Roger, el hombre estaría eternamente agradecido con Declan, por lo que había hecho por él en el pasado, cuando no dudó en ponerlo a salvo y dejarlo fuera, de aquel horrible suceso, en el que fue culpado injustamente.

Declan sonrió y después le dijo:

—Agradezco tu lealtad, quiero que sepas que haré todo para protegerte y mantenerte a salvo.

—No lo dudo... Y... ¿Qué quiere que haga?

—Lo más importante es mantener vigilados a los Lanotte... Asistirás a sus locales e intentarás averiguar algo, usa tu disfraz de viejo adinerado y visita uno de los burdeles si es preciso —recomendó Declan, haciendo que Roger esbozara una enorme sonrisa.

—El trabajo no se debe mezclar con el placer... Eso dicen... Pero puedo hacer una excepción.

—Ya lo creo, anda, ve y distraete un rato... Yo iré al hospital para ver a Jamie.

— ¿Se cuidará? ¿Verdad? Recuerde que la gente de Lanotte puede estar vigilando el hospital.

—Tomaré todas las precauciones posibles, no te preocupes.

Roger salió de la propiedad que compartían, media hora después, Declan hizo lo mismo, salió de casa y se dirigió al hospital para poder informarse sobre la salud de su cuñado.

Sigiloso como solía ser, llegó hasta la clínica y al ser reconocido por los guardias, entró sin problemas a la zona en donde tenían resguardado al joven James.

— ¿Qué noticias tiene sobre la salud de mi cuñado? —cuestionó Declan, al observar que el médico encargado del caso, se acercaba hacia él.

—El Señor Keating ha despertado, pero aún no puede recibir vistas.

— ¿Cuándo podré verlo? Necesito hablar con él...

—Cuando haya descansado, él...

—Jamie ya habló conmigo —expresó Carl, interrumpiendo al médico—. Yo lo arreglo... —dijo el agente, el doctor atendió su petición y entonces los dejó a solas—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí O'Shea? Se supone que tienes que estar fuera de la ciudad... —reclamó el hombre observando el fruncido ceño de Declan.

—Jamie es mi cuñado... No puedo abandonarlo así nada más ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo cuando despertó?

—Lanotte intentó extorsionarlo, le dijo que lo denunciaría si no hacía que su "hermana" se casara con su hijo.

— ¿Por qué esa maldita insistencia, de casar a mi hija con ese idiota?

—Eso ya no importa, Lanotte ahora sabe que Jamie es un agente...

—Entiendo...

—Qué bueno que lo entiendes, porque es necesario que obedezcas la orden de mantenerte alejado.

—Lo sé, no pienso interferir en tus asuntos.

—Sin embargo, no has obedecido mis órdenes.

—Solo quería asegurarme de que James estuviera bien.

—Dejaré que lo veas, pero luego harás lo que prometiste, te irás de Manhattan y dejarás de perseguir a Lanotte.

Declan no quería renunciar a la posibilidad, de ser él, quien tuviese el privilegio de acabar con Lanotte, pero por otro lado tenía que obedecer las indicaciones de su jefe, Carl le había tendido la mano y le había dado un empleo sin juzgarlo. Esa era la única oportunidad que tenía para borrar su pasado y comenzar de nuevo ¿Quién más le daría trabajo a un ex convicto?

—Me iré hoy mismo a Pittsburgh... No te preocupes.

—Entregaré a Lanotte y todo se acabará... Dejará de ser nuestro problema, comenzaremos un nuevo caso y ya está.

— ¿No vas a meterte en un lío por hacer eso? ¿Qué dirán tus superiores?

Carl sonrió y luego dijo:

—No tomo decisiones sin consultar a mi superior inmediato, y él está de acuerdo conmigo... Casos desesperados, requieren medidas extremas... A veces, nosotros también necesitamos pactar con la maldita mafia.

Carl no dijo nada más, simplemente se marchó y dejó a Declan frente a la habitación en la que se encontraba Jamie.

— ¿Cómo está Candy? —preguntó el joven en cuanto vio a su cuñado.

—Ella está bien, ya se fue a Chicago con el actor... ¡Jesucristo! El que nos preocupa a todos, eres tú —respondió Declan, observando al muchacho—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me siento muy mal... El dolor en la cabeza es cada vez más fuerte.

— ¿Recuerdas algo sobre el ataque?

—Recuerdo perfectamente las amenazas de Gino... Y también recuerdo a Gian Luca, golpeándome... —Carl le pidió que no le dijera a Declan, nada sobre la revelación que le hizo Gino, Jamie se sintió mal por ocultarle a su cuñado que aquel bastardo, había atentado contra la vida de Candy, pero la realidad era que no podía arriesgar la operación. Declan y su carácter terminarían por arruinarlo todo.

—Carl me platicó sobre eso...

—Él piensa que no estás de acuerdo en su plan.

—Tiene razón, no lo estoy, pero mi opinión no interesa.

—Lanotte es un hijo de puta al que no se le puede demostrar nada... Entregárselo a Torrio es lo mejor.

—Lo sé... Aunque no lo comprendo... — _«¿Qué no el FBI también debería arrestar a Torrio y a Capone?»_ se preguntó Declan con molestia.

—No lo persigas más... Candy está a salvo, tú y yo también...

—No lo haré... Me iré a Pittsburgh por la tarde...

— ¿Lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo James, ahora deja de hablar y relájate.. —le pidió Declan, al ver que el joven bostezaba.—. Descansa, recuerda que Helen va llegar por la tarde... No querrás que esa chica te vea agotado y enfermo ¿Verdad?

—Por supuesto que no...

—Descansa, yo ya me voy, intentaré contactarme contigo después.

—Tú también relájate y no te preocupes por Candy, el tal Terrence va cuidar de ella.

—Me imagino... —dijo Declan, mostrando un gesto de enfado.

—Sí... Bueno... Tendremos que aceptar a un inglés en la familia... —Jamie rió sin poder evitarlo y añadió—. ¿Para cuándo crees que se celebre la boda? Helen seguro querrá saberlo...

—Niño... ¡Ya duérmete! —dijo Declan, haciendo una señal de despedida—. Nos veremos después...

Jamie sonrió divertido y luego cerró los ojos, estaba realmente exhausto... Más le valía descansar y esperar a que su mujer llegara. Lo único que deseaba era tenerla a su lado, para poder olvidarse de todo lo malo que sucedió.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

Ellos tenían mucho qué decirse, sin embargo, las palabras se negaban a salir de sus bocas. Extrañamente, un largo e incómodo silencio se había instalado entre ambos y solo se escuchaba el ruido que producía la máquina el tren.

—Hace calor aquí... —dijo Terry, al tiempo que Candy apartaba sus ojos de la ventanilla, y miraba directamente al joven actor, el muchacho se recriminó internamente por iniciar la plática con el tema del clima, pero no se le ocurrió nada más, así que dejó de lamentarse y prosiguió... —. ¿Quieres que abra las ventanillas?

—Sí, por favor... —respondió ella, sin dejar de observarlo... Apenas podía creer que estuviera junto a él, en ese pequeño e íntimo compartimento.

Terry abrió ambas ventanillas superiores e inmediatamente regresó a su lugar. Sintió la insistente mirada de la chica sobre él, así que se animó a preguntar:

— ¿Sucede algo?

Candy negó.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque me observas como si desearas decirme algo... Dime Candy... ¿Hay algún tema del que quieras hablarme?

—No es nada... Solo pensaba en lo diferentes que son las cosas ahora... —confesó ella, con algo de pena.

— ¿Diferentes?

—Sí... Apenas puedo creer que estemos aquí, tú y yo.

—Es verdad, las cosas sí que han cambiado... —admitió él, tomando la mano de la chica—. Después de tanto esperar al fin estamos solos... —añadió, elevando aquella mano que sostenía, para posar un beso sobre el dorso.

Candy esbozó una sonrisa, Terry también le sonrió.

—Terry... Esto no será fácil... ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

—Nada de lo que vale la pena, es cosa sencilla... —él entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los de ella y preguntó—. ¿Por qué piensas que yo no podré enfrentar esto, contigo?

—Sé que puedes... Eso no lo discuto, pero también sé que aún tienes dudas, sobre lo que pasa conmigo y mi familia...

—Ciertamente, pero eso es normal, porque en realidad yo no sé nada sobre tu familia... No entiendo por qué te has convertido en un agente... Ni tampoco entiendo por qué tu padre lo ha permitido.

—Mi papá no permitió que yo fuese agente... Fui yo la que insistió en entrar a la agencia —reconoció Candy—. Hice todo a sus espaldas y al final me reclutaron sin que él pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo... No me siento orgullosa de haber mentido, ni de haber presionado a Carl para que me aceptara... Pero te juro que hay una razón lógica detrás de lo que ves... Te juro que todo tiene una explicación.

—Entonces explícame y ayúdame a entender... ¿Qué pasa entre el tal Gino y ustedes? Creo que hay una historia allí y no solo es el operativo en el que participaban ¿O me equivoco?

—No... No te equivocas... En realidad hay una historia de terror detrás de ese maldito hombre... —ella inhaló profundamente y luego de exhalar el aire contenido, se armó de valor para comenzar con el relato.

Terry escuchó con atención la historia de la chica y por fin comprendió lo que sucedía... Ella era la misma entrometida y justiciera de siempre, se había convertido en agente para vengarse de Lanotte, la explicación no pudo ser más clara. Terrence no aprobaba que Candy estuviera arriesgando su vida de esa forma, sin embargo, no era capaz de juzgarla o reprenderla... Él ni siquiera podía imaginarse, estar en el lugar en el que ella se encontraba, pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría si alguien le hiciera daño a Eleanor o a Richard, ellos no habían sido los mejores padres, pero aún así haría hasta lo imposible por defenderlos.

Candy había dejado su carrera para emprender otra, eso le parecía interesante, pero le preocupaba el brillo que mostraban sus ojos, cada vez que hablaba de Lanotte... Era un destello de furia, uno que nunca vio en ella y eso no le gustaba, Candy siempre había sido una chica bondadosa, comprensiva e incapaz de guardarle rencor a quienes la dañaban.

—Mi padre era joven e ingenuo... Fue culpado injustamente y nadie puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, su único error fue estar en la hora y en el lugar incorrecto... —expresó la rubia con coraje—. Era su palabra contra la de Gino, y adivina quién se salió con la suya... —la joven también habló de su madre, pero no quiso ahondar en el tema, Terry comprendió y no buscó saber más, era suficiente con saber que la mujer había muerto a manos de aquel tipejo... No quería hacerle daño a Candy cuestionando cosas sin sentido.

—Entonces... Tienes muy poco tiempo de haber conocido a Declan... —expresó él, para hacer que Candy regresara su pensamiento al presente, y dejara de pensar en aquellos sucesos del pasado.

—Aproximadamente dos años —Candy entonces reclamó—. ¡Ay Terry! Apenas puedo creer que pensaras que él y yo éramos una pareja...

—Por favor ya no repitas eso... —pidió él, colocando su dedo sobre los labios de la chica, para silenciar sus palabras.

— ¿Por qué pensaste eso? —preguntó ella, sin poder ocultar su molestia.

—Declan es un hombre joven ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Tiene 43 años... Es joven, solo tenía 18 cuando yo nací y también cuando fue enviado a prisión.

—Los guardias de aquel local, dijeron que eras "su chica" ¿Qué querías que pensara?

—Ya comprendo... Fergus y Pete también son agentes, pero no saben el parentesco real entre mi padre, el Tío Jamie y yo... Ellos sólo te dijeron lo que tenían que decirte para alejarte de ese lugar.

— ¿Lo ves ahora? ¿Cómo no iba pensar eso?

—Lo veo... Y te pido una disculpa por haberme molestado contigo.

—No te disculpes, de todas formas es verdad que actúe como un idiota... Me sentí realmente celoso de Declan —admitió avergonzado—. No sabía que era tu padre y la forma en la que ustedes se ven juntos, despertó mi más primitivo comportamiento... Lo amas y eso se nota a millas, creí que te había perdido...

Candy rió sin poder evitarlo.

—Ustedes dos son tal para cual... ¿Sabes? Él también se sintió celoso de ti, bueno, creo que aún lo está y yo creo que en estos momentos debe estar histérico porque no estoy a su lado, para que pueda protegerme.

—Espero tener la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor y limar asperezas con él...

—Estoy segura de que se llevarán muy bien, ustedes son bastante parecidos.

—Además... ¿Cómo no entendernos? Si tenemos una chica en común... —dijo el actor, haciendo reír a Candy.

—Hablando de chicas... —expresó ella—. ¿En verdad no tienes una relación con la muchacha con la que siempre te veo?

—No la tengo —contestó Terry con seguridad.

—Parece que se llevan muy bien... No te reclamo, por favor no creas eso... Es solo que no quisiera comenzar algo contigo, teniendo esa duda en la cabeza.

—Alice es una buena persona y me agrada, pero solo siento admiración por ella... No tengo ningún interés romántico —avergonzado, Terry admitió—. La invité a salir solo para tener un pretexto de seguir visitando el Cotton Club. No me siento orgulloso de haberla usado de esa forma, pero quiero que sepas que hablé con ella y le pedí disculpas por mi comportamiento...

—Entiendo...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, procesando la información recibida, dándose cuenta de que finalmente las cosas se estaban aclarando.

—Perdóname... —expresó él y ella le miró confundida.

—No tienes por qué pedirme perdón.

—Necesito hacerlo... Hace un par de días... Cuando aquel automóvil casi te atropella yo no hice nada.

—Fue un accidente, olvídalo...

Terry no creía que hubiese sido un simple accidente, lo pensó muchas veces y revisando los antecedentes de los Lanotte, lo más probable era que ellos estuvieran implicados en el ataque... Candy también tenía sus sospechas, pero no deseaba enfrascarse en eso, no quiso darle más importancia a esos detestables sujetos.

—No te preocupes más por eso —le dijo Candy, y Terry decidió dejar ese tema por la paz, sin las pruebas necesarias, era complicado acusar aquellos desgraciados.

—Y ya que estamos siendo tan honestos... —expresó él, eligiendo mentalmente, las palabras que usaría—. ¿Qué tipo de relación tendremos tú y yo?

Candy le miró con ojos muy abiertos, sintiendo como una bochornosa sensación se apoderaba de todo su ser ¿Qué debía contestar? La realidad era que le daba pena responder, por eso dijo:

— ¿Qué clase de relación quieres tener? —cuestionó ella devolviendo la pregunta.

Él se acercó un poco más hacia ella y entonces le habló con claridad:

—Deseo tener el mismo tipo de relación, que teníamos antes de que nos separáramos... —expresó con naturalidad, observándole a los ojos y tomando nuevamente la mano de ella entre las suyas—. De hecho quiero aún más de ti... Lo quiero todo... —confesó dejando ver lo mucho que la deseaba—. Pero no te preocupes, con que aceptes ser mi novia será suficiente por ahora —aclaró él esbozando una sonrisa traviesa, sintiéndose gratamente complacido al ver a la "Señorita Pecas" sonrojándose, a causa de su confesión.

Un toque sobre la puerta del compartimento hizo que ellos abandonaran su íntima charla, ambos se miraron y sin decir nada Terry sacó los boletos que había guardado dentro de su chaqueta. Candy dirigió sus ojos nuevamente hacia la ventanilla y observó a través del cristal... No sabía que iba suceder después de que ellos llegaran a su destino, sin embargo, desde ya, se sentía inquieta y algo nerviosa... Pues solo Dios sabía lo que pasaría cuando se encontraran, con la vida que ella había dejado atrás hacía dos años.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

Para Albert no fue una sorpresa, enterarse de que Candy y Terry llegarían a Chicago, ya que la información recibida un día antes, le indicaba que las cosas se habían complicado y que Candy por fin regresaría a casa. Se sintió realmente aliviado al saber que estaba con Terry y que Declan había logrado persuadirla para dejar ese terrible asunto.

Annie, ignorante de toda aquella aventura que vivía su hermana y mejor amiga, se sintió realmente feliz por saber que la vería de nuevo. Candy se fue un par de meses después de que ella y Archie se casaron, recién llegaban de su luna de miel cuando la chica les anunció que se iría. El bautizo de su pequeño estaba próximo a realizarse, y le daba gusto saber que Candy por fin conocería a su bebé, ese que ella y Archie tanto habían deseado. Además, enterarse de que Terry le acompañaba la tenía aún más contenta. Annie no podía creer en tanta felicidad.

Archie por su parte, no sabía cómo sentirse con esa situación ¿Por qué Candy venía con Terry? No lo comprendía... ¿Es que ella no aprendía de sus errores? Se sentía muy decepcionado de la chica, pues le parecía inaceptable que nuevamente, se hubiera dejado embaucar por el "Don Juan de pacotilla". Sinceramente, no le gustaba la idea de tener que soportar la presencia de ese hombre, no cuando Candy sufrió tanto por su causa.

Elroy, no tenía ningún interés en ver a la chica, pero por respeto a su sobrino no dijo nada, estaba exhausta y muy ocupada con la organización del bautizo del hijo de Archie y el enlace matrimonial de Albert, lo que menos le interesaba era saber sobre aquella "chiquilla revoltosa". Se enteró de que venía acompañada, pero no quiso saber más sobre el tema, ni siquiera le sorprendería verla llegar con una enorme barriga o con un bebé en brazos... Bien se lo decía su sobrina Elisa, la chica era vulgar y de cascos ligeros, por eso no quiso casarse con Neal. Elroy realmente la detestaba..

—El tren llegará por la noche ¿Quiere que vaya por ellos? —preguntó George a su joven patrón.

—No... Declan me dio instrucciones precisas, ellos bajarán del tren y tomarán un transporte público.

— ¿Eso no es riesgoso?

—No... Candy y Terry viajan con un bajo perfil y enviarles uno de nuestros autos sería llamar la atención.

George supo que su patrón tenía la razón, y estuvo de acuerdo en que eso era lo mejor.

— ¿Se quedarán aquí en la mansión?

—Un par de días... Pero después se irán a Lakewood y permanecerán allí, hasta nuevo aviso.

— ¿Qué dirá su tía cuando lo sepa? ¿No se molestará?

—No... Está muy ocupada con la organización de las fiestas... —Albert sintió una molesta punzada dentro de su pecho, pues no le agradaba pensar en su boda—. Lakewood no es un territorio que le interese...Así que por ese lado podemos estar tranquilos... Puedo apostarte que lo único que le importa, es estar al lado de los Healy, no habla otra cosa que no sea la organización de mi matrimonio.

George no preguntó nada más, para él, era obvio que el joven no estaba contento con aquel acuerdo que había entre los Ardley y los Healy. Le daba pena tener que verlo aceptar un compromiso forzado, pero para su desgracia, no podía hacer nada para sacarlo de eso. Lo único que podía hacer era apoyarle y seguir a su lado.

Albert también se quedó callado, pensando en aquella muchacha que era su prometida... Solo la había visto un par de veces y ninguna de esas veces entabló conversación con ella. Era horrible... Pero ya había huido de su destino muchas veces... ¿Cómo podría seguir posponiendo lo inevitable?

El rubio respiró profundo e intentó calmarse, había tomado una decisión y no daría marcha atrás. Era el jefe del clan y afrontaría su destino con valentía. Como lo hacían los verdaderos hombres.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

 _«No hay rastro de ellos... Hemos repasado toda la ciudad y no hay nada... Hay gente vigilando clínicas, las estaciones y las salidas de la ciudad... ¡Se han esfumado!»_

Le dijo Luca a su padre, pero Gino no aceptó aquella información.

 _«No se los pudo haber tragado la tierra, maldita sea ¡Búscalos bien! Investiga en dónde vive el actor... Ellos podrán esconderse, pero ese idiota no lo hará... Tráiganlo aquí, él tendrá que hablar y aceptar ayudarnos a llegar a ese par de estúpidos»_

Luca realmente odiaba que su padre lo tratara como a uno de sus empleados. Obedeció las órdenes más por convicción propia, que por complacer a su progenitor, hallar al agente y a la chica era un problema que le urgía solucionar.

Estaba harto de todo, y por eso recurrió a lo único que podía hacer para calmarse, tomó un poco de aquel polvo que guardaba en su chaqueta y aspiró aliviado.

—Está bien cuando aspiras de vez en cuando —le hizo saber Claudio, el Consigliere de su padre—. Pero si aspiras a diario, terminarás en un ataúd y tú padre tendrá que enterrarte... —el hombre movió su cabeza en señal de negación y agregó —. Los padres no deben enterrar a sus hijos.

—Deja de sermonearme...

—Solo intento salvar tu vida.

—Tío Claudio, lo único que necesito ahora es localizar a ese maldito agente...

—No... —respondió el viejo amigo de la familia—. Lo único que necesitan tu padre y tú, es dejar las cosas como están, tenemos negocios que atender y ese agente no tiene ni una sola prueba a su favor.

Luca sabía que el Consigliere tenía razón, pero aquel polvo que había aspirado, no le dejaba pensar con claridad, lo único que tenía en la cabeza, eran los recuerdos de siete años atrás, cuando estuvo en la gran guerra, el infierno que vivió y las cosas que hizo para sobrevivir.

— _Andiamo, ragazzo.._. —expresó Claudio, pero Luca dudó en seguirlo—. Yo me encargaré de buscar al agente.

— ¿Y a la chica y al actor también?

—Los traeré a todos...

Luca se sintió satisfecho y junto a Claudio, salió de la oficina de aquel local. Caminaron por el corredor y una vez que estuvieron en el exterior, se dirigieron al auto.

Roger los observó desde una de las ventanas, Claudio había estado ausente e incluso pensaron que estaba retirado, eso le dijeron sus informantes desde el inicio, sin embargo, ya estaba de regreso y eso no pintaba nada bien, Roger mejor que nadie lo sabía, Claudio era el verdadero cerebro de aquella organización, él sí que podía enterarse de todo. Gino era engreído y confiado, pero Claudio era inteligente y meticuloso, si se ponía buscar las piezas del rompecabezas, terminaría armándolo... Eso no les convenía, ni a Declan ni a él. Claudio era el único que podía reconocerlos.

Roger pagó su bebida y salió de aquel bar clandestino, tenía datos importantes que debían ser entregados a la brevedad.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _Gracias por leer, mi mensaje de hoy va parar todos los que están en México, en la medida de lo posible hay que quedarse en casa 🙏 Atendamos las indicaciones que nos dieron ayer, y si tienen que salir (porque yo sé que a veces no queda de otra) háganlo con precaución... Les mando un abrazo fraternal a la distancia... ¡Cuídense! ❤️_


	11. Chapter 11

**"Venganza... El Pasado Regresó"**

CAPÍTULO 9

* * *

Ingresaron al estado de Illinois, pero Candy no se dio por enterada, pues ella dormía tan tranquilamente que Terry no quiso interrumpir su sueño.

 _«La despertaré cuando estemos cerca de Chicago...»_ Pensó él, observándola con atención.

La rubia muchacha, prácticamente durmió durante todo el camino que habían recorrido, en cambio, Terry no pudo conciliar el sueño.

El joven esbozó una sonrisa y se burló de sí mismo... _«¿Cómo podrías dormir? Si tienes a esta mujer frente a ti... Luciendo tan hermosa...»_ Se dijo sin dejar de observar a Candy, quien yacía cómodamente recostada sobre el asiento frontal. Terry apenas podía creer que tuviese el privilegio de verla, tal cual lucía en esos momentos, en esa pose tan natural...

 _«Es tu novia...»_ Pensó, sintiéndose sumamente feliz... _«Tuya y de nadie más...»_

Terrence notó que Candy se movía sobre el asiento, y se dio cuenta de que de un momento a otro, ella estaría despierta... Bajó la mirada, tomó el libro que tenía sobre el asiento, e instantáneamente posó sus ojos en una página que eligió al azar.

Candy abrió los ojos con lentitud y después observó a su alrededor. Terry se hizo el disimulado, fingió con maestría e hizo como si estuviera muy concentrado, en el libro que sostenía entre sus manos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí? —preguntó ella, una vez que despertó por completo.

Él hizo como si abandonará la lectura y elevando su vista para mirar a la recién despierta chica, contestó:

—He perdido la cuenta... Lo único de lo que estoy seguro, es que te quedaste dormida, después de salir del Estado de Nueva York.

— ¿Es en serio?

—Sí... Lo es.

Candy hizo un gesto de sorpresa mientras dejaba a un lado, la chaqueta con la que se había cubierto, enseguida acomodó los tirantes de su blusa y después se llevó una mano hacia el cabello, intentando aplacarlo. Terry se hizo el desinteresado pero mentalmente se lamentó, por perder la visión que le mantuvo entretenido en todo el trayecto. No era que hubiese visto más allá del escote de la blusa de la muchacha, pero por supuesto eso había sido suficiente, para darle rienda suelta a su imaginación... Para él era una pena que Candy decidiera no seguir deleitándolo, con aquella involuntaria sensualidad.

—Soy una mala compañera de viaje... —admitió ella, levantándose del asiento para luego tomar su sitio al lado de Terry.

—Eres realmente mala... —respondió él, mirándole a los ojos—. Ya que admites que has sido bastante egoísta al dormir y dejarme hablando solo... ¿No te parece que deberías recompensarme? —Candy le miró sorprendidaa y esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa preguntó:

— ¿Qué clase de recompensa deseas?

Terry la tomó de la mano, pidiéndole que se acercara hacia él, ella aceptó y despacio, se aproximó hacia el muchacho... Terry no tuvo que aclarar qué clase de satisfacción exigía que le fuese otorgada, Candy por sí misma comprendió lo que deseaba, por ello se quedó quieta, mientras él se aproximaba hacia su boca para reclamarla.

Ante el roce de sus labios, Candy sintió un cosquilleo recorriendo por todo su cuerpo, horas antes Terry la había besado en cuatro ocasiones, más ninguno de esos beso, era igual al que le estaba dando en esos momentos... La lengua del muchacho se entrelazaba sensualmente con la suya y le provocaba una desconocida sensación. El sentimiento era tan placentero que no fue consciente del momento, en el que Terry la sentó sobre su regazo, pues ella se perdió completamente ante la pasional manera en la que el joven actor se adueñaba de su boca... ¿Qué sabía ella de pasión? En realidad no sabía nada, pero su instinto femenino la guió, para corresponder con la misma intensidad.

—Ya tú preguntaste por una chica... —expresó él cuando el beso culminó—. Ahora es mi turno de preguntarte... Candice... ¿Hubo algún chico?

Candy esbozó una sonrisa, pero negó, moviendo de un lado a otro su cabeza .

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Es simple curiosidad... —dijo él—. ¿De verdad? ¿No hubo alguien que...? —él no terminó la pregunta, porque Candy de inmediato lo interrumpió.

—No hubo nadie Terry ¿Por qué me haces esa pregunta?

—Acaparas las miradas de todos en cuanto apareces, en el Cotton Club tenías varios admiradores, bastaba verlos a todos, embobados con tu presencia... —admitió el celoso joven—. Por si fuera poco, la noche del baile, había muchos hombres dispuestos a gastar miles de dólares, solo para bailar contigo... Candy... Eres hermosa y obviamente no soy el único interesado.

— ¿Admiradores? Oh... ¿De verdad te doy esa impresión? —Candy no estuvo de acuerdo—. Yo estaba bajo la identidad de otra mujer, era forzoso que platicara y pasara tiempo con algunas personas... En cuando a el baile pues... Eso fue una absurda competencia, eran solo hombres engreídos queriendo superarse uno al otro—aclaró sintiéndose algo sorprendida—. Terry, realmente yo no soy tan popular y sociable, como tú crees... —ella le miró con pena y agregó—. Además, tengo tan mala suerte que el único admirador que tuve en estos años, fue Neil Leagan...

— ¿Neil Leagan?

—Lo sé... Es vergonzoso... Él quería casarse conmigo ¡Y casi fui obligada hacerlo! Pero gracias a Dios Albert apareció e impidió que la tía abuela me obligara contraer matrimonio... ¿Puedes creerlo?

—No... No puedo —Terry se sintió tan molesto, que no fue capaz de ocultar su enojo—. ¡Ese maldito idiota! ¿Quién demonios se cree que es?

—Terrence eso pasó hace mucho tiempo... —le dijo ella, intentando tranquilizarlo.

—Sucedió cuando yo estaba lejos de ti y esa es una suficiente para sentirme furioso.

—No hablemos más de eso... Déjalo pasar, anda no pasó nada... —pidió Candy y él respondió:

—Entonces, ayúdame a olvidarlo...

— ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

—Ven aquí... Acércate más...

 _«¿Más cerca?»_ Se preguntó Candy, mientras Terry le susurraba al oído que se colocara encima de él. Ella no sabía si estaba preparada para ese tipo de contacto, pero a pesar de sus dudas, no se negó aceptar la invitación que Terry le hacía, el joven la tomó por las caderas y la acercó, invitándole a sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

—Ahora ahógame con tus labios y demuéstrame que soy el único para ti... —propuso el joven Grandchester con seriedad—. Hazlo Candice.

Aquello no era una simple petición, sino una orden y aunque a Candy no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes, en ese momento olvidó su rebeldía y obedeció, se sentía tan excitada que acató la orden de inmediato... Besó a Terry sin pensarlo, decidida, se apropió de los labios del muchacho, primero los rozó con ternura, pero conforme su deseo creció la ternura desapareció, le dio paso a un pasional y primitivo comportamiento. Nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños imaginó que eso pasaría... ¿Qué le sucedía? Ese nivel de intimidad ya era demasiado...

¿Y si alguien los veía?

Quiso romper el beso, pero le fue imposible, porque le resultaba delicioso sentir lo que su cuerpo estaba experimentando. Al final, fue Terry quien concluyó lentamente con ese peligroso juego.

—Espero que esto no haya sido demasiado para ti... —susurró el muchacho.

—No... No lo fue...

—Me moría por sentirte así... —confesó Terry «Dios... Aún me muero por sentirte de otras formas... Unas que ni siquiera te imaginas» Agregó en pensamientos, siendo incapaz de decirlo en voz alta, pues no era el momento, ni el lugar para hablar sobre eso...

— ¿Ya te quedó claro lo especial que eres para mí? —cuestionó ella, siendo consciente de lo contento que lucía su amado.

—Más o menos... —respondió él, ella regresó a su lugar y fingiendo enojo, le hizo un gesto de "mona".

— ¿Sabes? ¡Eres un novio muy exigente!

—No tienes idea Pecosa, ni siquiera imaginas lo exigente que seré contigo... —mencionó él, pegando sus labios a la mejilla de ella, llamándola con aquel apodo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo—. Te querré a mi lado todo el tiempo... Te amo tanto —declaró finalmente.

Candy esbozó una enorme sonrisa y después se acercó a Terry para regalarle un tierno beso sobre los labios.

—Creí que nunca lo dirías...

—Me tardé mucho... ¿Verdad?

—Demasiado... —admitió la rubia.

—Te amo Candy —repitió él—. Siempre te he amado y estoy seguro que lo haré por el resto de mi vida, eres todo para mí...

—Yo también te amo... Te amo mucho — declaró ella, llorando de alegría—. Te amo... —dijo una vez más.

No pasó ni un solo segundo para que Terry la rodeara con sus brazos y la besara nuevamente... ¡Por fin sucedía lo que ellos tanto habían deseado y eso tenían que celebrarlo!

Chicago estaba cerca y todo parecía marchar a la perfección. Ambos se sentían profundamente felices y entusiasmados por el futuro.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

 _«Claudio Morello»_

La sola mención de ese nombre, hizo que el corazón de Declan latiera furioso... Lamentables y duros recuerdos acudieron a su mente, perturbándolo, haciéndole rememorará las cosas negativas que vivió años atrás. Sabía que Claudio Morello y Gino Lanotte estaban cortados con la misma tijera, uno era el jefe y el otro era su fiel seguidor, Claudio también le traicionó, a pesar de que al inicio se comportó como si fuese su amigo.

Morello no le asustaba a Declan, pero aunque él no le temía, sí le preocupaba que el hombre estuviera de regreso. Gino era peligroso, pero era muy lento para comprender; sin embargo con Claudio a un lado, todo se complicaba, porque de esa forma Gino podría hacer mejores jugadas.

— ¿No se suponía que Morello ya no estaba con Gino? —preguntó Declan, pues esa era la información que habían recibido.

—Eso se decía... Pero al parecer todo este tiempo ha estado trabajando en Chicago —contestó Roger.

—Bien... Como sea, Carl quiere que nos vayamos de aquí... Lanotte ya no es asunto nuestro, así que no hay por qué preocuparse.

—Y será mejor que nos vayamos, porque Claudio sí que podría dar con nosotros, además solo Dios sabe qué clase de tratos hizo... No sabemos qué alianzas formó en Chicago.

—Es obvio que fue él fue quien conectó a Gino con Dean O'Banion...

—Al Capone y Torrio deben estar detrás de Claudio también.

—Es lo más seguro y por eso debemos mantenernos al margen, será lo mejor para todos... Candy y Jamie están a salvo... —aceptó Declan—. Lo único que podemos hacer es dejar que las cosas sucedan... Nos iremos a Pittsburgh y luego a Illinois... Quiero reunirme con Candy en cuanto me sea posible.

—Y... ¿Qué pasará con la señora?

— ¿Cuál señora?

—La madre del novio de Candy.

«El novio de Candy»

Declan hizo un gesto de desagrado al escuchar eso, realmente no le gustaba escuchar ese título junto al nombre de su hija...

«¿Su novio?»

De donde él venía, los varones pedían permiso a los padres de la chica, para pretenderla. "Novio" era un palabra que francamente no deseaba escuchar, porque al joven actor le quedaba grande ese término.

— ¿Qué hay con ella? —cuestionó Declan, sin comprender la pregunta que Roger le hacía.

—Creo que deberíamos protegerla... —expresó el hombre—. Cuando los Lanotte busquen a Terrence y no lo encuentren, irán a buscarla a ella.

—Número uno, ante la sociedad ellos fingen que no tienen una relación cercana... Y número dos, ya le hice un par de advertencias y la señora dijo que tomaría sus precauciones.

—Pero aún así, la mujer está sola y antes de irnos, deberíamos asegurarnos de que ella estará bien.

Declan rodó los ojos con enfado... ¡No quería volver a esa casa! Ni mucho menos quería hablar con esa mujer, ella lo estresaba por completo, definitivamente no quería encontrársela de nuevo, le dijo que se mantendrían en contacto, pero eso había sido una pequeña mentira, solo deseaba que ella se tranquilizara.

Declan encendió un cigarrillo y después de pensarlo dijo:

—Pasaremos por su casa y tú hablarás con ella —expresó, ocultando su molestia—. Aunque te advierto que la Señora Baker es de la clase de mujer que no desea ser protegida...

Roger le miró sorprendido y preguntó:

— ¿Por qué dice eso, jefe?

—Porque es la verdad, hoy ni siquiera me dejó llevarla a su casa, así que realmente no sé cómo le harás para convencerla, de mantenerse quieta y a salvo, es igual de obstinada que su hijo.

— ¿Lo dice en serio? ¿Yo soy el que tiene que hablar con ella?

—Tú eres su admirador ¿No? Además la idea de ir a verla, ha sido toda tuya.

—Pero...

—Pero nada... Anda, vámonos de aquí, Carl no tarda en venir a revisar la maldita propiedad y si nos encuentra de nuevo aquí, pondrá el grito en el cielo.

Roger asintió, luego pasó saliva con dificultad, su jefe se había hecho el loco y ahora lo obligaba a enfrentarse a la bellísima Eleanor Baker... ¿Qué haría para convencerla de mantenerse alejada? Roger no lo sabía, pero algo se le tendría que ocurrir... No quería que esa mujer sufriera, la quería a salvo y lucharía por protegerla. Haría lo que no pudo hacer por Shannon y por los niños, la mantendría a salvo de Gino.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

Annie caminaba de un lado hacia otro, mientras Archie la miraba con enfado.

 _«¿Por qué tiene que mostrarse tan impaciente?»_ Se preguntaba el joven Cornwell con molestia. Lo estaba exasperando con esa actitud y él no sabía cómo decírselo, pues no deseaba tener problemas con ella.

— ¿Por qué tardarán tanto? —preguntó Annie, observando a su marido—. Aún no comprendo por qué el Tío Albert no les mandó un transporte...

— ¿Por qué ha de ser? Cariño, es obvio que el maldito Grandchester no quiere llamar la atención —afirmó Archie—. Es por eso que no quiso que uno de nuestros choferes fuera por ellos a la estación.

—Oh... Bueno... Siendo así, creo que su negativa en cuanto a que les enviaran transporte, suena muy razonable...—Annie por fin tomó asiento y agregó—. Él está protegiendo a Candy y eso es bueno para todos ¿No te lo parece?

—No, no me parece... Disculpa que no me muestre tan entusiasmado al respecto, pero tú y yo ya sabemos cómo terminan las cosas, cada vez que esos dos se juntan.

—Archie, por favor...

—Lo lamento Annie, solo digo lo que pienso... Ese hombre estuvo a punto de casarse con la actriz y ya que esa joven murió, entonces quiere a Candy de nuevo... ¿Eso te parece aceptable?

—Querido, ellos realmente se aman... ¿Podrías no juzgarlos de esa forma?

—Eso no es amor... Lo de ellos se llama capricho... La gente que se ama esquiva todos los obstáculos que les pone la vida, tú y yo lo hicimos ¿No? —Archie tomó la mano de su esposa y entonces agregó—. La tía abuela se oponía a que nosotros nos casáramos, mis padres igual... ¡Pero yo luché por ti! ¡Somos felices ahora! En cambio Terrence no movió ni un solo dedo para quedarse junto a Candy... ¿Cómo puedo darle mi confianza a un tipo así?

—Archie, no juzgues a Terry tan severamente, mira hay cosas que tú no sabes... —Annie apretó la mano del muchacho e intentó hacerlo comprender—. Son cosas que no puedo decirte, porque Candy me las confío y no sería correcto divulgarlas, mucho menos cuando le prometí no hacerlo...

—No me pidas eso, ese bastardo no merece ni siquiera un poco de mi comprensión.

—Santo Dios, Archie... ¡Dices cosas terribles!

—Como sea... Ya no quiero seguir hablando de ellos...

—De acuerdo, yo tampoco quiero seguir con esto.

Annie no dijo más y después se alejó de su marido. Odiaba escuchar sus infantiles quejas y más odiaba pensar en que se portaría como un chiquillo caprichoso ante Candy.

—Candy y Terry están llegando —les avisó Albert, Annie rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y se apresuró para llegar hasta la puerta de la entrada principal, Archie en cambio, no se movió de su lugar. Albert ya sabía que el joven estaba molesto y por eso creyó conveniente, no decirle nada sobre su comportamiento. Se dio la media vuelta y siguió a la emocionada Annie. Apenas podía creer que vería nuevamente a sus dos mejores amigos.

Annie no podía ocultar su alegría por ver a Candy, así que no esperó sobre el pórtico, en lugar de eso, bajó la escalinata y esperó a que el automóvil llegará hasta la entrada de la enorme construcción.

— ¡Por Dios! ¡Pensé que nunca llegarías! —exclamó la joven, abrazando fuertemente a Candy—. El tiempo de espera se me ha hecho eterno... ¡Oh Candy cuánto gusto me da volver a verte!

Candy no respondió de inmediato, porque un nudo se formó justo en su garganta, estaba muy conmovida por ese recibimiento. Segundos después, cuando la emoción le permitió articular palabra, le dijo:

—Annie, yo también estoy tan contenta... Dios santo... Apenas puedo creer que por fin estoy aquí con ustedes —besó la mejilla de su hermana y después la abrazó de nuevo.

Albert las observó y sonrío contento, luego dirigió su mirada hacia Terry quién se mantenía un tanto alejado de la situación, el joven Ardley se acercó hasta el muchacho y extendiendo su mano le dijo:

—Bienvenido a casa...

Terry estrechó la mano de Albert, pero no se mostró entusiasmado por verlo... ¿Cómo podría estar contento después de lo que sucedió entre ellos dos años atrás? Albert le había mentido y eso no era una cosa fácil de olvidar. Le ocultó el paradero de Candy y no se tocó el corazón para acabar con el sufrimiento que él sentía, por no poder contactar a la muchacha.

—Gracias, Señor Ardley... —contestó mostrándose terriblemente frío.

—Entiendo que estés molesto, si yo fuera tú, también lo estaría.

—No quiero discutir eso ahora... —aclaró Terry

—Por supuesto... Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, hablaremos luego y solucionaremos el problema.

Candy observó a Albert y entonces se acercó hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Bienvenida —expresó el rubio, mientras ella lloraba con emoción—. Estás en casa, ahora todo está bien, no hay por qué temer pequeña —le dijo él, brindándole todo su apoyo.

Annie alcanzó a escuchar esas palabras y se sintió un tanto desubicada... ¿Por qué Albert le decía eso a Candy? ¿A qué clase de peligros se enfrentó ella en aquél viaje? No lo comprendía, pero le preocupaba de sobremanera.

—¿Dónde está Archie? —cuestionó Candy, al notar que el joven Cornwell no estaba allí.

—Está atendiendo una llamada, lo verás pronto no te preocupes... —dijo Annie con entusiasmo—. Estoy ansiosa por presentarte a mi bebé ¡Ven vamos a la habitación para que lo conozcas!

Candy observó a Terry y él esbozó una sonrisa, indicándole que todo estaba bien y que podía irse con Annie.

—Ahora regreso... —murmuró ella, acercándose a él para posar un beso sobre su mejilla.

—No té preocupes, linda... Yo me quedaré hacerle compañía —expresó Albert, observando a Terry, quien haciendo uso de sus habilidades para actuar agregó:

—Claro, no te preocupes... Albert y yo tenemos que ponernos al día.

Annie tomó la mano de su hermana y ambas subieron por la escalinata, Albert y Terry se quedaron abajo, observándolas.

—Tenemos que hablar...Vayamos a mi estudio —Terry no respondió, se limitó a seguirlo hacia el despacho, no podía seguirse negando a entablar una conversación, con el dueño de la propiedad en donde se encontraba, después de todo Albert era su anfitrión.

Archie salió del lugar en donde había estado escondido y luego los observó caminando por el corredor, sintió curiosidad por saber de qué hablarían su tío y Terry, pero al final optó por no seguirlos. No deseaba verle la cara al actor, así que mejor dirigió hacia la habitación de su pequeño hijo, pues tenía muchas ganas de saludar a Candy.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez y prácticamente corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto, una vez que estuvo frente a la entrada de la habitación tiró la manija de la puerta e ingresó.

Candy le observó entrando y contenta se acercó hasta él, para abrazarlo.

—Regresaste... —dijo él, mientras ella asentía.

—Prometí que regresaría —Candy lo abrazó con fuerza y sonriendo emocionada respondió—. Jared es igualito a ti...

—Eso dicen todos, pero yo aún creo que se parece más a Annie... Mira esta nariz y esos ojos...

Annie sonrió al ver que Archie se mostraba más calmado y entonces le acercó al niño para que el joven pudiera cargarlo. Los tres jóvenes platicaron por un rato, Annie y Achie estaban muy interesado en saber sobre el viaje de Candy.

Candy no quería mentir más, así que fue muy escueta en sus respuestas, y le sacó la vuelta a las preguntas, de una forma muy inteligente. Aprendió mucho al convertirse en agente, Carl la entrenó muy bien y por ello sabía qué respuesta darle a cada pregunta.

—Me gustaría tomar una ducha y prepararme para la cena —expresó Candy con timidez.

—Claro... —expresó Annie—. ¿Por qué no vamos a ver tu habitación y de paso te ayudo a instalarte?

—Sí, vayan, Jared y yo las esperaremos abajo —dijo Archie, mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de la habitación, con su hijo en brazos.

Annie y Candy también salieron del cuarto y luego se dirigieron a la alcoba que ocuparía la rubia. Una vez que estuvo instalada, Annie la dejó para que se aseara y se cambiara. Candy, por su parte corrió hacia el teléfono que yacía sobre una de las mesitas y marcó el número del cuartel que tenían en Nueva York.

«Vamos papá, contesta...» Rogó en pensamientos, esperando a que alguien respondiera, moría por escuchar la voz de Declan, quería contarle que había llegado con bien y también deseaba que él le contara algo acerca de su Tío Jamie.

—¿En dónde estás papá? —preguntó desilusionada, al tiempo que colgaba el auricular—. Por favor, no te demores en contactarte conmigo... —pidió, sintiendo una horrible sensación dentro de su pecho.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

Gino estaba tan molesto, que apenas podía controlarse. Odiaba tener que recibir llamadas de atención y odiaba aún más, el admitir sus errores frente a Claudio.

—Pensé que teníamos algo... Oye no me mires así... ¡El whisky de ese idiota nos hubiera sido de utilidad! —exclamó Lanotte con enojo.

—Entiendo... Pero Luca piensa que aceptaste ese trato solo porque te gustó la ragazza...

—Por Dios... ¿Qué tontería es esa? —Gino se hizo el loco, pero Claudio no se tragó ese cuento.

—Te conozco... Cuando una chica te interesa, quieres poseerla sin importar lo que tenga que pasar —Claudio le miró con enfado—. Aunque debo admitir que esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos... Inclusive querías casarla con tu hijo... ¡Por Dios! ¡Qué cosa estabas pensando?

—Gian Luca necesita una mujer y esa muchacha iba darnos lo que necesitábamos, hemos perdido todo lo legal ¡Ya lo sabes! Teníamos que pensar en algo para sostener nuestros negocios sin llamar la atención, ahora estamos jodidos... El desplome de las empresas será noticia muy pronto —Gino lo miró con furia y agregó—. Además el mismo Luca estaba de acuerdo en casarse, parecía muy entusiasmado con la chica...

—Sí, la ragazza le gusta mucho y estuvo de acuerdo contigo, pero eso fue antes de que te portarás como su rival... A él no le gustó tu forma de proceder, fuiste muy obvio —Claudio lo miró fijamente y preguntó—. ¿Qué tiene la chica esa? Para ponerlos así a ustedes dos...

—No tiene nada de especial —Gino recordó a la bella Señorita White y sintió una punzada en la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, la realidad era que la chica lo excitaba y le daba rienda suelta a sus más enfermas fantasías.

— No te creo nada... Debe ser una belleza, Dios sabe que Luca no es de andar con mujeres feas y tú menos... Tengo curiosidad por saber qué la hace tan deseable...

—Como sea, esa maldita muchachita no es más que una puta del FBI... Y lo único que necesito ahora es que la ubiques a ella y al otro idiota que decía ser su hermano.

—Lo haré, no tengas duda de eso... Siempre hay forma de saber cuáles agentes trabajan para el FBI... —Claudio hizo una pausa y luego continuó—. Por otro lado ¿Qué hay con el actor? Por favor deja de perseguirlo... ¡No te metas con figuras públicas! Además, si la ragazza es un agente, entonces él también debió ser engañado.

—Aún no lo encontramos pero lo seguiremos buscando... Solo es para mantenerlo callado... —Gino sonrió—. Mientras aparece, me tomé la libertad de enviarle un detalle a su querida madre...

—¿Su madre?

—Es hijo de Eleanor Baker...

—¿Qué clase de detalle le enviaste?

—No hablaré de eso contigo, solo te puedo decir que estará tan asustada que su hijito maricón tendrá que salir a dar la cara.

—Dios... Hace más de veinte años tuvimos esta misma plática... —le recordó el oportuno Claudio—. Una chica te volvió loco y por poco jodes todo nuestro trabajo.

Los ojos marrones de Gino centellearon con furia y enseguida se levantó de su asiento para cerrar la puerta...

— ¡No me hables de esos malditos irlandeses!

— ¡Solo quiero recordarte lo qué sucede cuando pierdes la cabeza!

—Yo recuerdo que tú también participaste en eso.

—Claro... Siempre estoy ahí para evitar que actúes de forma estúpida ¿Verdad?

Gino odiaba recordar el pasado, los irlandeses ya estaban muertos... ¿Para qué sacar ese tema a colación? Más de veinte años pasaron, y gracias al asesinato del empresario y al robo que cometieron, Claudio y él pudieron escalar en el mundo de los negocios. Aunque claro, eso no había servido de nada, porque después de todo ese tiempo, finalmente había perdido sus medios legales y todo lo que construyó, pero aun así, no valía la pena llamar a la mala suerte recordando a gente muerta.

Había borrado de su mente aquel chico al que mandó a la cárcel, dejó de pensar en él cuando supo que estaba muerto. A la chica no pudo olvidarla, a lo largo de esos años la buscó en cada prostituta con la que se acostó; las mujeres que él elegía siempre lucían igual que aquella jovencita, de la que ni siquiera conocía su nombre: rubia, cabellera rizada y bellos ojos grises... Ninguna era como ella, pero le servían para aplacar el deseo por la dulce muchacha irlandesa, a la que poseyó a la fuerza.

Cuando conoció a la chica Anais White, se sintió tan atraído hacia ella, que no dudó en mantener una relación cercana. Anais era tan parecida a la irlandesa aquella, que por eso estaba decido a retenerla, era mucho más joven que él, pero eso nunca le interesó, la deseaba con locura... Sintió exactamente lo mismo que con la irlandesa, claro, todavía le quedaba la duda de cómo sería en el momento de poseerla... ¿También se parecerían en eso?

—Luca dijo que tenías la placa del agente... —dijo Claudio, interrumpiendo los insanos pensamientos de Lanotte.

Gino la sacó del cajón de su escritorio y se la dio. Claudio leyó el nombre del agente y automáticamente sintió que un molesto escalofrío recorría por todo su cuerpo.

Agente James Nicholas Keating

FBI

 _«Keating...»_ Ese apellido nubló su pensamiento y le hizo soltar la placa.

— ¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó Gino.

—Creo que conozco a ese agente...

— ¿Estás seguro?

—No del todo... Tendré que investigar con mis contactos.

Claudio no reveló nada más, no quiso hacerlo porque no estaba del todo convencido, de que ese agente tuviese algo que ver con aquella joven irlandesa de Chicago, era demasiada coincidencia. Su mente recordó a los niños que asustados lloraban y también se acordó de cómo los dejaron allí, junto al cuerpo de la joven... Un pequeño niño y un bebé...

— ¿Por qué no sales de dudas? Llama a esos malditos que tienes por contactos, que por alguna vez sirva el hecho de tenerlos en la nómina.

El Consigliere atendió la orden y después de despedirse de su patrón, salió de la oficina. Tenía que investigar si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Claudio internamente rogó para que su presentimiento no fuera real, imploró con todas sus fuerzas, para que el pasado no regresara y les escupiera sobre la cara.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

Había sido un día muy estresante y ella ya estaba lista para marcharse a casa.

El montaje de su nueva obra, estaba resultando más difícil de lo que pensaba, además, hablar con Robert Hathaway le había quitado la poca energía que poseía.

Eleanor respiró hondo e intentó calmarse, los recuerdos de la charla con Robert hacían que la cabeza le punzara. El director estaba molesto por la ausencia de Terry y desquitó su enojo con ella, que solo había pasado al grupo Stratford para saludar y darle las gracias por dejar que su hijo se ausentara.

—De haber sabido que se pondría así, no voy... —expresó la mujer, mientras miraba a través del espejo, buscando a su asistente de vestuario y amigo personal—. Es que dime... ¿Por qué tiene que ser así de hipócrita? A Terry le dice que sí, que se vaya y a mí me reclama ¿Qué le pasa?

—Es un ser despreciable, jamás me cayó bien... Querida, ya sabes que él y yo tenemos historia y no es una que me guste recordar —Eleanor se sintió mal por su amigo y luego expresó...

—Es verdad, lo siento Fabien...

En sus inicios, Fabien había trabajado con el grupo Stratford, pero las cosas se complicaron, pues su personalidad y su preferencia sexual, eran repudiadas por los patrocinadores de Robert. El director no descansó hasta sacarlo de la compañía.

—En fin... Olvidemos eso —Fabien se acercó a la mesa y luego acercó un hermoso arreglo floral—. Llegó esto hace un rato... ¿No crees que son hermosas? —indicó aspirando el aroma de las rosas rojas que cargaba.

—Un ramo ostentoso... Sin duda, ha de ser de un sujeto, que quiere quedar bien...

—No todos los hombres deberían ser descartados, anda querida, deja de ser así, eres joven y aún puedes enamorarte.

Eleanor rió a carcajadas, luego se levantó de su asiento y sacó la tarjeta que yacía oculta entre los tallos de las flores.

—Solo la leeré por curiosidad, realmente dudo que me ilusione con un extraño... Estoy sola pero no desesperada, querido Fabien —ella sonrió divertida y luego leyó la tarjeta...

 ** _Mi bella señora:_**

 ** _Hay una sorpresa, esperando en su casa. No tarde en llegar, por favor..._**

 ** _Le daré una pista: es impredecible y destruye todo a su paso._**

 ** _G.L._**

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _Ya vienen los capítulos nuevos..._

 _¡Saludos! ¡Infinitas gracias por leer!_


	12. Chapter 12

**"Venganza... El Pasado Regresó"**

CAPÍTULO 10

* * *

Albert era consciente de que no sería fácil, entablar una conversación con Terry. Él conocía muy bien al muchacho y sabía que pedirle que entrara en razón, era una misión complicada... ¿Qué tendría que hacer para ganar de nuevo su confianza? El rubio no tenía la menor idea, lo único de lo que estaba seguro, era que no se rendiría y que aclararía la situación a como diera lugar.

Terry por su parte comprendía el actuar de Albert, pero el inmenso orgullo que poseía, le obligó a mostrarse ofendido. Sufrió mucho sabiendo que Candy se había marchado a Centroamérica, y sobre todo, sufrió en demasía al intentar contactarla y no dar con ella... Albert no había confiado en él y eso le dolía demasiado.

—Mi forma de proceder no fue la ideal... —admitió Albert, observando a su amigo—. No estoy feliz con mi comportamiento, quiero que sepas que asumiré completamente, las consecuencias que mis acciones han desatado.

Terry liberó un pesado suspiro y sin mirar al rubio magnate respondió:

—No es que yo sea un maldito intransigente, solo te pido que por un momento, te pongas en mi lugar... —finalmente posó sus ojos en la figura del hombre que tenía frente a él y agregó—. Albert, yo estuve buscando a Candy como loco y la verdad es que tú no me ayudaste. En lugar de auxiliarme, me hiciste pasar por un infierno... No confiaste en mí... Eso me molesta mucho.

—Lo sé y lo lamento... Realmente siento mucho no haberte hablado con franqueza... Pero comprenderás que me resultaba imposible hacerlo. Amigo, contarte que Candy estaba en una misión, era ponerla en peligro...

—Sabes que la amo... ¡Debiste decirme qué era lo que sucedía con ella!

—No... Lo más prudente era quedarme callado. Terrence, claro que ya sé cuánto le amas, pero sí te decía la verdad eras capaz de ir tras ella y ponerte en peligro tú también. Ni siquiera quiero imaginar lo que hubiese pasado... —Albert bebió del vaso de whisky que recién se había servido, después agregó—. Además, Candy estaba realmente perdida... La desilusión a causa del rompimiento contigo, la persiguió por todos estos años, y luego, cuando todo marchaba mejor para ella, se reencontró con su familia y se enteró de lo mucho que padecieron sus padres... A partir de ese momento sufrió un cambio radical... Créeme cuando te lo digo Terry, en esos momentos no debías encontrarte con ella, Candy estaba decidida a ser agente y ni tú, ni nadie le podía poner un alto... Hubiese sido peor para ambos... Estoy seguro de eso.

—Ya no tiene sentido seguir hablando sobre esto —admitió Terry, dejando ver que estaba cansado y que quería dejar a un lado ese tema—. Nada podemos hacer para remediarlo, olvidemos el asunto, por favor.

—Por mí no hay problema, olvidar este horrible episodio es lo que más deseo —declaró Albert, esbozado una sonrisa—. ¡Estoy feliz por ti y por Candy! No empañaré esa alegría, con una discusión absurda.

Terry sonrió, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo, parecía que finalmente estaba arrojando el peso que había cargado sobre sus hombros... No podía negarlo, la calma por fin estaba llegando a él.

—El Señor O'Shea dijo que llamaría... ¿Ya te llamó?

—No, todavía no lo hace —Albert esbozó una traviesa sonrisita y aunque quería mofarse de la solemnidad con la que Terry trataba a Declan, prefirió quedarse callado.

—Pensé que llamaría justo cuando llegáramos —Terry sonrió, luego añadió—. Parece que ese hombre lo controla todo...

Albert finalmente soltó una carcajada y entonces confesó:

—Esa impresión me ha dado... Sin embargo, creo que la realidad es que no tiene el control sobre todo.

—Si te refieres a Candy, te doy la razón —admitió el actor—. Aunque deberíamos darle un mérito especial ¡Ella es incontrolable!

—Me alegra que esta vez, diera su brazo a torcer... Retirarse de ese mundo es lo mejor para ella.

Terry no estaba muy seguro de que Candy se hubiera rendido... Al joven actor le costaba trabajo aceptarlo, pero en el fondo, sabía que Candy seguía con la horrible idea de regresar e incorporarse nuevamente al caso. Era verdad lo que decía Albert, Candy no era la misma chica de antes, había cambiado mucho... Él nunca la vio actuando de esa forma, ella siempre fue una joven bondadosa, cuya mayor virtud era perdonar y seguir adelante. Era lógico que a él le asustara un poco ese cambio... No quería perderla, no de nuevo.

—Te quedaste callado... —le hizo saber Albert—. ¿Sucede algo?

—No, no sucede nada.

Albert observó el antiguo reloj, que adornaba su estudio...

—La hora de la cena se está acercando... ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la estancia y nos reunimos con los chicos?

—Sí, por supuesto.

Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y enseguida caminaron hacia la salida del estudio. Albert se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta y volteó para ver a Terry.

—Quiero hacerte una pequeña advertencia... —dijo el rubio, mientras Terry fruncía el ceño—. Archie, está insoportable y seguramente buscará molestarte, así que te pido que no caigas en su juego.

— ¿Alguna vez madurará tu querido sobrino? —cuestionó el joven actor—. Déjame adivinar... No está muy feliz de que Candy y yo estemos juntos... ¿Verdad?

— ¿Qué comes que adivinas?

Terry rió sonoramente.

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian, Archibald nunca me ha querido cerca, así que puedo darme una idea de lo que dirá al verme.

—Es un buen muchacho, pero en ocasiones suele ser muy intransigente...

—No te preocupes Albert, no caeré en su juego... Te prometo que no haré nada para comenzar un pleito, quédate tranquilo.

—Confío en ti... En quien no confío es en Archie... —confesó el rubio, sonriéndole a su amigo.

Ambos salieron del estudio y se encaminaron hacia la estancia de la mansión, donde ya estaban reunidos: Candy, la Familia Cornwell y la temible Tía Abuela Elroy.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

Declan hizo un gesto de enfado... Ya tenía un par de horas esperando a Eleanor Baker, y eso le molestaba de sobremanera.

En un principio fueron a la casa de la actriz, pero allí les dijeron que estaba trabajando, así que tuvieron que cambiar de rumbo, e ir hacia el teatro donde ella laboraba. Declan no quiso llamar la atención, así que dejó que Roger se quedara en el auto, mientras él aguardaba cerca del recinto, esperando a que Eleanor saliera. Le habían dicho que la mujer estaba ensayando y que no podía ser interrumpida, pero que en cuanto tuviera un tiempo libre, sería notificada sobre su presencia.

El tiempo transcurrió, pero Eleanor no apareció. Declan resopló furioso y entonces decidió entrar nuevamente al teatro para exigirles que le hablaran a la actriz...

 _«¿Quién demonios se cree que es?»_ Se cuestionó, mientras caminaba con decisión a través del lobby... _«¡Hacerme esperar de esta forma! ¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer?»_

—Sí, soy yo de nuevo... —dijo Declan, mientras el vigilante lo miraba con enojo—. Llame a la Señora Baker, por favor.

—La señora está ocupada —le hizo saber el vigilante.

—Eso ya me lo dijo... —expresó Declan, armándose de paciencia—. No me interesa que tan ocupada se encuentre, preciso hablar con ella, así que llámele, por favor.

—Mire... Usted no es el único loco que ha pedido verla, ni tampoco es el único en mostrarse desesperado por hablar con ella... No, señor... Eleanor Baker tiene demasiados admiradores y lo mejor será que usted desista en su ridículo plan de conquista —el vigilante esbozó una burlona sonrisa y agregó—. Estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con tipos como usted ¿Sabe en dónde terminan los fanáticos locos? ¡Los saco a patadas de aquí!

—No tiene ni idea de lo que dice... —Declan dejó libre una divertida carcajada—. Yo no soy un admirador... Soy un conocido de ella, si tan solo le preguntara, usted y yo dejaríamos de discutir y no estaríamos perdiendo el tiempo...

—Seré sincero con usted —interrumpió el hombrecillo—. La Señora Baker, se fue hace rato... Si en realidad la conoce, entonces búsquela en su casa, porque aquí ya no está.

Declan miró con enojo al vigilante, pero no le dijo nada, simplemente se dio la media vuelta y se marchó del teatro.

— ¿Qué pasó jefe? ¿Pudo hablar con la señora? —le preguntó Roger, al verlo subir al auto.

—La mujer no estaba.

— ¿Cómo? Pero si usted pasó tanto tiempo allí, esperándola...

—Se fue a su casa, supongo que debió salir por la puerta trasera...

— ¿Será que no quería hablar con nosotros? —cuestionó Roger con temor.

—No... El maldito vigilante no quiso informarle que yo la buscaba —expresó Declan—. El imbécil no tomó en serio mi petición, porque pensó que yo era un fanático más.

—Si ese tipo supiera que a usted, ni siquiera le cae bien la señora...

Declan miró al viejo Roger y éste esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, no tenía planeado decir eso, pero la frase sencillamente se le había escapado, pues su jefe estaba tan gruñón, que no pudo evitar que esas palabras salieran de su boca...

—Jamás he dicho que la mujer me caiga mal —murmuró Declan.

—Pero tampoco ha dejado claro si le cae bien... —el hombre se echó a reír y Declan le dedicó una mirada cargada de molestia —. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Roger, ignorando los inquisidores ojos de su patrón.

—Regresaremos a su casa... —contestó Declan con simpleza, mientras observaba su reloj de bolsillo—. ¡Santo Dios! Candy ya debe estar en Chicago... Y yo aquí ¡Sin poder hablarle! —exclamó contrariado—. Le dije que llamaría y ya la conoces, ella debe estar esperando mi llamada.

—Pues tendrá que llamarla mañana, ya se hizo tarde y no son horas de estar hablando por teléfono... ¿Qué va decir esa gente tan elegante con la que ella está?

Declan sabía que Roger tenía razón, sin embargo no respondió nada, puso en marcha el automóvil y se dirigió de vuelta al vecindario de Eleanor.

Esperaba que la "tonta idea" de ir hablar con ella, no le restara más tiempo... Le urgía irse de Manhattan y dejar el caso de Gino atrás. Declan ni siquiera se imaginaba que Eleanor Baker, atravesaba por una terrible contingencia, pues un incendio estaba acabando con su bella propiedad, forjada con el esfuerzo de muchos años de trabajo.

.

.

Elroy Ardley, resultó ser justo como Terry la había imaginado: una mujer absolutamente desagradable. Era tan fría y calculadora, que para el joven resultaba incómodo estar en el mismo espacio en donde ella se encontraba, la señora era por demás insufrible, para rematar, parecía que lo vigilaba todo el tiempo y eso era doblemente incómodo para él.

 _«Terrence Graham..»_ Expresó ella, mostrando un gesto de desaprobación... _«Si mal no recuerdo, su apellido es Grandchester... ¿Por qué razón no usa el apellido de su padre?»_ Preguntó observando a Terry de una forma despectiva.

El joven actor sintió una enorme molestia apoderándose de su ser, pero a pesar de lo enojado que se sentía, él se mostró tranquilo ante la odiosa mujer, y con toda la paciencia del mundo le ofreció una explicación. Elroy por su parte, no atendió las palabras del muchacho y le dejó claro que si él quería entablar una relación con Candy, tendría que presentarse como el hijo del Duque de Grandchester:

 _«Mi sobrina es una integrante importante del Clan Ardley, espero que usted entienda eso... Ella no puede tener una relación con un hombre sin apellido.»_

Terry estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero se contuvo... Como fuera, a él le daba gusto saber que la opinión de Elroy no interesaba en lo más mínimo, pues Candy no era una Ardley, sino una O'Shea. Finalmente, la única opinión que a él le tenía que importar, era la de Declan. El hombre no era amistoso con él, pero al menos lo trataba como a una persona y no como a un objeto; no lo observaba como Elroy lo hacía, no lo miraba como si él fuese un cheque en blanco, listo para cobrarse.

Esos minutos de convivencia con la familia Ardley, fueron instantes de verdadera tensión, no sólo para Terry sino también para Candy, quien se sintió algo nerviosa con los duros cuestionamientos de la tía abuela; la mujer estaba decidida a sacarle hasta la última palabra sobre el "viaje" que había realizado, y para la chica, eso representó un verdadero problema. Afortunadamente ella lo tenía muy bien estudiado y nadie allí podía sospechar de lo que en realidad había hecho, durante esos dos años de ausencia.

A pesar del nerviosismo del que era presa. Candy se mostró serena y narró cada una de las aventuras "que vivió" en Centroamérica. Al final Annie, Archie y Elroy quedaron satisfechos con su plática y la cena transcurrió con normalidad.

Contrario a lo que Terry pensaba, Archie se mostró sumamente amigable con él. Claro, el joven Cornwell era muy astuto y como no pensaba hacer una escena frente a todos, se comportó de forma amable. Esperó pacientemente hasta que la cena concluyera para poder desahogarse... Cuando las mujeres se dirigieron al salón de té y él tuvo la oportunidad de quedarse a solas con el actor, no dudó en hacerle frente. Por años deseó confrontarse con él y por nada perdería la oportunidad de ponerlo en su lugar...

—Así que crees que puedes venir a nuestra casa y burlarte de nosotros... ¿Verdad? —cuestionó Archie, mirando fijamente a Terry—. No te equivoques conmigo Grandchester, mi familia podrá darte la bienvenida, pero yo no soy tan confiado como ellos, así que cuídate...

—Agradezco que me recibas en la casa de tu familia, pero no me engancharé con uno de tus infantiles pleitos ¿Lo comprendes?

—No te preocupes no haré nada en tu contra, pero no lo haré por compasión hacia ti ¡No! Yo me contendré, simplemente porque no quiero quedar mal ante todos... —aclaró Archie—. Pero quiero que te quede muy claro ¡No voy a permitir que vuelvas a burlarte de Candy! —el joven le miró con ojos furiosos y agregó—. Si tú, nuevamente le haces algo malo, no vivirás para contarlo.

— ¿Ahora me amenazas de muerte? —Terry esbozó una burlona sonrisa y después se alejó de Archie—. Eres un ridículo.

—Tal vez lo soy —admitió el joven Cornwell—. Pero al menos mi ridiculez nunca le ha hecho mal a Candy... ¿Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien la hiciste viajar a Nueva York, para terminar con ella? —preguntó apretando los puños—. ¿Te cuento cómo después de que la mandaste de regreso, ella cayó gravemente enferma? O quizás quieres saber cómo la pasó, intentando lidiar con tu estupidez... ¿Ya te contó que arriesgó su vida en las vías del ferrocarril, trabajando para un maldito hospital móvil?

Terry no supo qué responder a las crueles preguntas de Archie, él ignoraba todas esas cosas y enterarse de ello, fue como si recibiera un duro golpe sobre el pecho. Cornwell finalmente lo había vencido y ni siquiera necesitó agredirlo físicamente, para acabar con él.

—No dices nada eh... Sí... Ya me lo suponía... —Archie se alejó del "indeseable" invitado y después se dirigió de vuelta hacia el salón de té, no quería seguir allí, frente a ese sujeto al que siempre odió... No quería acabar con la poca fuerza de voluntad que poseía y armar un vulgar espectáculo.

Terry permaneció allí, inmóvil, observando el jardín a través del ventanal... El fantasma del pasado había regresado y le hacía sentirse miserable. Se encontraba sumido en la oscuridad, justamente como se sintió años atrás, en la noche en la que Candy y él se despidieron.

—Archie está exagerando... —expresó Albert, apareciendo de repente, colocándose a un lado de Terry, para que el joven actor sintiera su apoyo.

—Tal vez Cornwell es exagerado, pero si algo le reconozco es que nunca ha sido un mentiroso... —Terry hizo una pausa y después agregó—. Yo mismo pasé por un infierno cuando Candy se fue de Manhattan ¿Por qué las cosas serían diferentes para ella? ¡Demonios Albert! Nunca me hablaste claramente sobre lo mal que la pasó... Si lo hubiese sabido... Yo...

— ¿Habrías dejado definitivamente a Susana?

— ¡Sí! ¡Lo habría hecho!

— ¿Y eso en qué ayudaría? ¿Crees que Candy y tú hubiesen vivido tranquilos? Terry... El sacrificio que ambos hicieron era el camino correcto, en cualquier otro panorama, ustedes nunca habrían sido felices. Tú y ella no son de ese tipo de gente...

Terry respiró hondo, luego desvío su mirada y al final observó de nuevo hacia el jardín. Albert no dijo nada más, sabía que su amigo necesitaba un momento de paz, así que permitió que reflexionara sobre lo acontecido y se tranquilizara.

— Albert ¿Puedo usar el teléfono de tu estudio?

Se escuchó la voz de Candy, quien ingresaba en el corredor y caminaba hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

—Por supuesto que puedes hacerlo, Candy... —contestó Albert, señalando la puerta de su estudio—. Ven aquí por favor...

La rubia esbozó una gran sonrisa, se acercó a Terry y de inmediato lo tomó de la mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y animada, lo invitó a caminar junto a ella.

— ¿Por qué no habrá llamado papá? Él siempre es puntual —expresó la rubia, con preocupación.

—Recuerda que te dijo que la operación había concluido, y que él sería asignado a otro caso... —le respondió Terry, intentando tranquilizarla.

—Pero él no dejaría Manhattan, sin saber cómo está mí Tío Jamie.

Albert frunció el ceño y miró a Candy con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a tu tío?

—Los Lanotte lo golpearon y le provocaron una contusión en la cabeza... —Candy sintió una opresión en el pecho, pero se aguantó las ganas de llorar.

— ¿Cómo fue que eso sucedió? ¿El caso de Lanotte se complicó a tal extremo?

—El Tío Jamie hacía negocios con aquel tipo y después lo encontré inconsciente, dentro de un salón privado del hotel... —Candy mostró la desilusión que le provocaba haber fallado en el operativo, después dijo—. Ellos no cayeron en la provocación, estuvieron a punto, pero no lo hicieron... Como sea, papá dijo que Carl buscaría abrirles otra investigación..

—Dios Santo, espero que James se recupere —Albert observó fijamente a Candy y enseguida dijo—. Me alegra que la operación finalizara, ya habrá otro camino para encerrar a ese tipo... Ni tú, ni tu familia deben estar involucrados, ese hombre es peligroso.

Candy no dijo nada, solo se acercó más a Terry, para que éste la rodeará con su brazo. Albert se sintió realmente mal por ella y se sintió aún peor, cuando recordó que era preciso enterarla sobre su próximo matrimonio... La hora de la verdad había llegado, tendría que darle la noticia antes de que algún otro miembro de la familia lo hiciera.

—Chicos, ya que los tengo a los dos aquí, quisiera hablarles sobre algo...

— ¿Sobre qué? —indagó Candy.

—Quiero comunicarles que en un par de meses contraeré matrimonio —Albert lo soltó así, sin más... Él ya no podía seguir dandole vueltas a ese penoso asunto.

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó Candy, emocionada—. ¡Oh Albert! ¡ Qué magnífica sorpresa! —exclamó, levantándose de su asiento, para poder abrazar al rubio.

—Felicidades... —expresó Terry, no muy convencido de mostrarse tan efusivo como Candy, pues para él era evidente que Albert no estaba tan feliz de anunciar su compromiso... ¿Qué podía decir? Alguna vez él también pasó por eso, era perfectamente capaz de distinguir entre: un hombre dichoso y uno desdichado.

— ¿Y? ¿Quién es ella? ¿La conozco? —preguntó Candy, visiblemente emocionada por la noticia.

—Es una integrante del Clan Healy, no la conoces, ella recién llegó de Europa... Yo la he visto solo dos veces en toda mi vida: una cuando éramos niños, y la otra cuando llegó aquí a Chicago.

—Albert... Pero... —la emoción de Candy cayó por los suelos y para Albert fue muy triste admitir:

—Lo sé, Candy... Ya sé que dije que nunca aceptaría un matrimonio por imposición, pero ¿Qué crees? He estado comprometido con esa joven desde que somos niños... Y es hora de cumplir con la palabra del Clan Ardley.

Candy y Terry se mostraron acongojados, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sabían que para Albert era más que sagrado, cumplir con las exigencias de su clan. El rubio era la cabeza de la familia y para Terry no era una sorpresa lo que sucedía, entre gente poderosa se acostumbraba arreglar matrimonios, él también habría sido víctima de ese mismo sistema, si no hubiera abandonado la casa de los Grandchester, estaba seguro de que el duque lo hubiese casado con alguna de sus parientes.

—Lo lamento, me habría gustado darles esta noticia en otra ocasión, pero me temo que nunca encontraría un momento ideal para hacerlo.

—No te preocupes, nosotros entendemos... —le dijo Terry.

—En fin... Ven aquí, Candy y llámale a tu papá...

La rubia asintió y sin decir ni una sola palabra, marcó el número del cuartel. El teléfono sonó y sonó, pero nadie respondió, preocupada colgó el auricular y después regresó hacia dónde estaba Terry.

—Tu padre debe estar con tu tío —murmuró Terry, al ver que ella se mostraba preocupada—. No te preocupes mañana lo llamarás.

Candy estuvo de acuerdo, se refugió en los brazos de Terry e intentó calmarse... Estaba lejos de su familia y de Manhattan, sin posibilidades de regresar. Tenía que conformarse con esperar, debía hacerlo, porque de lo contrario se volvería loca de la desesperación.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

Eleanor se sentía incapaz de soportar, el duro golpe anímico que Gino Lanotte le había propinado. Ver que su casa era abrazada por imponentes llamas de fuego, terminó con la poca fuerza que poseía.

No recordaba lo que sucedió a partir del momento, en el que llegó a su domicilio, lo único que recordaba eran los gritos de su ama de llaves y de las mujeres del servicio, todas ellas le pedían quedarse quieta, sin embargo, Eleanor no siguió esa recomendación.

El fuego avanzó muy rápido, lo hizo tan a prisa, que no le dio el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar... Ella entró a su estudio, tomó sus más preciados tesoros y corrió por donde había entrado, las llamas aún no llegaban a esa zona, pero el humo ya se había colado por el corredor y eso la derrotó por entero. Intoxicada, cayó al suelo y no supo nada más.

 _«Señora Baker»_

Escuchó a lo lejos...

 _«Señora... Tenemos que salir de aquí, por favor, venga conmigo...»_

En ese instante, ella no reconoció a la persona que la sacó de la casa y fue hasta después de que los médicos le atendieron, cuando se dio cuenta de que el Sr. O'Shea, era la persona que le había salvado la vida.

Se sintió terriblemente culpable, al darse cuenta de que el hombre había resultado intoxicado. Ella había actuado sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus impulsos, y estaba muy apenada por haber puesto en peligro la vida de otros... Deprimida y preocupada por el padre de Candy, caminó a través del corredor del hospital, estaba desecha, pero aun así tenía muy claro que debía asegurarse de que el Señor O'Shea se encontrara bien, prácticamente era el suegro de su hijo y no podía abandonarle a su suerte.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra el Señor O'Shea? —preguntó Eleanor mientras Roger elevaba su vista y la observaba con atención.

—Él está bien... —el hombrecillo sonrió con timidez, apenas podía creer que la actriz luciera tan bella, a pesar de lo acontecido, ella se veía tan hermosa e impecable y eso provocó en él un sentimiento de profunda admiración —. Se quedará en observación un rato más... ¿Usted cómo se encuentra?

—Estoy bien, gracias... —ella le sonrió y Roger de inmediato agregó:

— ¿Sabe? El señor también estaba preguntando por usted ¿Por qué no pasa a verlo? —la invitó, señalando hacia el cuarto.

—Tal vez sería mejor dejarle descansar —murmuró ella.

—Convendría que usted entrara para que él se tranquilice, mire que estaba muy preocupado por su salud, querida señora...

Eleanor no estaba segura de entrar a la habitación, el Señor O'Shea no era muy amigable y temía que fuese a tomar a mal su visita... Si bien el hombre era educado, también resultaba ser demasiado serio y eso hacía que ella, se sintiera incómoda estando frente a él... Sin embargo, Roger insistió tanto que Eleanor terminó por ceder y aceptó entrar al cuarto donde Declan se recuperaba.

—Está bien señor Roger, pasaré a visitarlo...

—Pase por favor...

Declan se encontraba recostado sobre la camilla, tenía los ojos cerrados. A Eleanor le pareció muy curioso verlo así de tranquilo, le observó con calma y se acercó a él sin hacer un solo ruido... No estaba segura de la edad que tenía, pero pensaba que seguramente él y ella eran contemporáneos... Quizás tendrían la misma edad,,,

 _«No se parece a Candy...»_ Pensó al ver las facciones del hombre... _«Ella debe parecerse a su mamá»_ Se dijo en pensamientos, mientras su mente recordaba la primera vez que vio al Señor O'Shea... Justamente un día antes, cuando él se presentó en su casa, buscando a Candy y a Terry.

Declan abrió los ojos con espanto, sintiendo la presencia de alguien, y entonces, Eleanor retrocedió algunos pasos, lo hizo tan rápido que por poco tropieza con una silla que se encontraba detrás de ella.

—Señora Baker... —mencionó él, observándola.

 _«¿Cómo se encuentra?»_

Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo... Extrañamente incomodos, se observaron por algunos segundos y luego desviaron sus miradas.

—Señor O'Shea... ¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó Eleanor, mientras intentaba mantenerse relajada.

—Me encuentro bien... —expresó él—. Un poco intoxicado, pero nada más... ¿Y usted? ¿Cómo está?

—Estoy bien —Eleanor esbozó una ligera sonrisa, después observó a Declan, como analizando si era verdad que se encontraba bien—. Solo he sufrido perdidas materiales... Por cierto, gracias por sacar el pequeño baúl que llevaba en las manos, de verdad, no sabe qué tan importante es eso para mí... Me ha dado mucho gusto despertar y enterarme de que no perdí lo más valioso que tengo... —ella tomó un respiro, luego agregó—. Realmente me siento muy avergonzada... Por mi culpa, usted...

Declan no permitió que ella completará la frase, y dijo:

—No... Si alguien tiene la culpa, soy yo... —Declan se mostró apenado y enseguida agregó—. Debí ponerla a salvo desde el inicio... Usted tendría que estar bajo resguardo, al igual que su hijo y mi hija.

—No creo que sea su culpa, además yo no hubiese aceptado mantenerme bajo resguardo... —aceptó Eleanor—. Me habría parecido muy extraño que me pidiera eso, créame Señor O'Shea, yo no tenía idea de lo enfermo que está ese maldito hombre —señaló refiriéndose a Gino.

—Roger tuvo el presentimiento de que usted estaba en problemas, y por eso fuimos hasta su domicilio... Llegamos demasiado tarde...

—No fue así... No llegaron tarde... ¡Usted me salvó! Se puso en riesgo por mi culpa y por eso siempre estaré agradecida.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer...

Eleanor observó fijamente a Declan, entonces preguntó:

— ¿Cómo debo proceder ahora? ¿Qué debo decirle a la prensa?

—Usted dirá que fue víctima de un desafortunado accidente, se mostrará tranquila y luego nosotros la llevaremos a un lugar seguro... Puedo hablar con mi superior para que le designe protección.

—No... Por favor no hable con nadie sobre esto, no deseo a su agencia, ni tampoco a la policía detrás de mí...

—Pero... Usted tiene que ponerse bajo resguardo... Su vida está en peligro.

—Lo sé, pero realmente no quiero a la policía cerca de mí, estaríamos poniendo en alerta a ese hombre y terminaríamos por complicarlo todo.

—Bien... Entonces venga con nosotros...

Una rara sensación se alojó en el estómago de Eleanor... ¿Irse? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Y... ¿A dónde me llevarán?

—Tenemos un lugar seguro en Pittsburgh, es allí donde planeábamos ir esta noche...

Eleanor se mostró sorprendida...

— ¿Cómo? ¿Usted iba irse?

—Sí, el caso en el que participaba concluyó...

— ¿Y qué se supone que haría yo, cuando quisiera contactarlo? —reclamó ella—. Me prometió estar cerca y decirme cuando viajara para ver a los chicos, yo iba enviarles una carta ¿Lo recuerda?

Declan la miró sin saber cómo responderle... ¿Por qué demonios estaba reclamándole?

—Alejarme y tomar un descanso son las órdenes que tengo, disculpe si la he ofendido... No era mi intención hacer eso.

Eleanor se sintió realmente furiosa con el hombre, pero casi de inmediato cayó en cuenta de que ella no tenía por qué hacer ese reclamo...

 _«Estás comportándote como una tonta niña caprichosa»_ Se dijo en pensamientos, amonestándose y obligándose a mantener la tranquilidad.

—Lo entiendo... Es solo que pensé en la posibilidad de buscarlo y no encontrarle... —se excusó la actriz—. Eso... Bueno, hubiese sido terrible... Yo me habría preocupado mucho.

 _«¿Y estaría preocupada por mí o por las cartas que quiere enviarles a los chicos?»_ Se preguntó Declan, apenas podía creer que se estuviera cuestionando eso, pero era demasiado tarde para lamentos, ya lo había hecho. No tenía sentido hacerse esa pregunta, sin embargo le fue inevitable hacerlo, Eleanor representaba un completo enigma para él y la verdad era que sentía curiosidad por ella.

—Señora Baker... —dijo Roger, atreviéndose a interrumpir la plática—. Los hombres de la prensa ya están aquí... Pude verlos por el ventanal.

—Por Dios... —murmuró la rubia, al asomarse por la ventana y notar que era cierto lo que decía Roger—. Esos buitres... Siempre están esperando para aprovechar la desgracia ajena —Eleanor se mostró contrariada y después se llevó las manos a la cabeza, no sabía cómo proceder.

—Tiene que bajar y hablar con ellos —expresó Declan—. Eso es lo mejor que se puede hacer, usted es una actriz muy famosa y la noticia tarde o temprano estará en todos los diarios del país, si usted misma sale y aclara la situación, no habrá nada que esos reporteros puedan inventar.

Eleanor estuvo de acuerdo, definitivamente era el mejor camino a seguir, pero tenía tanto miedo...

—Estaré con usted —dijo Roger, intentando infundirle seguridad—. Permítame escoltarla, Señora Baker.

—Hágalo por su hijo... —recomendó Declan—. Él necesita saber que usted está bien. La noticia del incendio llegará hasta Illinois y él va preocuparse.

—Lo haré —declaró ella—. Solo denme un minuto... —Eleanor se levantó de su asiento y después se acercó a Roger—. ¿Luzco bien? —preguntó y el hombre con una gran sonrisa respondió:

—Luce hermosa, mi señora... Dios bendito ¡Parece que nada le hubiese sucedido! —Roger volteó para mirar a Declan, y aunque éste le advirtió con la mirada, que no se atreviera a lanzar una impertinencia, el hombre no le obedeció—. Patrón... ¿Verdad que luce hermosa?

Eleanor sintió que el piso se deshacía debajo de ella... ¡Roger estaba loco! ¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntarle eso al Señor O'Shea? Ella no deseaba escuchar la respuesta de Declan, así que haciéndose la disimulada se dirigió hasta la puerta de la habitación.

Roger miró a Declan y éste le hizo una señal que demostraba lo enojado que estaba, el viejo Roger lo sabía ¡Era hombre muerto! Pero no le importaba... Se había salido con la suya y eso lo hacía muy feliz.

—No se preocupe por eso, Señora Baker... Usted se ve tan hermosa como siempre... —dijo Declan sin mucho esfuerzo, dirigiendo sus verdes ojos hacia la bella figura de la rubia actriz, misma que con prisa, se dirigía hacia la salida del cuarto.

—Ambos son muy amables —expresó Eleanor, sin ser capaz de mirar hacia dónde se encontraba Declan—. Gracias... —dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Declan observó fijamente a Roger y éste le sonrió con alegría.

—Acompañaré a la señora, usted despreocúpese y descanse, que pronto vendrán a revisarlo.

Declan no dijo nada, se sentía tan avergonzado de sí mismo, que no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para reñir con el demente Roger.

 _«Eres un imbécil...»_ Pensó Declan al recordar su declaración... _«Tan hermosa como siempre...»_ Pero ¿Qué era lo que tenía en la cabeza? ¿Por qué se comportaba como si tuviera 17 años?

Apretó los puños con enojo y de inmediato buscó concentrarse en sus planes, no era momento de distraerse, no cuando tenía muchas otras cosas en las cuales pensar. Tenía que enfocarse y no perder de vista su objetivo.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

Desde que bajaron del tren, Candy y Terry no habían tenido un solo momento a solas... Ella había sido requerida por la familia y era algo muy natural, entendía que debía compartir tiempo con ellos, sin embargo, no lograba conformarse con tener a Terry a un lado... Para Candy no era suficiente con tomarlo de la mano mientras nadie los veía y por eso buscó platicar con él... Antes de disponerse a descansar, le invitó a dar un paseo por el jardín, pero el muchacho sorpresivamente se negó a ir con ella.

Después de charlar con Albert, Candy notó que Terry lucia extraño... Pensó que su seriedad se debía a la noticia que les había dado su amigo, pero después se dio cuenta de que esa no era la razón, Terry se mostraba pensativo y completamente ajeno a la platica; se despidió de ella con prisa y se marchó directamente a su habitación. Ni siquiera le deseó las buenas noches...

 _«¿Por qué actúa así?»_ Se preguntó Candy, mientras caminaba sigilosamente por el pasillo, asegurándose de que nadie la escuchara... Sus pisadas sobre la alfombra eran tan suaves y cuidadosas, que nadie podría darse cuenta de que estaba subiendo hacia el piso, en donde le habían asignado la habitación a Terry... _«Debes estar loca, Candy...»_ Se dijo, sintiendo que un escalofrío le recorría por el cuerpo ¿Para qué buscar a Terrence? ¿Por qué insistir en hablar con él, cuando se mostraba tan distante?

A pesar de sus dudas, continuó subiendo las escaleras y una vez que estuvo en el piso número tres, caminó por el corredor. Lo hizo tan rápido como pudo porque ese condenado pasillo era tenebroso... Odiaba las pinturas que lo adornaban, pues las mujeres y hombres, cuyos rostros habían sido plasmados en aquellos lienzos, parecían observar a quien caminaba por allí... Candy detestaba esa sensación.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación, golpeó suavemente y sin mirar hacia los lados permaneció allí, atenta hacia el umbral, esperando a que Terry abriera. No podía golpear más fuerte, porque si lo hacía, el ruido se escucharía hacia abajo y entonces el desastre vendría directamente a ella. Los Ardley pondrían el grito en el cielo, si se enteraban de que ella buscaba a su novio a esas horas...

Terry no atendía el llamado, así que con pesar y a sabiendas de que estaba irrumpiendo en la privacidad del muchacho, Candy decidió abrir la puerta de la habitación...

El joven no atendió, porque recién estaba saliendo de la ducha. Se encontraba tan distraído que no escuchó los golpes de Candy sobre la puerta. Salió del cuarto del baño sin tomar precauciones, mostrándose como Dios lo trajo al mundo... Gloriosamente desnudo, caminó a través de la habitación para buscar la ropa de dormir en su maleta... No se percató de la presencia de la rubia chica, hasta que la vio a través del espejo de un pequeño tocador que estaba frente a él.

—Hola... —dijo Candy y Terry se apresuró a cubrir la parte baja de su cuerpo, con la toalla que llevaba entre las manos—. Dios, yo... ¡Yo no debí haber entrado así! —se disculpó la muchacha, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos—. Disculpame, por favor.

—Bueno, está es tu casa, supongo que puedes entrar al cuarto que quieras. —respondió Terry, sin dejar de observarla, estaba tan colorada que parecía que las mejillas le reventarían. En otro momento se habría burlado de ella, sin duda la hubiera molestado y buscaría hacerla enojar, pero en ese preciso instante, estaba lejos de comportarse como el adolescente de los años de colegio. Ya no era un niño y la reacción de Candy no le divertía, en realidad, le excitaba por completo.

—No, esta no es mi casa... No soy una Ardley y lo sabes... En fin, lo siento, yo no quería... Yo...

— ¿Tú?

—Yo... Solo quería hablar contigo.

— ¿Pasó algo con tu papá? ¿Por fin te llamó?

—No, aún no lo hace... Es solo que te noté tan distante antes de despedirnos, que pensé que estabas molesto conmigo y... ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, es una tontería mía, no me hagas caso —Candy retrocedió y buscó la salida de la habitación, pero Terry fue mucho más rápido que ella y llegó hasta la puerta para impedir que se fuera.

— ¿Me notaste distante? —cuestionó él, acorralándola contra la puerta—. No comprendo del todo ese reclamo —mintió, porque sí comprendía lo que decía la muchacha, Archie Cornwell lo puso en ese estado de desánimo, lo hizo enojarse y sentirse frustrado; después de su encontronazo él no fue capaz de comportarse de manera normal con Candy, estaba muy avergonzado de sí mismo y su única salida fue huir de ella.

—Debo haberlo imaginado...

— ¿Qué tal estoy ahora, Candice? —preguntó él, susurrando aquellas palabras muy cerca del oído de la chica—. Dime... ¿Me sientes cerca de ti?

Candy no respondió, porque no podía hacerlo... Enmudeció por completo, cuando las manos de Terry descendieron y se apoderaron de sus caderas, para acercarla aún más hacia él.

—Dime... ¿Crees que estoy enojado contigo? —Terry la apretó ligeramente contra la puerta y ella emitió un tímido gemido al sentir el miembro viril del muchacho, el cual había visto perfectamente bien, antes de que él lo cubriera con aquella toalla—. Respóndeme Candy... —pidió, torturándola con aquel íntimo roce.

—No... No creo que estés enojado...

—Estás en lo correcto —expresó él, mientras observaba detenidamente a la rubia chica —. De hecho, mi sentimiento hacia ti, es otro... Uno muy distinto... ¿Adivinas cuál?

Candy comprendió el significado de aquella pregunta y nerviosa, movió la cabeza, en señal de que conocía la respuesta. Se sentía tan excitada, que poco le preocupó que su cuerpo estuviera disfrutando de ese "indecente" contacto... ¿Qué diría su familia si supieran que ella misma fue a buscar a Terry? ¡Dios santo! Esperaba que nadie la hubiera escuchado, cuando subió las escaleras...

—Me lo imagino... —contestó ella, con voz agitada.

—Quisiera mostrarte lo que realmente siento en estos momentos, pero ahora mismo no puedo demostrarte nada... No aquí... —agregó Terry, apretando su cuerpo con el de ella, una última vez: dejándole ver lo mucho que la deseaba, que no estaba rechazándola y que la tomaría apenas tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo—. Quizás en un par de días, cuando estemos solos... —se atrevió a decir, porque realmente anhelaba tenerla entre sus brazos.

Ninguno de los dos era capaz de renunciar a ese contacto, pero sabían que tenían que separarse. Tenían muchas ganas de darse un beso, pero no lo hicieron... Un nuevo beso entre ellos, sería la completa perdición y sabían que más valía que no perdieran la cabeza... Ambos gimieron, frustrados, pero también extasiados por la sensación que provocó en ellos, ese nuevo acercamiento.

—Hablaremos mañana —dijo Candy.

—Sí, eso será lo mejor...

Ella buscó la manija de la puerta, pero fue Terry quien tiró de ella para abrirla, era demasiada la tentación de poseer a Candy, así que prefería que la chica se marchara y que lo hiciera rápido.

Candy salió de la habitación con prisa, y rápidamente desapareció en la oscuridad del corredor, su corazón latía desesperado y nervioso, pero también latía esperanzado y feliz... Terry la amaba y ella lo amaba a él, ya nada malo podía suceder entre ellos, estaba segura de eso.

Con el mismo cuidado con el que subió para buscar a Terry, bajó para dirigirse a su alcoba.. Pero al final su sigiloso andar, no sirvió de nada porque alguien la vio bajar las escaleras de aquel tercer piso.

— ¿Eres sonámbula? ... —murmuró Albert en tono burlón, mientras Candy negaba moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro—. ¿O es que estás perdida?

—Ni una, ni la otra...

—Te creo... —él le hizo una seña y la invitó a caminar hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la planta baja—. Tu padre por fin se comunicó y está esperando para hablar contigo, ve al estudio y responde, creo que es importante que hables con él, me ha dicho que surgió algo y necesita comunicártelo.

Candy ni siquiera lo pensó, bajó las escaleras tan rápido como pudo y corrió hacia el despacho para hablar con Declan.

Albert se quedó allí en el corredor, asegurándose de que nadie los hubiese escuchado, todo parecía normal y al no ver a nadie, decidió bajar y esperar a que Candy terminara de hablar por teléfono. No soportaría más intrigas al respecto, le pediría que le contara todo con lujo de detalles. No estaba conforme con lo poco que ella le había contado, Candy le debía una explicación mucho más completa.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

Claudio rugió furioso al enterarse de lo que Gino había hecho...

 _«Hijo de puta...»_ Pensó sintiendo una infinita molestia en su interior, estaban en graves problemas y todo era culpa de la terquedad de Gino. No podía creer que el hombre hubiera hecho tal estupidez.

—La actriz está bien y el incendio fue controlado... Se quemó buena parte de la casa, pero no afectó a otros vecinos... Fue un trabajo limpio, nadie sabrá que fuimos nosotros.

— ¡Eso es lo que ustedes creen! —exclamó el enojado Claudio—. Háganme el maldito favor de no volver hacer nada, sin consultarlo primero conmigo —ordenó en un tono por demás autoritario —. No importa que Gino sea el jefe, yo soy el Consigliere y estoy de regreso ¡Nadie puede hacer cosas como esa, sin antes hablarme de ello!

El hombre que daba el reporte, sintió un escalofrío recorriendo por todo su cuerpo, nunca pensó que el Señor Morello se molestaría con ese trabajo tan rutinario, pues ellos recurrían a la intimidación todo el tiempo, muchas figuras publicas habían sido calladas de esa forma... No entendía cuál era el problema.

—No se preocupe, señor... No habrá más errores.

—Eso espero, ahora sal de aquí, te llamaré si te necesito.

Claudio se aseguró que el ayudante se marchara, luego ingresó a la habitación que había sido acondicionada para los interrogatorios. El lugar apestaba, el aroma a humedad y a porquería se encontraba por todo el sitio... Odiaba estar allí, más era necesario que se presentará en ese asqueroso lugar.

—El tipo no ha dicho nada importante —anunció su asistente.

—Eso es porque no han sido lo suficientemente duros con él —Claudio tomó unas pinzas y después caminó hacia dónde estaba el agente, que se suponía le auxiliaría en caso de necesidad, sin embargo, pasado el tiempo se había negado terminantemente a cumplir con su trato—. Te lo advertí, muchacho... Te dije que no podrías jugar conmigo.

—No sé nada sobre Keating, ya se lo he dicho a sus hombres, él está bajo las órdenes del maldito Carl Richardson —Claudio frunció el ceño, el apellido no le era conocido, esas palabras no significaban nada, por eso tomó las pinzas y las acercó al rostro del muchacho —. Richardson está aquí en Manhattan, supe que tenía una misión secreta, pero no sabía que los perseguía a ustedes... —dijo con prisa, sintiendo las puntas de aquellas frías pinzas, recorriendo la piel de su cara—. Todos creíamos que estaban detrás de los pasos de Johnny Torrio y su ayudante Al Capone.

—Nadie está detrás de Capone y Torrio, créeme, eso lo sé muy bien.

—Usted no puede saberlo con seguridad, señor... Cualquier otro agente debe estar persiguiéndolos.

—¡No intentes engañarme, niñato de mierda! —advirtió Claudio—. Quiero otro nombre, Carl Richardson no me dice nada... ¿Quién más está en ese equipo? —las pinzas descendieron hasta el cuello de muchacho y después volvieron a subir—. Quitaré los dientes de tu boca, uno por uno, si no me das todos los nombres de esos bastardos —amenazó, introduciendo las pinzas a la boca del agente, quién seguía sin decir nada—. Vas a casarte pronto, según me han comentado... ¿Qué pensará tu prometida cuando te vea sin un diente? —Claudio tomó uno de los dientes entre las pinzas y apretó con fuerza, luego lo extrajo con crueldad, haciendo que el joven gritara de dolor—. ¿Lo ves? No estoy jugando... Quiero nombres niño ¡Los quiero ahora! Dime quién más está con ese tal Richardson.

El muchacho lloró desesperado, intentando soportar el terrible dolor que le produjo la salvaje extracción, su boca se sentía entumida, no podía articular palabra, pero al ver a Claudio dispuesto a extraer otro de sus dientes, hizo un esfuerzo para hablar...

—Peter Sanders... Fergus Albarn... —dijo, sintiendo que la sangre lo ahogaba—. Además un viejo irlandés, los acompaña todo el tiempo...

 _«Un viejo irlandés...»_ Aquellas palabras entusiasmaron a Claudio y entonces exigió saber más...

— ¿Cuál es el apellido de ese viejo?

—No lo sé... No lo conozco bien, tiene poco tiempo en la agencia... Y también está otro... No sé qué haga, solo sé que se apellida O'Shea... Él siempre está con ellos y una chica también, sí, una rubia, ella también está con Richardson.

Claudio sintió como si un balde agua fría cayera sobre él. Dejó de escuchar al agente que torturaba, en cuanto escuchó el apellido O'Shea...

Keating y O'Shea... Esos dos apellidos le eran familiares...

«¡Demonios!» Pensó, recordando a los dos pequeños que años atrás dejó en completo abandono, el niño mayor era hermano de la chica y el bebé, era el hijo de ella y del muchacho Declan, ese jovenzuelo al que embaucaron y enviaron directo al matadero... «Esos niños han regresado... No me equivoqué, esto es una vendetta» se dijo, imaginando que "los chicos" habían regresado para vengarse de Gino y de él.

— ¿En dónde puedo encontrar a Carl Richardson? —preguntó amenazando al agente, dejándole claro que extraería otro diente si no le daba la información, el joven respondió sin rodeos y dio la ubicación exacta de Carl.

Claudio salió del pestilente cuarto, sin hablarle a nadie, las cosas se ganan complicado, estaban siendo cazados y Gino no había sido capaz de comprender ese mensaje.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Gian Luca, pero Claudio no respondió—. ¿Encontraron al agente? ¿Se sabe algo del actor y de la chica?

—Olvídate de esa muchacha y también del actor —respondió Claudio—. Concéntrate en encontrar al agente.

—No hay rastro de él, hemos buscado en todos los malditos hospitales de la ciudad.

—En alguno debe estar, ese idiota es solo un agente, no es un ser con poderes sobrenaturales ¡No va desaparecer sin dejar rastro!

— ¿A dónde vas?

—A buscar a unos amigos, tú quédate con tu padre y por favor, no dejes que haga más idioteces.

Claudio no quería más problemas, arreglaría el asunto él mismo, Gino sería el jefe, pero él era la cabeza de la organización, no podía dejar que las inconsistencias de Gino acabaran con todo lo que habían logrado en esos años.

Haría una visita a ese tal Carl y buscaría arreglar las cosas por medio de él. Pagaría cualquier precio con tal de deshacerse de la vendetta de los irlandeses, pondría a esos "dos muchachitos" en su lugar, quería sus cabezas y no pararía hasta tenerlos frente a él... Claudio ni siquiera imaginaba que su deducción era un tanto errónea, pues el "Chico O'Shea" no era otro más que el mismísimo Declan, aquel jovencito que hacía tanto tiempo enviaron a prisión y al cual creían muerto.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _Muchísimas gracias por leer: **Letty Bonilla, Fabi, Eli, July y Australia** por favor díganme qué les pareció... El próximo capítulo será publicado el sábado (espero que a esta misma hora) Les mando un abrazo._


	13. Chapter 13

**"Venganza... El Pasado Regresó"**

CAPÍTULO 11

* * *

Candy pasó la noche despierta, reposando sobre la cama y reflexionando sobre los acontecimientos más recientes. La llamada telefónica de su padre, le provocó sentimientos encontrados y le quitó las ganas de dormir...

Por un lado, se sintió contenta al enterarse de que el estado de salud de su Tío Jamie, era estable, darse cuenta de que el joven había despertado y que estaba recuperándose, le hizo sentirse muy feliz. Pero, por otra parte, el grave accidente del que fue víctima Eleanor Baker, la sumió en un estado de profunda preocupación.

Lanotte definitivamente se había pasado de la raya. Candy sabía que su baja acción, era un burdo intento para provocar a Terry y temía que aquel horrible hombre tuviese planes, de seguir con la idea de molestar al muchacho...

 _«¿Hasta dónde puede llegar su ambición?»_ Se preguntó ella, recordando la terrorífica mirada que Gino les dirigió, cuando su querido hijo Gian Luca perdió la subasta de la pieza de baile... Para Candy, fue evidente que el tipo se encontraba molesto, porque "Anais" no seguiría el juego del compromiso y la unión entre las familias, claro, ella ignoraba que aquel hombre realmente no estaba enojado por el desaire hacia su hijo, Candy ni siquiera imaginaba que Gino guardaba sentimientos hacia ella y que los celos se habían apoderado de él, a tal grado, que de inmediato buscó desquitarse con el joven actor.

—Terry... —susurró Candy, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

Era inaudito que a pesar de tantas preocupaciones, ella estuviese pensando en su novio y en el momento que recién habían vivido... Su mente no paraba de viajar por aquel recuerdo, que acaba de ser plantado en su memoria.

No sabía qué le había impactado más: si ver el cuerpo de Terry completamente desnudo, o tal vez lo que él hizo, antes de que ella saliera de la habitación. Fueron solo unos cuántos segundos de estimulación, pero habían sido tan intensos que Candy era incapaz de olvidarlos. Ella aún podía sentir las manos del joven Grandchester sobre sus caderas y también podía sentir la dureza de su miembro, acercándose a ella, reconociéndola y seduciéndola, advirtiéndole que estaba deseoso por reclamarla...

¿Qué sabía Candy sobre encuentros íntimos? Relativamente nada...

Lo poco que sabía sobre el sexo eran "detalles técnicos", la clase de información que aprendió en la escuela de enfermería, cuando le dieron clases sobre la sexualidad y el embarazo. Mary Jane había sido clara y concisa, ella era toda una profesional, por lo tanto les habló de lo natural del acto y no de las emociones que se experimentaban. Candy sabía qué iba pasar cuando llegara el momento, pero lo que desconocía, era la sensación que se vivía al estar haciendo "aquello".

Tenía mucho miedo, sin embargo también sentía un fuerte deseo en su interior, Terry era el gran amor de su vida y por supuesto era el único hombre con el que quería perder su virginidad... Pero acaso ella... ¿Sería lo suficientemente mujer para satisfacerlo? Esa pregunta le rondaba por la cabeza y la hacía sentirse un tanto insegura... ¿Terry y ella harían el amor, cuando estuvieran solos? No lo sabía, más a pesar de su inexperiencia, estaba lista para lo que viniera.

La luz del amanecer se coló a través de las cortinas y el calor del nuevo día llegó sin que ella se diera cuenta. Sin más por hacer, se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a comenzar con su rutina... No sería fácil hablar con Terry e informarle que su madre había estado en peligro. Ni tampoco sería sencillo enfrentarse a él, luego de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Definitivamente sería extraño verlo a la cara, después de haberlo visto desnudo ¡Dios! Esa imagen no se le podía borrar de la mente... Ese sería un día muy complicado, ella era muy consciente de eso.

Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, aún era temprano, así que pensó que le vendría bien pasear por el jardín, hacía un buen clima y la caminata sería un buen ejercicio para ella.

—Has madrugado... —le hizo saber Archie, mientras la observaba dirigiéndose hacia el jardín.

—Buenos días Archie... —saludó Candy, pasando por alto que él ni siquiera la había saludado—. ¿Qué puedo decirte? En estos años, he adquirido el buen hábito de despertarme temprano... —dijo al tiempo que se acercaba al muchacho.

—Ya lo creo, bueno es que tú eres una caja de sorpresas, querida... —la voz de Archie sonaba un tanto molesta y entonces Candy supo que ella estaba en problemas «¡Diablos!» Pensó con desespero, dando por hecho que su primo la había visto la noche anterior, yendo a buscar a Terry... «¡Me descubrió!» Se dijo, mientras su mente le obligaba actuar de forma natural, pues no debía declararse culpable antes de tiempo...

—No entiendo por qué dices eso —Candy se mantuvo tranquila, Archie por su parte, tomó el periódico que tenía entre las manos y lo extendió, colocándolo justo frente a los ojos de ella...

— _«La Señorita Anais White y Terrence Graham, fueron la pareja más admirada de la noche»_ —mencionó el joven Cornwell—. En esta imagen no se ve tan clara, pero mira, esta otra fotografía es mucho más ilustrativa —dijo él señalando otra imagen en donde claramente se veían los rostros de Terry y de ella, no era una imagen que le hubiesen tomado precisamente a ellos, pero ya nada podía hacerse, sus caras estaban allí y Archie las había descubierto—. ¿A qué estás jugando Candy? —preguntó Archie, perdiendo la poca paciencia que poseía—. ¿A qué juegan tú y el idiota de Grandchester? ¿De quién ha sido la idea de cambiarte de nombre y además inventar toda esta historia a tu alrededor? Dios... ¿Tienes un hermano?

—Es... Es una larga historia... —respondió Candy, sintiéndose afligida.

—No me importa que tan larga sea, te exijo que me des una explicación... —advirtió el joven Corwell, mostrándose molesto—. El Tío Albert es muy condescendiente contigo Candy, pero yo no soy como él... Más te vale explicarme esto ¡Ahora mismo!

Candy nunca vio a Archie tan enojado, él siempre había sido comprensivo con ella, nunca cuestionaba sus acciones, mucho menos sus decisiones... Soportando las ganas de llorar, ella tomó un respiro, luego respondió:

—Te aclararé la situación, pero no aquí... —Candy emprendió el camino hacia el despacho e invitó a Archie para que la siguiera.

Archibald la siguió sin saber qué esperar de ella. Su molestia era tan grande, que ya había formulado su propia teoría... Apenas podía creer que Candy estuviera viviendo una doble vida, estaba muy seguro de que la joven había estado mintiéndoles respecto a su viaje, podía apostar a que ella ni siquiera había ido a Centroamérica y que se había estado burlando de ellos.

La gran realidad, era que se llevaría una gran sorpresa, cuando Candy le confesara la verdad y solo Dios sabía cómo tomaría toda esa información...

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

— ¿Por qué eligieron Pittsburgh? —preguntó Eleanor, y Roger de inmediato contestó:

—Porque es un punto medio entre Illinois y Nueva York, nuestro alto mando quiere que estemos cerca de ambos estados.

—Ya veo... —Eleanor observó a través de la ventanilla del tren, y mientras se dejaba conquistar por el paisaje, pensó en la última vez que viajó en un vagón como ese... Había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, no podía negar que la experiencia le resultaba algo peculiar. Era como revivir los viejos tiempos, aquellos días cuando comenzaba con su carrera de actuación. Los viajes no eran en primera clase, no gozaba exclusividad de nada y las giras parecían interminables, era realmente cansado recorrer todo el país en vagones como ese.

—No había tenido oportunidad de decírselo... Pero usted es un genio de la caracterización —expresó Roger dejando ver su admiración por la actriz—. Debería probar ser agente... —agregó emocionado, pues Eleanor portaba aquel disfraz con mucha naturalidad.

La mujer rió divertida...

—Mi carrera me tiene a tope, pero lo tendré en cuenta por si algún día deseo retirarme de la actuación... Me parece muy interesante lo que hacen ustedes... —ella le hizo un guiño con el ojo y luego desvío su mirada para observar discretamente a Declan, el hombre no había dicho nada desde que salieron de Nueva York, él se dedicaba a leer el periódico y a ignorarlos por completo, mientras ellos charlaban.

—Iré a estirar las piernas un rato... ¿Quiere que le traiga algo, mi señora?

—No Roger, muchas gracias...

—Bien, ahora regreso.

El momento que más temía que sucediera, finalmente estaba pasando, Declan y ella se habían quedado solos. Era un momento sumamente incómodo para ambos, pero Eleanor sabía que sería mucho más incómodo, si ella no intentaba entablar una conversación con él.

— ¿Cómo están los chicos? ¿Tuvieron un buen viaje? —cuestionó Eleanor, mientras Declan dejaba de leer el periódico y elevaba su mirada, para observarla.

—Ellos están bien, llegaron con los Ardley y todo marcha como lo esperábamos.

— ¿Le platicó a Candy sobre el incendio?

—Sí, lo hice... Y no se preocupe, ella sabrá cómo decírselo a su hijo...

—Claro que no me preocupo, confío mucho en ella... —declaró Eleanor con seguridad—. Candy tiene un efecto positivo sobre mi hijo, así que no me preocupa la reacción que él tendrá, sé que permanecerá tranquilo.

Declan esbozó una sonrisa, recordar a su hija siempre le alegraba el corazón, aunque por supuesto, la declaración de Eleanor Baker le recordó que su Candy ya no era tan suya como antes y que el joven aquel, estaba adueñándose por completo de ella...

Ambos permanecieron callados por algunos segundos y luego Eleanor quiso saber:

— ¿Usted es oriundo de Illinois? —cuestionó con curiosidad.

—No... Yo nací en el condado de Carlow, en Irlanda... —contestó Declan doblando el periódico, entreteniéndose, para no mostrarse tan nervioso.

—Vaya... No lo hubiera pensado...

—Sí, bueno... Todos esperan que un irlandés sea pelirrojo y pecoso...

Eleanor rió divertida y luego se apresuró aclarar:

—Tiene razón, ese es el estereotipo de los irlandeses, pero yo no me refería a eso, en realidad, yo hablaba sobre su acento, pienso que suena completamente americano.

—He vivido en los Estados Unidos, desde que tengo cinco años... Perder el acento fue inevitable —Declan tomó un respiro y después se atrevió a preguntar—. ¿Y usted? ¿Nació aquí?

—Sí, yo nací en un poblado de Nueva Inglaterra... Pero mis padres eran originarios de la Gran Bretaña... Llegaron a América en diferentes etapas de su vida, se conocieron y decidieron casarse, lo demás es historia... Heme aquí.

El alegre Roger se acercó de nuevo hacia donde estaban ellos y entonces la plática de ambos quedó suspendida. Pasaron el resto del viaje tratándose como siempre lo hacían. Eleanor siguió charlando con Roger y Declan continuó escuchándolos, mientras fingía que estaba interesado en las aburridas noticias que habían publicado en el periódico.

Fue hasta que estuvieron cerca de Pittsburgh, cuando decidió tener una pequeña charla y hacerles una necesaria advertencia:

—Estaremos alojados en un lugar tranquilo, lejos de la ciudad... Sin embargo sería conveniente que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo sobre el papel que desempeñaremos.

—¿Papel? No lo comprendo... —expresó Eleanor.

—Me refiero al "disfraz" que utilizaremos, ante los curiosos que tendremos que soportar... No es seguro que toda la gente quiera saber datos sobre nosotros, pero en caso de que pregunten hay que darles lo que piden... —dijo Declan, pues sabía que la gente era chismosa por naturaleza—. Roger tú ya sabes tu rol...

—Sí, seré el viejo Tío Dennis... —anunció Roger—. Y usted patrón, será mi sobrino lejano, un hombre bondadoso que me ayuda a pasar mis últimos días...

—Eso suena muy dramático, pero está bien... —expresó Declan, sonriéndole al viejo Roger, enseguida observó a Eleanor, con el disfraz que ella usaba era difícil que la reconocieran, pero de todas formas habría que darle un rol, uno que fuese creíble—. Señora Baker, bueno usted es actriz y no creo que le cueste trabajo representar un papel.

—Por supuesto que no...

—Usted es una mujer que ahora mismo está sola y yo soy un hombre en la misma condición... Si nos presentamos por separado, ambos daríamos de qué hablar, así que lo mejor será que los dos actuemos como si fuéramos un matrimonio —Declan se sintió realmente avergonzado al decir eso, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Era necesario...

Roger en cambio esbozó una traviesa sonrisa y con emoción se dirigió a Eleanor.

—Solo será un matrimonio ficticio, mi querida señora...

Eleanor también sonrío, lo hizo intentando esconder la sorpresa que le causaba dicha propuesta, aunque todo fuera ficticio, decir que estaba casada con el Señor O'Shea era demasiado...

—Seremos el Señor y la Señora Draper... ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, no se preocupe... Yo lo entiendo.

Declan observó a través de la ventanilla y se dio cuenta de que la ciudad ya estaba cerca, por lo tanto hizo una última recomendación:

—Estamos llegando a nuestro destino, a partir del momento en el que bajemos y hasta llegar a la casa representaremos nuestro rol...

Eleanor no sabía que esperar de todo eso, pero al menos sabía que pondría de su parte para no poner en aprietos a esos dos hombres, que tanto le habían ayudado... Representaría el papel sin dar problemas, después de todo, ella era toda una estrella y actuar era su trabajo... No le costaría parecer una esposa ¿O sí?

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

Después de la discusión que sostuvo con Archie, Candy se sintió tan atacada que salió de la casa y corrió furiosamente a través del jardín. Las palabras del joven Cornwell habían herido su corazón y no podía soportar sentirse así...

 _«Te burlaste de todos nosotros ¿Y pretendes que te comprenda? No, Candice, ésta vez no voy a seguirte el juego...»_

La mirada que Archie le dirigió fue tan dura y tan llena de desprecio, que ella no pudo aguantar más, quiso salir del estudio, pero él la detuvo para decirle algo más, apretando su brazo, la obligó a quedarse allí y le dijo:

 _«Eres una egoísta, has pensado únicamente en ti y en tu supuesta familia... ¿Qué hay de todos nosotros los que siempre estuvimos contigo? Nos has puesto en peligro también, espero que estés feliz con eso, Candice»_

Candy sabía que cuando la gente estaba molesta, decía cosas horribles y aunque entendía el enojo de Archie, no podía evitar sentirse herida... Corrió tan rápido como pudo, no quería que nadie la viera llorar. No deseaba dar más explicaciones, quería desahogarse sin que nadie la juzgará.

Terry la observó desde el ventanal de su habitación y la estudió mientras ella se movía. Con solo ver la forma en la que ella corría, supo que algo había pasado... Inmediatamente, salió del cuarto y se dispuso a bajar al jardín para buscar a la jove. En las escaleras se encontró con Archie, pero éste no le dijo nada, solo le observó con el mismo desprecio con el que lo vio la noche anterior y siguió con su camino como si nada. Terry no le tomó importancia y continuó bajando las escaleras, le importaba más encontrarse con su novia, que soportar las niñerías del joven Cornwell.

Caminó por el jardín, en dirección hacia dónde había visto a Candy. La buscó y la ubicó a unos cuántos metros, observando hacia el lago, notó que ella estaba limpiándose los ojos... Entonces, supo que estaba llorando.

¿Qué había sucedido?

Terry sintió un desesperado deseo por saberlo y corrió tan rápido como pudo, para llegar hacia Candy.

—Candy... —él la llamó, pero ella no volteó para mirarlo, no quería que la viera llorar... No de nuevo, así que se rehusó a enfrentarle—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —él la tomó del brazo y con delicadeza, la invitó para que volteara—. ¿Candy? —ella finalmente volteó y sin poder evitarlo volvió a llorar, Terry en respuesta la acercó hacia él para enredarla en un abrazo. No sabía qué demonios estaba pasando, pero ver a Candy llorando de esa manera, lo hizo sentirse desesperado—. Candy, por favor, ya no llores... Vamos, tranquilízate... Dime ¿Qué pasó? ¿Algo le sucedió a tu padre? ¿A tu tío? Habla, no te quedes callada, te lo suplico...

—Archie descubrió mi otra identidad... —confesó ella, sollozando—. Sabe que soy Anais White y que soy un agente.

—¿Y cómo es que eso sucedió?

—Tú y yo salimos en el periódico de esta mañana... Mientras bailábamos nos tomaron una fotografía, yo salí de espaldas... Pero en otra imagen sí se ven nuestros rostros, ni siquiera son tan evidentes, hay que fijarse muy bien para encontrarlos, pero resulta que Archie sí los encontró...

—¿Y qué te ha dicho ese idiota, para que te pongas así? —Terry tomó el pañuelo que ella tenía entre las manos y enseguida le limpió las lágrimas—. ¿Qué te ha dicho él, Candy?

—Está molesto conmigo, piensa que les estuve viendo la cara... No puede aceptar el hecho de que yo les haya mentido.

—Era cuestión de tiempo para que ellos se enteraran... No te preocupes más, deja que diga lo que quiera.

—Cree que estoy poniéndolos en peligro, refugiándome aquí... —Terry resopló furioso, pero ella admitió—. Terry, él tiene razón, estoy siendo egoísta, vengo huyendo del peligro y estoy colocándolos a todos ustedes, en situaciones que no deberían vivir... —Candy volvió a llorar y finalmente habló sobre el incidente que había sufrido Eleanor, relató todo lo que su padre le contó, cuando hablaron por teléfono...

Terry se quedó callado, obligándose a no explotar contra el maldito Lanotte, ya que de nada serviría que se comportara como un energúmeno, pues su madre estaba a salvo y eso era lo que importaba, además volverse loco no ayudaría a Candy.

—Mi padre y Roger se harán cargo de ella, estarán cerca mientras esto pasa... —Candy tomó las manos de Terry entre las suyas, agregando—. Eres libre de marcharte, si necesitas ver a tu mamá, puedes ir... No te preocupes por mí, no creo que me estén persiguiendo, ellos no tienen manera de saber que estoy en Illinois... Yo me iré al Hogar de Pony... Es el mejor lugar para mí...

—No voy a dejarte sola, ni siquiera lo pienses... —Terry la acercó para abrazarla.

—Terry... No deseo ponerte en una situación complicada.

—Candy, ya hablamos de eso, por favor no insistas más, yo voy a quedarme a tu lado —afirmó Terry—. Mi mamá me preocupa, claro que sí... Pero tu padre va cuidarla, y eso me deja mucho más tranquilo. Ella estará bien.

—Hablaré con Albert y le diré que nos iremos... Lo mejor será que nos vayamos a un lugar en donde no molestemos a nadie, no deseo ir a Lakewood, no quiero quedarme en ningún sitio que sea de esta familia... Yo no soy parte de ella, así que debo valerme por mí misma, buscaré otro lugar, debe haber alguno.

—Déjamelo a mí, buscaremos un lugar en dónde quedarnos, pero ya no llores más... —pidió Terry, intentando calmarla.

Candy se aferró al cuerpo de Terry, él en respuesta apretó su abrazo, para consolarla y mostrarle que estaba ahí para ella. En el pasado le falló en varias ocasiones, pero no volvería hacerlo jamás, no pensaba fallarle otra vez... La protegería hasta que todo terminara, no la dejaría sola nunca más.

En cuanto a Archie... Bueno, definitivamente era hombre muerto. Terry no dijo nada la noche anterior, cuando aquél individuo le dijo todas esas cosas. Pero esta vez era diferente, se había metido con Candy y eso no lo iba pasar por alto. Archie no podía ser tan incoherente y quedarse así, como si nada.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

Gino y su mujer estaban listos para partir a la estación de trenes, ambos habían llegado al acuerdo de seguir guardando las apariencias, sabían que lo mejor era que continuaran como si nada pasara, debían aparentar que su estatus económico seguía intacto y que lo de la bancarrota era solo un falso rumor... Sí, sus empresas legales habían sufrido un desplome, pero tenían que aprovechar hasta el último minuto de su vida de opulencia, ambos sabían que quizás esa era la última temporada en la que estarían ocupando un lugar importante dentro de la sociedad de Chicago... Tenían que intentar quedar bien parados antes de que la verdad se supiera.

—Tienes que esperar al Tío Claudio... —advirtió Luca, pero Gino no le prestó atención.

—Este viaje ya lo planeamos desde hace tiempo... ¿Cuál es el problema? Claudio ya sabe que voy a Chicago.

—Pero anoche surgió algo... No sé qué es... El tío no me habló sobre eso... Sin embargo me pidió que te cuidara y no te dejara cometer otra locura.

Gino sonrió, suponiendo que Claudio se había enterado del regalo que le mando a la mamá del actor... Seguramente se había enojado, pero no le importaba lo que él dijer, ya lo tenía harto y no pensaba seguir sus consejos, gracias a su nula participación en el negocio legal, los contadores hicieron lo que se les dio la gana. No volvería confiar ciegamente en él.

—Tu madre está más que lista para irse... Y tú bien sabes que a ella hay que mantenerla ocupada.

—Pero padre... ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que estamos en riesgo? El agente al que golpeamos aún no aparece y el maldito FBI nos tiene en la mira.

—Claudio se encargará de todo mientras yo regreso.. Dean O'Banion me espera en Chicago ¿Qué demonios crees vamos hacer con el alcohol que tenemos escondido? Debo moverlo antes de que alguien lo sepa... Esos estúpidos agentes ya deben haber enterado a la policía, necesito sacar lo que tenemos.

—La chica tampoco apareció, ni tampoco el actor...

—No voy a ocuparme más de ellos... Tengo muchos negocios que atender.

Luca no le creía nada... Pero tampoco tenía las fuerzas suficientes para seguir discutiendo con su padre. No había aspirado nada en los últimos dos días, había intentado no hacerlo a diario, pero eso lo tenía ansioso, no aspirar aquel polvo lo ponía de malas... Que su padre se marchara era lo mejor para él, sería libre de hacer y deshacer a su antojo.

A punto estaba de ceder y de aceptar los deseos de Gino, cuando Claudio irrumpió en el despacho...

—Gino... No puedes irte... —le dijo Claudio—. Chicago no es seguro para ti...

Gino frunció el ceño y se negó aceptar aquellas palabras.

—O'Banion asegura mi estadía en Chicago... Y bien sabes que él me espera.

—Lo sé —Claudio no deseaba platicar las nuevas noticias frente a Gian Luca, pero dado que el padre era un necio, entonces se obligó hablar con claridad—. Estoy en medio de una búsqueda, una que nos involucra a ti y a mí... Amigo, el agente que te perseguía, es el hermano de la chica irlandesa... —confesó, mientras Gino perdía el color del rostro—. Y eso no es todo, hay otro agente apellidado O'Shea, y no es otro más que el hijo de ella y de aquel muchacho... Aquel chico al que...

— ¡Cierra la boca! ¡No hables más! —exigió Gino, mientras observaba a su confundido hijo.

— ¿De quienés hablan? ¿Quién es la "Chica Irlandesa"? ¿Qué tiene que ver su familia con ustedes?

—Es una vendetta... —anunció Claudio—. Están infiltrados en el maldito FB ¡Ellos están cazándonos!

— ¿Cómo llegaste a esa dramática conclusión? —cuestionó Gino.

—Eso no importa, lo único que te pido es que te mantengas dentro de nuestro territorio... —le exigió, para luego decir—. Luca, hijo, tú acompañarás a tu madre a Chicago.. Prepárate para ir con ella.

—Pero yo no...

— ¡Deja de quejarte! —exclamó Gino—. Haz lo que tu tío de pide...

Gian Luca salió del despacho hecho una furia y Gino se llevó las manos a la cabeza, una terrible migraña se estaba apoderando de él.

—Estoy por conseguir más información sobre esos dos idiotas, pero mientras llegan esos datos, te pido que mantengas con un bajo perfil, por O'Banion no te preocupes, Gian Luca puede encargarse, él está listo para eso y más...

Gino no deseaba dar su brazo a torcer, pero no le quedaba más opción que soportar las instrucciones de Claudio, pues no iba permitir que lo cazaran... No pensaba caer por una tonta vendetta... Buscaría a ese par de idiotas y los mataría. No permitiría que el pasado regresara y arruinara sus planes.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

Tanto Candy como Terry, se olvidaron de sus malas experiencias con Archie y permanecieron tranquilos mientras estaban allí, en la mansión de los Ardley.

Archie por su parte, prefirió refugiarse en el trabajo, permaneció en la oficina del consorcio de la familia, hasta altas horas de la noche. Llegó a casa muy tarde, pero la hora no fue un impedimento para que Albert lo esperara y solicitará su presencia en el estudio.

El joven patriarca estaba realmente furioso con él, y no era para menos, pues el muchacho había desquitado su amargura en contra de Candy y Terry... Le pasó por alto que se enfrentará a Terry, no quiso reprenderlo por eso, pues sabía que era algo que llevaba dentro y que tenía que sacar... Pero lo que había hecho con Candy, era diferente... Él no tenía por qué hablarle de esa forma, mucho menos cuando se había comprometido a protegerla.

— ¿Querías hablar conmigo?

—Sí Archie... Siéntate por favor.

— ¿Qué hace éste tipo aquí? —preguntó refiriéndose a Terry, el joven actor sonrío burlón y le contestó:

—Este tipo tiene su nombre y te agradecería que te refieras a mí con respeto.

—No puedo tratar con respeto a una persona, que siempre ha sido un maldito petulante.

Albert le observó con enojo y entonces pidió nuevamente:

—Siéntate Archibald...

—No... Lo que tengas que decir, dilo ahora... —pidió el joven Cornwell—. Ya es tarde y aún no he visto a mi familia.

—Quiero aclararte unas cuántas cosas... La primera: Candy me pidió permiso para incursionar en la nueva profesión que eligió, por lo tanto, sus acciones no tienen por qué ser cuestionadas por ti... —aclaró Albert—. Y la segunda, fui yo quien le pedí que viniera aquí, para que tanto ella como Terry estuvieran a salvo... Me llena de indignación tu comportamiento hacia ellos.

Archie sonrió amargamente y después dijo:

—Muy bien, querido tío abuelo... ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decirme?

—Archie, tú no sabes nada sobre la decisión que tomó Candy, realmente no tienes idea del trasfondo del tema.

—Ahora está con su "verdadera familia", y ellos la están usando... ¿Qué de complicado hay en entender eso?

—Archie, te repito... No sabes las razones que tiene Candy.

— ¡Es una loca suicida! Desde que éste poco hombre la dejó, se ha dedicado a ir por un camino que no le corresponde —Archie observó a Terry y él a su vez se levantó de su asiento para hacerle frente—. Que ella esté tan perdida, es tu culpa... Tú siempre la has orillado a comportarse de formas inapropiadas...

—No tienes idea de lo que dices... Ni siquiera imaginas las razones por las que ella se convirtió en agente —Terry sonrió, provocando la ira de Archie y enseguida agregó—. No la conoces... A pesar de que te jactas de haber estado apoyándola por todos estos años ¡Ni siquiera la conoces!

—Y tú sí... ¿No?... Claro... —respondió Archie con sorna—. Deben conocerse muy bien, seguramente han vivido una relación clandestina en todo este tiempo... Candy es una mentirosa, no me extrañaría que se hubiese convertido en tu amante desde hace años...

Terry no espero más, para hacer lo que había deseado hacer desde hacía unas horas, cuando Candy lloraba con tanta desesperación... Le propinó un fuerte golpe a Archie y éste se lo regresó. Ambos se liaron a puñetazos por algunos segundos, pero finalmente a petición de Albert, Terry se contuvo y paró la pelea... Archie no quería detenerse pero el patriarca lo forzó a que lo hiciera.

—Nunca más vuelvas a hablar tonterías sobre Candy ¿Entendiste? —advirtió Terry—. Ella decidió ser agente por una razón muy personal y aunque no estoy de acuerdo con ella, respeté su decisión...

Albert observó al furioso Archie...

—No la juzgues tan severamente, piensa que detrás de toda decisión importante, siempre hay una buena razón.

— ¿Y cuál es esa maldita buena razón? ¿Qué tan importante es para abandonarnos y mentirnos a la cara? ¿Cómo pudo irse tan fácilmente con esos que dicen ser sus familiares?

—Eso no me toca decírtelo, que te lo cuente ella cuando le pidas una disculpa —respondió Albert.

—No voy a disculparme —aseguró Archie—. No voy a pedir perdón para justificar los errores de los demás.

Terry ya no soportó seguir escuchando al intransigente muchacho, salió del estudio y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el segundo piso, ya era hora de marcharse, no pretendía estar un solo segundo más en ese lugar...

—Terrence por Dios... —expresó Annie, al verlo pasar por el corredor, su nariz estaba sangrando y ella de inmediato supo que Archie finalmente había enloquecido.

— ¿Dónde está Candy? —cuestionó él y la joven esposa de Archie, respondió:

—Ella está en cuarto de Jared... Me pidió arrullarlo... Quiere despedirse de él —Annie no ocultó su tristeza y comenzó a llorar.

Terry observó la puerta de la habitación del bebé, no deseaba entrar, pero le era necesario que Candy saliera de allí, Archie no estaba para que lo siguieran molestando. No quería imaginar el espectáculo que armaría si encontrara a Candy arrullando a su hijo.

—Me ha contado todo... Dios Santo Terry, apenas puedo creer lo que pasa...

—Lo lamento Annie, de verdad lo siento...

Ella extendió un juego de llaves y se los ofreció a Terry.

—Son las llaves de mi casa de campo, Candy sabe cómo llegar, por favor quédense allí.

—Agradezco tu buena voluntad, pero no creo que podamos... Cornwell...

—Esta casa es mía, mi padre me la regaló cuando me casé... Archibald no tiene por qué decir nada, nunca la visitamos porque a él no le gusta ir allí —Annie tomó la mano de Terry y colocó las llaves sobre su palma—. Anda, no tiene caso que aventuren a buscar propiedades, esta casa es segura y está siendo desperdiciada, por favor, quédense ahí, además está muy cerca del Hogar de Pony... Podrán establecerse allí, después de que vayan a visitar a nuestras madres.

—Gracias Annie.

—Llamaré a Candy, no te preocupes... Mientras tú ve y limpia tu nariz, no querrás asustarla.

Terry estuvo de acuerdo y después de darle las gracias una vez más, se dirigió hacia su habitación. Ya tenía lista la maleta, solo se cambiaría de ropa y limpiaría su rostro, porque estaba hecho un desastre...

Minutos después, un par de golpes sobre la puerta, anunciaron la llegada de Candy, él ya estaba listo, así que no tardó en abrir. La rubia muchacha lo miró con tristeza y luego se dispuso a revisar el golpe que le habían propinado...

—Estoy bien... No me ha pasado nada.

— ¿Te duele? Quizá podría darte algo, para que no te duela...

—No... No me duele —él acunó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y mirándola a los ojos le dijo—. Nos iremos ahora mismo...

—Sí, ya tengo mis maletas... —ella sintió una profunda tristeza, pero no se arrepintió de la decisión que estaba tomando.

—Todo estará bien, no te preocupes...

—Llévame con mis madres, por favor... Necesito que me lleves con ellas —pidió suplicante, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de angustiosas lágrimas.

—Te llevaré con ellas, por supuesto que lo haré —Terry la abrazó con fuerza y convencido agregó—. Pronto, todo esto pasará... Archie y tú resolverán sus problemas, regresarás a este lugar y volverás a ver a tu hermana y al pequeño Jared... Todo pasará Candy, encontrarás el camino de regreso.

Aquellas palabras le dieron a Candy la fuerza que necesitaba, para seguir adelante. Ella sabía que Terry tenía razón, sabía que la tormenta pasaría y la calma regresaría a ella tarde o temprano. Pero mientras todo se tranquilizaba, tenía que tomar distancia y alejarse...

Debía partir y no lamentarse por tomar esa decisión.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _Lo sé, estuvo algo pesadito este capítulo, pero era necesario... Candy tomó decisiones sin medir consecuencias, y ahora tiene que enfrentar lo que viene ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos el lunes! Cuídense mucho... Saludos **Letty Bonilla, Eli, Fabi, Myrna, Australia, Ladyyiya, PecasTG, Ceci**_


	14. Chapter 14

**"Venganza... El Pasado Regresó"**

CAPÍTULO 12

* * *

Candy y Terry abandonaron la mansión, minutos después de que se suscitó el penoso altercado con Archie.

Tanto Annie como Albert, les desearon un buen viaje y ambos los acompañaron hasta que les vieron partir. Archibald por su parte, se limitó a observarlos desde el ventanal de su habitación.

Él nunca pensó que la rubia fuese a tomar sus palabras tan a pecho, le resultaba bastante dramática la forma en la que ella reaccionó. Candy nunca fue del tipo de mujer que se dejara llevar por el rencor, sin embargo todo había cambiado y ella se había marchado, dejando una estela de orgullo por todo el camino.

 _«Debe ser la influencia de ese estúpido arrogante...»_ Pensó Archie con torpeza, sin siquiera reparar en que la intransigencia y ridiculez provenían de él.

Finalmente al joven Cornwell, no le importaba mucho que ellos se fueran, pues no estaba a gusto con la idea de convivir con ninguno de los dos; Candy se había convertido en otra persona, en una chica que él desconocía por completo... Y Terrence... Bueno, a él no lo soportaba y punto.

—Espero que ya estés feliz... —le dijo Annie, interrumpiendo la reflexión que él se encontraba haciendo.

—Estoy más tranquilo, ahora que sé que mi hijo y tú no corren ningún peligro —respondió él, sin mostrar ni una sola señal de arrepentimiento.

—Archie, estás siendo ridículo... ¡Nosotros no corríamos peligro! —Annie le miró enojada, después le dio la espalda, se metió a la cama y no volteó para mírarlo ¡Odiaba su actitud!

—Candice está metida en algo turbio... Y tú, en lugar de reprenderla ¡Le das todo tu apoyo! —Archie hizo un gesto de desaprobación y agregó—. Es increíble... Cariño, no deberías ser tan condescendiente.

—Somos familia Archie... —expresó la joven, volteando de nuevo, para hacerle frente a su marido—. Ella nos necesita.

— ¿Familia? No, de hecho no lo somos... —aceptó el joven dejando ver su inconformidad—. Candice ya encontró a su verdadera familia y además Grandchester está a su lado... Annie querida, ella no nos necesita para nada.

Annie no dijo más, ya no deseaba seguir discutiendo con un necio. Sabía que tarde o temprano su marido recapacitaría, pero mientras lo hacía era mejor ignorarlo, de nada servía intentar explicarle algo que él no entendía. Lo conocía, estaba dolido por enterarse de que Candy, había encontrado a su verdadera familia... Esa noticia acabó con la poca paciencia que poseía, y por ello había explotado de esa cruel manera. Annie respiró hondo e inmediatamente le dio la espalda.

A ella tampoco le gustaba que Candy se metiera en problemas, pero por otro lado, no era capaz de juzgarla tan severamente como lo hacía Archie... Candy siempre había sido mucho más valiente que ella y no era extraño que quisiera arreglar el asunto de sus verdaderos padres, pues era justiciera por naturaleza. La joven Cornwell estaba muy segura de que ella jamás hubiese hecho lo que Candy hacía, no sería capaz, aún cuando la historia de sus padres fuese horrible... Resignándose, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir.

Archie observó a su esposa, mientras ésta le daba la espalda. No se sentía orgulloso de su actitud hacia ella, pero no había nada más por hacer. Tenía que ser fuerte y no dejar que su posición como jefe de familia cayera. Estaba obligado a hacer que Annie comprendiera la gravedad de la situación, Candy los había cambiado por personas que jamás estuvieron a su lado... Eso lo había herido demasiado...

Estaba harto de Candy, ya no quería pensar en ella, al menos no hasta que la viera de nuevo... En un par de semanas sería la fiesta de bautizo de su pequeño hijo, y ese era tiempo suficiente para que ambos se tranquilizaran. Hablarían cuando tuvieran que hablar, el destino los uniría de nuevo y no había necesidad de apresurar nada...

Por supuesto, Archie desconocía muchas cosas y era natural, él no era adivino y definitivamente, no sabía lo que el destino les deparaba a cada uno de ellos.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

 _«Estás actuando impulsivamente...»_

Le dijo Albert, al tiempo que él se despedía de ella...

 _«Pero a pesar de que no estoy de acuerdo contigo, apoyo tu decisión de marcharte»_

Albert posó un beso sobre su frente y después agregó:

 _«Si no quieren que George los lleve, entonces al menos llévense mi automóvil... Vamos Candy, quítenme una preocupación de encima.»_

Candy no pudo seguirse negando a recibir ayuda, y entonces aceptó la oferta que se le hizo, con cuidado tomó las llaves del automóvil y enseguida besó la mejilla de Albert, en señal de agradecimiento, él era prácticamente un hermano para ella, lo amaba demasiado.

 _«Nos veremos pronto... Por favor, si mi papá te llama, dile que todo está bien, no le cuentes nada de lo que ha pasado... Él ya tiene suficientes cosas en las cuáles pensar»_

Albert le dio su palabra, no le diría nada a Declan, pero recalcó que él personalmente estaría al pendiente de ellos, lo cual significaba que de su parte corría, que hubiese vigilancia cerca de donde quedaran establecidos... Candy estuvo de acuerdo y sin más por hacer, se despidió de él.

Dios sabía cuánto le dolía, tener que irse de esa forma, pero como fuera, lo justo era que dejara en paz a los Ardley. Ellos habían hecho mucho por ella y lo que menos merecían, era que los metiera en un problema.

Salieron de la mansión y emprendieron el camino hacia la carretera. Ni Candy, ni Terry tenían deseos de hablar, así que se mantuvieron callados por un largo rato... Cada uno sostenía una lucha dentro de su ser y resultaba complicado renunciar a sus reflexiones. Era casi media noche y ellos estaban en la calle, cometiendo la locura de realizar un peligroso viaje nocturno.

Terry ubicó un pequeño hotel, mientras pasaban por la avenida que conducía hacia la carretera y sin decir nada decidió detener el automóvil, justo frente aquel establecimiento.

— ¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó la desconcertada Candy y entonces él respondió:

—Es casi media noche y no me siento en condiciones para manejar... Lo mejor será que pasemos la noche aquí.. —expresó, señalando el hotel.

— ¿Aquí? —cuestionó Candy, mientras otras incómodas preguntas asaltaban su mente.

Terry detectó la preocupación en los ojos de la chica e inmediatamente le dijo:

—Si te preocupa quedarte conmigo, bueno, no hay por qué alterarse... Las parejas llegan a los hoteles todo el tiempo, y en una ciudad tan grande como esta, nadie se interesa en preguntar el estado civil de las personas... —ella le miró no muy convencida, por lo que él añadió—. Pero si preguntan, diremos que tú y yo estamos casados.

 _«¿Tienes mucha experiencia hospedándote con mujeres?»_ Quiso preguntar Candy, pero no se atrevió hacerlo... ¡Dios santo! Ni siquiera sabía por qué se ponía tan loca por eso. Terry estuvo alejado de ella por mucho tiempo y él tenía libertad de estar con quien él quisiera... No tenía derecho a reclamarle ¿O sí?

—Podríamos hospedarnos por separado, pero no me parece una buena idea que te quedes tú sola —comentó el joven, intentando aligerar el ambiente—. Le prometí a tu padre que te cuidaría y no pienso fallar en eso...

—Sí, está bien... Lo entiendo... —ella sacó su bolso y buscó su cartera—. ¿Cobrarán por adelantado?

—Supongo que debes dejar algún depósito, pero no te preocupes, eso me corresponde a mí...

Terry le ayudó a bajar, luego sacó las maletas. Rápidamente un hombre se acercó para auxiliarles con el equipaje y entonces, ellos al fin ingresaron al hotel. Candy se hizo la disimulada, se mantuvo observando el lobby, mientras el joven actor hacía la reservación... Se sentía muy nerviosa y también desilusionada, pues esa no era la forma en la que deseaba pasar su primera noche con Terry...

—Cariño... —la llamó Terry, tomándola por sorpresa—. Estás distraída... —añadió con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras la tomaba de la mano para dirigirla hacia el elevador, donde aguardaba el botones, listo para ayudarles a subir.

—Lo lamento querido, estaba viendo las flores que adornan el lobby —respondió ella, actuando tan jovial como siempre.

—A mi esposa le encantan las flores, suele acercarse a ellas todo el tiempo... —comentó Terry, provocando la sonrisa del botones, quien los observaba con admiración.

Ellos se mostraron felices en todo momento y pasaron como una pareja enamorada, se amaban y no era difícil representar un papel como ese. Pero al cerrar la puerta de la habitación, ambos se miraron con cierto temor, pues ninguno de los dos se sentía completamente cómodo por estar en esa situación.

—Usaré el baño... ¿Te importa? —preguntó Terry.

—No... Para nada, úsalo, yo entraré después.

Terry no tardó mucho en darse una ducha, cambiarse y asear sus dientes, Candy recién terminaba de arreglar sus cosas, cuando él salió del baño, con el torso desnudo, usando únicamente su pantalón de pijama.

—Ya puedes entrar... —avisó, observando fijamente a Candy...

—Sí, gracias... —respondió ella, desviando su mirada, fingiendo que aún buscaba algo dentro de su bolso.

En cuanto Terry dejó de observarla, ella corrió hacia el cuarto de baño y una vez dentro, se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo, lo hizo a propósito, porque tenía mucho miedo de salir y enfrentarse a la realidad...

Se miró al espejo con atención, inhaló profundo y luego exhaló muy despacio.

 _«No pasará nada entre nosotros... Hoy no...»_ Pensó no muy convencida, pues estaba tan embobada con Terry que no sabía cuánto tiempo resistiría, sin dejarse seducir por él...

Abrió la puerta del baño, con mucho cuidado... Caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta que se dio cuenta de que el joven actor, se encontraba acostado sobre la alfombra.

— ¿Por qué estás ahí? —preguntó ella y él contestó:

—Será más cómodo para ti, si yo me quedo aquí.

Ella no estuvo de acuerdo y rápido le dijo:

—Terry el suelo no es buen lugar para dormir, no vas a poder descansar.

— ¿Y entonces quieres que me acueste contigo?

Él lanzó aquella pregunta de forma tan natural, que Candy no pudo evitar comportarse igual de natural que él,

— ¿No te gustaría hacerlo?

 _«Sí, bueno... Lo que me gustaría es hacerte el amor, antes de acostarnos a dormir...»_ Pensó Terry imaginando cómo sería si ella, se despojara de la dormilona que usaba y le permitiera saciar el deseo, que rugía frenético en su interior...

El joven de inmediato se reprendió... «No empieces con eso"» Le recordó su consciencia, advirtiéndole que cada vez que se imaginaba a Candy llevando a cabo indecorosas escenas, él terminaba experimentando una poderosa erección.

— ¿No quieres? —insistió ella...

—Sí... Si no te molesta que me quede contigo, entonces no veo por qué no deba acostarme en la cama —contestó Terry, después de algunos segundos, recordando que la invitación era para dirimir, no para darle rienda suelta a sus fantasías sexuales.

Ella le extendió la mano y él la tomó de inmediato.

Candy se metió en la cama y Terry la siguió... Se acostaron alejados, uno del otro... Pero al final la rubia se acercó un poco más hacia él.

—Tu nariz se ve bien, parece que no te sucedió nada...—le dijo la joven, dándose cuenta de que el golpe no se le notaba—. ¿Te duele?

—No, no me duele... Cornwell ni siquiera sabe pegar...

Ella rió, pero como no quería hablar de Archie cambió súbitamente de tema y cuestionó:

— ¿No te da frío cuando duermes así? —dijo refiriéndose a que él no usaba nada en la parte superior de su cuerpo.

—No en verano... —expresó él, agregando para sí mismo, «Y estando contigo menos... Me calientas... Estoy ardiendo por ti»

Candy bostezó y luego lo miró soñolienta, le observó como queriendo decirle algo... Después de algunos segundos de meditación, finalmente dijo:

—Gracias por estar aquí, conmigo... —ella se acercó más hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Terry terminó de acercarla y la pegó por completo a su cuerpo... La apretó con fuerza, luego posó un beso sobre su cuello, ella sintió cosquillas y se removió, pero él no desistió, volvió a besarla, a saborearla como antes no se lo había permitido.

—Te amo, Pecosa... —reveló él, embriagado por la cercanía de su novia.

—Y yo a ti... —contestó ella, cerrando los ojos, permitiendo que lo inevitable sucediera.

Se regalaron un tierno pero largo beso en los labios, después ambos cerraron los ojos y un par de minutos más tarde se sumieron en un profundo sueño. Estaban tan cansados que les fue imposible seguir postergando, aquella necesidad de relajarse y abandonarse en los brazos de Morfeo.

Abrazados, fundidos el uno en el otro, durmieron plácidamente, olvidándose de todo y de todos.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

Jamie aún no se encontraba en óptimas condiciones de salud, sin embargo, se mostró absolutamente decidido a no acatar las indicaciones del médico.

 _«¿Reposo?»_ Preguntó a su esposa, mientras ésta le obligaba a recostarse de nuevo... _«No necesito más reposo, yo lo que necesito es ponerte a salvo y luego buscar a Carl.»_

Helen no sabía cómo tranquilizarlo, Jamie estaba decidido a salir del cuarto de hospital y viajar con ella a través de Manhattan, para llevarla a la casa de seguridad. La mujer estaba tan desesperada que estuvo a punto de aceptar y aventurarse, a salir con él... Pero para su fortuna y la del propio Jamie, Carl apareció oportunamente en el hospital.

—Por Dios... —expresó ella, al ver al jefe de su marido—. ¡Carl, que bueno que apareces!

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Le sucede algo a Jamie? —preguntó sin entender la urgencia de verlo.

—Un hombre de la agencia, vino a verlo y lo ha enterado de una noticia alarmante...

— ¡Demonios! —exclamó Carl—. ¿Sabe lo de chicos?

—Lo sabe y como comprenderás está muy alterado... Quiere ponerme a salvo y además quiere regresar a trabajar, aún y cuando está convaleciente.

—Tranquila, eso no va pasar... He venido para hablar con él y decirle que hoy mismo ustedes regresarán a Washington.

— ¿Regresar? —Helen lo miró con sorpresa—. Pero James no va querer irse, no querrá abandonar el caso.

—Acordamos que lo haría y en estos momentos no estoy para necedades, ya tuve suficiente con Declan y con Candy... Todos tenemos que resguardarnos, porque esos bastardos están tratando de llegar al fondo del asunto.

—Carl, por favor sácanos de aquí, te lo suplico... —pidió la mujer.

—Lo haré... —él extendió un par de boletos de tren y agregó—. Son sus pasajes y no te preocupes por lo que dirá Jamie, yo voy a encargarme de que se vaya...

Carl no quiso alarmar más a Helen, pero todo se había salido de control...

Alguien de su mismo bando los había traicionado, dejando claro que Lanotte y su familia estaban dispuestos a todo... Solo pedía a Dios que Fergus y Pete salieran con bien de eso... No era un hombre religioso, ni siquiera asistía a los servicios dominicales, pero lo único que le quedaba por hacer en esos momentos, era orar...

Ellos estaban entrenados para soportar golpizas y torturas, poca gente lo sabía, pero su capacidad para resistir era muy alta... Claro que al final todos eran humanos y la resistencia no todos la llevaban al limite.

Un agente del FBI los había traicionado, eso era imperdonable... La pregunta era _"¿Quién?"_ ¿Quién fue capaz de revelar datos precisos de la ubicación de su grupo?

Capone y Torrio exigieron la cabeza de Lanotte, pero estaban tardando demasiado... Carl ya no quería esperar, así que en ese momento, decidió hacer una última jugada, esperando a que el demoniaco sujeto por fin cayera.

Le mintió a Declan, cuando le dijo que no había más por hacer, lo hizo porque el otro camino para atrapar a Gino, era muy escabroso, tanto así que ni siquiera él se atrevía a entrar de lleno en ese juego.

Carl respiró profundo, al tiempo que evocaba el recuerdo de su fallecido hermano... Se había comprometido hacerle justicia y tenía que cumplir esa promesa. Por muchos años estuvo preparándose y sacrificando su vida personal... Ya no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, para tener el privilegio de ver a ese tipo encerrado, o en su defecto, siendo cruelmente asesinado.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

La tensión que Declan sentía, era por demás abrumadora...

Había intentado pasar el rato, haciendo algunas tareas de reparación, la casa no estaba en las mejores condiciones y existían una serie de desperfectos que necesitaban ser arreglados, pero a pesar de mantenerse ocupado, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar... Estaba ansioso por hablar de nuevo con Candy y también deseaba llamar a Jamie, pues ambos le preocupaban muchísimo.

Pasó tanto tiempo junto a ellos, que le era imposible comportarse como un padre asustadizo, preocupado por el bienestar de sus hijos.

Por si estar ansioso por Candy y Jamie no fuera suficiente, también estaba el asunto de tener que compartir la casa, con la madre del "noviecito" de Candy... Declan apenas podía creer que después de tanto evitarla, la mujer estuviese ahí, tan cerca de él. Sus nervios estaban hechos trizas... Y es que él no sabía cómo comportarse con las mujeres, estaba completamente oxidado en cuanto a eso. La única mujer con la que convivía era Candy y aunque había sido complicado tratar con ella, al final no importaba que tan mal se llevaran, porque la chica era su hija, él la amaba por sobre todas las cosas, pues era su adoración y le gustaba tenerla cerca... Pero Eleanor era diferente, él no se sentía cómodo a su lado. No sabía cómo tratarla, su mente se quedaba en blanco cuando tenía que entablar una conversación con ella.

—Jefe, el almuerzo está listo —dijo Roger, mientras le sonreía—. ¿No tiene hambre?

—No mucha... —Declan siguió pintando la cerca y Roger se atrevió a decir:

—La señora lo espera...

— ¿Cuál señora?

—La Señora Eleanor... ¿Cuál otra?

—Y... ¿Por qué me espera? —Declan frunció el ceño y agregó—. No soy su esposo de verdad... Anda, ve y almuerza tú con ella.

Roger rodó los ojos con enfado...

—No se trata de que se comporte como su esposo, jefe, ella es una dama y merece que usted la trate bien.

Declan lo miró como no creyendo lo escuchaba e inmediatamente contestó:

—La he tratado como corresponde... Me he comportado más que bien con ella... ¡Jesucristo! La he traído con nosotros para protegerla, aún cuando no estoy en servicio... Así que no entiendo tu reclamo.

—Sí, claro... Hasta ahora todo va bien y usted ha hecho muchas cosas ya... Pero jefe, usted no habla mucho con ella.

—Roger... ¡No soy un buen conversador! Y tú ya sabes eso.

Roger le miró con cierta pena, el pobre Declan estaba amargado y era incapaz de relacionarse con mujeres decentes; las únicas féminas con las que había tratado, después de estar en prisión, eran mujeres con las que satisfacía sus deseos carnales, un par de prostitutas que nunca hablaban con él y a las que él no les daba importancia.

—Jefe, se lo repito, la señora nos está esperando... Por favor, no se haga del rogar, sea bueno... —Roger regresó a la casa y a Declan no le quedó más que aceptar la invitación.

Con enfado, se dispuso a lavarse las manos y después de un par de minutos estuvo listo para ir hacia la cocina. El olor de la comida hizo que su apetito lo traicionara ¡Por Dios! Tenía mucha hambre... Se había negado aceptarlo, pero estaba muriendo por comer algo.

—Buenos días, disculpen la tardanza... —dijo Declan mientras tomaba asiento frente a la espaciosa barra del desayunador—. Tenía las manos algo sucias.ñ. —añadió, observando a Eleanor.

—Buenos días, Señor O'Shea... —saludó la rubia actriz, los ojos de ambos se encontraron y por unos segundos se miraron, pero casi de inmediato, Declan desvió su mirada.

—Ha llegado a tiempo, jefe... —Roger le sirvió un vaso con zumo de naranja y luego le acercó el plato con comida, Declan tuvo que admitir que todo se veía delicioso... El viejo era muy buen cocinero.

Roger dejó otro par de platos sobre la mesa, después anunció que se retiraba...

—Pero ¿Usted no almorzará con nosotros? —preguntó Eleanor, Roger movió su cabeza, dando una respuesta negativa.

—Ya almorcé mi querida señora.. Además, hay que comprar algunas cosas... Estamos algo escasos de alimentos.

— ¿Y a dónde vas? ¿Dónde abastecerás? —cuestionó Declan, dirigiéndole una mirada de pocos amigos.

—Hay un pequeño mercado, cruzando el puente... No está muy lejos... —Roger sonrió y haciéndose el disimulado se dispuso a marcharse.

—Está bien, pero recuerda no platicar con nadie... Al menos que sea necesario —le recordó Declan.

—Claro que sí, jefe... No se preocupe, yo lo tengo todo bajo control.

Roger prácticamente salió corriendo e inevitablemente, Eleanor y Declan se quedaron a solas...

—Está haciendo un buen trabajo con la cerca... —dijo Eleanor, recurriendo al método que había estado usando con Declan, sabía que si ella no iniciaba la charla, él no hablaría —. La está pintando muy rápido.

—Pintar me relaja... —contestó él—. ¿Usted cómo está? ¿No se aburre aquí?

—No... Esto es lo más parecido a unas vacaciones... ¿Sabe? Tengo años sin salir de Nueva York... Pero ya que estamos aquí, me dispondré a disfrutar de un tiempo de relajación —despreocupada, bebió de su café y añadió—. Además, me gusta mucho el campo.

—A mí también, nunca me han gustado las ciudades... —dijo Declan, sin retirar la vista de su comida.

— ¿Extraña su país, verdad? En Irlanda hay mucho campo...

—Tengo recuerdos muy vagos de mi país de origen, no puedo decir que lo extraño... Pero creo que disfrutar de la naturaleza, es algo que llevo en mis venas... Mis padres eran personas del campo.

Declan finalmente elevó su mirada, sus ojos verdes eran iguales a los de Candy, inspiraban mucha confianza y por eso, Eleanor se atrevió a preguntar:

— ¿Por qué sus padres decidieron venir aquí?

—La vida en Irlanda, no era prometedora... No era como ahora que ha triunfado la rebelión... —dijo Declan, recordando las anécdotas de su padre y reconociendo que a él le hubiese gustado enterarse de que Irlanda luchaba por ser una república—. Demasiada pobreza cansa a cualquiera, aquí también éramos pobres, pero al menos teníamos algo que llevarnos a la boca, comíamos tres veces al día y allá no... —Declan hizo una pausa y después continuó—. Por si fuera poco, la economía no era el único obstáculo a sortear... Mis padres eran dos personas completamente diferentes y eso provocó el descontento entre sus familias: mi padre era irlandés y mi mamá una gitana romaní... Los gitanos no son bien vistos en ningún lado, y como comprenderá su amor estuvo marcado por el prejuicio.

—Debió ser muy difícil... Cuánto lo siento... —expresó ella, mientras lo estudiaba cuidadosamente y descubría la verdadera razón por la que él no obedecía al estereotipo irlandés, el castaño de su cabello era seguramente un rasgo de su madre y los ojos verdes, quizás eran un atributo del padre.

—Sin embargo ellos fueron muy felices aquí, en este país nadie los juzgó... Fueron libres de vivir su amor y yo no crecí siendo señalado por gente despiadada e ignorante.

—La madre de Candy... Ella... ¿Falleció?

Declan asintió...

—Ella se llamaba Shannon y murió cuando nuestra hija era solo un bebé, Candy prácticamente tenía un mes de nacida cuando todo sucedió...

—¿De qué murió?

Él realmente no quería hablar sobre el tema, pero ya que la oportunidad de aclararlo todo estaba sobre la mesa, entendió que era el momento de hablar sobre lo que sucedió. Candy y Eleanor estarían vinculadas de por vida y la actriz merecía saber sobre el pasado de su hija.

—Es una larga historia... —Declan se armó de valor y continuó con su confesión—. Señora Baker, yo fui culpado de un crimen que no cometí y pase 23 años en prisión... —reveló observando a la mujer—. Mi esposa, la madre de Candy, murió en circunstancias sospechosas, justo después de defenderme y reclamarle a quien me envió a la cárcel... Ese despreciable sujeto, es precisamente el mismo hombre que quemó su vivienda hace un par de días...

Eleanor no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no supo qué decir, se quedó callada por algunos segundos, eso ocasionó que Declan pensara que había sido demasiado para ella y que quizá la mujer se sentía incómoda por estar sentada frente a un ex convicto. Él tomó su plato y se dispuso a levantarse de su asiento, pero la mano de Eleanor lo detuvo.

—Por favor no se vaya... —pidió ella, mientras los ojos verdes de Declan la miraban con asombro—. Discúlpeme por ser tan entrometida, sigamos almorzando, no se vaya Señor O'Shea.

Declan dejó el plato sobre la mesa, mientras observaba atentamente a la rubia actriz, ella había derramado algunas lágrimas y eso lo hizo sentirse aún más confundido, exactamente... ¿Por qué lloraba? No lo sabía, pero sentir la mano de ella sobre la suya, despertó un sentimiento que creía haber perdido... Ese cálido contacto, estremeció su cuerpo por entero.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero siguieron almorzando. Ya tendrían otro momento para hablar, y cuando eso sucediera, sería Eleanor la que contaría su triste historia.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

Terry durmió tan plácidamente, que hasta le dolió despertar... Estaba tan contento y tan relajado en su sueño, que cuando abrió los ojos, sintió una inmensa necesidad por cerrarlos de nuevo para regresar a ese mundo... Sin embargo, de pronto recordó que la realidad no estaba tan alejada de lo que había estado soñando y que la dueña de sus fantasías estaba justo ahí, junto a él. Volteó de inmediato para observar a la chica y entonces, la visión que ella le regaló, le hizo tan feliz como si estuviese soñando...

Sus ojos se deleitaron con singular alegría el ver a su Candy, plácidamente dormida, tan natural y despreocupada como para sentir pena del espectáculo que estaba ofreciendo.

 _«Esto no es correcto...»_ Dijo la conciencia de Terry, pero él no hizo caso y siguió mirando el escote de Candy. Los perfectos senos de ella, se mostraban orgullosos, olvidándose de que debían mantenerse dentro de la prenda _«Deja de mírarla, idiota...»_ Lo reprendió la sabia conciencia, más él se negó a obedecerla _«Ella me vio desnudo y yo solo estoy viendo sus pechos...»_ Terry apretó los puños conteniendo las ganas que sentía por tocar a la muchacha y después de unos segundos de respirar profundo, volteó de nuevo para observarla... Ella seguía dormida, pero seguramente sentía frío, porque jalaba la cobija, para cubrirse.

Decepcionado, observó hacia el techo y sin nada más por hacer, se dio el tiempo para reflexionar... Muchas cosas habían pasando desde aquél día en el que se decidió a luchar por Candy y a pesar de tenerla junto a él, no se sentía como un vencedor... ¿Por qué todavía tenía dudas? Tenía miedo de las decisiones de ella, temía, porque pensaba que la chica era capaz de dejarlo y regresar a su empleo como agente.

Candy, aún con los ojos cerrados, se estiró y haciendo un gracioso sonido de inconformidad, comenzó a despertarse. Una vez que estuvo despierta dijo:

—Hola... —saludó con naturalidad, sonriendo, mientras Terry también le sonreía.

—Hola... —él la acercó a su cuerpo y le reclamó—. Abandonaste mis brazos a media madrugada... Santo Dios, Candy te mueves demasiado.

—Me muevo tanto que, en algunas ocasiones, me he caído de la cama... —confesó la chica, haciendo reír a su novio.

—Tal vez convendría atarte a la cama —contestó Terry y Candy sonrió ante aquellas palabras.

—O tal vez debas abrazarme con mayor firmeza...—la rubia le miró retadora y él en respuesta se colocó encima de ella.

— ¿Me estás retando?

—No... —ella le miró con atención, mientras sentía el peso del cuerpo de Terry sobre ella, nunca imaginó que se sentiría tan bien...

—Yo creo que sí... Pero ¿Sabe algo, Señorita O'Shea? Me agradan los retos...

Candy sonrió al escuchar la forma en la que él se refería a ella «Señorita O'Shea» Dios... ¡Nadie la llamaba así! Y era emocionante que Terry lo hiciera, se era su verdadero apellido y le gustaba que la llamaran de esa forma.

—Siendo así, te reto a que abraces más fuerte, la próxima vez que durmamos juntos, y que entonces, logres que yo no me mueva de mi lugar... —ella lo tomó desprevenido e invirtió la posición en la que estaban, se colocó encima de él y preguntó—. ¿Aceptas?

—Reto aceptado —Terry cerró sus ojos y disfrutó el sentir a Candy, montada sobre su cuerpo, estuvo tentado a tomarla de las cadenas e instarla a que se moviera para aliviar su excitación, justo como lo hizo cuando se besaron en el vagón del tren, sin embargo se contuvo, pues seguir con ese juego era muy peligroso... Haciéndose el fuerte, se olvidó de sus ardientes pensamientos y echó un vistazo al reloj que tenía a su costado—. Debemos prepararnos para salir, convendría comenzar con el viaje cuanto antes.

—Sí... Eso será lo mejor.

— ¿Tus madres ya saben que irás?

—No... Es una sorpresa.

— ¿Qué dirán ellas cuando nos vean llegar juntos?

—Estoy segura de que estarán contentas por verte.

Terry esperaba que fuera así, porque no soportaría un rechazo más, Elroy y Archie no lo habían recibido precisamente con los brazos abiertos.

—Te ganaré el baño... —anunció Candy en tono travieso, abandonándolo y dejándolo solo en la cama.

 _«¡Demonios!»_ Pensó Terry observando su entrepierna, viendo que su miembro viril estaba completamente erecto y luchaba por ser liberado... "Otra vez..." Se dijo en pensamientos, ideando la mejor forma para resolver el problema, antes de que Candy saliera del baño...

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

Los agentes que Claudio había llevado, no les aclararon ninguna duda con respecto a "los irlandeses". Los torturaron cruelmente, pero ellos no dijeron nada. Gino quería matarlos y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero cuando al fin estaba decidido, le llegó la noticia de que un grupo de élite perteneciente al FBI, estaba muy cerca de ellos y por lo tanto, prefirió liberar a los agentes. Después de todo, la Familia Lanotte, se encontraba limpia, sin absolutamente ninguna acusación en su contra, lo mejor que podían hacer, era no arriesgarse.

Como fuera, no todo estaba perdido, porque gracias a los agentes, se enteraron de que Johnny Torrio y su compinche, estaban detrás de ellos.

 _«Era de esperarse...»_ Le dijo Claudio, siendo consiente de que ellos estaban haciendo negocios con el rival de Torrio... _«Pero estamos en nuestro territorio, no pueden hacernos nada mientras nos quedemos aquí, ellos esperaban que viajáramos a Chicago, es allá donde seguramente planeaban ejecutarnos...»_

Gino se sentía tan molesto... Estaba harto de Johnny Torrio y de todos esos muchachitos que creían que podían manejar a un hombre hecho y derecho como él. Lamentaba mucho no poder ir a Chicago, pues de ese viaje dependía que se pudiera rescatar algo de sus negocios legales, había hecho conexión con algunas familias influyentes y eso ayudaría a que sus fábricas maquiladoras, levantaran de nuevo sin problemas... Gino tenía todo el dinero a su disposición, pero era dinero sucio, miles de dólares que no había declarado y que por lo tanto, no podían ser usados... Chicago y sus reuniones representaban el poder obtener prestanombres que le ayudarán a lavar su dinero.

Unos pasos en la duela del pasillo lo alertaron de la presencia de alguien, así que recomponiendo la postura, se reacomodó sobre su asiento e hizo como si trabajara en algo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —cuestionó a un joven que apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

—Solo quería que supiera que la chica White sigue sin aparecer, hemos visitado el edificio en el que vivía, y al parecer no hay nadie allí... Está completamente abandonado.

—Síganla buscando... Esa maldita mocosa tiene que aparecer.

—Como usted diga, señor.

— ¿Y qué hay del actor? —preguntó Gino, observando fijamente al informante.

—Fuimos a la compañía de teatro donde labora y nos han dicho que está de vacaciones...

—Claro... ¡Tenía que ser! —exclamó el hombre, sonriendo sarcásticamente—. Vete ya... Y no olvides seguir buscando a la chica.

El muchacho salió de la oficina, sintiendo que los pies no le respondían... Ya no sabía en dónde más buscar a la mentada Señorita Anais White, nadie sabía nada de ella o del hermano, era lógico, pues ambos eran agentes y ya se habían esfumado... Pero su jefe no parecía aceptar ese hecho.

Gino por su parte tampoco entendía la enferma necesidad, de seguir buscando a esa tonta chica... _«Maldita zorra...»_ Pensó apretando los puños, recordando todas aquellas veces, en las que pensó que la muchacha era perfecta "para incluirla en su familia" su belleza y su dulzura le habían hecho sentirse atraído, casarla con Gian Luca era lo de menos, pues él veía en la joven un cierto aire de ambición y sabía que usando las palabras correctas, la tendría comiendo de su mano en poco tiempo... La visualizó en su cama complaciéndolo, a cambio de que él satisficiera todos sus caprichos de muchachita boba.

Gino estaba tan ciego que no era capaz de imaginarse que lo único que aquella muchacha deseaba, era hacerle pasar el peor de los infiernos... Candy por su parte, tampoco imaginaba que su venganza estaba surtiendo efecto, el hombre estaba completamente perdido por su ausencia, lo hizo desdichado sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Lanotte estaba desesperado, no quería seguir escondido por más tiempo... Quedarse quieto lo volvía loco y por el bien de todos, era mejor que él se mantuviera tranquilo.

Soberbio como él era, decidió que tomaría sus cosas y viajaría a Chicago, para reunirse con su familia... Importantes eventos se suscitarían en la ciudad del viento y viejos amigos le esperaban... Torrio no se acercaría si él se quedaba a un lado de la gente importante, gente como Adam Cornwell y su adinerada familia política, los banqueros más importantes del país, la familia Ardley, a quienes tenía la obligación de impresionar...

Gino sonrió, sintiéndose esperanzado se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la salida de la oficina. Estaba muy a tiempo para tomar el tren y poner en marcha sus planes.

"Los irlandeses", la chica White y el estúpido actor quedaban en segundo plano, se encargaría de ellos luego. Lo primero eran su dinero y sus negocios, evitar la quiebra de su imperio legal era lo único que le importaba en esos momentos.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 ** _Excelente inicio de semana para todos._**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Cuídense mucho... Si se puede quedense en casita :)_**


	15. Chapter 15

**"Venganza... El Pasado Regresó"**

CAPÍTULO 13

* * *

Tal como Candy lo predijo, las señoritas del Hogar de Pony les recibieron a ella y a Terry, con los brazos abiertos.

A pesar de que su visita era por completo inesperada, la Hermana María y la Señorita Pony, se mostraron gratamente complacidas por tenerlos en casa. Los colmaron de atenciones y aunque no tenían mucho espacio en su hogar les ofrecieron hospedaje, mismo que ellos estuvieron gustosos en aceptar... Ambos acordaron permanecer allí por algunos días, el tiempo suficiente, para que Candy se relajara y tomara la fuerza necesaria para seguir.

Las señoritas no cuestionaron, ni juzgaron a su hija, pues eran conscientes de que Candy ya era una mujer adulta y que si estaba con Terry, era porque ella así lo había decidido... Conocían muy poco de la historia que ellos compartieron en el pasado, pero sabían lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que se amaban y que ese amor era tan grande, que no cambiaría jamás.

Por supuesto que la amabilidad, el cariño y la hospitalidad con la que los trataron, no impidieron que las mujeres cuestionaran a Candy sobre su viaje y las vivencias que le acontecieron al haber estado, en aquellos lugares tan alejados. Candy quería decirles la verdad, pero al final no lo hizo, porque no se sintió lista para confesarse. Sus madres le habían enseñado aceptar los designios del señor y su actitud vengativa seguramente las decepcionaría por completo... Candy sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos, era permanecer callada.

—Hija... Creímos que no llegarías a tiempo —confesó la Hermana María, haciendo que Candy la mirara con sorpresa—. Cuando Annie nos escribió, la notamos algo inquieta... Ella pensaba que no cumplirías tu palabra de regresar y asistir a la fiesta —agregó la religiosa, mostrándose tan amable como siempre lo hacía.

—Pero... ¿Por qué Annie pensaba eso? —Candy sonrió, escondiendo su nerviosismo, pues sinceramente no había contemplado asistir al bautizo del pequeño Jared. No ignoró el acontecimiento a propósito, pero el caso de Lanotte le había robado toda su atención y realmente ¡Había olvidado que el bautizo era en esas fechas!

—No lo sabemos, querida... —admitió la Señorita Pony—. ¡Pero qué bueno que estás aquí! Para Annie es muy importante que estés presente ese día.

—Sí...

—Nos agrada que hayas estado ayudando a tanta gente —expresó la hermana con alegría—. Pero también nos hace muy felices que por fin estés de regreso...

—A mí también me da mucho gusto estar de vuelta con ustedes, este es mi hogar... —Candy esbozó una amplia sonrisa y en seguida enredó a sus madres en un abrazo—. Estoy muy feliz por estar aquí.

Un par de días pasaron. Entre la alegría de volver a casa y tener a Terry a su lado, Candy por fin comenzó a ver las cosas con mayor claridad...

El rencor, era un oscuro sentimiento que había entrado en su corazón, y le había persuadido a tal grado, que dejó de ser ella misma. Candy no estaba feliz con haberse convertido en lo que era, pero nada podía hacer al respecto, pues fue algo que simplemente sucedió... Tenía tanto coraje guardado en su interior, que le fue imposible no expresarlo de alguna manera.

— ¿En qué piensas? —cuestionó Terry, tomándola por sorpresa, pues ella no se dio cuenta que él la había seguido hasta la colina.

—En nada... —Candy inmediatamente se acercó a él—. ¿Los niños al fin te dejaron tranquilo?

—Ya era hora de que regresaran a clases...

—Sí... Solo por eso te dejaron en paz —ella rió divertida—. Lo siento mucho, eres toda una novedad para ellos y creo que aprovecharán cualquier oportunidad, para hacerte parte de sus juegos.

—No me molesta jugar... —Terry se sentó sobre un viejo tronco que servía como banca e invitó a Candy a unírsele—. No tuve infancia así que estoy feliz por sentirme un niño de nuevo... —él suspiró con melancolía, después se atrevió a decir—. Adoro la vista de este lugar.

Candy tomó asiento a un lado de Terry y expresó:

—Antes, lo viste cubierto de nieve... ¿Verdad?

—Sí, todo era blanco y sombrío... Pero ¿Sabes? Me parece que era igual de bello —Terry se sintió un tanto apenado, había olvidado lo impertinente que era en el pasado. Se presentó allí sin invitación, porque extrañaba tanto a Candy, que deseaba tener algo que le perteneciera: el hogar, la colina, sus madres, él quería impregnarse de toda su esencia y emprender su nueva vida inspirándose en ella, en su preciosa Señorita Pecas.

—Ese día por poco y te alcanzo... —confesó Candy—. Cuando llegué a casa, tú acababas de salir, mis madres dijeron que habías venido a la colina y yo salí corriendo para encontrarme contigo —Terry la observaba perplejo y ella añadió—. Tu taza de té aún estaba caliente y pensé que no estabas lejos de casa, creí que cuando llegara a la colina te vería... Sin embargo lo único que encontré, fueron tus huellas sobre la nieve... Tú ya te habías ido... —Candy no pudo evitar que las lágrimas le invadieran, entonces Terry se acercó más a ella y la estrechó en sus brazos.

—Candy... Si yo hubiese sabido que estabas aquí, no me habría ido jamás —mencionó él, mientras ella elevaba su mirada para observarla—. Te amaba desde entonces y lo único que deseaba era poder tenerte a mi lado... La verdad es que me hubiese quedado aquí, hasta que tus madres me dieran tu mano en matrimonio.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —ella río a carcajadas y él asintió convencido.

—Me habría casado contigo sin dudarlo.

No dijeron nada más, se tomaron de las manos y permitieron que sus bocas se acercaran para fundirse en un delicioso beso, un contacto cargado de amor y de esperanza... Se besaron lento y profundo, disfrutándose como días atrás no lo hacían. Estaban solos y ese era el momento perfecto para que la pasión se apoderara de ellos.

— ¿La casa de Annie está lejos de aquí? —quiso saber Terry, una vez que se separaron.

—Se encuentra a un par de condados... Está relativamente cerca...

— ¿Cuándo nos marcháremos? —preguntó de nuevo el muchacho.

—Mañana...

Terry sonrió y posó un tierno beso sobre la frente de su novia.

— ¿Le has dicho a tus madres?

—Les dije que nos iríamos a Lakewood.

—Mentirosa...

—Decirles la verdad, implica dar demasiadas explicaciones —Candy se mostró contrariada—. No creo que ellas tengan que enterarse sobre mi fallido intento, de ser agente y sobre los problemas que le he causado a los Ardley.

—Lo sé y lo entiendo... —señaló él—. Solo estoy bromeando.

Candy le miró con enojo y movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

—Pues no parece una broma...

—Entonces... ¿Qué parece?

—Parece que estás juzgándome...

Rápidamente, Candy rompió el contacto con Terry, pues no se sentía cómoda estando cerca de él.

—No era mi intención juzgarte... Pero ahora que lo mencionas, no creo que sea correcto seguir ocultándole esto a tus madres... —recomendó, a sabiendas que dicha recomendación, sería mal recibida.

—Yo tampoco creo que esté bien, después hablaré con ellas ¿Estás conforme con eso? —Candy se alejó de Terry y luego se echó a correr rumbo a la casa, no se sentía contenta consigo misma y que él le hiciera ver sus errores, la enfurecía aún más.

Terry la observó marchándose, no hizo nada para detenerla. Se sintió enojado consigo mismo, pero realmente le molestaba que Candy siguiera sin ser honesta

con su familia. Ella ya se había retirado de aquel mundo al que nunca debió entrar, tenía que admitir sus errores y darle la vuelta a la página.

Respiró hondo y después se dirigió de vuelta hacia el hogar. Dejaría que Candy se enojara cuanto quisiera, ya después hablaría con ella.

No perdería la cabeza como cuando era adolescente... No... Él se comportaría como el adulto que era.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

Había pasado menos de una semana desde que Declan habló con Candy, y sin embargo, le parecía que había transcurrido mucho más tiempo.

Definitivamente los días se le estaban haciendo eternos; permanecer lejos de su hija, estaba resultando más difícil de lo que él creía. Por dos años la tuvo cerca, la veía a diario y aunque Candy a veces se mostraba distante, él se sentía feliz por tenerla a su lado... La extrañaba y añoraba el día en el que se encontraran nuevamente. Por desgracia, no sabía cuándo sucedería eso, pues no había noticia alguna sobre Gino Lanotte.

Melancólico, observó hacia el cielo y fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta, de que una poderosa tormenta se avecinaba. Declan frunció el ceño, a él no le gustaba ese clima, además, la lluvia era lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos, pues detestaba la idea de pasar el tiempo encerrado en casa.

Esa mañana Roger se había marchado a Indiana, y la única opción que Declan tenía para charlar y distraerse, era la Señora Baker...

Parecía que el destino se estaba burlando de él.

Todo cuanto hizo para evitar a Eleanor había resultado en vano, porque ella estaba ahí junto a él, con su apariencia perfecta, esbozando una sonrisa en todo momento y mirándole con aquellos impresionantes ojos azules, mientras él le hablaba de cualquier cosa...

 _«Demonios, O'Shea... ¡Otra vez estás divagando!»_ Se recriminó odiándose a sí mismo, obligando a su mente para que parara con aquella absurda fantasía, esa que le daba rienda suelta a sus deseos...

Eleanor le observó con discreción a través del ventanal, Declan nuevamente estaba evitándola, eso era más que obvio. No se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que el hombre no deseaba estar cerca.

Ellos no habían hablado mucho desde aquel día, en el que ella fue tan indiscreta y él terminó contándole sobre su pasado. Eleanor no sabía si Declan estaba molesto, o si solo se sentía incómodo con su presencia, pero como fuera, el hombre se la vivía en el jardín o en el patio trasero, arreglando cuanto desperfecto observaba.

La lluvia amenazaba con caer... ¿Cuánta leña pensaba cortar? No iban a pasar el invierno allí ¿O sí? Eleanor frunció el ceño y entonces decidió alejarse de la ventana...

 _«¡Qué venga cuando se le dé la gana!»_ , pensó sintiéndose molesta... No iba procurarlo, no le interesaba si la lluvia caía y él se mojaba. Declan era un hombre adulto, no un niño pequeño al que se le tuviera que persuadir, para que se resguardará dentro de la casa.

Despreocupada, tomó su libro y comenzó a leer en donde se había quedado. Se olvidaría del Señor O'Shea y su infantil comportamiento.

Luego de algunos minutos, cuando la lluvia finalmente llegó, Declan ingresó a la casa. Encontró a Eleanor sentada sobre el sofá, leyendo un libro. La saludó y enseguida colocó los leños dentro de la chimenea.

—El clima cambiará, hay que estar preparados... —explicó él, a lo que ella respondió:

—Sí, eso es lo mejor... —Eleanor observó hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta de que la lluvia estaba arreciando—. Parece que el cielo se va caer... —mencionó con naturalidad.

—Sin duda será una fuerte tormenta, los caminos estarán hechos un desastre... Pero no se preocupe, estamos preparados. Hay suficiente de todo y no tendremos que salir.

—El Señor Roger dejó el almuerzo preparado, así que podemos pasar a la mesa cuando usted guste.

—De acuerdo, entonces hagámoslo ahora... —expresó Declan, haciendo una seña hacia el comedor—. Tengo mucha hambre —agregó sonriendo, tomando por sorpresa a la actriz, pues no era habitual que él sonriera.

Confundida, Eleanor asintió y levantándose del sofá, caminó hacia el comedor.

—Yo traeré la comida —señaló ella, adelantándose para entrar a la cocina.

— ¿Quiere que le ayude en algo?

—No, no hace falta... Gracias Señor O'Shea.

Declan observó la mesa, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba lista: los platos, los cubiertos y las servilletas, cada cosa yacía en su sitio, perfectamente organizada.

Por un momento se sintió dentro de un sueño, era como si hubiese viajado por el tiempo y estuviera en aquel departamento en el que vivió con Shannon y los niños... Ver esa mesa, le hizo añorar la clase de vida que deseó vivir desde que tenía memoria... Una linda esposa, comida sobre la mesa, una casa y todo eso que complementaba a un hombre.

Cuando Eleanor terminó de calentar los alimentos, se dirigió hasta el comedor y comenzó a servir. Declan la analizó discretamente, observando la manera en la que ella se conducía.

No era su mujer, pero sí era muy bella; ella no había hecho la comida, pero la servía con tal esmero que su gélido corazón, comenzó a sentir que una calidez lo envolvía... Eleanor Baker... Era una mujer maravillosa y él se sintió afortunado cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron y las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron.

Declan le sonrió de nuevo. No tenía ganas de ocultar la satisfacción que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Estaba cansado de fingir que Eleanor no le gustaba... Así que por un instante, decidió relajarse y permitirse vivir en una fantasía... No importaba si solo era por rato, él disfrutaría cada segundo de ese momento que Dios le estaba regalando.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

Gian Luca Lanotte estaba harto de tener que asistir a reuniones, pues su madre se comportaba tan absorbente que su actitud terminó por agobiarlo.

 _«Estar en Chicago, puede ser una gran oportunidad para que encuentres una buena mujer...»_

Le decía ella, conocedora de lo que había sucedido con su último prospecto para contraer matrimonio...

 _«Deja de confiar en tu padre y ponme atención, yo te ayudaré a encontrar a una mujer que te convenga y que también le convenga a nuestra familia»_

Luca no estaba seguro de que su madre tuviese la menor idea del tipo de mujer que él prefería, si bien su padre era un idiota, al menos tenía el buen tino de haber elegido una chica hermosa para que se comprometiera con él.

 _«¡Maldita sea!»_ , pensó recordando a la joven Anais White y lo maravillosa que se veía la noche del baile... Dudaba que en Chicago fuese encontrar a alguien como ella, no importaba a cuantas reuniones asistieran, las mujeres como esa no se daban en macetas.

—Tu padre me ha comunicado que las reuniones con O'Banion concluyeron y que ya pronto estará aquí, con nosotros... —anunció Victoria Lanotte, con emoción.

— ¿Acaso mi padre ha perdido la razón? —cuestionó Luca—. Él no debería haber salido de Nueva York, Chicago no es seguro.

—Tu Tío Claudio debe haberlo resuelto...

—Mamá, nadie puede resolver esto... Mientras mi padre esté haciendo negocios con el bando contrario a Torrio ¡Todos nosotros estamos condenados! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

Luca azotó su mano contra la mesa, pero Victoria no cedió.

—Tu padre buscará una nueva forma para salvar nuestras empresas... Los negocios chuecos nos han dado mucho, es verdad, pero finalmente Gino ha comprendido que de nada sirve ser ricos si no podemos gastar el dinero como nos plazca... Él sabe que es hora de salir de todo eso.

—No comprendes nada... Tenemos bodegas llenas de alcohol y Dean O'Banion va comprarlo todo... Ya no hay salida, no podemos dejar el negocio... —Luca observó a la decepcionada mujer y añadió—. Dedicarnos a esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer, es el negocio más rentable... En todos estos años: ni los burdeles, ni las casas de apuesta han podido superar esto... Mientras la prohibición continue, la gente pagará lo que sea para tener alcohol.

Victoria odiaba pensar de los negocios ilícitos de su marido, en especial en los burdeles, por lo tanto dejó el tema a un lado.

—Hay un evento muy importante la semana que viene, será mejor que te comportes y le ayudes a tu padre a sobrellevar la situación.

— ¿Evento importante? —Luca se burló—. ¿Y quién los invito a un evento tan importante? —preguntó haciendo un gesto drámatico.

—Los Cornwell... El hijo menor de Adam estará bautizando a su hijo.

—¡Ni siquiera sé quiénes son!

—Los Cornwell son miembros de la Familia Ardley ¡La más importante de esta ciudad! Es una oportunidad única para tu papá.

— ¿Y mi padre piensa que esa gente lo va ayudar? ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera saben que él existe...

—Hijo, tu padre sabrá cómo le hace para que lo tomen en cuenta, por eso es importante que asista. Además, tú también deberías ponerte listo —advirtió ella, con ojos soñadores—. Según sé, una de las chicas de los Ardley sigue soltera, ella tiene tu misma edad y al parecer acaba de regresar a Chicago...

Luca esbozó una burlona sonrisa.

— ¿Tiene mi edad y sigue soltera? Caray... Debe ser un maldito adefesio...

—Lo físico no es importante, querido... Ya viste lo que pasó con aquella mujerzuela... Anais o como quiera que se llame.

Gian Luca recordó a la chica y de nuevo se sintió molesto ¡Odiaba la idea de no poder haberse quedado con ella!

—Como sea... Voy a salir ¿De acuerdo? —preguntó mientras se alistaba para escaparse—. No regresaré temprano.

—Está bien pero intenta no meterte en problemas.

—No lo haré mamá... Nos vemos.

Luca prácticamente corrió para salir cuanto antes de esa casa. Su madre lo asfixiaba y él necesitaba buscar algo para sentirse mejor. El polvo que había adquirido en Manhattan se había terminado... Sin embargo no se sentía desesperado, pues Chicago era una ciudad que lo tenía todo, sabía que pronto encontraría quién le vendiera un poco de aquello aspiraba y lo hacía olvidarse de sus pesadillas.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

 _«Revisaré la planta alta, veré si aparecieron goteras...»_

Dijo Declan, después de que Eleanor y él, terminaron de almorzar.

 _«Yo lavaré los platos y organizaré la cocina...»_

Le respondió ella.

Ambos ocuparon la tarde en tareas distintas, se tomaron todo el tiempo que les fue posible y al final, cuando ya no hubo nada más qué hacer, se reunieron en la pequeña estancia. Eleanor preparó un poco de café y ambos se sentaron frente a la chimenea. La lluvia seguía cayendo y había enfriado el ambiente, por lo que a los dos les vino bien permanecer cerca de la calidez del fuego.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo, conoce al Señor Roger? —preguntó Eleanor en forma casual.

—Lo conozco desde que yo tenía 12 años —respondió Declan—. Recién había quedado huérfano y al llegar a Chicago, él no dudó en tenderme la mano... Ambos sufríamos de carencias, y supongo que eso le hizo compadecerse de mí.

— ¿Su familia está en Indiana? ¿Por eso fue para allá?

—Sí, visitará a su hermano y sobrinos, ellos son la única familia que le queda... —explicó Declan—. ¿Sabe? Roger es viudo, su esposa murió dando a luz y por desgracia el bebé también falleció.

—¡Oh Dios! Cuánto lamentó que le haya sucedido eso al Señor Roger...

—Lamentablemente, así es la vida... Unos se van y otros nos quedamos... —Declan hizo una pausa, después agregó—. El mundo sigue dando vueltas, el tiempo transcurre y los que nos quedamos en la tierra, tenemos que superar las ausencias para poder seguir adelante.

Eleanor asintió, no dijo nada más, el comentario de Declan era completamente cierto. Ella también había aprendido a vivir sin sus seres queridos, Terry era la única familia que le quedaba.

—Y... El Señor Graham... ¿Él murió? —preguntó Declan, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para no sonar nervioso, no sabía ni por qué preguntaba eso, pero ¡Rayos! ¡Ya lo había hecho!

—En realidad... Graham es el segundo nombre de mi hijo. Su apellido como tal, es Grandchester... —aclaró ella, sintiéndose un tanto apenada, pues las madres solteras eran vistas como lo peor de la sociedad—. El padre de Terry y yo nunca nos casamos, tuve a mi hijo sola pero luego él regresó y se lo llevó, Terry creció en Inglaterra y a mí se me prohibió acercarme a ellos.

Declan pudo sentir el sufrimiento de Eleanor, instantáneamente se arrepintió de haber abordado ese tema.

—Richard Grandchester, es descendiente de nobles ingleses, él heredó un ducado... —Eleanor hizo una pausa para tomar valor, después continuó—. Nosotros iniciamos una relación a sabiendas de que lo nuestro era un amor prohibido, ya sabe, el clásico error que los jóvenes cometen... A todas luces, era una relación sin futuro, pero yo era tan ingenua que no quise entender —aceptó sintiendo vergüenza de sí misma—. Me embaracé, y aunque Richard dijo que se casaría conmigo, eso jamás sucedió... Él estaba destinado a ser el sucesor de su padre y por lo tanto, tenía que casarse con alguien de su misma clase social... La gran realidad es que yo nunca figuré en sus planes.

—Lo lamento... —expresó Declan, sintiéndose tremendamente acongojado ¿Qué clase de maldito le hacía eso a una mujer? Apenas podía creerlo...—. Pero... ¿Por qué ese hombre le quitó a su hijo? ¿Por qué no lo dejó con usted?

—Después de que Richard contrajo nupcias, él y su mujer intentaron tener familia, sin embargo la duquesa no conseguía embarazarse, entonces Richard se acordó que él ya tenía un hijo y decidió llevárselo... Yo no era la actriz que soy ahora, apenas comenzaba con mi carrera, era demasiado pobre como para luchar por Terry y no pude evitar que me lo arrebataran, Richard ya era un duque, él me demostró que era mucho más poderoso que yo, y al final acepté mi derrota... Pensé que mi hijo sería feliz, lejos de la miseria en la que yo vivía, creí que Richard le daría lo mejor...

—Entonces su hijo, es parte de ese mundo también... ¿Él es el sucesor de su padre?

—No, finalmente Richard sí pudo procrear familia con su esposa y relegó a Terry por completo... Le prohibía que se acercara a mí, pero al mismo tiempo lo mantenía lejos de él, Terry estuvo dentro de un internado durante toda su infancia, aislado de la familia legítima... Richard lo trató como si fuese un bastardo y la gran verdad, es que yo no tuve las agallas para enfrentarme a eso... Me porté como una idiota, fue hasta que Terry cumplió 16 años, cuando finalmente nos reencontramos.

Eleanor explotó en llanto y Declan no pudo hacer nada más que sostener una de las manos de ella, para reconfortarla. Por algunos segundos, le acarició muy suavemente, demostrándole que la comprendía y que no la juzgaba.

—Ellos dos siempre tuvieron problemas, pero una vez que mi hijo se hartó de eso, abandonó todo y se vino a este país para hacer lo que le gusta... —Eleanor sonrió al recordar a su querido Terry—. Terrence es algo orgulloso, quiso triunfar por sus propios medios, así que por ello me mantengo alejada de su carrera... Y digo... Eso es lo menos que puedo hacer por él.

Declan tuvo que reconocer que Terrence comenzaba agradarle... Por primera vez se sintió tranquilo por saber que él estaba a cargo de su hija... No era el niño bobo y superficial que imaginó, eso le aliviaba por completo.

—Supongo que su hijo y Candy se conocieron en Inglaterra —indagó el hombre, intentando que Eleanor olvidara aquellos recuerdos que le atormentaban.

—Supone bien, ellos se hicieron muy cercanos en el colegio... Candy le robó el corazón desde aquellos tiempos... Señor O'Shea, su hija es como un ángel para nosotros... ¿Sabía usted que fue ella la que hizo que mi hijo se reconciliara conmigo? —Declan dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, pero negó con un movimiento de cabeza, dando entender que ignoraba ese detalle—. Pues lo hizo... Esa dulce niña nos cambio la vida a los dos.

—Nuestros hijos crecieron en medio de la desgracia... Quizás es por eso que se aman tanto.

—Así es, y créame cuando le digo que Terry no solo ama su hija, él la adora con todo su ser... Candy es todo para él.

—Seré sincero con usted... Terrence no me agradaba al inicio y tenía pesadillas recurrentes con él... Ya sabe, soy el típico padre que se siente celoso por perder la atención de su hija —Eleanor rió sin poder evitarlo y Declan también—. Sin embargo, el tiempo me ha llevado a tolerarlo y sé qué cuando tengamos oportunidad de hablar de nuevo, nos entenderemos...

—Estoy segura de eso, los une un interés en común... —dijo ella con naturalidad.

Él asintió, pero pensó en que ya no solo era por Candy... De hecho, Terrence y él, comenzaban a tener otro interés en común, y ese, era la propia Eleanor...

Por primera vez en décadas, Declan sentía deseo por tener otra mujer... No sólo la deseaba sexualmente, sino que en realidad, él estaba enamorándose y perdiéndose en los terrenos en los que juró nunca volver a entrar.

— ¿Le gusta el panqué de manzana? —preguntó ella, mientras Declan afirmaba—. Entonces prepararé uno como postre, para la cena... —Eleanor le sonrió y contenta se levantó de su asiento—. No cocino a menudo, pero le prometo que el panqué es mi especialidad.

— ¿Quiere que le ayude en algo? —preguntó él, con la esperanza de que ella le dijera que sí...

—Podría ayudarme a pelar y cortar las manzanas...

—Me parece bien...

Eleanor esbozó una radiante sonrisa y entonces caminó hacia la cocina... Él también sonrío y siguió el camino por donde la actriz se conducía, aceptando que esa, era la primera vez que se sentía verdaderamente contento, por estar cerca de ella.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

Roger se sentía el peor ser humano, sobre la faz de la tierra.

Primero, le había mentido a Declan para poder salir de casa; y luego continuó mintiendo, al ocultarle que Carl lo había contactado, para volver al trabajo.

—Lo lamento, Roger... Pero es imperativo que por el momento, Declan se quede fuera de este caso —explicó Carl, dándole un sorbo a su café.

— ¿Y el joven Jamie? ¿Él también está fuera de esto?

—Jamie está en Washington, convaleciendo... —aclaró Carl—. Pero igual, tampoco quiero que se entere de esto, hasta que todo marche como es debido.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Roger con el ceño fruncido.

—Espera, ya lo sabrás —Carl lo miró con atención y entonces le preguntó—. ¿Cuándo pretendían decirme que Eleanor Baker está con ustedes?

—No pretendíamos hacerlo, he sido un tonto al revelarle eso... —Roger le miró suplicante—. Por favor, no le haga reclamos a mi jefe.

—Dios sabe que Declan necesita una distracción ahora, así que por eso no diré nada... —prometió el agente—. Es más... Si alguien pregunta, diré que yo mismo le asigné la protección de la Señora Baker... Pero dime... ¿Cómo está Declan?

—Se encuentra furioso e insufrible, por no tener a Candy a su lado —admitió el viejo amigo de Declan—. Aunque también, lo veo confundido a causa de la Señora Eleanor... Creo que se está enamorando de ella.

Carl soltó una carcajada.

—Si yo fuese Declan, también estaría confundido y es más, estaría intentando conquistar a esa belleza —apuntó, refiriéndose a la actriz.

—El Señor Declan es como un adolescente, escondiéndose de la chica que le gusta.

—Ya caerá, no te preocupes...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pero segundos después Roger se atrevió hablar.

—Sigo sin entender por qué razón quiere ocultarles lo que haremos.

—Roger, las cosas con Lanotte se complicaron... Torrio no ha hecho ningún movimiento, y el maldito Gino sigue por ahí, como si nada —Carl encendió un cigarrillo, para después confesar—. El idiota se atrevió a venir aquí a Chicago, sé de muy buena fuente que se ha reunido con O'Banion y que a pesar de eso, nadie del bando de Torrio ha intentado hacerle algo... ¡Ni siquiera Capone!

— ¿Y qué haremos ahora?

—Estoy aquí, para reunir pruebas...

— ¿Qué clase de pruebas?

Carl rodó los ojos y finalmente decidió revelar:

—Investigué y me enteré de que el caso de la esposa de Declan, sigue abierto... Lo archivaron por falta de pruebas, pero eso no impide que alguien vuelva hacerse cargo de el ¿Comprendes?

El corazón de Roger se encogió, no estaba seguro de seguir en eso, el tema de la muerte de Shannon siempre le ponía mal, pues él no pudo hacer nada para salvarla

—Cuando aquello sucedió, nadie me hizo caso... Dijeron que yo sólo era un borracho y que al no ser familiar de la chica, no podía interponer ninguna denuncia.

—Algún corrupto debió haberse vendido... La muchacha tenía la coartada perfecta para salvar a Declan, Lanotte y su gente lo sabían, seguro que debieron pagarle bien a quién te dijo eso.

— ¿Y de qué forma podríamos inculparlo?

—Hay líneas de investigación que jamás se siguieron y sé que hay gente que desea cooperar —los ojos de Carl se iluminaron y entonces agregó—. Quiero que vengas conmigo a tu antiguo vecindario, necesito corroborar algunas cosas.

—En aquel entonces ningún vecino quiso ayudarnos... Perdón por ser tan pesimista, pero es que nadie quería meterse en el caso, créame Señor Carl, yo ya intenté lo que usted piensa hacer.

—Esta vez es diferente, créeme... —Carl colocó un par de billetes sobre la mesa, luego se levantó de su asiento—. Ese lugar no es muy amistoso que digamos, demos gracias a Dios que tú eres irlandés y que yo puedo pasar por uno... Anda Roger, vamos... —añadió haciendo una seña para que Roger lo siguiera.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

Candy se las arregló para no convivir con Terry en lo que restaba de la tarde y después de la merienda, avisó que se iría a la cama, porque se sentía un poco indispuesta. Terry no dijo nada, en lugar de ponerse loco, decidió contarle un cuento a los niños, luego charló con las señoritas del hogar, quienes muy complacidas con su presencia, platicaron con él por un par de horas.

Antes de marcharse y entrar a la habitación que le fue designada, Terry decidió dirigirse hacia la colina, una vez ahí, se sentó sobre una piedra, tomó un cigarro y buscó la caja de fósforos para encenderlo.

¡Gracias a Dios había llevado sus cigarrillos con él!

Tenía días enteros sin probar el tabaco, no lo había probado porque no sintió ganas, pero en esos momentos, le era necesario fumarse al menos un par.

—No deberías fumar... —le dijo la voz de Candy, justo en el momento en el que él, se disponía a encender su preciado cigarro.

— ¿Alguna vez te diste la oportunidad de probarlo? —cuestionó Terry, extendiendo el cigarrillo hacia Candy, ya sabía que ella lo rechazaría, pero de todas formas tenía muchas ganas de molestarla.

—Alguna vez lo hice... —reconoció ella, recordando sus primeros días en la agencia, todos a su alrededor fumaban y se le hizo fácil probar—. Es lo más repugnante que he probado en la vida.

—Eso dicen los novatos.

—Bueno, no necesito ser una experta en esto —Candy se sentó a un lado de Terry y enseguida agregó—. Pero adelante, fuma cuanto quieras... Arruina tu garganta y tu cuerpo con ese maldito veneno.

—Bueno, yo no estaría pensando en fumar, si no estuvieras ignorándome —recalcó el.

—Y yo no estaría ignorándote si no intentaras controlarme.

Terry soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Controlarte? —cuestionó divertido—. Estás muy equivocada, persuadirte para que dejes de mentirle a tus madres, no es parte de un plan para controlarte.

—Terrence, de verdad... No deseo iniciar una guerra contigo, no tengo la fuerza suficiente para pelear.

Terry respiró hondo, él tampoco quería pelear... Sin embargo... No estaba dispuesto a seguir callando.

—Lo único que hice fue aconsejarte que seas honesta, eso es todo... Como sea, haz lo que se te pegue la gana. Si deseas seguir mintiéndole a todos no es mi asunto, ese problema es completamente tuyo.

—Todo lo entiendes mal —respondió ella, amenazando con llorar.

—No, señorita... Yo ya he aprendido a interpretar muy bien sus acciones...

—Pasé años lejos de ti, creyendo que ibas a casarte... —le dijo Candy con voz temblorosa—. Y luego... Cuando ella murió, no viniste por mí... —reclamó sintiendo que arrojaba un peso de encima—. Sin embargo, ahora que por fin nos entendemos, quieres que borre todo lo anterior, como si yo fuese un ser sin sentimientos.

—Te escribí Candice, pero tú jamás respondiste, luego vine a buscarte pero ya no estabas —Terry guardó su cigarro, resignándose a no fumarlo—. No te atrevas a decirme que yo no hice nada por salvar esta relación...

—Yo también tenía una vida... Y tuve que tomar decisiones...

—Sí, ya sé que era muy necesario que ingresaras a un mundo al que no perteneces para convertirte en agente.

—Nunca lo entenderás... ¿Verdad? ¡Jamás lo harás!

—No... Creo que no... Te has expuesto demasiado... Los Lanotte pretendían algo contigo, por eso tu padre recurrió a mí ¿O crees que soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta?

—Siempre piensas lo peor de mí... Cuando nos reencontramos creíste que era novia de mi tío... Y luego, pensaste que mi padre era mi amante... —Candy le miró con ojos furiosos—. Apuesto a que imaginaste que yo era una mujerzuela ¿Verdad? —cuestionó, mientras Terry pasaba saliva con dificultad—. Seguro creíste que era igual a las mujeres con las que te vinculas... Pensaste que yo había cambiado tanto, que hacía cosas indecentes y vergonzosas.

—Sí, eso fue lo que pensé —confesó él, dejando a un lado la carga que sostenía sobre sus hombros—. Y no sabes cuánto lamento haberlo hecho... No te imaginas lo sucio que me siento, cada vez que te miro a los ojos y te oculto que pensé lo peor de ti...

Y eso fue todo.

Terry decidió alejarse y Candy se quedó allí llorando.

Las cosas entre ambos se habían complicado, había sido un error no aclarar algunas cosas y finalmente todo eso había explotado allí frente a ellos.

¿Podrían entenderse? ¿O es que ya no había esperanza para su relación?

Cuando Candy regresó hacia la casa, las señoritas ya la esperaban, pues la habían visto salir e imaginaron que algo le pasaba.

—Necesito hablar con ustedes... —dijo ella, echa un mar de lagrimas, mostrándose dispuesta a confesar la verdad sobre su viaje, pues tenía que sacar esa negatividad de su sistema—. Por favor... Necesito que me escuchen... —añadió abrazándose a sus madres, buscando sanar su alma.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _¡No me maten! Por favor :)_

 _Chicas, Candy y Terry se debían un momento de verdadera honestidad, quizá debieron hacerlo de otro modo, pero ambos guardaban muchos reclamos y la discusión fue inevitable... ¿Ahora qué pasará? Porque ya se van a la casa de campo a pasar una semana juntitos y solitos... ¿? ¡Hagan sus apuestas!_

 _Mil gracias por su respeto, su tiempo y sobre todo apoyar mi historia: **Letty Bonilla, Fabi, Eli, Yuly, Patty y Myrna** , espero que la sigan disfrutando._

 _NOTA: El capítulo que sigue lo publicaré el lunes :)_


	16. Chapter 16

**"Venganza... El Pasado Regresó"**

CAPÍTULO 14

* * *

Hablar con la Hermana María y la Señorita Pony, no fue sencillo para Candy.

Admitir que les había mentido de forma deliberada, le hizo sentir vergüenza de sí misma, pues hasta ese momento, fue consciente de que sus acciones lastimaban a esas mujeres, que tanto le amaban. Lamentablemente ya era muy tarde para detener el daño causado; el peso de sus decisiones por fin había caído sobre ella y lo único que le quedaba por hacer, era soportar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Tanto la Hermana María como la Señorita Pony se mostraron contrariadas ante tal revelación, pero a pesar del desconcierto no actuaron de forma arbitraria. Ambas le ofrecieron su apoyo a la chica y le prometieron ayudarle a salir de ese oscuro laberinto por el que transitaba.

Por otro lado, la tristeza de Candy se hacía más grande, cada vez que recordaba la discusión que sostuvo con Terry. Las verdades que ambos se gritaron fueron expulsadas con tanto coraje, que resultaba imposible ignorarlas: Candy creyó que él se había rendido, por mucho tiempo pensó que no la amaba y Terry a su vez, imaginó lo peor ¡La había confundido con una mujer indecente!

Candy siempre tuvo la sospecha de que Terry pensaba mal de ella, porque así se lo demostró su forma de tratarla. Desde que se reencontraron tuvo la impresión de que la rechazaba, e incluso insinuó que ella tenía una relación amorosa con Declan... Era consciente de que todo se resumía a que Terry era demasiado celoso, él no era un hombre malo, pero aún así se sentía herida con su actitud.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó la Hermana María, observando que Candy se removía sobre el colchón de la cama, la religiosa sintió pena por la muchacha, había llorado tanto, que le partía el corazón verla así—. ¿Candy? —volvió a llamarle...

—Sí... —respondió la rubia, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír—. No se preocupe por mí, Hermana María... Estoy bien.

—Has llorado mucho...

—No puedo evitarlo... Las he decepcionado.

—Querida, yo no soy quién para juzgar tus actos... —señaló la Hermana—. Tú bien sabes que es Dios, Nuestro Señor, quien se encarga de eso... —la religiosa respiró hondo y añadió—. Siempre has sido una chica bondadosa y confío en que dejarás que la luz, ilumine de nuevo tu corazón... —ella acarició el rostro de la chica, luego dijo—. Pero ahora levántate y lávate la cara, para que vengas a desayunar... Los niños preguntan por ti, ellos están muy inquietos porque saben que hoy te irás y desean aprovechar el tiempo a tu lado.

Candy asintió, y sin más, se levantó de la cama para abrazar a la Hermana María.

—A veces tomo decisiones equivocadas, pero le juro que no lo hago con mala intención —expresó, mientras apretaba su abrazo.

—Lo sé, querida... —contestó la Hermana, consciente de lo impulsiva que era su amada niña—. Te conozco desde que eras un bebé, sé perfectamente que nada de lo que haces es malintencionado.

—La Señorita Pony... ¿Ella está enojada conmigo? —cuestionó Candy con temor.

—No, para nada... Ya tendrás oportunidad de hablar con ella, ahora mismo está platicando con el joven Terry —mencionó la monja, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Ya lo sabes, al igual que los niños, ella aprovechará todo el tiempo que le sea posible...

Candy rió muy despacio y La Hermana María también. Luego la religiosa la convenció de que se pusiera presentable, para que salieran a desayunar.

Las cosas se veían un poco mejor... Arrojar el peso que llevaba a cuestas había sido liberador. Pero por otro lado, la herida emocional que le dejó la discusión con Terry, aún estaba abierta y esa lesión dolía demasiado...

¿Había esperanza para ellos? ¿O es que ya habían llegado al limite sin retorno?

La incertidumbre la estaba matando... Esperaba arreglarse pronto con Terry, ya que después de todo, estarían compartiendo un espacio y lo más sano era que no estuviesen enemistados...

Luego de arreglar cuidadosamente su cabello y cambiarse la ropa de dormir, Candy estuvo lista para salir de la habitación y comenzar con su día. Una vez afuera, caminó por el pequeño pasillo que llevaba hacia la zona del comedor, escuchó el barullo de los niños, quienes esperaban a que el desayuno fuera servido.

— ¡Candy! —gritaron todos al verla aparecer.

Ella sonrió ante aquel escándalo y mostrándose contenta, les dio los buenos días a todos.

—Terry fue al pueblo, a comprar cosas —anunció una de las pequeñas, aclarando las dudas que rondaban en la cabeza de Candy.

— ¿Y con quién fue? —cuestionó la joven a sus madres, mostrándose preocupada.

—Jimmy vino a traer algunos suministros y se ofreció para acompañarlo, quería pasear en auto, ya lo conoces... —mencionó la Señorita Pony—. Ven hija, siéntate para que desayunes...

—No te preocupes por el joven Terrence, él está muy bien acompañado... No se perderá, ni nada parecido... —le hizo ver la hermana, invitándole a tomar asiento.

 _«¿Qué cosas estará comprando?»_ Meditó Candy sintiéndose decepcionada, pues le hubiese gustado ir con él...

Olvidando sus pensamientos, tomó asiento frente a la mesa y se concentró en atender a los niños, quienes demandaban su completa atención... Ya no le quedaba más que esperar a que Terry regresara al hogar, sería hasta entonces cuando buscaría hablar con él, pues no quería partir y que el tema de la discusión siguiera pendiente.

Una vez que terminó de desayunar y que los niños se fueron a clase, ella auxilió a la Señorita Pony, recogió los platos y puso en orden la mesa.

—No te preocupes, querida... Yo sola puedo hacer esto —le dijo la señorita, invitando a la chica para que dejara los platos en la tina.

—Pero Señorita Pony... ¡Yo le quiero ayudar!

La mujer sonrió conmovida, su querida Candy estaba de vuelta, y era la misma de siempre...

—Lo sé... Pero no quiero que trabajes en el último día que estás aquí... —la señorita revisó entre varios papeles que llevaba en una caja, después dijo—. Tengo algo para ti... —ella extendió un sobre y se lo entregó.

— ¿Para mí? —cuestionó Candy sorprendida, mirando el remitente de la misiva, dándose cuenta de que era la carta que Terry le había enviado...

—Esta carta llegó justo después de la última vez que estuviste aquí... Quise enviártela, pero no fue posible... —la Señorita Pony pudo darse cuenta de que su hija y el joven Terry no estaban bien, así que se dio a la tarea de darles un pequeño empujón, para que se arreglaran—. Ve a leerla, anda... Yo puedo hacer este trabajo sola.

Candy dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, le dio un abrazo y un beso a su madre y enseguida corrió rumbo a la colina, pues ese era el único lugar donde deseaba estar.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

En Pittsburgh había dejado de llover.

Se respiraba una ligera calma después de la tormenta, sin embargo, el cielo aún lucia nublado y el aire que soplaba en el exterior era tan fresco que la mayoría de la población, permanecía resguardada dentro de sus casas.

Eleanor observó a través de la ventana de su alcoba y pudo darse cuenta de que el camino que conducía hacia la ciudad, estaba hecho un desastre. Por un momento, recordó cuando vivía con sus padres en la pequeña granja de Nueva Inglaterra... Su hogar quedaba lejos del pueblo y cuando llovía, era un calvario trasladarse hacia la escuela o a cualquier otro sitio fuera de casa. Eleanor renegó de eso por mucho tiempo, pero al madurar aceptó que extrañaba ese lugar y sobre todo, extrañaba la vida junto a sus padres. Perdió a su mamá cuando era una adolescente y su padre murió años después, cuando ella ya estaba en Nueva York, intentando ingresar en el mundo de la actuación... El Señor Baker nunca la apoyó, y de hecho, murió estando enojado con ella, pues rechazaba su decisión de convertirse en actriz.

Melancólica, siguió mirando hacia el jardín, juraba que en cualquier momento, vería aparecer a Declan, pues el hombre siempre se despertaba muy temprano. Todas las mañanas le observaba en el patio, haciendo alguna tarea... Había reparado tantas cosas que Eleanor estaba segura de que era un experto de la construcción, Declan no le dijo a qué se dedicaba antes de ser encarcelando, pero era evidente que él sabía mucho sobre ese tema.

Las manecillas del reloj, marcaban las siete en punto de la mañana, aún era temprano para comenzar con su día, más Eleanor decidió que ese, era el momento idóneo para salir de la habitación, pues resultaba ser la hora perfecta para comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

Esa era la primera vez que ella bajaba al segundo piso, antes de que lo hiciera Declan, le pareció realmente extraño que él no estuviese despierto ya... Sin tomarle importancia a la ausencia del hombre, comenzó hacer el desayuno, no era la gran cocinera, pero por supuesto podía preparar algo decente, el Señor Roger estaría fuera por un tiempo más, así que esperaba hacer un buen trabajo hasta entonces.

El tiempo en la cocina, transcurrió relativamente rápido, Eleanor estaba tan entretenida que no se dio cuenta de que pronto dieron las nueve. Sintiéndose muy animada, terminó de cocinar, salió hacia estancia y observó por el ventanal que le permitía ver el jardín. Declan no estaba.

 _«Quizá ya se levantó y se fue al pueblo»_ Pensó confundida, porque en realidad no escuchó algún ruido que le indicara que él, ya había bajado a la planta baja.

Sigilosa, caminó por el corredor y del mismo modo subió las escaleras... Una vez en la planta alta, meditó por algunos segundos, dándose ánimos para acercarse a la puerta de la habitación de Declan.

¿Debía tocar y preguntar si estaba allí? Se cuestionó, dudosa...

Desperada por no saber qué hacer, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y enseguida volteó hacia el otro extremo del corredor, el ruido de la puerta del baño le indicó que el Señor O'Shea, se encontraba despierto.

—Lo lamento... —se disculpó ella—. Como usted no bajaba, quise asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden...

—No me siento bien —confesó Declan—. Perdón, he pasado una noche terrible y no fui consciente de que ya era tarde.

—No me diga que le hizo daño el panqué...

Él inmediatamente negó.

—Nada de eso... Estoy resfriado...

— ¿Por qué no regresa a la habitación? Recuéstese, yo le traeré el desayuno.

La cabeza de Declan pesaba demasiado, parecía que quería explotar y su cuerpo se sentía tan cansado que era obvio que no iba poder permanecer lejos de la cama.

—No tengo hambre... —le dijo él—. No se preocupe, solo necesito descansar.

—Le traeré zumo de naranja —anunció Eleanor, segura de que eso ayudaría—. La naranja es buena para los resfriados...

Él iba pedirle que no se molestara, pero ella se marchó sin darle oportunidad de decir algo más.

 _«Esto debe mi castigo por comportarme como un idiota»_ Pensó Declan, al recordar que estuvo cortando leña, cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron, lo hizo porque estaba evitando a Eleanor... Eso de nada había servido, pues terminó hablando y hasta cocinando con ella... ¿Es que acaso estaba loco? Había actuado como un ridículo muchachito.

Como pudo regresó a la cama, cerró los ojos y comenzó a dejarse vencer por el sueño... Estaba exhausto...

Eleanor regresó minutos después, con un vaso de zumo de naranja entre las manos. Cuando ella ingresó a la habitación, encontró a Declan dormido, pero aún así se acercó hasta la cama. Le preocupaba que tuviese fiebre y por ello posó el dorso de su mano, sobre la frente de él, por desgracia su temperatura no se sentía normal.

 _«Bien... No entres en pánico...»_ Se dijo la actriz, intentando mantener la calma, el Señor Roger no estaba y ella era la única que podía ayudar al Señor O'Shea. Tendría que ponerse en acción, debía intentar bajarle la fiebre o buscar la ayuda de un médico...

—No... —expresó Declan, tomando la mano de Eleanor, apretándola ligeramente, para detenerla y no permitir que se marchara de su lado—. No se vaya... Por favor... —pidió él.

—Voy por agua tibia y algunos paños... También le prepararé un remedio —avisó ella—. No lo dejaré solo, Señor O'Shea, se lo prometo...

Declan soltó la mano de la actriz y la observó marcharse, después cerró los ojos nuevamente... No tenía más fuerza para resistirse, estaba tan débil que lo único que podía hacer, era perderse en sus sueños.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

Roger movió la cabeza una y otra vez en señal de negación, hacer un recuento de lo vivido años atrás, era muy complicado para él. Perder a Declan y luego a Shannon, fueron eventos tan traumáticos que él no se creía capaz de soportar los planes que Carl deseaba llevar a cabo. Traer de vuelta el pasado era peligroso para él, sentirse tan vulnerable no le ayudaba a su enfermedad, ya que era un alcohólico con un período de abstinencia de 15 años.

—Yo sé que esto es complicado... Pero necesito que hagas memoria y recuerdes lo que sucedió el día, en el que murió Shannon.

Roger se mostró afligido.

—No recuerdo mucho, estaba muy ebrio... Me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero quizá fue mi culpa que mataran a esa pobre chica.

—Nada de eso... Tú no tienes la culpa de que Lanotte sea un maldito enfermo.

Roger observó a Carl y afligido contestó:

—No estuve cerca de Shannon, ni de los niños...

— ¡Maldita sea! No eras su niñera... —masculló Carl—. La chica era impulsiva, eso ya me lo han dicho todos, créeme cuando te digo que tú no podías hacer nada para detenerla, ella estaba decidida a defender a Declan... Lastimosamente, lo hizo sin pensar en las consecuencias —Carl se armó de paciencia y mostrándose más tranquilo añadió—. Piensa cómo ayudaría tu testimonio... Roger, hagamos esto por Declan y los chicos, intentemos hacerle justicia a Shannon.

Roger finalmente aceptó, y temeroso, viajó a través de los oscuros rincones de su memoria, rememoró aquel fatídico día y relató lo que su mente recordaba. Carl tomó testimonio de cada una de las palabras, Roger no lo sabía, pero él era una importante pieza dentro del rompecabezas que estaba armando.

—Entonces... ¿Tú viste a Gino Lanotte saliendo del edificio? —cuestionó Carl.

—Lo vi saliendo, luciendo completamente desencajado, él me observó de frente, y de inmediato corrió... —Roger había comenzado a llorar y con la voz entrecortada añadió—. Desde ese momento tuve el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal... Corrí escaleras arriba... Y... —él guardó silencio, porque ya no podía más...

—Encontraste el cuerpo de Shannon —completó Carl.

Roger asintió, recordando aquel trágico momento, era como si volviera a vivirlo... Le parecía escuchar a los niños llorando y también le parecía estar viendo a Shannon, tirada en el piso, en medio de un charco de sangre.

Carl no preguntó nada más, era suficiente con lo que Tiger ya había dicho.

—Hay una mujer que quiero visitar... —expresó el agente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Roger—. Debes conocerla, era la vecina que vivía justo frente al apartamento de Declan.

—Los O'Donell vivían allí... —recordó Roger—. Supongo que se refiere a la vieja Freda...

—No... De hecho me refiero a una de sus hijas, una mujer que en aquellos tiempos era solo una niña... —Roger frunció el ceño, pero después cayó en cuenta de que sí la conocía, aquella chiquilla era muy amiga de Shannon y le gustaba jugar con los niños—. Tengo su dirección... Necesito que vengas conmigo.

—Este es territorio neutral, somos irlandeses honrados —dijo el hombre, al ver la dirección que su jefe le mostraba—. Pero este domicilio queda del otro lado, con la gente de O'Banion... ¿Está seguro de que quiere ir ahí?

—Sí, definitivamente quiero ir... Necesito hablar con esa mujer... Dean O'Banion, puede pudrirse.

— ¿No le da miedo que alguien nos reconozca?

—No, porque tengo un excelente disfraz para usar.

Carl no expresó nada más, se dirigió a la puerta e hizo una seña para que Roger lo siguiera, no iba dar ni un paso hacia atrás, estaba decidido a seguir las pistas y no le interesaba que Dean O'Banion fuese el dueño de ese lugar.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

Terry pudo darse cuenta de que Candy estaba sufriendo, por tener que despedirse de sus madres y de los niños, sabía que decirles adiós era muy complicado para ella, pero también era consciente de que no había nada más por hacer... Las noticias sobre Gino Lanotte seguían sin llegar y mientras Declan no les diera otra instrucción, ellos tendrían que seguir ocultándose. Él sabía que aquel tipejo estaba dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa para obtener lo que deseaba, estaba seguro de eso porque el muy maldito se había atrevido a quemarle la casa a Eleanor... Eso fue una provocación, una declaratoria de guerra... Terry empuñó sus manos, soportando el coraje que eso le producía. Se contuvo ante Candy, pero la verdad era que estaba furioso.

Olvidándose de Lanotte, pasó el trago amargo y enseguida se acercó a las madres de Candy, para despedirse de ellas. A él también le daba pena tener que irse. Definitivamente extrañaría ese lugar y la calidez con la que fue tratado.

Cuando puso en marcha el automóvil, notó que Candy lloraba... Deseaba consolarla, decirle que él estaba allí para ella, pero no supo cómo hacerlo. Toda la mañana había intentado hablarle, pero tristemente había fracasado en cada uno de sus intentos, ya que cuando pensaba en charlar con ella, recordaba la horrible discusión que tuvieron y la confesión que él le hizo.

—Tendrás que decirme qué camino debo tomar... —se atrevió a decir, cuando salieron del terreno donde se encontraba el Hogar de Pony.

—No soy buena dando indicaciones —respondió Candy, dejando de lado su bolso—. Dame la llave, yo conduciré...

Terry se sintió muy sorprendido ante aquella peculiar petición, pero no lo mostró e inmediatamente apagó el motor y quitó la llave para ofrecérselas a Candy, sin decirle nada bajó del auto y se dirigió hacia el asiento del copiloto... Se moría de las ganas por saber cómo era que ella había aprendido a conducir un auto, pero no le hizo ninguna pregunta, pues creía que sus cuestionamientos podían no ser bien recibidas por la chica.

—El Tío Jamie me enseñó a conducir... —confesó Candy, adivinando el pensamiento de Terry—. Él siempre dijo que sería útil que yo aprendiera hacerlo... Aunque claro, mi papá opinaba exactamente lo contrario —añadió, recordando el gracioso ceño fruncido de Declan.

Terry no habló, se limitó a observarla, rápido se dio cuenta de que ella sabía exactamente lo que hacía... No estaba sorprendido, Candy era una joven muy inteligente y decidida, capaz de hacer todo lo que se propusiera. Conducía bastante bien, él tuvo la intención de decírselo, pero siguió callando, porque aún se sentía avergonzado a causa de lo que sucedió la noche anterior, cuando todo explotó y los reclamos aparecieron.

Miró por la ventanilla, el paisaje era maravilloso, no podía negar que se sentía atraído por la idea de renunciar a todo y permanecer ahí para siempre, haciendo su vida junto a Candy... Cualquiera que pudiera enterarse de lo que pensaba, diría que su idea era utópica, sin embargo eso estaba lejos de ser solo una fantasía... Nadie lo sabía, pero Richard Grandchester le había heredado en vida. Terry tenía tanto dinero en su cuenta bancaria, que podía retirarse de la actuación y vivir el resto de su existencia cómodamente... El duque y él se habían acercado en los últimos años, el hombre le había otorgado una buena cantidad de dinero, así como un par de costosas propiedades, una en Londres y la otra en Escocia, la villa en la que pasaba los veranos era toda suya...

Candy notó que Terry estaba muy pensativo... Le preocupaba verlo así, pero al final se concentró en el camino, no le fue fácil hacerlo, pero puso todo de su parte para que el viaje fuese lo más seguro. Podía sentir la mirada de Terry sobre ella, le daba escalofríos de solo imaginar sus ojos azules, analizándola...

 _«¿Qué estará pensando de mí ahora?»_ Se preguntó, temerosa... _«Debe pensar que estoy loca...»_

Sacudió aquellas dudas de su cabeza, y se mantuvo tranquila el resto del camino, conducir se sentía increíble, no arruinaría la experiencia a causa de su tonta inseguridad.

La casa de campo de los Britter, lucía exactamente igual a como la vio años atrás, cuando estuvo allí con Annie... El Señor Britter le pidió a su hija que la redecorara y la chica lo hizo sin imaginar que ese sería su regalo de bodas. Candy recordaba con singular alegría aquel momento... Ella fue muy feliz porque su hermana también lo era.

—Al parecer sí sabes conducir —dijo Terry, rompiendo el silencio.

— ¿Creías que no llegarías vivo a nuestro destino? —cuestionó ella, estacionando el auto.

—Tenía mis dudas...

—Bueno... Ahora sabes que soy una excelente conductora —puntualizó ella, observando a Terry con la misma intensidad que él lo hacía.

Ambos salieron del automóvil, y observaron la fachada de la casa... Todo estaba muy bien cuidado. Terry era quien tenía las llaves, por lo tanto se adelantó para abrir la puerta de entrada... Candy lo observó detenidamente y de pronto, recordó la misiva que la Señorita Pony le había entregado...

 _"Esta carta llegó justo después de la última vez que estuviste aquí... Quise enviártela, pero no fue posible..."_

Candy suspiró, recordando el contenido del sobre que llevaba en su bolso. Inhaló profundo y exhaló lentamente, había sido una carta muy breve, pero tan poderosa, que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza... Las palabras ahí escritas, eran todo lo que ella esperó saber sobre el muchacho.

—Entra a la casa... Yo llevaré las maletas... —le dijo a Terry, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ella asintió e ingresó a la casa, inevitablemente sonrío al encontrarse con los buenos recuerdos que le traía esa propiedad... Se acordó de cuando conocieron al Señor Britter y también recordó la última vez que estuvo allí, pasó un mes entero, ayudando a Annie con la decoración.

Caminó a través del vestíbulo y subió las escaleras, Terry la siguió, llevando consigo el equipaje.

— ¿Cuál habitación ocuparás? —preguntó él, señalando las maletas de Candy—. Llevaré tu equipaje hasta allí...

— ¿Te parece si ocupamos la recámara principal? —cuestionó ella, plenamente consiente de sus palabras —. Estaremos más cómodos allí, la cama es bastante grande y también hay un baño... —Candy sabía que estaba cometiendo una locura... Pero si Terry pensaba que ellos iban a seguir evitándose, estaba muy equivocado.

— ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? —cuestionó él sin estar seguro de lo que ella decía.

Candy se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y respondió.

—Sí... Digo... Estaré más segura si te quedas a dormir conmigo... ¿No lo crees?

Aquella pregunta hizo que Terry sintiera un escalofrío... La invitación de Candy era muy generosa, pero él no se sentía capaz de comportarse como un caballero, el deseo por ella era demasiado. Miró a Candy, observándolo con atención, era obvio que esperaba una respuesta... Decirle que no era buena idea quedarse juntos, seguro la decepcionaría y él sabía que no podía seguir decepcionándola, así que respondió:

—Por supuesto... Quedarnos juntos, es lo mejor.

 _«Tú padre va matarme... Pero no importa...»_ Pensó recordando la promesa que le hizo a Declan.

—Perfecto... —contestó ella, esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

Candy abrió la puerta del cuarto, imaginando que tal vez tendrían que limpiarlo, pero para su sorpresa, lucía completamente aseado y organizado. Sonrió, dándose cuenta de que quizás Annie había mandando a limpiar la casa entera antes de que ellos llegaran.

Terry la observó discretamente, estaba muy contenta por estar ahí, su emoción traspasaba las barreras que ella misma había edificado entorno a su persona, era la misma Candy que él conoció años atrás...

— ¿Qué llevas allí? —cuestionó él, mientras señalaba la canasta que Candy sostenía.

—Es una ofrenda de paz... —ella se le acercó y dijo—. ¿Será que podemos reconciliarnos, mientras disfrutamos de un Picnic?

Terry sonrió, conmovido con la inocencia de la muchacha... Él había pensado en otra forma de reconciliarse, una manera escandalosa e inconveniente de expresar...

—Hay suficiente espacio en el jardín —respondió él, tomando la canasta entre sus manos.

—Sí... ¿Vamos?

Candy caminó por delante y él la siguió... Siendo consciente de que primero debían aprender a caminar, antes de correr... La reconciliación estaba en curso, lo único que le quedaba era ser paciente y esperar para aclarar las cosas.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

Eleanor había hecho cuanto pudo, para bajarle la fiebre a Declan, afortunadamente la temperatura se niveló con el remedio y los paños de agua tibia que ella le estuvo colocando... Pasó toda la mañana y el resto de la tarde junto a él, escuchándolo llamar a varias personas: "Shannon", "Anais..." y "Jamie" Eran los nombres que más repetía... Además también hablaba sobre un Señor Starkey...

Eleanor sintió pena por él, pues comprendió que había sufrido mucho a causa de lo que sucedió en el pasado... Él estuvo la mayor parte de su vida en prisión, pagando un delito que no cometió, encerrado sin posibilidad de ver a su hija y soportando el hecho de haber perdido a su esposa...

 _«Pobre hombre»_ Pensó ella, mirándole fijamente... Él se veía tan tranquilo, así como estaba... Tendido sobre la cama, dormido tan profundamente, ajeno a ella y a todo lo que le rodeaba...

La actriz no deseaba admitirlo, pero Declan le había despertado un sentimiento que pensó que jamás volvería a experimentar... Él era muy atractivo, así que resultaba difícil ignorarlo, llamó su atención desde el inicio, cuando se presentó en la puerta de su casa, buscando a Candy... Al inicio se había comportado muy frío, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo su trato había cambiado, tanto así, que ella comenzó a sentirse complacida con sus atenciones.

Muchos hombres intentaron conquistarla, eran tantos que hasta le daba pena hacer un recuento de ellos, porque invariablemente, todos fueron rechazados... Ninguno era Richard Grandchester. En todos esos años no se sintió atraída hacia ningún prospecto, pero el Señor O'Shea... Declan O'Shea, era muy diferente.

Sintiéndose cómoda en aquel lugar donde yacía recostada, Eleanor comenzó a sentirse vencida por el sueño y cuestión de minutos, se quedó dormida, justamente a un lado del susodicho.

Un par de horas más tarde, los ojos verdes de Declan se abrieron, lentamente volteó hacia un lado y observó a Eleanor, dormida muy cerca de él...

La mujer lo había estado cuidando... Pero ¿Por qué ella estaba con él en la cama? ¿Debía despertarla y decirle que se fuera a su recámara? No... No podía hacer eso... ¿Qué clase de malagradecido sería? Además... Le gustaba que ella estuviera ahí ¿Para qué negarlo?

Agradeciendo su buena fortuna, optó por colocarle una de las cobijas, el clima seguía estando frío y ella estaba temblando...

— ¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó Eleanor, despertándose de pronto.

—Bien... Solo necesitaba descanso, eso era todo...

—Tenía fiebre... —le recordó ella.

—Sí, lo sé... Y usted ha estado cuidándome... —él le sonrió ligeramente y añadió—. Gracias por eso...

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted, Señor O'Shea...

—Mi nombre es Declan, llámame así por favor —dijo él, animándose a romper un trozo de su coraza...

—Entonces tú tendrás que llamarme Eleanor... —advirtió ella, esbozando una sonrisa y sintiendo que su corazón latía más a prisa.

—Eleanor es un nombre hermoso... Me gusta... —añadió Declan antes de acomodarse la almohada.

Ambos bostezaron al mismo tiempo, después cerraron los ojos y nuevamente se quedaron dormidos, permanecieron el resto de la noche acostados uno al lado del otro, desconectados por completo, de la vida afuera de aquella habitación.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

Candy y Terry pasaron una tarde muy agradable, comiendo y platicando.

Charlaron de varias cosas, pero ninguno de los dos tocó el tema de la discusión, ambos querían hablar al respecto, sin embargo, no encontraban la forma de platicarlo sin sentirse tan incómodos. Como en los viejos tiempos, fue Candy la que decidió romper el silencio... Una vez que Terry y ella estuvieron en la habitación, ella se atrevió hablar:

—Terry... Quiero que sepas que tu consejo me sirvió de mucho —mencionó ella, sin dejar de observar al muchacho—. Ayer hablé con mis madres y ahora ellas saben toda la verdad... Saben que les mentí, que no fui a Centroamérica y que me convertí en agente... Claro, también saben sobre mi papá y mi verdadera familia.

Terry se sintió aliviado al escuchar esas palabras, y enseguida contestó:

—Me alegro que lo hayas hecho y créeme que no emití ese consejo con otra intención más que la de ayudarte... —él no pudo ocultar que se se sentía apenado por comportarse como un entrometido—. No quería controlarte, ni nada parecido, solo deseaba que tú te liberaras de esa carga...

—Lo sé y te pido una disculpa por ponerme tan loca.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y fue Terry, quien reanudó la plática.

—Yo también te ofrezco una disculpa... No solo por lo de ayer, sino por ser tan idiota desde el inicio... —el actor posó su mirada en los brillantes ojos verdes de Candy—. Sé que mi actitud no es digna de un hombre de 26 años, fui muy inmaduro —Candy le sostuvo la mirada y él añadió—. Estaba celoso y estúpidamente enojado por ver que habías continuado con tu vida... Tienes razón, nunca hiciste nada malo, no tengo justificación para haber imaginado esa barbaridad... Discúlpame por haberme atrevido a llegar tan lejos... Perdóname por comportarme como un canalla...

Aquellas palabras llegaron hasta el fondo del corazón de Candy, ella sabía que Terry era un hombre bueno y que al igual que ella decía las cosas sin pensar... Era consciente de que ella también había sido muy inmadura al reclamarle cosas sin sentido.

—Ambos hemos dicho cosas hirientes... —aceptó apenada—. ¿Te parece si olvidamos el asunto y volvemos a ser novios? —cuestionó mostrando una divertida sonrisa.

—Señorita O'Shea, usted y yo nunca hemos dejado de ser novios... —advirtió Terry, dirigiendo su mano hasta la de ella, para que la tomara y se acercara hacia él.

— ¿Ah no?

—No... Solo nos hemos disgustado, eso es todo.

Candy tomó la mano de Terry, se acercó hasta él y sin dejar de observarlo preguntó:

— ¿Me sigues amando?

—Te amo más que a mi vida, Candy... —declaró él, colocándola sobre su regazo—. Nunca voy a dejar de amarte...

Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de Candy, y segundos después comenzaron a derramarse, deslizándose dramáticamente por sus mejillas.

—"Nada ha cambiado conmigo..." —dijo ella con voz entrecortada—. Esa fue la frase de tu carta, que más me conmovió... Yo no lo sabía, pero a pesar de todo tú seguías amándome...

— ¿Leíste mi carta? —cuestionó sorprendido, limpiando las lágrimas del rostro de ella—. No soy muy bueno escribiendo... Pero de verdad, quería que supieras que yo no había cambiado, Candy yo dejé pasar un año, no porque le guardará un luto a ella... —dijo refiriéndose a Susana—. Lo hice porque te amo tanto que no deseaba que nadie te juzgará, ni te perturbara con sus malditas opiniones... Mi medio no es benévolo, todo se mueve entorno a los chismes... Y bueno, al final se me fueron otros seis meses, pero eso fue porque soy bastante cobarde —aceptó, sintiéndose apenado—. Tenía mucho miedo de escribirte y darme cuenta de que tú no sentías lo mismo por mí.

—Si hubiera leído esa carta... Quizá hubiera corrido hacia Nueva York —confesó ella, sonrojándose—. Había pasado años, soñando contigo y fantaseando con un futuro juntos.

Los ojos de Terry, no pudieron seguir reteniendo las lágrimas y al igual que Candy lloró... Se sentía tan conmovido que no quiso reprimir sus sentimientos.

Su ansiosa boca se acercó hasta los temblorosos labios de Candy, para besarla. El contacto fue apasionado, desesperado, quería bebérsela entera porque esa era la primera vez que la besaba sin culpa.

Recostó a Candy sobre el colchón de la cama y continuó besándola, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba con delicadeza hacia abajo, él quería acariciar el cuerpo de la muchacha, estaba deseoso de reconocerla y sentirla como no lo había hecho antes.

Un suave gemido brotó de los labios de Candy, al sentir que Terry posaba la mano sobre uno de sus senos, ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Terry, el joven actor abandonó sus labios y esbozó una endiablada sonrisa...

—Lo siento... ¿Te molesta que haga esto?

—No...

— ¿No te molesta?

Preguntó nuevamente, sin dejar de tocarla..

—No...

Candy jadeó involuntariamente, pues una placentera sensación estaba alojándose en la parte baja de su cuerpo, era la misma sensación que experimentó el día en el que Terry la acorraló contra la pared y la hizo sentir su hombría.

Terry pudo notar cómo los ojos verdes de ella se oscurecían, la sintió moverse debajo de su cuerpo, frotándose contra su erección y entonces él, gimió sin poder evitarlo...

—Déjate llevar... —susurró Terry en el odio de Candy—. Si te gusta... No te resistas a lo que estás sintiendo —le recomendó mientras él disfrutaba también del contacto, no era una penetración, pero era tan estimulante que no se negó a gozar de aquel movimiento que ella llevaba a cabo.

Candy no podía creerlo, nuevamente parecía que estuviese sumergida en otra realidad, una donde se olvidaba de todo lo que existía y en la cual solo vivía Terry... Su Terry Grandchester... El hombre al que amaba con toda su alma.

Abandonada a la sensación que le provocaba el muchacho, Candy se dejó llevar por el deseo, segundos después, su cuerpo se estremeció con regocijo, dándole aviso de que había alcanzado la recompensa por tan insistente estimulación.

—Te amo... —susurró, sintiendo que Terry también se estremecía y dejaba caer su peso sobre el cuerpo de ella.

—También te amo, Pecosa... —contestó él antes de acomodarse a un lado y acercarla a su cuerpo para abrazarla,

Terry necesitaba más de Candy, deseaba hacerla suya completamente, pero en esos momentos se conformó con lo que habían hecho. Ella se merecía lo mejor y aunque a él le costara, esperaría hasta que estuviesen casados para hacerla su mujer; la amaba tanto que no le importaba aguantarse las ganas... Él se creía capaz de resistir, aunque también esperaba que Declan no tardará en aparecer, porque quería casarse con Candy lo más pronto posible, deseaba con toda su alma que la dulce chica, fuera suya para siempre.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _Lo sé, estaba súper atrasada con la entrega del capítulo, pero es que me faltaba concentración. La gente en casa, el ruido, el estrés que me provoca la pandemia, todo eso me tiene algo saturada._

 _¿Cómo están ustedes? Yo espero que las cosas vayan bien, no nos queda de otra más que cuidarnos y calmarnos, aunque yo sé que esto último a veces es lo más complicado_

 _No se preocupen, la historia sigue, me atraso en publicar pero no la voy abandonar._

 _¡Saludos! Y perdón si las deje picadas, pero es que Terrybombón prometió que sería mesurado e intenta portarse bien (digo, si eso cuenta como "portarse bien" jajaja)_


	17. Chapter 17

**"Venganza... El Pasado Regresó"**

CAPÍTULO 15

* * *

La vida en Washington D.C. transcurría con normalidad, Jamie se había recuperado al cien por ciento y estaba de vuelta en sus actividades laborales, no participaba en ningún caso, pero permanecía en la agencia al pendiente de lo que Carl necesitara. No le parecía raro que su amigo estuviera ausente, porque él solía desaparecer siempre que tenía un nuevo proyecto, no obstante, se sentía un poco intranquilo por no saber nada sobre él.

— ¿Cuándo llegarán Candy y el Tío Declan? —preguntó su hija de 4 años, dirigiéndole una mirada de pocos amigos—. Dijiste que vendrían pronto —reclamó, frunciendo el ceño.

Jamie sonrió al verla tan enojada, él también extrañaba a Candy y a Declan, estar lejos de ellos estaba siendo más difícil de lo que creía, sobre todo porque no sabía cómo se encontraban.

—Tu prima y tu tío vendrán luego —respondió él, haciendo una seña para que su hija se acercara.

—¿Cuándo es luego?

—Princesa, ellos están trabajando y vendrán cuando tengan vacaciones... Tendrás que esperar —Jamie besó la mejilla de la pequeña, debía ser paciente con ella pues cuando se le metía una idea a la cabeza, no había nadie que la convenciera de calmarse.

—Sophie, ve a jugar con tu hermano y no molestes más a papá —le advirtió Helen.

—Está bien, pero tú no te vayas papá... No me gusta que te vayas — expresó Sophie antes de irse corriendo.

Helen volteó para ver a Jamie y divertida mencionó:

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Esa parte controladora no la heredó de mí...

—A mí me parece que es una perfecta combinación de ambos —aceptó él, tomando una taza para prepararse su café.

—Bueno, en algo concuerdo con ella —Helen colocó un par de panqueques en un plato y agregó—. No me gusta que te vayas.

—A veces tengo qué hacerlo...

—Lo sé... Pero después de lo que pasó esta última vez... —Helen no pudo evitar retener el llanto y Jamie se acercó hasta ella, para reconfortarla—. Sé que no te gusta el trabajo de oficina, pero prometiste que lo aceptarías cuando se resolviera el caso de ese tipejo...

—Helen, ahora mismo estoy en la oficina... No tienes por qué preocuparte más...

— ¿Y Candy? ¿Y Declan? ¿Ellos seguirán?

—Declan continuará con su trabajo de agente encubierto, ya está en espera de otro caso... Y Candy, bueno estoy seguro de que ni Declan, ni el novio la dejarán seguir en esto.

Helen sonrió emocionada.

—Apenas puedo creer que Declan la dejara irse con ese muchacho...

—Pobre de mi cuñado... No le quedó de otra.

— ¿Y tú cómo te sientes con eso? —cuestionó Helen con curiosidad, pues Jamie trataba a Candy como si fuese una niña, no la celaba, pero sí era muy protector con ella.

—El actor me cayó bien, se nota que la ama... Y como le dije a Declan, será mejor hacernos a la idea de que ese hombre se casará con nuestra Candy...

— ¿Candy se va casar con un actor? —preguntó Sophie, sorprendiéndolos—. ¿Cuándo? —volvió a preguntar dejando ver su alegría.

Helen y Jamie sonrieron, pero le hicieron ver a su hijita que no estaba bien escuchar las pláticas de los adultos y la mandaron de vuelta a la estancia para que siguiera jugando con el bebé.

—Lo de escuchar pláticas ajenas tampoco es mío —puntualizó Helen.

—Eso sí viene de mi familia... Sophie es igual a Candy y a mí... —admitió Jamie, recordando cómo fue que su sobrina se enteró de todo lo referente al caso de Lanotte—. Somos entrometidos por naturaleza.

Ambos rieron y después continuaron con sus labores, el día apenas comenzaba, Jamie tenía que darse prisa para llegar a tiempo a la agencia.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

La desilusión invadió hasta el último pensamiento positivo que guardaba Carl, pues no había rastro de la mujer a la que él deseaba interrogar. En el vecindario al que acudieron no la conocían, por lo que cualquier esperanza de encontrarla se estaba esfumado.

—Fue peligroso ir al barrio de Dean, créame cuando se lo digo, no era bueno insistir con la búsqueda de esa mujer... —mencionó Roger—. Pudieron habernos descubierto y solo Dios sabe lo que nos hubieran hecho.

—Ese estúpido gangster y su gente me tienen sin cuidado... —contestó Carl, mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

—Mi querido patrón... ¡Usted es muy confiado!

Carl tomó el periódico y comenzó a hojearlo como si le importara enterarse de las noticias, ya estaba aburrido de escuchar las quejas de Roger.

—Si ya no me necesita, entonces ¿Puedo irme? —cuestionó el hombre, deseando que su jefe le dijera que sí.

— ¿Por qué tanta urgencia por irte? —le preguntó Carl, alzando su mirada, para poder observarlo—. Creí que la estabas haciendo de "Cupido" y querías que Declan y la actriz se quedaran más tiempo a solas...

—Haré lo que se supone que tengo qué hacer... Voy a un condado de Indiana para ver a mi familia y de paso también iré a donde los Ardley... Ya el asistente del Señor Albert me pasó la dirección —mencionó esbozando una sonrisa.

Carl soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Vas a vigilar a la parejita?

Roger rió.

—No... En realidad, solo voy de paso a visitarles y a entregarles un par de cartas.

— Y... ¿Le dirás a Candy que su papito está enamorándose?

—No... Eso le toca descubrirlo a ella —señaló Roger mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Suerte con eso! —exclamó Carl, recordando la actitud de Candy con cada mujer que se le acercó a Declan.

— ¿Sabe? Lamento que no hayamos encontrado a esa mujer.

—Yo también lo lamento, pero no te preocupes, tengo otros recursos... Por cierto, no te olvides de saludarme a Candy cuando la veas y dile que se mantenga en dónde está, avísale que Lanotte está en Chicago.

—Lo haré —Roger sonrió, él sabía que Carl sentía un afecto especial por Candy... Declan y Jamie decidieron ignorarlo, pero él sí era muy consciente de que Carl se sentía atraído hacia la muchacha—. Me comunicaré con usted cuando esté en Indiana.

Carl asintió y se quedó allí observando cómo Roger se marchaba, el recuerdo de Candy le provocaba sentimientos encontrados. Se sentía un poquito decepcionado por darse cuenta de que nunca tuvo una oportunidad con ella, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que la muchacha no tenía culpa de su desilusión, pues él jamás le hizo ver lo mucho que le gustaba... Ella era su aprendiz, también la sobrina de su mejor amigo y la hija de su nuevo empleado... Ningún escenario estuvo a su favor, conquistarla no le fue posible.

Continuó leyendo el periódico y al llegar a la sección de sociales, se encontró con el maldito hombre que había deseado capturar: Gino Lanotte y familia, se mostraban felices en un evento social ¡El desgraciado seguía pavoneándose! A pesar de estar en la quiebra, seguía mostrándose como si fuese el empresario de oro que Chicago y Nueva York deseaban tener.

Sí, quizás estaba obsesionado con ver a Lanotte sumido en la desgracia, pero... ¿Quién podía culparlo? Su corazón estaba lleno de coraje y no descansaría hasta lograr que ese bastardo se arrepintiera por haber mandado a matar a su hermano... No desistiría en atraparlo, hasta hacerlo pagar por eso y por lo que le hizo a Jamie y a su familia, buscaría la forma de acabar con él, así se le fuera la vida en ello.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

Los ojos azules de Eleanor se sintieron lastimados, al abrirse y encontrarse con la cegadora luz que provenía de la ventana, el sol finalmente había aparecido sobre el cielo de Pittsburgh e iluminaba el firmamento con demasiada intensidad.

 _«Olvidé correr las cortinas»_ Pensó ella, mientras se daba la vuelta hacia el otro lado.

Enfadada, abrió los ojos nuevamente y entonces se dio cuenta, de que esa no era su alcoba... La confusión la invadió por algunos segundos, pero el recuerdo de la noche anterior se le manifestó casi de inmediato, indicándole que se había quedado dormida en la cama del Señor O'Shea.

 _«Lo que debe estar pensando... Seguro cree que soy una descarada»_ Imaginó, mientras se cubría el rostro con las palmas de sus manos.

Eleanor se sentía muy apenada, pues no había planeando quedarse allí toda la noche, de hecho, hasta podía jurar que varias veces tuvo la intención de marcharse... Pero estaba tan exhausta y soñolienta, que no pudo abandonar la cama.

Se recostó nuevamente y observó el lugar en donde Declan había dormido. El aroma de su colonia aún podía percibirse... _«Huele muy bien...»_ Admitió ella mientras cerraba los ojos e inhalaba la fragancia, tenía tantos años sin compartir la cama con alguien, que había olvidado cómo se sentía percibir un aroma ajeno al suyo.

Miró el reloj de cuerda que se encontraba sobre el buró y al ser consciente de la hora que era, se levantó. Las manecillas marcaban las ocho de la mañana, no era tan tarde, pero considerando que Declan estaba convaleciente, lo mejor era que ella se apresurara para encontrarse con él, esperaba que no estuviese haciendo trabajo pesado, pues la fiebre que padeció podía haberlo debilitado.

Él se había despertado de madrugada, pero se levantó de la cama hasta que amaneció. Abrir los ojos y ver a Eleanor a su lado, lo puso en un estado de desconcierto, Shannon fue la única mujer con la que durmió y despertó, ella había sido el amor de su vida, de alguna manera seguía siéndolo, aunque a veces sentía que era un enfermo por imaginar cosas que no eran... La Shannon de sus pensamientos era una mujer que creó en su mente, una imagen que él mismo adecuó a cada etapa de su vida, una fantasía a la que recurría cuando se sentía perdido y solo...

Declan escuchó pasos sobre las escaleras, de inmediato renunció a sus pensamientos y continuó con su labor de cocinar, pues no quería mostrarse nervioso ante la actriz.

—Buenos días —saludó Eleanor, sintiéndose sorprendida por verlo en la cocina.

—Buenos días... —contestó Declan, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Cómo... Se siente? —preguntó, dudosa de cómo dirigirse hacia él, recordaba algo sobre hablarse de "tú" pero no estaba muy segura de ello—. Sinceramente, me sorprende verle cocinando.

—Me siento perfecto... ¿Sabes? En estos años he aprendido algunas cosas de Roger... —le dijo él—. Te prometo que no te voy a envenenar... —añadió, mientras Eleanor sentía mariposas dentro de su estómago, escucharlo hablarle de "tú", la hizo sentirse inexplicablemente complacida, aquel momento en la alcoba, no había sido producto de su imaginación.

—Huele delicioso... Apuesto a que eres mejor cocinero que yo... —declaró Eleanor, convencida, ya que su menú era muy limitado.

—Bueno, Candy y Jamie siempre se comen lo que preparo... Espero que tú no seas la excepción.

—Jamie es tu cuñado... ¿Verdad? —preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—Sí, así es...

—Por lo que Terry me contó, siento que Jamie es tan joven como Candy ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

—Sí, es joven... Le gana a Candy solamente con seis años y aunque nos tratamos como iguales, yo lo considero como a un hijo... Le conozco desde que era un bebé, mi esposa tenía tan sólo 12 años cuando se hizo cargo de él —Declan hizo una pausa, para dejar lo que estaba haciendo y agregó—. Mi suegra murió al darlo a luz.

—Oh Dios... —murmuró Eleanor.

—Mi suegro se deprimió tanto con la muerte de su mujer, que se convirtió en alcohólico, él murió meses antes de que Shannon y yo nos casáramos —Declan recordó lo solos que se quedaron Shannon y Jamie, en ese preciso momento él se comprometió a cuidarlos, amaba a Shannon e igual a niño, no le costó ningún trabajo quedarse junto a ellos.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —cuestionó la actriz, al tiempo que Declan hacía un movimiento cabeza, dándole una respuesta afirmativa—. ¿Quién es Anais? —Eleanor respiró hondo y le aclaró—. Ayer la nombrabas con mucha insistencia...

—Anais es el verdadero nombre de mi hija... —Declan bajó la mirada y se concentró de nuevo, en cortar la fruta—. Ese el nombre que Shannon y yo elegimos para ella.

—Es un nombre hermoso —le dijo Eleanor y él contestó:

—Candice también lo es... —Declan volvió a mirar a Eleanor, decidido a confesarle algo que no le había dicho a nadie—. Después de la tragedia que vivimos, yo me negué a preguntar por ella, sabía que estaba en un orfanato y que las mujeres que la criaban eran excepcionales, así que me obligué a olvidarla, porque mi pequeña merecía ser feliz sin saber nada de lo que sucedió, además yo no podía ofrecerle nada, estaría preso y sin posibilidades de cuidarla... No obstante, me fue imposible borrarla de mi corazón —él tomó un respiro—. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Es mi hija y la amé desde que supe que estaba en el vientre de mi esposa —movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, deseando sacudir todos esos malos momentos—. Cuando Roger me dijo que finalmente la habían adoptado, yo me sentí como muerto en vida y pasé todos esos años temiendo que ella nunca aceptara conocerme...

—Pero Candy tiene un gran corazón —señaló Eleanor, dándole ánimos—. Eso es lo que importa, ella te ama con todo su ser.

Declan asintió y sin decir nada más, se dedicó a terminar de hacer el desayuno, hablar de su pasado y de Candy, siempre le provocaba sentirse perdido... Las heridas que tenía eran difíciles de curar, pero él era consciente de que el tiempo le ayudaría, a recuperar el alma del jovencito que fue 25 años atrás, ese chico que amaba sin temores y creía en la existencia de la felicidad.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

Terry había pasado una de las noches más largas de su vida, pues dormir junto a Candy no fue especialmente cómodo para él.

La deseaba tanto que le fue imposible permanecer tranquilo, era un suplicio tenerla justo como ella se encontraba en esos momentos: abrazada a su cuerpo, transmitiendo una calidez tan tentadora, que lo hacía sentirse ansioso por amarla como siempre había deseado hacerlo.

No había más palabras para describirlo: era una tortura.

Sin que Candy se diera cuenta, él se levantó de la cama... Aún no amanecía cuando abandonó la habitación, pero eso no le impidió salir hacia el pórtico. Deseaba con todas sus ganas fumarse un cigarrillo. Fumar no era bueno, ya lo sabía, pero en su defensa podía decir que ya no fumaba tanto como antes y que sabía controlarse perfectamente.

Sacó su cajetilla y observó el conjunto de cigarrillos, formados perfectamente en el interior, no había fumado ni uno solo. Mientras veía la cajetilla repleta de tabaco, se preguntó si valía la pena seguir alimentando ese vicio ¿De verdad era tan débil que tenía que tranquilizarse, con algo que le hacía daño? La respuesta que la voz de su conciencia le envió, fue un "No", por lo que respirando hondo, decidió guardar la cajetilla, no pensaba iniciar su día fumando.

Buscó otra forma de aplacar sus deseos, así que salió a explorar el lugar y caminó en el bosque por un largo rato.

Candy lo volvía loco y la tentación de poseerla, era algo que momentáneamente debía eliminar. Él había hecho una promesa y como el caballero inglés que era, iba cumplirla. Anteriormente también hizo promesas a la ligera, pero se las hizo a personas que no le importaban en lo más mínimo... Candy en cambio era diferente, con ella deseaba hacer las cosas bien. Le dijo a Declan que la respetaría y eso iba hacer... Le costaba trabajo, llevar a cabo la tarea de no caer en tentaciones, pero tenía muy claro cuáles eran sus límites.

Observó el amanecer y se sintió muy afortunado de vivir un espectáculo como ese, el lugar era muy tranquilo y le llenaba de paz interior, esa clase de calma que por años había buscado sentir cada vez que despertaba y se enfrentaba a un nuevo día.

—Siempre despiertas antes que yo... —reclamó Candy, sorprendiéndolo, acercándose hacia él.

Terry sonrió, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la chica, para observarla y deleitarse con su imagen... Estaba tan enamorado que no podía dejar de admirarla: sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa, toda ella lo cautivaba.

—Así soy yo... Y será mejor que te acostumbres Señorita Dormilona —le dijo él, tomándola de la mano para pegarla a su cuerpo y sentirla una vez más, cualquiera diría que era un masoquista, pero le resultaba inevitable ignorar la presencia de Candy.

—Sigues siendo un engreído ¿Sabes? Yo también puedo levantarme temprano —advirtió ella convencida de que podía.

—¡Vaya! Eso me gustaría verlo... —la reto él.

—Lo verás mañana —contestó Candy aceptando el reto.

Terry se sintió aún más enamorado de ella, así que sin seguir posponiendo las ganas que tenía de darle un beso, se acercó hacia sus labios para reclamarlos y hacerlos suyos una vez más. Candy aceptó gustosa aquella muestra de amor, adoraba sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos, era la sensación más maravillosa del mundo, era la forma en la que Terry le recordaba que él era suyo... Todo suyo...

Al culminar con el beso, Candy le miró a los ojos y poniendo en práctica la promesa de ser honesta, dijo:

—Sé que no soy una buena compañía para dormir —había notado que Terry no durmió a gusto, porque ella tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño, se quedó dormida hasta muy entrada la madrugada, su deseo por él también era muy intenso y después de sentir lo que sintió, fue imposible que se mantuviera tranquila—. No estamos acostumbrados a dormir juntos... Quizá... Deberíamos dormir separados... —añadió sin dejar de mirarlo.

Terry realmente no quería renunciar a tener a Candy a su lado, pero la petición de ella le indicaba que también se sentía incómoda y lo más sano para ambos, era separarse por las noches.

—Sí, es lo mejor... Digo... No estamos casados y... Bueno, ya sabes...

Un ruido a lo lejos llamó la atención de ambos, el sonido provenía de un automóvil que aunque no se veía, se podía adivinar que transitaba cerca de la propiedad, Terry no lo pensó y de inmediato le pidió a Candy que ingresara a la vivienda.

—Entra a la casa, yo veré de qué se trata...

—Pero Terry...

—Por favor Candy, entra... —le pidió con voz enérgica, ella a regañadientes aceptó, no esperaban visitas y le preocupaba muchísimo que Terry se quedará afuera, sin embargo nada podía hacer ya, lo único que le quedaba era esperar dentro de la casa y vigilar desde allí.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

Annie sonrió al ver que Archie se encontraba en el césped, jugando con su hijo. Parecía que él estaba de buen humor y eso le alegraba por completo, pues ese era el Archie que ella deseaba tener a su lado, el hombre admirable y generoso.

—Hola... —saludó el joven Cornwell, tomando en brazos a su hijo, para acercarse hasta la mesa de jardín donde Annie aguardaba.

—Hola —respondió ella, observando al pequeño Jared, mientras éste le sonreía y le estiraba las manos, para que lo cargara.

—No quiero que sigamos disgustados —mencionó Archie, entregándole el bebé a su esposa—. Sé que mi actitud dejó mucho que desear, pero tú me conoces, sabes muy bien que nunca he tolerado las mentiras.

—Lo sé —contestó Annie—. Y por supuesto, tampoco deseo que sigamos distanciados... No es sano para nosotros, ni tampoco para Jared.

—El enojo habló por mí, pero realmente no quise hacerle daño a Candy —admitió Archie, sintiéndose apenado.

—Ella lo entiende, no te preocupes... La conozco tanto como te conozco a ti, y sé que se marchó no por arrogancia u orgullo, sino porque no deseaba perturbarte más... Después de todo, Candy sigue siendo Candy... —mencionó ella esbozando una sonrisa.

—Si Stear hubiese estado aquí, me habría dado una paliza —reconoció Archie, sintiendo que crecía la vergüenza dentro de él—. Mi hermano amaba a Candy y bueno, también sentía demasiada simpatía por el imbécil ese... —agregó sin muchas ganas.

—Terrence no es tan malo como tú crees... —le confío Annie, pero Archie respondió:

—Como sea... Él sigue sin interesarme —el joven Cornwell se encogió de hombros, demostrando que con él todo seguía igual, no lo aceptaba y entre más lejos lo tuviera, mejor—. Pero a pesar de lo mal que me cae, decidí enviarles a ambos una ofrenda de paz.

— ¿Cómo? —cuestionó Annie sorprendida.

—Envíe suministros y al personal necesario para que se les atienda... Además también mandé un regalo de disculpa para Candy.

—Eso fue lindo, gracias por hacerlo —el rostro de Annie se iluminó con una sonrisa, sabía que Archie había hecho eso de buena fe, claro, ella ya había mandado los suministros necesarios, pero no había reparado en mandarles personal, quizá fue descuidado de su parte, pero a la vez quiso darle un poco de privacidad a la pareja, obvio no era correcto que estuvieran solos, pero como fuera Archie ya lo había solucionado.

—En unos cuantos días regresarán para la fiesta y será mejor que las cosas estén menos tensas para entonces.

—Hablando de eso... Tengo algunas dudas con la lista de invitados... Me gustaría saber si los podemos colocar en mesas contiguas a las de los Ardley —expresó Annie, señalando una hoja que había dejado sobre la mesita de jardín—. ¿Sabes quiénes son?

Archie tomó la hoja y la analizó detenidamente.

—Es la letra de mi mamá, por lo tanto deben ser invitados de mi padre, realmente no conozco a ninguno... ¡Dios! A duras penas lo conozco a él —dijo muy quitado de la pena, haciendo reír a Annie—. Colócalos en un buen lugar, lo dejo a tu criterio.

— Me parece perfecto.

Archie se acercó hasta ella y si dejar de observarla le dijo:

—No me he disculpado contigo.

—Eso es verdad —admitió Annie, mientras colocaba a su hijo de vuelta en el césped, pues el pequeño deseaba seguir jugando.

—Perdóname... No pensé en el daño que te causaba a ti, al ponerme a discutir con Candy. Fui muy egoísta al no contemplar que tú te sentirías herida con mi tonta actitud.

—No hay nada que perdonar... —mencionó Annie, sintiendo que su esposo por fin estaba de vuelta.

Archie la estrechó en sus brazos y sin decir nada más, la besó en los labios, transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Después de confesarse, Archie aceptó que se sentía mucho mejor, solo esperaba que Candy no estuviese tan enojada con él, ya que después de todo, ella seguía siendo una parte importante de su familia.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

Al darse cuenta de que las dos mujeres y el hombre que llegaron, eran parte del personal de la familia Ardley, Candy se dio a la tarea de correr escaleras arriba, para dirigirse a la habitación principal y esconder el equipaje de Terry...

 _«¿Para qué darles en qué pensar?»_ Se preguntó, sintiéndose algo preocupada, pues resultaba obvio que no toda la gente era comprensiva y discreta, no podía darles armas para atacarlos ni a Terry ni a ella. No sabía si ellos eran gente confiable, todo dependía de cuál de los miembros del clan, los había enviado.

Escuchó perfectamente cuando Terry les decía que ella se encontraba dormida, así que siguiéndole el juego a su novio, optó por tomarse un tiempo prudente, para que esa teoría fuese creíble... Bajó una hora después, mostrándose sorprendida y también agradecida por encontrar a los empleados ahí.

 _«Este ramo de rosas es para usted, señorita...»_ le dijo el hombre que acompaña a las señoras, por un momento Candy creyó que se lo enviaba Albert, pero para su sorpresa no fue así, el emisor era el mismísimo Archie...

 _«Lo trajimos directamente del rosedal de Lakewood»_ añadió una de las mujeres con emoción, mientras Candy esbozaba una enorme sonrisa, pues recordar a Anthony siempre le sanaba el alma.

Dándoles las gracias tomó el ramo de Dulces Candy y se dirigió hacia la orilla del río, para unírsele a Terry quien se encontraba muy relajado, descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol.

— ¿El Señor Cornwell las envía? —cuestionó el joven, señalando las rosas que llevaba su novia.

—Sí... —Candy agitó un pequeño sobre—. Supongo que es su forma de decir "Lo siento" bueno, aún no leo lo que me escribió.

—Me alegro por ti, no es justo que continúes enemistada con él... Por cierto las amables personas que llegaron, también las envío él —añadió Terry con calma.

—No creo que necesitemos gente a nuestro servicio... Pero se le agradece el gesto.

Terry asintió, estaba de acuerdo con eso... De hecho, tener más gente en la casa le venía de maravilla a su planes de "abstinencia". Sin siquiera saberlo "El Dandy Dramático" le había hecho un enorme favor.

—Puse tu equipaje en la habitación contigua... —anunció Candy, al tiempo que tomaba asiento a un lado de Terry.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No seguiremos compartiendo la cama? —preguntó Terry fingiendo que no comprendía lo que decía su novia.

—No... No lo haremos más.

Él rió divertido y ella le dio un ligero golpe sobre el brazo.

— Y... ¿No vas a leer el mensaje de Archibald?

—Sí, claro... —ella dejó las rosas a un lado y cuidadosamente sacó el mensaje que contenía el sobre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Querida Candy:**_

 _ **Siento mucho lo que sucedió entre nosotros... Sé que no merecías ese trato y te ruego que perdones, la forma en la que me comporté, fue repugnante y vergonzosa.**_

 _ **¿Qué puedo decirte? Me sentí perdido al saber lo que habías hecho y me sentí peor, al darme cuenta de que tienes una familia a la cual amar ¡Tu verdadera familia! Ni más ni menos... Nada justifica mi egoísmo, pero me siento mal por saber que no pertenecerás más a este clan.**_

 _ **No juzgaré más a tu familia, aguardaré a que me cuentes lo que sucedió con ellos y contigo... Espero que al vernos nuevamente, tengas la confianza de dirigirte hacia mí para platicar, tal y como lo hacíamos en los viejos tiempos.**_

 _ **Te quiero Candy y siempre lo haré, no importa cuál sea tu apellido. Nuevamente te pido perdón y por favor te ruego que olvides lo que sucedió.**_

 _ **Con cariño:**_

 _ **Archie, el más tonto de tus paladines.**_

 _ **P.D. Espero que las Dulce Candy ayuden a que te sientas mejor... Anthony siempre dijo que eras más bella cuando sonreías que cuando llorabas, por favor honra ese pensamiento de mi primo y sonríe Gatita.**_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—No sé si el llanto es buena o mala señal... —dijo Terry, después de que Candy terminara de leer la nota de Archie.

Ella se secó las lágrimas y enseguida sonrió, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien.

—En esta ocasión, es una buena señal —respondió la muchacha, sintiendo que su alma se regeneraba, pues una parte de ella se había desecho aquel día en la mansión de los Ardley, cuando Archie le dijo todas esas cosas...

—Me da mucho gusto —declaró Terry con sinceridad—. El aroma de esas rosas es muy intenso —agregó, observando las Dulce Candy.

—Son de la mansión de Lakewood... —Candy no aclaró que eran las rosas que había creado Anthony, pues sabía que la sola mención de ese nombre podía desencadenar un nuevo conflicto, Terry no comprendía que Anthony era como un ángel guardián para ella.

— ¿Las rosas que cuidaba Anthony? —cuestionó Terry aunque ya él sabía la respuesta.

—Sí... —respondió Candy con timidez.

—Me dijeron que se llaman Dulce Candy... Y pienso que el nombre les queda perfecto —declaró sin dejar de mirar a su novia.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Albert... Me lo dijo hace un par de años, cuando vine a buscarte... Fue en Lakewood en donde me entrevisté con él.

—Ya veo... —mencionó Candy, sin ocultar la sorpresa que le provocaba esa confesión.

—Sé que anteriormente me puse como un desquiciado, cuando me hablaste de Anthony... —Terry sonrió sin muchas ganas, porque le daba vergüenza recordar ese episodio—. Pero ya no soy el mismo chico tonto de antes, puedes hablarme de él y de tus demás primos cuando quieras... Excepto de Neil... A ese jamás me lo menciones —advirtió haciendo un gesto de asco.

Candy rió a carcajadas, mientras retiraba las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

—¡Oh Dios! Ten por seguro que jamás te hablaré de ese demente —le dijo acercándose su novio, para que él pudiese abrazarla.

—Te amo Candy —murmuró Terry, a lo que la chica respondió:

—Y yo a ti...

— ¿Cuánto? —quiso saber él.

—Mucho... Muchísimo... —contestó ella, con emoción.

— ¿Tanto como para casarte conmigo? —lanzó el cuestionamiento así, sin darle más vueltas al asunto, una y otra vez había planeado hacer esa pregunta, pero cada vez que deseaba hacerla se presentaba algo que le obligaba a desistir... Definitivamente, ya no quería perder más tiempo.

—Esa... ¿Esa es una propuesta de matrimonio? —cuestionó ella, sintiendo que la luz del sol era más intensa y que una cálida brisa se estrellaba contra la piel de sus mejillas.

—Sí, lo es... —él metió la mano en la bolsa derecha de su pantalón y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo. Candy le miró anonadada, como no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían—. La compré hace un par de años, cuando vine a buscarte... Y la he guardado todo este tiempo...

Candy apretó el ramo de rosas que tenía entre las manos, mientras observaba a Terry levantándose para arrodillarse frente a ella.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo Candy? —le cuestionó él, al tiempo que la miraba—. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa y quedarte a mi lado para siempre? —preguntó nuevamente, abriendo la caja y ofreciéndole la bella sortija.

El momento que Candy siempre espero vivir, finalmente había llegado... Lo soñó tantas veces que le era imposible contarlas. Gruesas lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos y mientras guardaba la imagen de Terry en su memoria, respondió:

—Sí... Sí quiero —dijo conmovida—. ¡Claro que quiero! —exclamó dejando ver su emoción—. Siempre he querido... —aclaró antes de hacer las rosas a un lado y enredar con los brazos, al amor de su vida, su futuro marido, su Terry Grandchester.

.

~§~§~§~§~§~

.

La necedad de Declan, era de no creerse. Él se había empeñado en ponerse a trabajar, a pesar de estar convaleciente.

 _«Si me quedo sentado, me sentiré enfermo de nuevo»_

Le dijo él a Eleanor, antes de ponerse arreglar la mesa del jardín. Ella se mostró comprensiva y sin llevarle la contra, optó por quedarse sentada en una pequeña sala que adornaba el pórtico. Se entretuvo leyendo, pero de vez en cuando estudiaba a Declan, para ver si él se sentía bien.

Mientras lo cuidaba, Eleanor se preguntó si así sería su vida, si se hubiese casado con alguien como él... ¿Habría sido feliz? ¿Terry y ella habrían permanecido juntos, si hubiesen tenido un hombre como Declan a su lado? Sabía que era absurdo pensar en eso, porque tristemente, esas preguntas nunca tendrían una respuesta... Sin embargo, le resultó imposible formularse aquellos cuestionamientos.

Ella había representado sólo una diversión para Richard Grandchester y eso la hirió tanto, que fue incapaz de rehacer su vida. Por si fuera poco, también había quedado impedida para volver a ser madre, pues las complicaciones en el parto de Terry derivaron en una extracción uterina, misma que la imposibilitó para embarazarse de nuevo ¿Qué hombre iba quererla a su lado? Todos sus pretendientes buscaban matrimonio e invariablemente deseaban tener descendencia... Ser esposa y madre eran los único roles que los hombres deseaban darle, y al menos uno de ellos resultaba imposible de llevar a cabo.

—La mesa del jardín ya está lista —mencionó Declan, sentándose en una de las sillas que se encontraban en el pórtico.

—Quedó bastante bien... —puntualizó Eleanor, al ver que la mesa había sido reparada y pintada en su totalidad.

—Debes creer que estoy loco por arreglar esta casa que ni siquiera es mía —mencionó Declan, mientras sentía la mirada de Eleanor sobre él.

—Oh no... No pienso eso —aclaró ella y Declan agregó:

—Esta propiedad pertenece a la agencia, creo que nos hace bien que permanezca en buen estado, para que el siguiente en venir no tenga tantos inconvenientes...

 _«Trabajador y además generoso...»_ Pensó la actriz observándolo, admitiendo que se veía muy atractivo así, con la ropa de trabajo y el rostro ligeramente sonrojado... ¿Podía ser más perfecto?

—Eres muy amable... —mencionó ella—. No todos piensan en los demás... —agregó, observándolo sonreír.

—De verdad espero que sirva de algo... Bueno... Voy a ducharme... —avisó él con naturalidad, provocando que Eleanor interiormente, se sintiera un tanto incómoda—. Nos veremos para preparar la cena... —advirtió con entusiasmo.

—Sí... —respondió ella, observándolo ingresar a la vivienda.

 _«Va ducharse...»_ Pensó Eleanor, preguntándose si su desnudez sería tan perfecta, como ella imaginaba... _«¡Basta Baker!»_ Se regañó, obligándose a volver a su lectura.

Continuó leyendo, pero una hora después cerró el libro y se dispuso a ir hacia la cocina. No había señal de Declan, pero ella bien podía ir avanzando con la preparación de la cena.

No era una experta en el arte culinario, pero sí sabía cocinar, aprendió mucho de su madre. Las cosas habían cambiado un poco, su carrera como actriz le impidió seguir cocinándose su propia comida y cuando estaba en descanso, eran sus empleadas las que hacían esa labor... Meterse nuevamente a la cocina, representaba una nueva aventura para ella. Estaba disfrutando muchísimo el poder explorar esos terrenos.

Declan por su parte, se tomó todo el tiempo dentro del baño, una vez que estuvo aseado y con el rostro perfectamente afeitado, salió del privado para dirigirse a su habitación y cambiarse de ropa.

Apenas recordaba la noche anterior, pero la imagen de Eleanor dormida junto a él, era una de las cosas que más rememoraba. El deseo que sentía por ella era muy fuerte... Y no ayudaba que la mujer lo procurara de la manera en la que lo hacía, muchas mujeres le dejaron ver que él les atraía, pero ninguna lo había tratado como lo trataba Eleanor Baker... Además de ser hermosa, era muy amable con él...

 _«O'Shea... No confundas la amabilidad con otra cosa»_ Se dijo, recordando que la mujer era una gran estrella del teatro y él seguía siendo el pobre chico que fue encarcelado injustamente, ese que perdió todo y que causaba demasiada lastima.

Atormentado por sus pensamientos, Declan salió de su alcoba y se dirigió escaleras abajo, el aroma que provenía de la cocina le abrió el apetito... Se estaba muriendo de hambre... Caminó por el corredor y llegó hasta donde se encontraba la actriz, la observó en silencio mientras ella cortaba finamente las verduras.

—Ya estoy aquí —anunció él...

Eleanor estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no lo escuchó llegar y al oírlo hablar se asustó de tal forma, que inevitablemente se cortó un dedo con el cuchillo.

—¡Oh Dios! —dijo ella, observando la sangre que escandalosamente brotaba de la lesión sobre su piel.

Con rapidez, Declan agarró un paño limpio y se acercó hasta ella, tomó su mano e hizo presión en la cortada. Eleanor sintió que su corazón latía apresurado, la manera en la que Declan sostenía su mano e intentaba sanar su herida, la estaba desmoronando...

—Lo lamento, creo que debí anunciarme de otra forma —se excusó él en tono tranquilo, mientras seguía presionando el dedo de Eleanor.

—No es tu culpa... Yo... Estaba distraída...

—Solo ha sido un corte superficial... Pero dolerá por un buen rato... —dijo él, observando la herida con atención.

Eleanor no sentía dolor alguno, lo único que podía sentir era una emoción que rebasaba los límites de su cordura; deseaba con toda su alma que Declan la tomara entre sus brazos y la besara... Era un pensamiento escandaloso, ya lo sabía... Pero el anhelo de recibir un beso era mucho más grande que su voluntad, deseaba a ese hombre, tanto como alguna vez deseó al padre de su hijo.

Declan no fue consciente de su cercanía, hasta que el agradable perfume de Eleanor activó su sentido del olfato Ella olía muy bien y a él le fue imposible apartarse. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca como nunca antes lo estuvieron, sólo una barrera invisible los separaba, pero el deseo que rugía en el interior de ambos, no tardó en derribarla...

Él elevó su mano y con suavidad tocó una de las mejillas de Eleanor, le acarició con tal delicadeza, que instintivamente ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esa cálida sensación... Cuando Eleanor abrió los ojos de nuevo, se encontró con la verde y preciosa mirada de Declan, a ella le gustaban mucho esos ojos y también sus facciones tan varoniles, todo él le gustaba y la hacía sentirse como una jovencita enamorada.

Una calidez invadió su alma, hundiéndola en emociones que creía que jamás volvería a experimentar... De pronto, todo a su alrededor se tornó borroso, lo único que veía con claridad era el rostro de Declan, acercándose aún más...

Declan la tomó por la cintura para pegarla por completo a su cuerpo, poco a poco la rodeó con los dos brazos y cuando finalmente la tuvo como él quería, se inclinó para besarla. Los labios de ambos inicialmente se unieron con timidez, pero conforme la emoción crecía, la intensidad del contacto se elevó...

—Demonios... Me gustas demasiado —susurró él, muy cerca del oído de Eleanor.

—Y tú a mí... —admitió ella, perdida en la sensación que le habían provocado los labios de Declan.

Se miraron por unos segundos y después de mantener una silenciosa comunicación volvieron a unir sus bocas. Ese segundo beso dejó atrás la delicadeza del primero, fue un contacto apasionado, desesperado... Una pequeña demostración de los sentimientos que ambos callaban.

Los temores que los dos sentían, desaparecieron... Nada ni nadie importaba en esos momentos, única y exclusivamente interesaban ellos y la fuerte atracción que sentían el uno por el otro. La pasión que ambos habían estado guardando finalmente se desbordó, dejándoles sin posibilidades de detener lo que estaba a punto de venir...

Excitado por sentir a Eleanor tan entregada, Declan la elevó y la sentó sobre la mesa, cuando ella fue consiente de eso, rompió suavemente el beso y con voz agitada suplicó:

—Aquí no...

— ¿En dónde? —le cuestionó él, sin dejar de mirarla.

—En tu cama...

Ninguno de los dos quería renunciar a lo que ya había comenzado, así que salieron de la cocina y caminaron hasta la escalera, Declan tomó a Eleanor en sus brazos y sosteniéndola con firmeza, se dirigió con ella hacia su habitación.

—Yo no soy así... —confesó Eleanor, cuando él la depositaba sobre la cama—. Declan, te juro que no soy así... —insistió.

—Yo tampoco... —declaró él, mirándola con tanta ternura que ella se sintió conmovida—. Si no quieres continuar... Yo lo entiendo... Yo ...

Eleanor posó un dedo sobre los labios de Declan y respondió:

—Sí quiero... ¡Oh Declan, por supuesto que quiero! Llevo días deseando que hagas esto... —añadió sintiendo que las ansiosas manos de él regresaban y se colaban por debajo de su vestido, buscando quitarle la prenda.

—Eres hermosa... —admitió Declan, observándola en ropa interior—. Me gustas mucho... —agregó sin detenerse en su tarea de desnudarla.

Eleanor sonrió extasiada, e imitándolo, dirigió sus manos hasta la camisa de él, para ayudarle a despojarse de ella.

—Me muero por tenerte... —le dijo Declan, acariciando sus muslos con fervor—. Jesucristo... Lo único que he deseado desde que llegamos aquí, es hacerte mía... —confesó desplazando sus manos hacia arriba, para acariciarle los senos...

—Me muero por ser tuya... —mencionó Eleanor, sintiendo cómo Declan la veneraba con sus caricias—. Declan, por favor... —suplicó sin ser capaz de pedir lo que deseaba. Él se apresuró para deshacerse del pantalón y de los calzoncillos, en segundos, ella pudo observarlo desnudo e indudablemente listo para reclamarla.

Eleanor no se reconocía, el deseo la había deshinbido por completo, demasiados hombres intentaron llevársela a la cama, le pusieron el mundo a sus pies con tal de que ella les permitiera poseerla, nunca aceptó esas propuestas, y hasta llegó a pensar que era anormal por no disfrutar de su sexualidad... Sin embargo todo estaba cambiando, Declan había llegado para cambiarla, ella se estaba entregando como años atrás lo hizo con Richard, la única diferencia era que ya había dejado de ser una chiquilla inexperta y patética a la que abandonarían y dejarían embarazada...

Sentir que Declan finalmente la tomaba, fue algo glorioso para Eleanor. El hombre fue muy gentil, todo un caballero, se introdujo con cuidado, la acostumbró a él y poco a poco comenzó con sus movimientos.

Hacía tanto tiempo que Eleanor no experimentaba placer, que ya se le había olvidado lo delicioso que se sentía sostener una relación sexual... Perdida en el vaivén de las cadenciosas embestidas de Declan, ella permitió que la excitación fuese la que la guiara, por eternos minutos disfrutó de los besos, los gemidos, los intercambios de miradas y las palabras entrecortadas que él le decía...

Declan también se sumió en el frenesí, había pasado un tiempo desde que reanudó su vida sexual, pero esa era la primera vez que él estaba presente en el acto, disfrutando de la mujer a la que poseía... Era la primera vez que no veía el rostro de la Shannon que su mente creó.

Extasiado por lo que escuchaba de la boca de Eleanor, Declan aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas y al notar que la rubia se estremecía gimiendo su nombre, supo que él no se encontraba lejos de alcanzarla... Estaba preparándose para retirarse, cuando ella le dijo:

—No es necesario... No habrá ninguna consecuencia... Quédate... —le pidió antes de escucharlo gemir y sentirlo derramarse en su interior.

Minutos después, cuando ambos aterrizaron del vuelo que habían emprendido, se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron sin ocultar su satisfacción. No hubo declaraciones de parte de ninguno, pero su cercanía lo decía todo... Estaban enamorados y aunque no lo dijeran, comenzaban a experimentar lo que juraron no volver a sentir por nadie más... No había marcha atrás, ambos se habían entregado a sus deseos y silenciosamente se habían unido de tal forma, que su relación ya no volvería a ser la misma.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 ** _¡GRACIAS por su paciencia... Espero que les haya gustado, capítulo dedicado a todas las que pedían que pasara algo entre los consuegros!_**

 ** _Candy y Terry se están guardando, como debe ser... Aunque bueno, ambos están desesperados, vamos a ver cuanto aguantan jajaja._**

 ** _Como siempre les pido que se cuiden y sigan manteniendo todas las medidas de seguridad, Dios las bendiga a ustedes y sus familias._**


End file.
